The blind and the unseeing
by nekoumori
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de Stunning sunset. Cuando dos jutsu chocan, Sakura, gravemente herida, es enviada al pasado. Ciega, tiene que sobrevivir sola con cuerpo de niña. Hasta que ayuda a un hombre. Y entonces su paz es destruida y él no la deja en paz.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888888888

El cielo se iba volviendo gris con el humo, el aire rea escaso y era difícil de respirar, tan denso por el humo. El humo, el humo, el humo, ese maldito humo. El humo que salía de las casas ardientes, el bosque ardiente, los cuerpos ardientes, las cenizas que ahora cubrían la tierra. El humo que la estaba haciendo toser mientras se atragantaba con la sangre en su garganta, expulsada por sus maltratados pulmones que se estaban lentamente ahogando en el líquido viscoso que debería haberle dado vida, no muerte.

Notó la misma sangre roja resbalar por sus mejillas sobre las marcas de lágrimas desde sus cuencas de los ojos vacías. ¿Era una bendición o una maldición que no pudiera ver el fin de su mundo, de todo por lo que había luchado?

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!"

El agarre en su garganta se apretó un poco más y se preguntó si iba a ser estrangulada antes de ahogarse en su propia sangre.

"Ríndete Uzumaki, o lo siguiente que va a perder va a ser la lengua, y ¿de qué sirve una kunoichi si no puede ver NI decir ningún jutsu?"

De nuevo, negó con la cabeza, apresurando a su mejor amigo a atacar con su débil voz. No iba a dejarle elegirla a ella sobre el mundo – o lo que quedaba del mundo, por lo menos.

"¡Ataca, Naruto! ¡No te atrevas a impedirme dar mi vida por mi villa!"

Con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, Naruto, jadeando, mirando tristemente a su amiga mientras ella estaba colgando del agarre de Madara, con el cuerpo ensangrentado y roto. A su lado, Shikamaru asintió imperceptiblemente, haciéndole correr hacia su enemigo, con un rasengan en la mano derecha. El hombre se dio cuenta en el último momento que Sakura se había pegado a él con chakra y extendió una mano en dirección a la sombra de Shikamaru. En el momento en que u sombra conectó con la de Shikamaru, el cuerpo del anciano Uchiha se quedó congelado en el lugar, haciéndole un blanco fácil, pero era demasiado tarde para que Naruto cambiara de dirección. Su mano ya se había hundido en el torso de Sakura, cortando a través de él como si fuera mantequilla, y tubo que esforzarse mucho para no cerrar los ojos cuando vio sangre salir de la boca de su la chica de cabello rosa cuando jadeó en busca de un aire que nunca llegó.

Madara cayó al suelo; Naruto cogió el cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos, tragando la hiel que le subió por la garganta cuando de dio cuenta que la mano ensangrentada que la mantenía en pie estaba manchada con su sangre. Con manos temblorosas, la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, llorando abiertamente.

"¡Venga, Sakura-chan! ¡Cúrate a ti misma! No vas a morirte de esto, ¡no te he dado en los pulmones!"

Una frágil sonrisa apareció el rostro de la chica.

"Lo has hecho bien, Naruto..." Susurró ella.

"Espera, espera, ¿por qué no te estás curando?" Preguntó el rubio desesperadamente.

"No suficiente chakra … es inútil ..."

Naruto negó con la cabeza con una intensidad que solo podía venir de la desesperación.

"No puedes morir … No tú, Sakura-chan!"

"Lo siento … Parece ser que también te voy a dejar solo ..." Murmuró la peli-rosa.

Hinata se puso a su lado silenciosamente; Naruto se giró hacia ella con ojos acuosos.

"¿Puedes salvarla, Hinata-chan?"

La Hyuga se mordió el labio.

"Ningún médico puede recrecer partes del cuerpo, Naruto-kun," Dijo ella gentilmente. "Hay un agujero en el torso de Sakura-san … Pero … Ayudé a Sakura-san a practicar una nueva técnica médica … A lo mejor pude salvarla..."

"Sea lo que sea, ¡hazlo! ¡Salva a Sakura-chan!"

Alarmada, Sakura trató de alejarla débilmente.

"Iie … ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo has hecho nunca lo has hecho! ¡Y nunca ha sido probada en humanos!"

Tubo que dejar de hablar cuando le dio un ataque de tos; sobre ella, Naruto miró suplicando a Hinata.

"Sakura-san… Si no lo intento, vas a morir… por favor déjame hacerlo… por el bien de Naruto-kun."

Sakura negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

"Si no lo haces bien, ¡podrías morir! ¡No voy a dejarte tomar ese riesgo!" Discutió con creciente debilidad.

"Pero voy a hacerlo." Dijo la Hyuga firmemente. "Te he observado cuidadosamente, estoy segura que lo puedo hacer. Cree en mi."

Cuando usó el jutsu y sus manos brillaron verde, Naruto y Shikamaru permanecieron en silencio, solo hablando cuando Hinata se frotó la frente con el dorso de su mano y alejó la mirada mientras el cuerpo de Sakura empezaba a encogerse delante de sus ojos. La chica peli-rosa se retorcía por el suelo, gritando a más no poder. Delante de los horrorizados ojos de Naruto, la joven mujer empezó a sangrar por todos sus poros, cubriendo su cuerpo entero en una viscosa capa escarlata.

"¡Hey, hey!" Gritó Naruto, sintiendo su ansiedad augmentar rápidamente. "¿Es eso normal?"

Hinata asintió, forzando sus ojos a permanecer pegados al cuerpo de Sakura para chequear el progreso del jutsu. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, la sangre empezó a dirigirse al agujero del torso de Sakura.

"Espera, ¿no va a quedarse sin sangre o algo?" Preguntó Naruto, mordiéndose el labio.

"Iie, pero ..."

Sorprendentemente perceptivo cuando se trataba de Sakura, Naruto miró la Hyuga con ojos entrecerrados, luego miró a su mejor amiga todavía en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Se está... encogiendo?"

"Hai … En cada célula de nuestros cuerpos, hay información sobre cada parte de nosotros, así que estoy juntando su sangre y carne en su torso. El jutsu va a transformar las células en los órganos necesarios y a reparar su cuerpo, pero eso va a hacer que se encoja. Ah, ¡pero no te preocupes! Va a crecer de nuevo. Solo tenemos que esperar, entonces voy a poder hacerlo de nuevo y curar sus ojos..."

Sin embargo, antes que el jutsu medicinal terminara de hacer su trabajo, un cuerpo se puso en pie un poco lejos del grupo y los atacó, con los ojos rojos brillando. Los tres ninjas saltaron para alejarse, solo para darse cuenta que habían dejado a Sakura atrás en su prisa para alejarse del peligro.

Madara miró el cuerpo medio curado de Sakura, luego fijó sus ojos en dirección de la Hyuga. Si había podido curar a la peli-rosa, iba a curarle a él también, incluso si tenía que forzarla a hacerlo. Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su cara. Puede que estuviera débil en ese momento, pero eso no iba a pararle. Nada iba a conseguir pararle nunca.

Preparó su sharingan y se tensó, preparado para correr hacia Hinata. Sus pies dejaron el suelo durante una fracción de segundo antes de que arrastraran de nuevo hacia el suelo. Sorprendido, giró su atención a la joven mujer que le había agarrado los pantalones como si la vida le fuera en ello, su otra mano agarrándose el estómago por el dolor con mirada decidida. Con una mirada de desprecio, usó su técnica de modificación espacio-temporal del sharingan para hacer que le soltara.

No contó con la reacción de la técnica con el jutsu medicinal que la afectaba.

Los dos jutsu chocaron y explotaron con un brillante flash que forzó a todo el mundo a apartar la mirada o quedarse ciego momentáneamente. Madara tubo el juicio de saltara lejos de aquello, por suerte para él: la explosión lo destruyó todo, no quedaba nada.

88888888888888888

Nota de la Autora:

¡Gracias por leer! Siguiente capítulo: ¡Sakura está en el pasado!

Nota de la Traductora:

Yay! Estoy muy contenta de haber podido traducir esta maravillosa historia. Espero que os guste a todos igual que me ha gustado a mi!

Nos leemos :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888

Sakura gruñó dolorida y se sentó lentamente. Se tocó cuidadosamente el estómago, aliviada de encontrar piel nueva, pero muy consciente de que iba a estar dolorida y sensible por una temporada. ¿Qué había pasado? Ya no olía ningún tipo de humo rancio, ni notaba nada de chakra a su alrededor. O bien estaban todos muertos o se habían ido durante el tiempo en que ella había estado inconsciente. Frunciendo el ceño, se tocó las muñecas para ver si llevaba algún tipo de supresor de chakra, pero no encontró ninguno. No estaba maniatada, no llevaba supresores de chakra. No debía ser un rehén.

El viento sopló suavemente en su cara, llevándole sonidos del bosque de todo tipo. Si forzaba sus orejas, podía oír los animales pulular cuidadosamente por entre los arbustos, los pájaros cantar, las hojas caer... Su mano izquierda restaba en una cama de hojas secas. Recordaba claramente que la batalla había sido bastante lejos de ningún bosque, ¿así que dónde estaba?

Frunciendo el ceño, tenía la molesta sospecha que lo que estaba notando no era real. De todos modos, cuando intentó disipar el genjutsu, las sensaciones no desaparecieron. Su ansiedad tampoco lo hizo.

¿_Dónde_ estaba?

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, curando los nervios y los vasos sanguíneos tanto como pudo con la pequeña cantidad de chakra que le quedaba. Suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a volver a ver nunca más. La técnica que había usado Hinata solo podía usarse una vez en cada persona. Suponía demasiado esfuerzo para el cuerpo. No había tenido el corazón de decirle a Hinata que todos los experimentos en los que lo había intentado dos veces habían muerto. A no ser que tratara con trasplantes, iba a ser ciega para siempre.

Una vez se trató las cuencas vacías de los ojos, se levantó y revisó bolsa de armas. Solo tenía un puñado de kunai, shuriken y notas explosivas, pero iba a ser suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue usar cable ninja para preparar unas cuantas trampas para capturar animales y enemigos por igual. Iba a necesitar comida para recuperar energía y chakra. Entonces iba a ser capaz de curar sus huesos rotos.

Una vez hecho, fue a buscar una fuente de agua. Chocó contra árboles unas cuantas veces en su camino y tropezó aún más, incluso se dio con el pulgar del pie contra una piedra, pero finalmente encontró un río no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba inicialmente. Por suerte, el agua estaba casi caliente, y era relajante. Se limpió rápidamente la sangre y porquería de la piel y se volvió a vestir con la ropa demasiado grande que llevaba.

Lo siguiente en su lista era encontrar refugio. Durante los primeros días se mantuvo cerca de donde se había despertado, pero a medida que pasaban los días y sus heridas se curaban, no hubieron señales de sus amigos, y finalmente decidió andar siguiendo el río. Tarde o temprano iba a encontrar un pueblo por el camino, y cuando pasaran por ahí, sus amigos iban a seguir su rastro y encontrarla.

-:-

Semanas después Sakura se encontraba viviendo sola en una cueva escondida detrás de una cascada, a menos de dos horas de un pueblecito. Estaba vestida exclusivamente con pieles de animales, y usaba el poco dinero que hacía curando a los pueblerinos y vendiéndoles medicinas que hacía con hierbas que encontraba en el bosque para comprar lo que necesitaba para practicar. La única pieza de ropa que se compró fue una venda para los ojos, ya que los pueblerinos tendía a horrorizarse al ver sus cuencas vacías y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de que se la quedaran mirando cada vez que bajaba al pueblo.

Y así siguió su vida hasta que un inesperado visitante fue hacia ella.

-:-

No había nada peor que herirse en una misión en solitario sin que te quedaran medicinas, pensó Uchiha Fugaku. Hacía tanto que no salía del pueblo en una misión que debía haber subestimado a su oponente. Bien, no importaba. El hombre estaba muerto, pero le había dejado un molesto regalo. No estaba acostumbrado a estar herido, y por ello solo tenía un muy limitado conocimiento sobre medicina. Y ahora iba a pagar el precio. No tenía ni idea de cómo curar costillas rotas o curar envenenamientos. Iba a parar en el siguiente pueblo y ver al médico local por una cura temporal para que pudiera aguantar hasta que estuviera de vuelta a Konoha.

El primer pueblo al que fue no tenía doctor o ni siquiera algo similar. Aún así, los pueblerinos le dijeron que en el siguiente pueblo había un doctor que iba a visitar de vez en cuando. Si estaba de suerte, iba a pillar el doctor durante una de esas visitas. Si no tenía suerte, los pueblerinos iban a poder decirle al menos dónde encontrara al doctor.

Por experiencia, Fugaku sabía que las mujeres ancianas siempre tenían la mejor información. Eran entrometidas y cotillas, y nada podía pasar sin que se dieran cuenta, especialmente en semejantes publecitos y pequeñas comunidades. Por eso, al entrar al pueblo, fue directamente hacia una mujer mayor que estaba haciendo cestos delante de una casa pequeña.

"Dígame, señora, ¿hay un doctor en este pueblo?"

La pequeña mujer le estudió con ojos perceptivos.

"¿Quién lo pregunta?"

Podía entender su desconfianza; en pueblos tan pequeños, los extranjeros nunca eran vistos como nada más que problemas. Especialmente los ninja. Y Kami sabía que su actitud gritaba shinobi.

"No se preocupe, solo quiero ayuda médica, y luego me voy a ir. No voy a quitarles su doctor."

La pequeña mujer le miró durante un largo momento, y aunque sabía que no era posible, sintió que podía leerle con facilidad. Y entonces ella sonrió con una sonrisa descarada con un brillo misterioso en los ojos.

"Bien, nuestra doctora es muy extraña, eso seguro. ¿Aún quieres verla?"

¿Hasta que punto podía ser extraña esa doctora? Y no tenía prejuicios contra las mujeres. Algunos de los mejores ninjas que conocía eran mujeres, y maldita sea, eran jodidamente buenas en su trabajo.

"Si, por supuesto. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"Sigue el río a contracorriente. Vive en una cueva bajo la cascada. Puedes entrar solo por un rincón del lado izquierdo. Hay un pequeño afloramiento, no puedes pasarlo por alto. Es buena. Muy buena. No dejes que su apariencia te engañe."

Preguntándose cuan rara podía ser esa mujer, Fugaku asintió y dio las gracias a la mujer mayor, pero ella se limitó a mandarle a por la doctora con un "No te preocupes, hijo. Es diferente de lo usual. Ahora ve para allí."

De algún modo sorprendido, Fugaku siguió las instrucciones de la mujer mayor y se encontró delante de la cascada, casi asustado por lo que se iba a encontrar. Entró la cueva con precaución solo para parar de repente ante lo que vio, ojos abiertos como platos con asombro. Filas tras filas de botellas cubrían las paredes en estanterías de piedra gravadas en la cueva, hierbas de todo tipo cubrían una mesa a un lado, y una pila de pieles puesta en un rincón del suelo de piedra, hacían una especie de cama, suponía. Sin embargo, no veía a nadie, así que se adentró más en la cueva, pasando la mesa y la cama, y fue por un pasillo a una cueva más pequeña que le dejó sin respiración. Musgo fluorescente cubría las paredes, iluminando la cueva con un suave brillo verde. Una pequeña fuente de agua entraba por un lado de la cueva y desaparecía en un pequeño 'lago' en un pequeño río que desaparecía por la pared del otro lado de la cueva. Tres piedras redondas sobresalían del 'lago' en fila y en una de esas piedras estaba sentada una niña peli-rosa de espaldas a él.

"Un ninja. Hace bastante que no veo a uno." Dijo la niña, girando la cabeza en su dirección.

Sin su entrenamiento ninja, Fugaku hubiera hecho más que sólo mirársela boquiabierto. Se quedó congelado en donde estaba mientras la niña bajaba de la piedra hasta el suelo de la cueva y se agachaba para recoger las pieles para vestirse. Entonces se puso una venda para cubrir esas cuencas horriblemente vacías y le preguntó con tranquilidad. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Tengo unas cuantas costillas rotas y estoy envenenado. Me han dicho que eres buena. ¿Puedes curarme?"

"Hai, no va a ser un problema. Ven conmigo."

La niña le guió expertamente de nuevo hacia la cueva principal y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en una de las dos silla de piedra al lado de la mesa. Ella curó sus costillas expertamente y en un tiempo récord, entonces puso algo de agua de una jarra en un cuenco y cogió otro de vacío que puso en la mesa. Miró, hipnotizado, cómo ponía la mano sobre el agua y formaba una bola con ella, y luego metía esa bola en su pecho, causándole una pequeña molestia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el Uchiha, fascinado.

"No te preocupes, estoy quitándote el veneno." Contestó la niña.

Quitó la bola de su pecho, pero esta vez el agua estaba llena de un líquido morado.

"¿Es eso el veneno?"

"Hmmmm." Murmuró ella. "Solo para mostrarte que casi todas las cosas bonitas son peligrosas."

Repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces, hasta que el agua salía limpia. Luego le dijo que ya estaba listo para marcharse.

"De acuerdo, ¿cuánto te debo?" Preguntó Fugaku, poniéndose de nuevo la camiseta.

Para su sorpresa, le indicó que se fuera, diciendo que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

"Tengo comida, un lugar donde vivir, y ropa. Eso es suficiente para mi. Pero es agradable tener algo de compañía. ¿Te importaría cenar conmigo?"

No le tomó mucho tiempo calcular cuánto tiempo iba a suponer, y rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que podía permitirse comer con ella sin llegar tarde a Konoha.

"De acuerdo. Pero ¿no tienes miedo de los shinobi, especialmente cuando estás sola e indefensa?"

"Oh, yo no diría indefensa. Puedo cuidar de mi misma, déjame que te lo diga." Contestó Sakura con seguridad.

"Si eres la mitad de buena en auto-defensa que en medicina, no lo dudo. Aún así, eres muy pequeña, no eres más que una niña, ¡probablemente no eres mayor que mi propio hijo!"

Sakura resopló y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera fuera, sorprendiéndole de nuevo cuando se echó un ciervo sobre el hombro como si no fuera nada. Lo empaló y lo puso sobre una hoguera para que se cociera, entonces se sentó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

"¿Un _ciervo_?" Preguntó Fugaku, sorprendido a más no poder por el show.

"Oh, ¿prefieres pescado? Soy bastante buena en pescar con mis manos desnudas. No tengo caña de pescar, de todos modos."

"Iie, está bien, carne me va bien."

Sakura asintió felizmente y empezó a pelar un daikon con un kunai de todas las cosas, manejándolo expertamente en sus manos. De nuevo, Fugaku se encontró preguntándose quien era esa niña. ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto de medicina? Y ¿por qué sabía como manejar un kunai? Y sobre todo ¿_qué _les había pasado a sus ojos?

Y por eso soltó, "¿_Quién _eres?"

Con una sonrisa misteriosa, la niña peli-rosa le contestó alegremente. "Bien, no soy más que una pobre niña, pero puedes llamarme Sakura."

88888888888888888

Notas de la Traductora:

Bieeeen, aquí os dejo otro capítulo de la historia.

Quiero agradecer a CaMyLa por dejar un comentario, ya que me subió mucho la moral :D

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888888

Aún después de que el ninja se fuera, Sakura permaneció sentada al lado del fuego, preguntándose cuando sus amigos iban a ir a buscarla. Ese ninja había sido amable, y ella se había divertido curándole. Como médico, estaba obligada por su juramento a curar a todo aquel que fuera a ella, y no solo el hombre no la había amenazado, sino que también había sido buena compañía.

Ah, bien, no importaba. Lo más seguro es que no fuera a verle nunca más, especialmente cuando ella no sabía ni como se llamaba. Por lo menos él había sido suficientemente cauto como para no revelar su identidad. Bien, eso era de esperarse. Sonaba como un hombre maduro, y tenía un hijo más o menos de su edad, después de todo.

Suspirando, Sakura volvió a su cueva, se acurrucó en su pila de pieles, y durmió hasta la mañana.

-:-

Fugaku volvió a Konoha sin ningún problema. Fue inmediatamente al complejo a escribir su informe y se encontró con su mujer bebiendo té. Al aparecer, ella se levantó y fue hacia él, luego puso sus manos en sus hombros y le besó suavemente en los labios.

"Luces bien, Danna. ¿Ha ido bien la misión?" Preguntó ella, revisando su cuerpo con los ojos buscando heridas.

"Si. Estaba herido, pero encontré una doctora e por el camino que me curó."

Inmediatamente, la cara de su mujer empezó a lucir alarmada y le arrastró a la fuerza fuera de la casa.

"Tienes que ir al hospital a que te revisen, ¡a lo mejor aún estás herido!"

Trató sin resultado de calmar sus miedos; Mikoto estaba demasiado preocupada como para escucharle. Finalmente se dejó arrastrar al hospital, sabiendo que solo un médico iba a ser capaz de convencerla.

-:-

"No hay nada mal con usted, Uchiha-sama." Confirmó el médico al que fueron. "Es más, si no me hubiera dicho que sus costillas se habían roto y estuvo envenenado, nunca lo habría imaginado. No hay ninguna señal de fractura en sus costillas, ni ningún resto del veneno en su sangre. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado. Daría lo que fuera para conocer a un doctor tan bueno"

Fugaku sonrió y le dijo, "Estarías sorprendido. Ella es bastante … única."

No elaboró el comentario delante del médico, pero esperaba que su mujer le interrogara más tarde, y eso fue lo que pasó.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Mikoto una vez la puerta de su casa se cerró. "¿Quién era esa mujer? Parece que dejó una fuerte impresión en ti, ¿ne?"

"Lo ha hecho, si." Aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Kami-sama, ¡ha sido una eternidad desde que te vi sonreír así por última vez! ¿Tan asombrosa era?" Preguntó Mikoto, jadeando del shock.

"Oh, lo era. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella en la vida."

Mikoto se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando os ojos, y espetó fríamente. "Habla."

Llegando a la conclusión que ya se había metido con mujer lo suficiente, Fugaku se puso serio. Era un momentos como ese que recordaba que su mujer había sido (y seguía siendo) una peligrosa kunoichi, sin importar lo doméstica que era ahora.

"Era una niña, algo menor que nuestro Itachi. Y sospecho que ha tenido entrenamiento ninja en algún momento de su vida, probablemente antes de quedar ciega."

"Oh, ¡pobre cosita!" Jadeó Mikoto, con los instintos maternales reluciendo ante el pensamiento de una pobre, niñita ciega cubierta en trapos y viviendo por las calles, vendiendo sus habilidades para comprar suficiente pan para vivir un día más. "Pero si es tan buena, ¿no podría curarse sus propios ojos?"

Las palabras hicieron que Fugaku estuviera incómodo y apartó las ojos de su mujer mientras decía, "No puede curarlos porque no tiene. Lo vi antes de que se pusiera la venda, y yo..." Tomó aire profundamente para prepararse. "No creo que vaya a olvidar nunca la visión de esas cuencas vacías."

Mikoto le abrazó, sabiendo que él nunca se permitiría hacerlo y mostrar debilidad, ya que desde niño le educaron a esconder sus emociones.

"Te ha afectado mucho, Danna." Murmuró ella.

"Hai." Aceptó en un susurro, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "No sé como podía sonar tan … serena después de lo que debió pasarle. ¡Y era tan humilde! No le dije mi nombre, y aún así me curó a la perfección sin exigir que le pagara en más que compañía durante su cena. Yo... no estoy acostumbrado a gente tan genuina, entera."

Mikoto se encontró pensando, mientras abrazaba a su marido, que quería ver a la niña. Quería ver a la niña que había marcado tanto a su normalmente gélido marido. Pero hasta que pudiera verla, al menos podía darle las gracias por curar a su marido.

-:-

Sakura se adentró al pueblo con una bolsa llena de botes en su hombro, vistiendo un vestido hecho de piel de ciervo para verse un poco menos como una ermitaña. Como siempre, encontró la anciana sentada delante de su casa haciendo cestos.

"Baa-san, me voy durante unos días. Voy al pueblo a vender mis botes. Si alguien me necesita, diles que voy a estar de vuelta en tres días como mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

La anciana asintió y ofreció hacer que su nieto la acompañara a hacer recados.

"No quiero ser una molestia..." Murmuró Sakura enrojeciendo. "Estoy segura que puedo llegar hasta allí sin problemas."

"Tonterías." Contestó la anciana. "Estará contento de acompañarte y te va a llevar menos tiempo si dejas que te guíe. ¡Nobutada!" Gritó de repente. "¡Ven aquí! ¡Sakura-sensei va al pueblo y la vas a acompañar!"

Hubo ruidos de movimiento en la casa y la puerta se abrió, revelando un joven y apuesto muchacho de poco más de veinte años.

"Hai, baa-chan. ¿Vamos, sensei?"

Y así, los dos fueron en su camino, hablando amistosamente.

-:-

Bien, aquí estamos." Dijo Nobutada mientras se acercaban al bullicioso pueblo. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Estamos buscando un boticario."

Afortunadamente, después de hacer unas cuantas preguntas por el pueblo, un mercader les dijo el camino a tomar para llegar al y se encontraron en una tienda pequeña y oscura en el fondo de un callejón oscuro. Habían ingredientes y tarros cubriendo cada centímetro posible y tantas cosas apiladas en las esquinas que a Nobutada le costó adentrarse a la tienda con la bolsa y aún más dirigiendo a Sakura por ella.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?"

De los confines más profundos de la tienda, apareció un hombre viejo y esquelético, luciendo como si un pequeño soplo de viento le pudiera tumbar.

"¿Qué queréis?" Raspeó, pestañeando en dirección a Nobutada.

"Ah, esto … Sensei tiene algunas medicinas que vender." Explicó el joven muchacho.

"Bien, vamos a echarle una ojeada, entonces." Dijo el extraño hombre mayor, con los ojos brillando con interés.

Miró cuidadosamente cómo Nobutada dejaba la bolsa en el suelo y empezaba a sacar botes, dejándolos en una mesa cercana a la que se acercó impacientemente. El viejo entonces, cogió cada bote cuidadosamente en sus temblorosas manos, los giró con sus dedos de araña, luego los dejaba de lado con algo parecido a respeto a lo sagrado.

"Bien, bien." Murmuró, satisfecho. "Esto muy bueno. Dile a tu maestro que estoy muy satisfecho y que si quiere venderme más cosas, voy a comprarlas sin dudar."

Con eso dicho, sacó un gran saco de monedas de su kimono y lo tiró al asiento al lado de Nobutada, entonces empezó a recolectar los botes tarareando.

"Eh, pero..."

"Vayámonos, Nobutada-kun" Ordenó Sakura, guardándose el dinero. Fue hacia la salida sin problemas, de alguna manera consiguiendo no chocar con nada; el chico salió tras ella, todavía sin palabras.

"¿Por qué no le has dicho que has sido tú la que ha hecho las medicinas, sensei?" preguntó inmediatamente después de que se cerrara la puerta.

Sin parar en su camino, la niña contestó que él no se hubiera fiado de una niña, más aún una de ciega, y no le hubiera pagado lo que valían las medicinas.

"Le hubiera resultado muy fácil no tener que pagarme, pero tu eres fuerte, así que no lo ha intentado. Estoy contenta de que vinieras. Nunca hubiera conseguido vender mis medicinas en el mercado, y hubiera perdido muchos beneficios. Gracias, Nobutada-kun."

"Ah … No ha sido nada, sensei. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer con ese dinero? Nunca pareces comprar nada, ni siquiera comida, excepto por algunas verduras y arroz de vez en cuando."

Sakura sonrió levemente, pero con más entusiasmo del que nunca había visto en ella.

"Ahora podemos gastar todo el dinero en provisiones."

Desconcertado, Nobutada solo pudo preguntar, parando de repente. "¿Provisiones? ¿Qué tipo de provisiones?"

Y justo delante de sus ojos, la dulce chica que conocía se convirtió en un predador, su postura cambió repentinamente. Su sonrisa se volvió feroz cuando se giró y ronroneó, "De tipo ninja."

Y entonces él se preguntó cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo silenciosamente que andaba, lo precisos que eran sus movimientos, y más que eso, lo inusual que era el aura que expelía todo el tiempo. Siempre era educada y sonreía, pero ¿quién sabía lo que realmente pensaba?

De algún modo, la amable doctora ya no parecía tan amable. Y viniendo de una niña, eso era más que un poco perturbador.

888888888888888

Notas de la Autora:

Bien, ¡tiempo de aprender léxico!

Kami: Dios

-sama: sufijo usado para mostrar respeto

-san: sufijo usado en general, similar a Sr. o Sra.

-kun: sufijo usado en el nombre de los chicos para indicar cercanía

-chan:sufijo usado en el nombre de las chicas para indicar cercanía

Daikon: un rábano grande, blanco y en forma de cono

Danna: una manera de dirigirse al marido de una

Baa-chan manera informal de decir abuela

Sensei: término usado para dirigirse a doctores y profesores

Iie: no

Hai: si

Eto: palabra usada para expresar incertidumbre

Notas de la Traductora:

Pues aquí está el capítulo tres de esta maravillosa historia!

Gracias a los que habéis dejado comentarios yyyy...

nos leemos en el próximos capítulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888888

Para cuando llegó de nuevo al pueblecito, Sakura había conseguido comprar unos cuantos kunai, un puñado de senbon y dos rollos de cable, además de dos cajas llenas de botes vacíos. Con la ayuda de los ojos de Nobutada, había podido comprar materiales de buena calidad. Nobutada había estado incómodo en un principio en el momento de manejar armas, pero después, al pasar el tiempo, se relajó de algún modo y actuó de manera normal durante el camino de vuelta.

"¿Estás incómodo conmigo?" Preguntó Sakura casi silenciosamente, acallada.

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora que sabes más cosas sobre mi." Explicó un poco desinteresadamente.

Nobutada se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, carraspeando avergonzadamente.

Iie, iie, yo no … Solo estaba... sorprendido, pero tu todavía eres la misma persona que antes, ¿verdad? Así que... he llegado a la conclusión que me fío de ti."

Afectada a más no poder, Sakura se abrazó a su brazo y murmuró agradecimientos emocionados.

-:-

Incluso antes de acercarse a su cueva, Sakura podía sentir que algo no estaba bien. Había cuatro signaturas de chakra en su pequeña cueva. Y no eran de sus amigos. Le irritaba que hubieran entrado sin permiso y sin avisar, pero la parte racional de su mente decía que realmente no podrían haber avisado de ningún modo. Excepto a lo mejor en el bosque. Como hubieran hecho si tuvieran modales.

Decididamente cabreada, entró en la cueva, dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y espetó irritada, "Dadme una buena razón por la que no debería echaros a patadas."

La voz que la contestó era más joven de lo que se esperaba y sonaba indecisa.

"¿Es usted Sakura-sensei?"

"Dime que estás mortalmente herido." Exigió enfadada con los dientes apretados, el cuerpo tenso por la irritación.

_Kami, no quiero lidiar con esto ahora._

"Hemos venido por una misión. ¿Eres Sakura-sensei?"

La tensión se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras flexionaba las rodillas ligeramente, sabiendo que si daba un pisotón recargado de chakra, podía enterrar a los cuatro ninja bajo unas cuantas toneladas de roca.

"Por favor decidme que no estáis aquí para matarme. No tengo muchas ganas de matar a gente en el momento en el que pongo los pies en mi casa." Espetó secamente.

"Así que tú _eres_ Sakura-sensei."

"Iie, soy un arbolito. Por supuesto que soy Sakura. ¿A caso el cabello no te dio una pista? Hay que ver, con los ninja de hoy en día..."

Sakura hubiera rodado los ojos si hubiera podido, pero se contentó con sacar un kunai de aparentemente ninguna parte, haciéndolo girar expertamente, y se limpió las uñas con él. Sentándose donde estaba, les hizo un gesto a sus inesperados visitantes.

"Hablad."

Uno de los ninja se levantó de donde estaba en la mesa y le puso un paquete en las manos.

"¿Y esto qué es?" Preguntó Sakura con una ceja levantada.

"Nos han enviado a entregarte esto, sensei. Es un kimono, y un tabi y geta a conjunto." Explicó el líder del grupo.

"¿Un _kimono_? Pregunto Sakura, preguntándose quien demonios iba a mandarle un kimono, más aún gastar su dinero en pagar a un equipo entero para que se lo fuera a entregar. "¿Habéis venido todo el camino hasta aquí por un _kimono_?"

"No solo eso." Contestó el mismo hombre. "Nuestra cliente nos ha dicho que te diéramos el kimono y, si estás de acuerdo, te llevemos hasta ella."

"¿Y quién es vuestra cliente?" Dijo la niña peli-rosa arrastrando las palabras, cruzando los bazos sobre su pecho. Sus dedos empezaron a tamborilear contra sus brazos impacientemente.

"Un hombre vino a verte hace unos días buscando ayuda. Un shinobi. Tu aceptaste solo su compañía como forma de pago. Ella es su mujer, Uchiha Mikoto."

La mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco.

-:-

El líder del equipo pegó un salto de miedo cuando la niña se clavó un kunai en la pantorrilla de repente.

"Ah, ¿aún estáis ahí?" Preguntó de algún modo desapegada, y tuvo dudas de si les hablaba a ellos o no. "¿Y vuestro cliente es aún Uchiha Mikoto?"

"¿H-aaai?"

Kami, eso había sonado casi como una pregunta. Frunció el ceño ante lo patético que acababa de sonar. Si la gente se enteraba, nunca se lo iban a dejar olvidar.

Sin embargo, la extraña niña no parecía mucho más contenta. Él había pensado que ser invitada a ver a la matriarca del famoso clan Uchiha iba a llevarle más entusiasmo a una ermitaña sin-nombre.

"Kusoooo..." Dijo la niña suavemente, tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Empezó a negar con la cabeza gentilmente, y entonces empezó a reír _un poco_ como una chiflada. "_Eso_ no me lo esperaba."

Él carraspeó ruidosamente.

"¿Significa eso que no vas a venir?"

Y de nuevo, la peli-rosa (¿por qué ese horrible color?) negó con la cabeza, y la sonrisa en su cara parecía tensa aunque genuina.

"Iie, yo … voy a venir. Eto … ¿Cuándo espera que llegue?"

"Ah, no tenemos que marcharnos inmediatamente, si es lo que te estás preguntando. Pero … a lo mejor deberías tratarte esa herida primero..."

Sakura lució realmente sorprendida, como si se hubiese olvidado completamente del arma en su pierna, y la quitó con tranquilidad, entonces empezó a curarla. El proceso entero no tomó más que unos pocos segundos.

_Así que ella realmente _es_ una doctora..._

"Ah, Uchiha-sama quiere que lleves el kimono puesto, así que por favor cámbiese, sensei."

Ella asintió y tomó el paquete de su lado, entonces empezó a ir hacia la habitación donde se bañaba. Él a su vez, rápidamente le hizo señas a la única chica del equipo que la siguiese.

"Hey, mi nombre es Tanabata Kazuki. Voy a ayudarte a cambiarte."

-:-

"Los han visto en las puertas. ¡Estoy tan impaciente para verla! ¿Cuándo va a llegar? ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? ¿Estoy presentable?" Dijo Mikoto, tirando de su kimono nerviosamente, tratando lo mejor que podía de lucir digna, pero era difícil de hacer mientras se retorcía las manos. Y los numerosos Uchiha que iban pasando no dejaban de darle miradas extrañadas y curiosas, lo que no la ayudaba a calmarse en la más mínimo.

Fugaku suspiró y la cogió de la muñeca, parando sus movimientos de nerviosismo.

"Luces perfecta, pero ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto en lucir bien en este caso? ¡Ni siquiera puede _verte_! Solo sé tú misma, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oooh, ¡ya están aquí!" Exclamó Mikoto excitadamente, obviamente ignorando todo lo que le acababa de decir. "¡Mira, mira! Oooh, ¿no es preciosa? ¡Mira lo dulce que es, vestida con ese kimono! ¡Parece una muñeca!"

Fugaku agradeció silenciosamente a los dioses de que no tuviera ninguna hija.

La niña peli-rosa acababa de entrar en el complejo, acompañada del equipo que su esposa había enviado. Ella estaba vestida en un kimono azul media-noche con mariposas plateadas bailando de los tobillos hacia arriba, con brillantes lucecitas a su alrededor. El obi en sí mismo era solo un tono más claro y lucía como la superficie de una oscura extensión de agua por la noche, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, dándole tonos plateados. En contraste, la piel de Sakura parecía mucho más pálida. Lucía muy frágil, usando el brazo de uno de los miembros del equipo para guiarse, mientras la otra mano estaba estirada delante de ella. No era necesario en el complejo ya que, como la gente no estaba acostumbrada a gente de fuera del clan andando por allí, los Uchiha le daban espacio o se apartaban para dejarla pasar sin inconvenientes. La chica captaba muchas miradas curiosas, ya que los miembros del clan tenían todos el cabello en diferentes tonos de negro; su cabello rosa chocaba en el mar de negro, como una luz en la oscuridad.

Dejando a su esposa hablar sobre la "la ternura absoluta de esa hermosa niña", Fugaku hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia dicha niña y le hizo una reverencia. Solo porque no podía verle no implicaba que no iba a ser educado.

"Sensei. Gracias por honrar los deseos de mi esposa."

Sakura devolvió la reverencia apropiadamente, contestando, "No ha sido nada, es un honor el haber venido aquí."

Puso una mano entre los hombros de la pequeña para guiarla durante los últimos pasos hacia su casa después de agradecer al equipo genin por haber ida a buscarla.

"Así que realmente _eres_ un Uchiha, huh..." Murmuró Sakura.

"¿Te sorprende eso?" Preguntó Fugaku.

"Sorpresa no es la palabra exacta que usaría." Continuó la niña en el mismo tono. Se ahorró seguir hablando ya que Mikoto se arrodilló delante de ella y le dio un abrazo de oso.

"¡Gracias por salvarle la vida a mi marido, querida! ¡Ven, ven! ¡Como si estuvieras en tu casa!" Dijo Mikoto fervientemente, soltando la niña.

"Eto... Uchiha-sama... realmente no le salvé la vida. Estoy segura que hubiera sido capaz de regresar a Konoha para que le tratasen sin problema. Sin embargo, estoy agradecida que viniera a mi primero. Me dio compañía durante el atardecer."

Fugaku guió a Sakura hacia el comedor y la ayudó a sentarse en la mesa mientras Mikoto iba ajetreada por la cocina para preparar algo de té para su invitada. La joven chica se sentó en uno de los cojines de manera propia, luciendo como toda una damita, pero sintiéndose todo menos eso. Suponía que todavía tenía que procesar en su mente que estaba en la casa de su antiguo enamoramiento con los padres muertos de dicho antiguo enamoramiento. Quienes aparentemente ya no estaban tan muertos.

-:-

La pareja más prominente de la familia Uchiha paseaba por las calles como raramente lo hacían, luciendo realmente en paz en lugar de arrogantes y distantes. La razón por el súbito cambio andaba justo entre ellos, con una mata de cabello rosa. Por mucho que la gente se mirara a la famosa pareja, miraban aún más a la niña que les acompañaba. Básicamente, porque nunca habían visto una niña ciega, y todos se preguntaban lo mismo: cómo había conseguido acercarse a la pareja más inacercable de Konoha.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada?" Preguntó Mikoto mientras salían de otro tienda con las manos vacías. Parecía sin importar dónde iban, nada interesaba particularmente a la niña. No era que le supiera mal gastar su dinero. Ella simplemente no quería nada en particular, o por la menos eso era lo que parecía.

"Estoy bien, Uchiha-sama, se lo aseguro. No necesito nada."

"¡Tonterías!" Objetó Mikoto. "¡No seas tímida! Me place comprarte cosas."

Había sido bastante tiempo desde que había tenido algo parecido a normalidad, con gente yendo a comprar con ella, y aún así algo atravesaba el pecho de Sakura dolorosamente. Ellos no eran _su _gente.

Se giró hacia la matriarca Uchiha y sonrió tristemente.

"Lo que realmente quiero no puede comprarse, Uchiha-sama. Mucho menos conseguirse."

Los dos Uchiha pararon de andar ante las palabras completamente serias, pero, sintiendo la atmósfera opresiva que había creado, Sakura saltó delante de ellos, se giró, y puso sus manos en su espalda, rodando sobre sus talones.

"Ah, era una broma. ¿Os lo habéis tomado en serio? Venga vamos, vayamos a disfrutar el día, ¿de acuerdo?" Les preguntó dulcemente con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Sabiendo que ella no podía verles, los dos Uchiha se miraron entre ellos con ojos serios. La pequeña _definitivamente_ no les había mentido hacía un momento, sin importar lo mucho que había mentido después para no hacerles sentir mal. ¿Qué era lo que tan desesperadamente quería que era tan imposible de obtener?

8888888888

Nota de la Traductora:

Ya vuelvo a estar por aquí con un nuevo capítulo!

Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios que habéis dejado / Me ponen super contenta.

Bien, nos leemos de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo :D

PD: De momento voy traduciendo bastante rápido los capítulos, pero a medida que pase el semestre iré volviéndome más lenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

Por cierto, Sakura tiene el cuerpo de una niña de ocho años, y Sasuke tiene cuatro años.

8888888888

Sakura le dio un mordisco a su melocotón, notando como el dulce jugo fluir en su boca. Masticó lentamente, tragó, y suspiró felizmente, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol de sakura en el que se estaba sentando. El sol era cálido en su cara, dándole cierta sensación de paz interior que los ninja raramente tenían. Con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio otro mordisco a su melocotón.

"Whoah … ¿Eres un hada?" Preguntó una voz infantil desde bajo del árbol.

Sorprendida, dejó escapar una carcajada al pensarlo.

"¿Qué te lo hace pensar?" Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Bien, están en nuestro árbol de sakura, y tienes el cabello rosa, y nunca he visto a alguien con el cabellos rosa antes. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo eres?" Siguió con voz ansiosa.

"Iie, lo siento. Soy Sakura, pero solo soy otra humana. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke!"

Se agarró a la rama donde estaba sentada y con manos firmes; sus nudillos se pusieron blancos antes de que soltara la rama y saltara al suelo, forzándose a mantener una expresión amable. Se estaba volviendo buena en fingir estar bien, notó mentalmente. Parecía que su nivel de aguante ante las malas ocurrencias había subido. Que bien.

"Bueno, si no eres un espíritu del árbol, ¿qué haces en nuestro patio?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Soy una invitada de tus padres. Estoy esperando a que vuelvan de su reunión con los ancianos del clan."

"Aww. Y yo que estaba seguro que eras el espíritu del árbol. Pero si fueras el espíritu del árbol no podrías alejarte de él. ¿Y no sería eso muy triste? Quiero decir, ¡no podrías ver el mundo!" Paró de hablar de repente, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver lo que había dicho. "¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No quería decir – quiero decir, lo siento, yo … he sido un poco insensible, ¿verdad?"

Su máscara se resquebrajó un poco, pero trató lo más que pudo de ocultar lo mucho que la hería no poder ver. Nada podía doler más que tener algo y que luego ese algo fuera arrancado de ti. El hecho de nunca hubiera tenido ese algo especial hubiera sido menos doloroso.

"No te preocupes por ello." Le dijo para calmarlo. "Sabes qué, hazte ninja y ve el mundo por mi, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y más te vale que me cuentes todo sobre los lugares a los que vayas!"

"¡Eso está hecho!" Gritó Sasuke con entusiasmo. "¡Voy a ser el mejor ninja del mundo, ya verás!"

"Haha, ¿en serio?" Preguntó Sakura cálidamente. "¡Entonces será mejor que cumplas tu promesa!"

"¡Lo haré! ¡Te lo prometo en mi honor como Uchiha!"

La solemne promesa sonaba tan linda, viniendo de un niño de 4 años, que sintió sus dedos querer cogerlo y abrazarle bien fuerte. No le recordaba como un niño tan dulce, pero también era cierto, que ella había sido una fan en ese tiempo así que él, naturalmente, había sido frío con ella cuando no estaba huyendo de manadas de fans. Era triste, en realidad, que le hubiese conocido tan poco, mientras aquí estaba él, haciéndose amigo de una total extraña. De algún modo, sentía que su niñez era patética y no brillante como ella la recordaba.

-:-

Fugaku y Mikoto volvieron a su casa sintiéndose emocionalmente drenados. Reunirse con los ancianos nunca era divertido, en el mejor de los casos era una experiencia agotadora, y siempre tenía que descifrar qué era lo que realmente querían decir, pero esta vez, parecía incluso más largo y cansado de lo normal porque habían estado contentos y relajados antes de la reunión.

Cuando entraron en su casa, nadie les recibió, lo que les resultó extraño, ya que Sakura debería estar y Sasuke ya debía haber vuelto del colegio, pero aún así ningún ruido se oía en la casa. Como Sakura había dicho que le gustaban los jardines, fueron hacia ahí primero, creyendo que no les había oído al llegar. La puerta shoji se deslizó lentamente casi sin hacer ruido, y vieron su jardín, y más específicamente, vieron a Sakura y su segundo hijo durmiendo tranquilamente, sentados con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol de sakura. Sasuke no se movió, pero Sakura se despertó ante el ruido del deslizar de la puerta. Giró la cabeza en su dirección mientras atravesaban el jardín, pero no se movió, claramente no queriendo despertar al niño.

"Hemos vuelto." Dijo Mikoto suavemente. "¿Te ha molestado Sasuke-chan?"

"Iie." Contestó la niña peli-rosa igual de suavemente. "Es un buen chico. Al principio, creía que ya era una hada. Se ha decepcionado bastante cuando le he dicho que solo soy una humana."

A su lado, Sasuke empezó a moverse, haciendo que se callara para no despertarle. Unos segundos después, sin embargo, el niño gruñó y se giró un poco; su pestañas se abrieron lentamente, revelando unos ojos negros soñolientos.

"¡Kaa-san! ¡Nee-chan me ha contado unas historias asombrosas sobre hadas! ¡Ha sido asombroso! Verás, había una hada de un árbol, y un humano, y fueron de viaje juntos, y..."

Mikoto se rió cálidamente mientras su entusiasta hijo contaba la historia excitadamente y lo llevó con ella dentro de la casa, dejando que su marido ayudara a Sakura.

-:-

Itachi miró las puertas de Konoha con una mezcla de felicidad y cautela. Su retorno a su aldea natal era siempre una fuente de sentimientos contradictorios. Amaba su aldea, pero no tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a su manipuladora familia de nuevo. Fingir ser menos bueno de lo que era no había sido una opción, sin importar las migrañas que le habría ahorrado. Sin embargo, el prospecto de sentirse de nuevo como una rata de laboratorio no le gustaba en absoluto.

Por eso, estuvo muy sorprendido cuando entró en su casa y no notó una atmósfera tensa. Casi sacó un kunai, pero su mente paró a su cuerpo a tiempo antes de que se avergonzara a si mismo. Después de todo, podía sentir claramente el chakra de familia en la casa. De hecho, su madre salió de la cocina para recibirle con una gran sonrisa momentos después de que entrara en la casa; sin embargo, su hermanito pequeño, normalmente tan cariñoso, no estaba allí. Eso le sorprendió. Estaba anocheciendo, así que Sasuke ya debería haber vuelto a casa, corriendo hacia él y abrazándole con fuerza, pero no había ni rastro de él.

"Okaa-san … ¿Dónde está otouto?"

"Está a fuera, pero no debería tardar en volver." Contestó su madre sin rastro de preocupación en su voz, su cara o lenguaje corporal.

"Siempre está aquí a esta hora." Señaló Itachi, intrigado. No era normal que su hermano no estuviera pendiente del tiempo. Menos aún el día en que él volvía de su misión.

"Hmmhm. Pero no te preocupes. Tu otouto está siendo un real caballero con nuestra invitada. La ha llevado a un tour por Konoha."

Por una vez, Itachi soltó lo que pensaba en lugar de analizar cada palabra que iba a decir.

"¿Una _chica_ invitada?"

?Cuando había empezado a interesarse su hermano en el sexo opuesto? Hasta donde él sabía, Sasuke era popular por su aspecto y su familia, pero aún así huía de sus fans, así que ¿cómo había llegado a interesarse por ella? O mejor aún, ¿cómo había conseguido _ella_ llamarle la atención? Quería conocerla.

Mikoto se tragó la risa ante la cara de asombro y curiosidad que nunca le había visto a su hijo antes. Lucía completamente perdido.

"Bueno, sí, una chica. Una de muy amable. Estoy segura de que te gustaría. Es un poco como tú, en realidad: mucho más inteligente de lo que parece. Y no te preocupes, no está aquí por nuestro nombre o dinero. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que somos Uchiha hasta que se lo hemos dicho."

Itachi no pudo evitar resoplar.

"De algún modo, realmente lo dudo."

Su madre sonrió con esa molesta sonrisa reservada suya y no se molestó en contradecirle. Se limitó a tararear con un extraño brillo en los ojos y sugirió que los trajera de vuelta a casa, ya que la cena no tardaría en estar preparada.

Itachi asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su padre cuando éste salió del estudio, y fue en busca de su hermano pequeño.

Buscó en cada lugar que Sasuke frecuentaba, yendo de su lugar favorito al menos probable. Eventualmente, una Uchiha le dijo que había visto a Sasuke dirigirse a la Piedra Memorial con una niña de pelo rosa. Hasta donde él sabía, la única niña así de la edad de Sasuke era una niña llamada Haruno Sakura, y era una fan como las demás. Así que ¿por qué estaba con su hermano si cuando antes de que él se fuera en su misión Sasuke la maldecía junto a las otras fans?

Sin embarga, cuando llegó al lugar, frenó y se subió a un árbol, justo al lado de un cierto Hatake.

"Hatake-san. Estoy sorprendido de que esté en la Piedra Memorial."

"Maa." El hombre de cabello plateado se encogió de hombros. "Ya había alguien cuando he llegado. No me importa esperar; me da la oportunidad en avanzar en mi lectura." Continuó, con las ojos clavados en su acompañante naranja.

Itachi tubo suficiente pose como para no rodar los ojos, pero realmente fue muy tentador; si hubiera sido cualquier otro, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo. En su lugar, miró hacia la Piedra Memorial, pero se sorprendió de solo ver una niña. Sus ojos viajaron por los alrededores, buscando la figura de hermano. No estaba lejos, sentado en la base de un árbol. Satisfecho, miró de nuevo la oscura Piedra Memorial y estudió atentamente la niña. Cuanto más la estudiaba, más se daba cuenta de que no era como la había imaginado. Era ligeramente más oscura y con el pelo más corto y era mayor, a lo mejor alrededor de su edad. Su pose y actitud, también, eran muy diferentes. No estaba pegada a Sasuke y estaba tocando la Piedra Memorial con profundo respeto.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kakashi dijo con voz falsamente desinteresada.

"Interesante, ¿ne? Ha estado trazando los kanji de los nombres de los ninja perdidos durante un buen rato. Me pregunto cuál estará buscando."

Itachi siguió observando el extraño ritual silenciosamente; la niña no tardó en ponerse en pie desde donde se estaba arrodillando y caminó en dirección a su hermano, con los brazos extendidos ante ella. Sasuke fue rápidamente hacia ella y le tomó las manos y luego la guió gentilmente fuera de allí y de regreso al distrito Uchiha.

De vuelta al árbol, Itachi se apoyó al árbol y cerró los ojos. En su mente, la venda negra contrastaba fuertemente con los mechones rosas, como si la imagen se hubiera quemado en sus retinas.

"Ne, ¿no deberías ir tirando también?" Preguntó Kakashi arrastrando las palabras, pasando otra página de su libro.

No le contestó, pero un momento después, solo el ANBU mayor estaba en la rama. Kakashi meneó la cabeza y volvió a su libro. Tenía que acabar ese fascinante capítulo antes de ir a hablar con Obito.

8888888888888

Otouto: hermano pequeño

Nota de la Traductora:

Bien, ya he terminado el quinto capítulo, y he empezado el sexto.

Quería avisaros, que a petición de unas amigas, a parte de esta historia, voy a traducir otra también, así que es posible que me tarde más a poner los siguientes capítulos.

Nos leemos pronto :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

8888888888888

Dun, dun, dun, ¡acabas de ganar una sesión extra incómoda con los Uchiha! Maravilloso. Perfecto. Guay. ¿Puedo irme lejos, _muy_ lejos de aquí, como, _ahora_? Esos eran los pensamiento que corrían por la mente de Sakura mientras estaba sentada en la mesa a la hora de cenar, deseando desesperadamente que pudiera desaparecer.

"No me la robes, aniki." Murmuró Sasuke, asesinando con la mirada a Itachi a través de la mesa.

El Uchiha mayor se miró al niño que hacía pucheros estoicamente y tomó un bocado de misokatsu, haciendo notar la educación que le instigaron al crecer.

"Cálmate, estúpido otouto. No te estoy robando a nadie." Dijo, asegurándose de pronunciar cada sílaba claramente como si pensara que eso iba a meter la idea mejor en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Sasuke gruñó, dándole una mirada a Sakura, quien estaba sentada a su lado comiendo lo más educadamente que podía – aunque hacía bastante que había perdido la visión, encontrar su boca sin verse las manos era más difícil de lo que uno se pensaría – pero siguió comiendo silenciosamente.

"¡Es por tu culpa que quiera irse!" Le acusó Sasuke, con los ojos más negros de lo usual.

"Sasuke-chan, cálmate." Le regañó Mikoto. "Igualmente tenía que irse, ¿sabes?"

Sasuke miró mal su comida, deseando silenciosamente que entrara en combustión espontánea. Por supuesto, no pasó nada parecido, lo que solo lo irritó más. Volvió a mirar a Sakura, contrariado; Mikoto escondió una sonrisa tras una máscara de educación al verlo, con los ojos brillantes, y miró a los ojos a su marido.

"Lo sé." Dijo Sasuke a contra voluntad. "¡Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme!"

Sakura trató de aliviar la situación antes que Sasuke dejara que su temperamento saliera a la luz. Sabía que tenía un lado posesivo que podía resultar peligroso si no se controlaba.

"Voy a venir de nuevo a verte, Sasuke-chan. O mejor aún, ven tú a verme cuando seas un buen ninja." Ofreció ella.

Inmediatamente, el niño volvió a estar contento y gritó un entusiástico "¡Hai!" con una sonrisa brillante.

"No hay una razón en concreto, Sasuke-chan." Continuó Sakura, sabiendo que la sorpresa e incomodidad que había sentido al principio ante la presencia de Itachi se había aliviado de algún modo cuando se recordó a si misma que aún no era un asesino de masas. "Sabes, aquí tenéis muchos médicos para que os curen cuando estáis enfermos, pero en mi pueblo, solo estoy yo. No puedo irme por mucho tiempo. El médico más cercano está a un día de camino, y eso no es muy práctico, ¿ne?"

"Supongo que no." Admitió Sasuke reticentemente. "Tú … ¿vas a venir de nuevo?" Preguntó tímidamente, jugando con sus palillos.

"Si me invitáis, claro que si."

Sorprendentemente, esta vez fue Fugaku quien habló con una calma que no se esperaba. Como si fuera evidente, su grave voz resonó, "Vamos a mandar a alguien a buscarte."

Sakura se congeló e incluso Itachi miró a su padre con sorpresa.

"Por ahora," Continuó Fugaku, imperturbable, "Itachi-kun te va escortar en el viaje de vuelta."

"Hai." Aceptó Mikoto. "Pero no solo. No sería correcto que una joven chica estuviera a solas con un chico, incluso si ese chico es mi hijo. Alguien más debería acompañarles."

Sakura se mordió el labio para evitar comentar en lo mal que eso había sonado, pero se aguantó. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no sabía que ella no era tan frágil como parecía.

Pero igualmente, gastar aún más dinero en ella … Bien, eran Uchiha. Los problemas de dinero posiblemente eran un concepto con el que no tenían experiencia. ¿Y quién iba a acompañarla? Si era alguien tan hablador como Itachi, el viaje iba a hacerse atrozmente largo.

Ah, bien, solo el tiempo le diría.

-:-

Era un día brillante y soleado, lo sabía. El sol se notaba cálido en su cara. La hacía sonreír; en el bosque, raramente lo sentía. Suspirando felizmente, se perdió en sus memorias de días soleados y entrenamientos.

A su lado, Itachi, tan silencioso como siempre, observó la niña estoicamente. Ella era un enigma, una contradicción en carne y hueso. Su pelo era de un color horrible, un rosa atroz que no debería estar en una persona. Sería una pésima kunoichi. El único modo en que podría haberse pintado como un blanco más claro sería si fuera vestida de naranja chillón.

Y entonces otra atrocidad apareció.

"¡Aquí estoy, mis compañeros llenos del espíritu de la juventud!" Gritó una voz amable, sorprendiéndoles a los dos.

_¿Él?_ Pensaron a la vez Itachi y Sakura.

Maito Gai les sonrió, tan entusiasta como siempre.

Sin embargo, por una vez, la sonrisa de Gai flaqueó cuando vio la inocente pieza de tela negra cubriendo los ojos de la chica.

"Ah … Soy Maito Gai." Dijo con un poco menos de entusiasmo de lo normal. "Voy a ser su escorta en el camino de vuelta a casa. Encantado de conocerla."

Gai. Que hombre más asombroso. Uno de los más fuertes que conocía, en serio, siempre apoyando a todo el mundo, siempre con una sonrisa para reconfortar a los demás, siempre un pilar de fuerza.

"Se lo aseguro, el placer es todo mío, Maito-san." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Solo llámeme Gai, por favor, sensei. Vayamos tirando, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tenemos una maravillosa misión delante de nosotros!"

"De acuerdo, Gai-san." Aceptó Sakura con tranquilidad.

"¿Puedes seguirme el ritmo?" Preguntó Itachi. Por lo menos Gai era rápido, si no silencioso.

"¡Por supuesto, mi juvenil amigo!¡Tengo plena confianza en mis habilidades!" Exclamó el ninja vestido de verde, y entonces siguió con un tono más bajo. "Sensei, ¿le importa si la llevo?"

Y así, minutos después, Sakura se encontró en brazos de la Gran Bestia Verde de Konoha mientras corrías por el bosque. Gritó felizmente ante la sensación del viento despeinándola, una sensación que había echado de menos desde que había perdido la visión y, en consecuencia, la habilidad de corre libremente.

"¡Más rápido, Gai-san! ¡Más rápido!" Exclamó con alegría infantil.

Gai lo hizo con una sonrisa, lo que a su vez hizo que la sonrisa de Sakura se hiciera más grande todavía.

"¡Esto es fabuloso, Gai-san! ¡Asombroso!"

"Una cosa realmente llena de espíritu de la juventud, ¿verdad sensei?" Contestó Gai. "¡La flor de la juventud florece hermosamente en usted! ¡Entonces vamos a ir más rápido aún!"

Itachi empezó a maldecir a su madre por hacerle ir en una misión con el chiflado de la resistencia. Mentalmente, por supuesto. Era un Uchiha como dios manda, después de todo. Así que se contentó con correr más rápido delante del dúo de estúpidos. Lo que fuera para terminar más rápido la misión.

Y entonces vio la casa de la niña. Bien, "casa" no era la palabra adecuada. Vivía en una cueva. ¡Una _cueva_! Miró alrededor con disgusto. Tenía que admitir que era manos malo de lo que podría haber sido, pero ciertamente el lugar no era un palacio. Lo miró todo y lo clasificó en su mente, notó que a parte de sus cosas medicinales y hierbas, nada de valor podía encontrarse en la casa de Sakura-sensei.

"Bien, por lo menos los animales no han entrado en mi casa." Dijo Sakura después de una investigación profunda por sus pertenencias. "Fue buena idea no dejar nada de comida por aquí cuando me fui."

Ambos shinobi miraron con asombro como se movía por ahí con facilidad, yendo sin problemas desde la mesa hasta las estanterías. De repente pareció irradiar energía mientras cocinaba algo rápidamente para todos ellos. Por suerte, antes de marcharse, había conseguido un tarro lleno de kuri y otro lleno de kareii.

"No es mucho." Dijo como disculpándose. "pero si me dais algo de tiempo, puedo pescar unos cuantos peces y hacer sashimi."

"¡Déjeme hacerlo a mi, sensei!" Gritó Gai con una sonrisa de mil vatios que hizo que Itachi deseara estar ciego también y luego se fue tan entusiasta como siempre.

En la cueva, Itachi y Sakura permanecieron quietos incómodamente, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

"Ano … A lo mejor tengo algo de sudako, shibazuke o takuan por aquí..."

La frase acabó nerviosamente, a lo que Itachi respondió, aún más nervioso si eso era posible, "Iie … Kuri y kareii está bien, sensei..."

Itachi era consciente de que ella estaba compartiendo sus pocas provisiones con ellos y, aunque kuri y kareii normalmente no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él, había comido cosas mucho peores durante misiones y no quería dejarla sin comida, sabiendo que no tenía mucha.

Afortunadamente por ellos dos, Gai no tardó en volver con unos cuantos peces y los dos hombres pudieron ver, sentados en la mesa, como Sakura les quitaba las entrañas, les quitaba la piel y cortaba los peces en pequeños y precisos movimientos. Era hermoso de ver; la hoja del cuchillo brillaba con la titilante luz de las antorchas que habían encendido con cada movimiento que hacía.

"Buen provecho." Les dijo la niña peli-rosa mientras servía trozos de pescado en un plato rectangular. "No es mucho, pero siempre es mejor que nada, ¿ne?"

Itachi asintió con un pequeño "hn" que le recordaba demasiado a la manera en que Sasuke solía contestar cada pregunta con ese sonido cuando no quería hablar; Gai anunció que estaba de acuerdo de todo corazón y empezó a alabar sus habilidades culinarias, lo que la hizo reír y menear la cabeza divertida en respuesta.

Eventualmente, después de la cena (durante la cual Gai e Itachi decidieron quedarse a dormir antes de volver a Konoha), Sakura les prestó un par de pilas de pieles a ambos shinobi para que durmieran. Todos se prepararon para ir a dormir en su propio rincón y pronto el sonido de la cascada era el único que podía oírse a parte de sus suaves ronquidos.

-:-

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ambos shinobi se despertaron de repente, con armas en la mano. Sus miradas fijas en la pequeña figura que se retorcía en medio de su pila de pieles, arañándose los ojos y gritando a pleno pulmón. En su pesadilla, se había quitado la venda que le tapaba los ojos, y cuando Gai fue a su lado, parando sus manos para que no se destrozara la cara, sus cuencas vacías se giraron en su dirección, por siempre ciegas, congelando la sangre de los dos en sus venas.

"¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

"¡Sensei! ¡Despiértese, sensei! ¡Sólo es una pesadilla, por favor despiértese!" Murmuró Gai con urgencia tiñendo su normalmente cálida voz.

Después de zarandearla un poco, Sakura se despertó, con las manos agarradas al traje de spandex de Gai, con cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión.

"Qué–Quién–" Susurró, sus cuencas vacías buscando algo que nunca iban a poder ver.

"Solo era una pesadilla, sensei..." Murmuró Gai tranquilizadoramente, abrazando a la niña con cariño.

"Iie …" Murmuró Sakura, dejándose caer como un peso muerto cuando la tensión dejó su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos extenuada. "Era un sueño vívido ... real … evento … que cambia la vida..."

Gai no tenía que ser un genio como el silencioso Itachi para entender a qué se refería cuando vio los frágiles y pálidos dedos de la niña ir hacia sus ojos. Ira le llenó, corriendo por sus venas mientras deseaba la muerte de quién fuera que arrancó los ojos de la enérgica niña. A su lado, Itachi, sintiéndose igual, apartó la vista.

La niña empezó a estremecerse ligeramente; entonces los estremecimientos se convirtieron en temblor. Gai la recogió en sus brazos y se apoyó en las pieles, esperando que tomándola en sus brazos la ayudara a calmarse.

El temblor no paró. Exausta, se quedó dormida poco después, pero su cuerpo siguió temblando en brotes espasmódicos. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Gai, luciendo frágil y perdida, y durmió el resto de la noche sin más pesadillas mientras Itachi, sentado contra la pared cerca de ellos, les observaba tan silenciosos como siempre. Había activado su sharingan inconscientemente al oír el primer grito, tal y como le había enseñado a hacer ante la primera señal de peligro. Y ahora deseaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo que pudiera olvidar la visión de su cara sin ojos distorsionada por el miedo y la agonía de su mente. Sus ojos permanecieron en el cuerpo d la niña, se preguntó qué horror debía ser quedar permanentemente en la oscuridad.

8888888888888888

Aniki: hermano mayor

misokatsu: chuleta de cerdo hecha con mucho aceite en salsa hecha con miso rojo

kuri: castaña

kareii: arroz hervido seco, se suele usar como comida de viaje

sashimi: lonchas de pescado crudo

Sudako: lonchas de pulpo en vinagre

Shibazuke: berenjena escabechada

Takuan: rábano japonés escabechado


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

88888888888888

Pago: nombre. Algo que es pagado; una cantidad pagada; compensación; recompensa

"Lo siento muchísimo por lo de ayer." Dijo Sakura para pedir perdón la mañana siguiente. "A veces, mis pesadillas se vuelven … bueno, ya lo visteis. Para la gente normal, al abrir los ojos, la pesadilla se desvanece, pero … para mi, la oscuridad no se va nunca, la pesadilla no acaba … Ah, olvidadlo, supongo que debo estar un poco deprimida, no dejéis que os estropee el día."

Les sonrió, aunque todos sabían que no les iba a engañar con eso.

"Bien, id tirando." Continuó ella. "Si algún día volvéis a pasar por esta parte del mundo, pasaros por aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Por supuesto, sensei!" Aceptó Gai de corazón. "'Una flor de la juventud como tú no debe ser olvidada! ¡Si tengo una misión por los alrededores en el futuro, voy a parar por aquí! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Si no vengo, voy a dar 200 vueltas alrededor de Konoha con mis manos!"

Itachi soltó un hn suavemente, maravillándose ante el hecho que Sakura parecía estarse tomando relativamente bien la rarez y entusiasmo de Gai, un logro que incluso los ninjas más pacientes que conocía no podían conseguir. Sin ella allí para entretener al hombre de verde, esperaba que el viaje de vuelta fuera el doble de horrible que el de ida.

Al final, consiguió despegar al emotivo shinobi de la niña, haciendo muecas mentalmente ante los ríos de lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del hombre y los dos desaparecieron en el bosque, dejando atrás una sola niña peli-rosa.

-:-

La sangre cubría el suelo y las manos de Sakura, que lucía fuera de lugar en ella. Por supuesto, meter las manos en el pecho de alguien tenía la tendencia de hacer eso. Afortunadamente, Sakura estaba bastante acostumbrada a tener ninja venir a ella heridos y llevaba un delantal para evitar que la sangre manchara la ropa que Mikoto le había comprado.

Frenó el impulso de pasarse una mano por el cabello, sabiendo que llenarlo de sangre no era una buena idea. Bien, no podía ser peor que pintar marcas de guerra en la cara con la sangre, y ya tenía un montón de marcas sangrientas en las mejillas.

Sus manos volvieron a brillar verde mientras acababa de curar el pulmón perforado de la desconocida kunoichi. Los ojos de dicha kunoichi se abrieron lentamente mientras gruñía y escupía sangre en el suelo.

"Así que realmente eres tan buena como dicen." Murmuró, mirando el brillo verde en las manos de la niña desaparecer.

"Lo intento." Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. "Aunque tengo más pacientes mujeres que pacientes hombres."

"Eso es porque los tíos no tienen suficientes pelotas como para ir a pedir ayuda a una mujer, menos aún a una niña." Bufó la kunoichi con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Y aún así tú si vienes." Remarcó Sakura, cogiendo un trapo para limpiar algo de la sangre en sus manos.

"Eso es porque no soy estúpida." Dijo la mujer arrastrando las palabras. "Mientras seas capaz, tu edad no me importa una mierda. Eso y es bastante raro encontrar un médico que te cure voluntariamente si no eres de su país. ¿No tienes miedo que un día, algunos de nosotros tratemos de matarte o secuestrarte, o incluso solo luchar por aquí y destrozarlo todo?"

La niña peli-rosa negó la cabeza gentilmente.

"Iie. Soy capaz de defenderme a mi misma y mi casa es terreno neutral. Todos saben que es mejor que no destrocen mi casa si quieren que les cure."

"Verdad."

La kunoichi se puso en pie, apartándose el cabello de los hombros y estudiando la niña.

"Es bastante raro que hayas decidido estar en terreno neutral con habilidades como las tuyas. Sería más normal que trabajaras en una aldea oculta, o en un pueblo. ¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola?"

Sakura suspiró profundamente, dejando caer los hombros.

"Es que... Este lugar... Medicina es todo lo que realmente me queda. Me gusta estar aquí. Es un lugar tranquilo y pacífico. Eso es... todo lo que puedo pedir, considerando todo... Podría ser mucho pero, ¿sabes?"

Fue pululando por la habitación, dejando cosas en su lugar lentamente pero eficientemente. Esta era su casa, su lugar seguro, el único lugar donde tenía el control. Fuera, ella estaba... dañada, incompetente, ineficiente... Aquí, en la oscuridad, este era su lugar. Aquí, ella tenía un objetivo, era útil... Su lugar ya no estaba en la luz... Nunca volvería a estarlo...

En la oscuridad iba a reinar.

-:-

"Esto es extraño..."

"Quieres decir que esto es fantástico."

"Eso también."

Sakura dejó fluir su chakra por el cuerpo de su paciente, concentrándose en la sensación del chakra de la mujer mientras se movía por su cuerpo por la técnica que le estaba enseñando a la niña.

"Esto es tan interesante..." Dijo sin acabar la frase por el asombro. "¿No vas a meterte en problemas por enseñarme esta técnica?"

La mujer mayor se encogió de hombros y explicó con una sonrisa ladeada, "Bien, realmente no te la estoy enseñando. Solo estoy dejando que veas como se hace por ti misma. Además, saber como hacer cuerdas de chakra es útil si te quedas aquí sola."

Sakura soltó un hmm distraidamente, aún concentrándose en la sensación de chakra corriendo bajo sus dedos.

"Hmmhm. Gracias por tu ayuda, esto va a ser definitivamente útil. Especialmente si tengo pacientes inconscientes."

De nuevo, la kunoichi se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Bien, sabes, me siento algo mal por no pagarte de algún modo, así que... Supongo que esto nos deja en paces."

"Cierto, aunque debo insistir en que hagas correr la voz de que estoy dispuesta a curar a prácticamente todo el mundo, deberías mencionar que es gratis." Comentó la joven doctora.

La kunoichi estiró los músculos, ajustó su falda, y volvió a ponerse la camiseta.

"Aún no entiendo porqué lo haces gratis, no es como si fueras rica o algo y si no pides que te paguen, ¿qué tiene tú a cambio?"

"Práctica, compañía, simplemente salvar vidas … ¿No es eso suficiente?"

La kunoichi estudió a Sakura con ojos sabios.

"Supongo … excepto que en lugar de hacerlo por una aldea, lo haces por cualquiera. Eso es … realmente … algo maravilloso. Nadie más lo hace. Tira adelante, niña, voy a venir de nuevo la siguiente vez que esté con las entrañas esparcidas por ahí o algo." Dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que la niña se echara a reír.

"Voy a tomarte la palabra. Voy a asegurarme de comprar algo de té para que estemos en paces entonces."

"He. Hazlo, niña." Dijo la kunoichi con un último despido. El sonido de sus pasos desapareció lentamente, y Sakura estuvo sola de nuevo.

-:-

Jiraiya se abrió paso por el pequeño pueblo, frotándose las manos satisfecho.

"Bellezas, bellezas." Canturreó felizmente, casi saltando de vez en cuando. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó la mujer más vieja a la vista, sabiendo que los vejestorios siempre sabían lo que pasaba por el pueblo.

"Hey, baa-san, he oído que hay una doctora bonita y exótica por aquí. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?"

La mujer, que lucía más vieja que el mundo en si, le estudió durante ño que pareció una eternidad. Tanto tiempo, de hecho, que empezó a sudar nerviosamente.

"Aye … Hay una, ¿pero por qué debería contarte? No me pareces enfermo. A no ser que tengas gonorrea o sífilis o algo..."

El pervertido peli-blanco notó como se le enrojecían las mejillas ante la implicación.

"¡Claro que no!" Gritó. "Ya sé que no debo dormir con mujeres enfermas."

La mujer murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como "Ese no era el punto, pero..." Y rodó los ojos. "¿Entonces _por qué _la estás buscando?"

"...¿Vas a decirme dónde está?"

"Probablemente no." Dijo la vieja con una sonrisa feroz.

Jiraiya suspiró y se alejó de la mujer mayor. Iba a preguntarle a otra persona.

"¡Espera, espera!"

Que raro, la mujer repentinamente tenía una voz muy grave...

Una mano pesada se puso en su hombro, haciéndole girarse a encarar al joven que le había llamado.

"Lo siento, mi abuela puede tener sospechas de prácticamente todo el mundo. Buscas a Sakura-sensei, ¿verdad?"

El entusiasmo volvió a él.

"Hai. ¿La conoces?" Le preguntó el shinobi con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que si. Todos lo hacemos por aquí. No te preocupes, baa-chan hace eso con todos los que vienen. Quiere proteger a sensei. No sé porqué la estás buscando, pero si le haces daño, vas a tener a todos y cada uno de sus pacientes tras de ti para despellejarte vivo. Una vez dicho esto, ve a la cascada, vive en la cueva tras de ella."

Por fin algunas respuestas. Jiraiya casi estaba listo para abrazar al chico; pero no era una mujer, así que se aguantó y dejó sus manos quietas en sus costados.

"¡Gracias!" Exclamó y empezó a correr, de nuevo felizmente ansioso para conocer a la chica misteriosa.

Y entonces quedó decepcionado.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Ella era demasiado pequeña.

"Si no estás enfermo, ¿por qué has venido?"

Su voz era ligeramente demasiado aguda.

"Kami, no otro descerebrado idiota..."

Su suspiro era lindo, pero su sarcasmo era mucho menos apreciado.

"Sal. De. Aquí. _Ahora._"

"Whoa, whoa, ¡espera un momento!" Deja que lo entiendo todo. ¿_Tú eres_ la doctora que es tan buena curando y está dispuesta a curar a cualquiera que venga?"

La niña, incluso sin ojos, lucía completamente indiferente.

"Lo siento, no puedo curarte de tu perversión." Dijo ásperamente y volvió a machacar algún tipo de hierba medicinal.

"... Eso ha sido cruel."

"Pero no por ello menos cierto."

Silencio. Silencio. Siiiiiiiilencio...

"Y aquí estaba yo imaginando una chica bonita de grandes pechos en un uniforme de enfermera tres tallas demasiado pequeño..." Murmuró dándole una mirada a la niña.

"Lo siento si no soy lo que te esperabas." Espetó la pequeña niña con voz cortante. "No todos podemos estar a la altura de tus estándares."

Permaneció en la mesa, con las manos pasando por encima de los cuchillos hasta encontrar el que buscaba, finalmente cogiendo uno pequeño con una hoja muy afilada.

"Ah, bien, no importa, siempre puedo encontrar mujeres hermosas en otras partes, ¿ne?" Preguntó Jiraiya con un tono ligero para aliviar la situación.

"Como voy yo a saberlo." Se encogió de hombros Sakura. "No puedo verlas. Hoy en día suelo basar mis impresiones en las voces de la gente más que nada."

"¿Eres tan mala médico que no puedes ni curarte los ojos?" Preguntó el hombre mayor indiferentemente, esperando la reacción de la pequeña dragoncita.

Tal y como esperaba, se giró hacia él, la ira le tiñó las mejillas de rojo, pero su respuesta, cuando espetó en voz glacial, le sorprendió tanto que bajó la guardia y por ello se encontró catapultado a través de la cascada para aterrizar varios metro dentro del bosque por el impresionante golpe que recibió en el abdomen. Agradeció a su suerte que no hubiera usado el cuchillo.

"No puedes curar lo que ya no existe."

Con los orejas pitando, se quedó tirado entre los árboles, recordando la cara de dolor devastador que estuvo en la cara de la pequeña antes de que fuera substituido por la cara de rabia absoluta ante la cruel pregunta. Aunque aún le dolía que Tsunade le hubiera rechazado de nuevo la última vez que la había visto unos días antes, desquitarse con la niña, sin importar lo mucho que le recordaba a la pechugona rubia, era imperdonable. Era un caballero de corazón, pero esa parte de caballero suya había saltado por la ventana en el momento en que había soltado _La Pregunta_. Se pasó la mano por la cara, cerrando los ojos mortificado.

_No puedes curar lo que ya no existe._

Kami, era un imbécil.

Se puso en pie, gruñendo en parte por sus pensamientos y en parte por el dolor infligido por la niña.¿Era pariente de Tsunade o algo?

-:-

Sakura se acurrucó, deseando desaparecer. Se abrazó a si misma con sus pequeños brazos y miró al suelo, sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la entrada de la cueva, contra el hombre que conocía pero no conocía, quien era bueno, pero no lo era, quien le había _herido_ más de lo que pensaba posible. ¿Dónde estaba el pervertido feliz de la vida que había educado a su mejor amigo? ¿Y por qué había estado esperando algo? ¿Por qué no había conseguido desprenderse de él como había intentado? La herida era nueva, demasiado nueva para que pudiera ignorarla. Y dolía jodidamente demasiado.

-:-

Jiraiya entró en la cueva cautelosamente. Tenía que pedir disculpas y no tenía nada de ganas de que el golpe de antes se repitiera y acabara volando hacia Suna.

En la oscura cueva, no se podía oír ni un ruido. ¿Acaso había parado de machacar hierbas?

Se aventuró hacia dentro de puntillas, mirando curiosamente lo que le llamaba la atención, y paró de repente al verla. Lucía increíblemente pequeña y asustada, y la manera en que se rodeaba con sus bracitos de manera protectora , parecía que quería hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

Sin atreverse a tocarla, paró detrás de ella y murmuró lo más suavemente que pudo y tratando de transmitir lo culpable que se sentía. "Lo siento. Me recuerdas a alguien a quien conozco y el resentimiento que siento por sus acciones me llevó a lo de antes. Yo... Esto no no hace que lo de antes sea correcto, pero no he venido a hacerte daño o reírme de ti. Yo … Por favor dime como puedo redimirme."

Y entonces esperó, sintiéndose como cuando era un niño y su madre le regañaba por algo malo que había hecho.

88888888888888

Bueeeno, aquí el capítulo siete.

Por cierto, cuando contesto los comentarios (si son preguntas y tal) me es más fácil hacerlo por PM, lo digo por avisar y tal.

Como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado comentarios y animo a los que no lo han hecho a que lo hagan ;)

Nos leemos pronto :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

8888888888888888

Completamente idiota.

"Espera un minuto, ¡casi he acabado de cortar el árbol!"

Realmente idiota.

La niña peli-rosa negó con la cabeza, se limpió las manos en un trapo y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva. Se quedó en la entrada y le gritó, "¡No necesito _tanta_ madera! Ya has cortado _tres_ árboles. ¡Esa es madera más que suficiente para mi!"

"¡Tonterías!" Vino la respuesta de algún lugar a su derecha. "¡Nunca se tiene demasiada madera!"

"¿No crees que te estás pasando _un poquito_?"

Jiraiya miró a su alrededor, bajando su hacha. Se rascó el cogote pensativamente y gritó de vuelta algo tímidamente: "¿Eso crees?"

"¡Vuelve aquí, idiota!" Gritó Sakura. "¡Va a darte una rampa!"

Un momento después, un grito de dolor le llegó a los oídos y se dio un golpe a la frente. Por supuesto.

"Ese idiota." Gruñó sin ninguna irritación real. "¿Estás bien?"

"Owwwww … Me duele la espalda …"

Sip. Un idiota.

Suspiró profundamente y le ayudó a volver a la cueva, llegando a la conclusión que debía lucir como una vieja, jorobado con una mano en la espalda.

"Sabes, realmente deberías escucharme. Soy médico, ¿sabes?" Le preguntó con voz medio compasiva y medio molesta que se suponía que solo las madres podían usar.

"Te aseguro que la siguiente vez te haré caso." Gruñó Jiraiya. A la que pudo fue a sentarse en un taburete de piedra, solo para que la pequeña le guiara hacia las pieles que había puesto a su lado.

Siseó ligeramente cuando Sakura le quitó gentilmente la parte de arriba de su ropa y le hizo tumbarse lentamente encima de las pieles. Él notó sus manos pasarse por encima de su espalda, pero esas mismas manos le bajaron la cabeza hasta el suelo cuando trató de mirarla.

"No te muevas." Ordenó la niña.

Se quedó quieto, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, y entonces notó los pies de la pequeña en su espalda justo encima de su cintura.

"No que me moleste, pero qué –"

"Solo relájate …y siente …" Murmuró la pequeña doctora.

El frío de sus pies fue súbitamente reemplazado por una extraña calidez que le era bastante familiar. Mientras sus pies se movían por su espalda en un masaje que en un tiempo había deseado recibir de su antigua compañera de equipo, la relajante calidez, aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo de una manera que hacía que sus ojos se cerraran soñolientamente. La presión desapareció, la única cosa que quedaba en su mundo eran los pies en sus omóplatos.

"Hey … No te duermas en el suelo, ojii-san. Si quieres echarte una siesta, lo que es comprensible a tu edad, puedes ir a dormir a otra parte, ¿ne?"

Jiraiya pestañeó, concentrándose en su tono juguetón. Se crujió el cuello, mirando a la niña mientras ésta salía de la habitación con un "Es hora que _yo_ relaje mis músculos. Me voy a estar bañando si alguien me busca."

_¿Me he quedado dormido?_

Eso iba en contra de todos los instintos de auto-preservación, aún más delante de alguien a quien no conocía completamente. Dejarse quedar tan vulnerable… Fue una suerte que la niña no le hubiera tratado de degollar, ya que sin duda lo hubiera conseguido. Qué patético y risible hubiera sido eso.

Rodó para quedar sobre su costado y miró pensativamente al pasillo por el que la niña había desaparecido. Era muy rara.

En el baño, Sakura se adentró al agua con un suspiro de satisfacción.

_Aaah, agua caliente … esto es un regalo de los dioses... _

La primera cosa que Jiraiya había hecho por ella después que le dijera que no quería nada de él había sido poner sus conocimientos en sello en buen uso. Había instalado uno de sus sellos donde el agua caía de la pared hasta el 'lago' interior. Si ponía algo de chakra en el sello, éste calentaba el agua, lo que creaba una bañera llena de agua deliciosamente calentita. El segundo sello estaba en la pared al lado de la entrada e impedía que el agua y humedad de la cascada entraran en la cueva. Eso le hacía el secar hierbas mucho más fácil, ya que no tenía porqué dejarlas en el fondo de la cueva cuando se ponía a llover, y allí no se secaban tan bien.

Se metió en el agua y suspiró felizmente. El agua caliente era todo un lujo.

"Um … Tienes a un tipo sangrando por todo el suelo en la entrada." Gritó Jiraiya desde el pasillo.

"No de nuevo..."

_Debería parar de bañarme, es lo mismo cada vez que lo hago..._

-:-

"Estamos yendo por el camino equivocado."

Itachi no contestó, sabiendo que su primo iba a continuar molestándole hiciera lo que hiciera. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de encararse a la siguiente ronda de preguntas, así que contestó, "Ya lo sé."

Sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que el Uchiha mayor iba a preguntar de todos modos y por ello cargar con el enfado de Itachi.

"¿Y bieeeeeen? ¿Bien, bien, bien? ¿Por qué estamos yendo por ahí? ¡Ese no es el camino a Konoha y si no vamos pronto, este maravilloso compañero nuestro va a perder su pierna!" Señaló como si Itachi no se hubiera dado cuenta que él y su primo estaban aguantando a su otro compañero quien tenía una especie de arpón clavado en la pierna.

"Lo _sé_, Shisui. Por eso vamos por aquí."

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé o algo?" Preguntó su sorprendido primo.

"O algo. Ahora cállate y corre."

Shisui negó con la cabeza y obedeció la orden de su primo, sabiendo que Itachi era un ninja excelente y se preocupaba por su equipo como lo haría por Sasuke en casa. Iba a conseguir ayuda para su capitán.

-:-

"¿Va a poder andar de nuevo?" Preguntó Shisui ansiosamente cuando Sakura quitó cuidadosamente el arma de su funda de carne.

"Si, pero va a quedarle una buena cicatriz, eso es seguro. Aunque considerando el hecho que se le hubiera gangrenado la pierna si no hubierais llegado a tiempo, eso es una minucia, si me lo preguntas. Va a estar bien con un poco de reposo."

"¡Que alivio!" Suspiró Shisui, la tensión dejando sus hombros. "¡Muchísimas gracias! Y, err... perdón por interrumpir tu baño."

La doctora negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada y contestó gentilmente, "Sabía en lo que me metía cuando abrí mi puerta a cualquier ninja que pasara por aquí."

Itachi mantuvo la mirada fija a todos sus movimientos, luciendo como el silencioso vigía que era. Quería hablar con ella, pero sabía que no había nada pero que romper la concentración de un médico cuando dicho médico estaba operando a un compañero.

Aún así, él sabía que tenía cosas que hablar con ella. Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué diablos estaba Jiraiya con ella?

El shinobi mayor le miró con ojos sabios y se quedó en silencio, dejando que Sakura tuviera todo el espacio y silencio que necesitaba para operar eficientemente, pasándole los objetos que necesitaba cuando ella los pedía. Trabajaban bien en equipo, Jiraiya funcionaba como sus ojos cuando ella lo precisaba para que ella no tuviera que parar en medio de su trabajo para ir en busca de trapos o tarros de medicina. La pregunta era, ¿cómo era que Jiraiya conocía tan bien el lugar?

Al final, Sakura vendó la pierna de su capitán después de haber esparcido un ungüento pestilente en su cicatriz.

"Esto va a ayuda el rejuvenecimiento de la piel y aminorar la cicatriz. Voy a volver a aplicarlo mañana. Por ahora, no deberías moverte, shinobi-san." Explicó ella a su capitán gentilmente. "Si mueves tu pierna demasiado temprano, vas a deshacer todo lo que he hecho, así que descansa mucho. Algo de comer también te va a ser de ayuda. Vamos a ver que tengo, ¿ne?"

Poco después, todos los ninja se encontraron comiendo felizmente hasta que sus estómagos estuvieron a punto de explotar. La mayoría estaban sentados en cojines peludos, ya que Sakura solo tenía dos taburetes de piedra, pero nadie se quejó.

"Hm … A lo mejor debería invertir algo de dinero en taburetes." Murmuró pensativamente.

"Sensei, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?" Preguntó Itachi un momento después, haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia él.

"Por supuesto, vamos fuera." Sugirió ella, poniéndose en pie.

Mientras se dirigían a la cascada, Shisui silbó sugestivamente, "¡Hey, parejita! ¡No hagáis nada que yo no haría!"

Ambos niños le ignoraron a favor de salir fuera, lejos de oídos curiosos. Se quedaron en un lugar no muy lejos, pero donde ella sabía los chicos no iban a oírles por el ruido de la cascada y la distancia y desde donde Itachi podía ver la entrada, y por ello descubrir si su primo intentaba ir a espiar.

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó Sakura tan pronto se sentó en una piedra cubierta de musgo.

"Otou-sama te manda saludos y okaa-sama quería que te comunicara su deseo de que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto." Dijo Itachi sin tapujos.

"Por favor, dile que lo haré. Ahora dime porqué querías hablar conmigo a solas _realmente_. No necesitabas alejarme tanto para decirme eso." Contestó Sakura también sin tapujos.

"¿Por qué está Jiraiya-sama aquí?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo estando en estado de shock, un voz llena de certeza sonó desde detrás de ella.

"Básicamente porque soy su padre."

-:-

_¿Qué. Diablos. Ha. Sido. Eso?_

"Tenemos que hablar." Gruñó Sakura con voz oscura y amenazadora al Sannin, "Por favor discúlpanos un momento." Le dijo a Itachi educadamente y, cogiendo al hombre mayor del brazo, le arrastró tras de ella.

Una vez estuvieron suficientemente lejos, se giró hacia él y siseó iracunda, "¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué le has dicho que eres mi padre? ¿Qué narices te ha poseído para que dijeras semejante _locura_?"

"Bien," Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, "si tuvieras padres, no estarías aquí viviendo sola, y de este modo, vas a tener respaldo si alguien trata de hacerte algo."

Sakura se masajeó el puente de la nariz, repitiéndose que él no lo hacía con mala intención. Varias veces.

"¿Y no te paraste a pensar en el hecho que que todo el mundo piense que soy tu hija me va a pintar una diana en la cabeza para cualquiera que quiera hacer daño a Konoha? Soy _neutral_, ¿sabes? ¡Neutral! ¡Esto va a ser jodidamente fantástico!" Gritó.

Se puso a pasear arriba y abajo, gruñendo cabreada; Jiraiya se apartó de su camino, llegando a la conclusión que si su temperamento era tan explosivo como el de Tsunade, era mejor que se alejara del rango de sus puños.

"Eto... Solo tenemos que pedirles que no digan nada, y todo va a estar bien." Dijo esperanzado finalmente.

"Ha. No decir nada. Ese Shisui no sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada ni que la vida le fuera en ello."

No lo conocía, pero había oído de él de Sasuke y parecía un poco demasiado como Naruto. Si era aunque fuera un poquito como su amigo rubio, incapaz de guardar un secreto, entonces pronto todo el mundo en Konoha iba a pensar que Jiraiya era su padre.

Y aún así, sabía que Jiraiya no había tenido malas intenciones; simplemente no había pensado lo suficiente en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pensando lógicamente, no podía estar enfadad con él, pero si no lo estaba, posiblemente iba a reventar. Tenía que tratar de calmarse, aunque solo fuera por el bien de sus pobres arterias.

"Solo … No lo vuelva a hacer nunca, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo con voz cansada, dejando caer sus hombros. "Incluso si negamos estar emparentados, es demasiado tarde y solo va a convencerles que lo estamos tratando de ocultar."

El jovial ermitaño del sapo se rascó el cogote con una sonrisa avergonzada y aceptó con voz pequeña e infantil.

"Bien," Sakura suspiró, sintiéndose más cansada que nunca. Naruto realmente se parecía mucho a su antiguo mentor. Nunca fallaba a la hora de agotarla completamente, y aún así no podía estar enfadada con él cuando se portaba de forma estúpida. Espera. ¿Por qué se sentía como una madre? ¡Ella era muchísimo más joven que Jiraiya!

Kami, ¡daba gracias por no poder ver como le empezaban a salir canas!

88888888888888

Ojii-san: abuelo

Otou-sama: padre

Okaa-sama: madre


	9. Chapter 9

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

8888888888888

"Así que … él es tu padre." Dijo Shisui lentamente, tratando de captar el concepto. "¿Cómo ha pasado?"

"Se acostó con la puta de mi madre." Contestó Sakura con aspreza. Jiraiya se rascó el cogote con una sonrisa avergonzada, sintiéndose observado por dos pares de ojos.

"Ella tenía el cabello rojo." Continuó Sakura con algo parecido a sadismo, regocijándose en la incomodidad de Jiraiya.

"Ah … Por eso tu cabello es rosa …" Murmuró Shisui pensativo, mirando el cabello rosa pastel que adornaba la cabeza de la doctora.

"Hmhmm."

Shisui se quedó en silencio un largo momento, entonces miró a Jiraiya y le preguntó sin tapujos, "¿Y has venido hasta aquí para visitar a tu hija? Ya de paso, nunca habíamos oído que tuvieras una relación y ¿por qué no vive ella contigo?"

"Ah, eso es porque hace poco que sabe que existo. Fue a visitar a mi madre, se enteró que estaba muerta, y me buscó cuando se enteró que tenía una hija. Y aquí estamos." Explicó Sakura, cambiando las vendas de la pierna de su capitán.

Itachi escuchó intensamente, nada sorprendido ante la actitud de Jiraiya. Era bien sabido que el Sannin era un pervertido, pero tenía que admitir que era la primera vez que oía que alguna de sus aventuras había acabado en embarazo.

-:-

"¡Whooohoooooo!"

Jiraiya sonrió ante el gritó de felicidad. Una vez el equipo de Konoha se hubo ido, Sakura pareció relajarse y ahora actuaba como la niña que era. Durante la última hora, le había dado por correr por el acantilado de la cascada y saltar, con los brazos y piernas a ambos lados de ella y aterrizar suavemente encima del agua corriente.

En algún punto, había usado un trozo de corteza de árbol grande y, anclándose a ella con chakra, había surfeado la cascada. Desafortunadamente, la corteza se había roto a los dos viajes y había tenido que contentarse por tirarse por el acantilado alegremente, gritando en completa alegría ante la sensación de la caída libre. Era un poco parecido al subidón de adrenalina que tenía al luchar cuando aún podía ver.

Sentado en una piedra al lado del río, Jiraiya, fumando traquilamente, miró a su nuevo hija pacíficamente. Era extraño que no tuviera ganas de irse; después de todo, había llegado hacía días y normalmente no se quedaba en un lugar durante mucho tiempo. A lo mejor se estaba haciendo viejo. Y el sentimiento cálido que tenía en el pecho siempre que miraba a la niña le era alieno. Se preguntaba qué era.

"¡Hey, Sakura-chan!" Gritó.

"¿Hai? ¿Qué pasa?" Contestó Sakura, saltando en un trozó de río no muy lejos de donde él estaba.

"¿No van a acabar enterándose que realmente no eres mi hija?" Se preguntó en voz alta.

"Iie. No tengo familia ni amigos..."

Dejó colgar la frase pensativamente antes de añadir, "Vengo de muy, muy lejos … más lejos de lo que te puedas imaginar …"

Jiraiya permaneció en silencio, escuchándola hablar indiferentemente, como si su mente estuviera lejos y solo su cuerpo estuviera con él.

"De todos modos, les va a costar corroborarlo si es que pueden, a no ser que testen nuestros genes. Y para entonces, tu podrías decir o bien que me aceptas aunque no sea tu hija como pensaste, o bien que me repudias, lo que tu prefieras." Sakura se encogió de hombros, enterrando sus pies en la cálida arena del río.

"...¿Y qué hay de ti?" Preguntó el Sannin lentamente, tratando de no expresar nada con su voz.

"¿De mi?" Dijo Sakura confundida, luciendo completamente sorprendida. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Bien, ¿qué prefieres, tú?" Explicó el shinobi pacientemente. "Sé que es por mi culpa que estás en este lío, así que he llegado a la conclusión que te debería preguntar que prefieres que haga..."

De nuevo, la niña se encogió de hombros y fue hacia lo orilla.

"No me importa mucho qué elijas. Me gustas, pero si me mantienes como hija, mucha gente con malas intenciones va a venir a por mi. Por otro lado, si queremos que me dejen en paz, deberías irte y no volver nunca más, y eso me dejaría muy sola, ¿ne? Al final, creo que no importa realmente."

Caminó hacia él y recogió el kimono de una piedra, lo que le hizo decir repentinamente, "¿Eres consciente que es indecente ir por ahí en nada más que un taparrabos, ¿verdad?"

Sakura rió a carcajadas, vistiéndose, y dijo por sobre su hombros, "Ni siquiera tu eres _tan _pervertido, jiji. Además, este es el único kimono que tengo. Tengo que atesorarlo."

Jiraiya tartamudeó que no era un viejo y que aún estaba en la flor de la vida, muchas gracias, pero Sakura ya no le estaba escuchando.

"Me pregunto si debería mudarme..."

Jiraiya se calló de golpe.

"¿Eh?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, este lugar está muy bien, es tranquilo y todo eso, pero... Hmmm... A lo mejor debería pensar en mudarme. ¿Tú qué crees?"

"Espera, espera, espera, creo que me he perdido un capítulo o algo. ¿Quieres mudarte? ¿Por qué? ¡Te gusta este lugar! ¡Me lo dijiste tu misma!"

Sakura sonrió y se encogió de hombros con un suspiro.

"Bien, puedo cuidar de mi misma, pero con toda la mierda que va a caerme encima, probablemente debería desaparecer. Después de todo, si uno o dos tíos vienen a matarme, puedo encargarme de ellos, pero estoy en desventaja aquí, ¿sabes? No puedo ver una mierda, y aunque tengo la ventaja de jugar en casa, si los tíos que vienen a por mi saben como hacer su trabajo, no me va a servir de nada. Antes, cuando podía ver, podría haberme encargado de ellos con una mano atada en la espalda – vale, puede que exagere un poco, no hace falta que te rías – pero ahora … me siento un poco indefensa."

_Ahí va el sentimiento de culpabilidad..._ pensó Jiraiya haciendo una mueca.

"Aah … Eso sería problemático..."

"Hmmhmm," Dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cueva con el hombre mayor siguiéndola lentamente. "Tarde o temprano tú vas a volver a ir por ahí a dar vueltas por el mundo, buscando inspiración e información, y yo voy a tener que deshacerme de esos tíos sola – no te ofendas, pero ya has estado aquí bastante más tiempo de lo que nadie esperaba, considerando que no tengo unos grandes pechos. Hey, no te sientas tan responsable, nada es para siempre. Hubiera estado jodida de todos modos a la larga. Lidiar con ninja tiende a tener este efecto en la gente. Así que no te sientas mal, ¿ok?" Preguntó dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa y un golpecito en su brazo.

"Eres una niña muy dulce, Sakura-chan, ¿Lo sabías?" Preguntó Jiraiya levemente, apretándola contra su costado.

"Iie, no lo soy," Contestó Sakura igual de levemente, "pero no sabes ni la mitad de como soy. Y con un poco de suerte nunca vas a tener que hacerlo; algunas cosas es mejor que queden sin decir."

"Lo que tu digas, niña bonita, lo que tu digas."

"Deja de reír. Lo digo en serio."

Jiraiya continuó riendo.

"_Sé_ que tengo el cabello rosa. Eso no me hace un ángel."

"Hmmhmm."

"Eres desesperante."

-:-

"¿Te he dicho que te quiero recientemente?"

"Solo dos veces en los últimos diez minutos." Rió Jiraiya ante la exuberante niña. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Cálido. Como en casa. Kami, es asombroso."

Jiraiya se apoyó en un árbol, observando a Sakura cálidamente mientras ella se movía por ahí, cogiendo piedras y palos y de vez en cuando una planta, murmurando para si misma felizmente.

"Sabes que aún tienes que practicar mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé." Contestó Sakura, levantando su cabeza de donde estaba en cuclillas, "pero aún así, esto es maravilloso! ¡Puedo ver! ¡Puedo ver!" Gritó felizmente.

"Bien... No te excites tanto. Nunca va a ser tan bueno como ver de verdad, pero supongo que puede darte una ventaja." Explicó Jiraiya con cautela, sin querer herirla.

"¿Una ventaja? ¡Me has enseñado a sentir la energía de la naturaleza!" Exclamó ella, saltándole encima y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Puso la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se frotó contra con la nariz; los brazos de Jiraiya rodeando con soltura su pequeño cuerpo.

"La sensación que tengo cuando siento la energía de la naturaleza … es como libertad en una botella de sake. ¡Puedo _sentir_ la naturaleza! ¡Puedo sentir la energía de cada de las semillas enterradas en el suelo! Como chakra – pero diferente. ¡E incluso las piedras y el agua la tienen! Kami, esto es maravilloso. Realmente maravilloso."

El Sannin sonrió cálidamente, la puso sobre su espalda y se puso en pie. Como se esperaba, la pequeña estuvo muy contenta con el viaje a caballito de vuelta a su casa.

"Sé que no es fácil, pero trata de distinguir las cosas de una a la otra." Recomendó Jiraiya, volviendo a la cascada. "Ahora mismo, algunas cosas son más fáciles de reconocer que otras, como plantas y animales, pero eventualmente, si te concentras lo bastante, vas a ser capaz de sentir más que bolas de energía."

"De acurdo. ¿Así que debería continuar meditando?" Preguntó la niña desde su lugar en su espalda, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

"Hai. Extiende tus sentidos, pero también trata de afilarlos para poder distinguir lo que está a tu alrededor con claridad. Va a ser difícil, y al principio solo vas a poder distinguir la localización general de lo que estás buscando, ¡pero un día puede que seas capaz incluso de leer pergaminos!"

-:-

Uchiha Fugaku salió de su estudio, con toda la intención de ir a ver al Hokage y volver lo más rápido posible, preferiblemente antes de cenar. Pero había que tener en cuenta, que el viejo no tenía a una esposa y dos hijos esperando en casa, así que era posible que tomara más tiempo del que a él le parecía aceptable para una reunión.

Sus instintos ninja cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con un mensajero cuando abrió al puerta. Siendo quien era, procedió a darle su mejor mirada asesina Uchiha al joven chico, transmitiéndole fácilmente su desdén con una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó con su tono más desdeñoso.

El mensajero, que obviamente nunca había puesto un pie en un complejo, mucho menos visto un cabeza de un clan ninja, sacó un rollo de pergamino de su mochila y se lo pasó con manos temblorosas.

"Para usted, Uchiha-sama."

Con una reverencia, el mensajero se fue corriendo con un susurro de, "Kami, nunca más … si solo no tuviera que entregar los mensajes en mano …"

Curioso, Fugaku revisó que el pergamino no llevara jutsu dañinos que él conociera, pero no llevaba. Preguntándose quien le había podido mandar un mensaje con un mensajero, en lugar de usar un águila mensajera, abrió cautelosamente el rollo, reconociendo la letra inmediatamente.

"¿Qué narices...?"

"¡'Tou-san! ¿Has recibido una carta? ¿De quién es?" Preguntó su hijo más joven, corriendo hacia él. Paró delante de él, a penas estando quieto y claramente frenándose de mirar él mismo al pergamino.

"Es una carta de Sakura-sensei, aparentemente, pero no es ella quien la escribió." Dijo lentamente, escaneando la carta rápidamente.

"¿Eeeh? ¿Y qué dice?" Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad. "¿Va a visitarnos pronto?"

"Dice que en este momento está entrenando con Jiraiya-sama – que es quien ha escrito la carta – y que dentro de poco va a poder moverse con independencia y leer cartas, si queremos mandárselas – dice que quiere saber como te va, Sasuke-kun. Y que por ahora, si queremos mandarle alguna carta, puede leerlas si mezclamos un poco de nuestra sangre o chakra con la tinta. Nos manda recuerdos y dice que seguramente venga pronto."

"¿Pronto? ¿Qué quiere decir 'pronto', 'tou-san? ¿Mañana?"

Fugaku miró a su hijo con diversión en sus ojos que contrastaba con lo impasible que lucía el resto de su cara.

"Eso es demasiado pronto, Sasuke-kun. Vas a tener que ser paciente." Explicó Fugaku.

"Awww..." Dijo Sasuke haciendo un puchero. "Pero yo quiero verla..."

"Las cosas por las que tenemos que esperar son más satisfactorias que las demás, Sasuke-kun, créeme cuando lo digo."

88888888888

Jiji: una manera de llamar a alguien viejo de manera familiar, parecido a 'abuelo'.

Notas de la traudctora:

En uno comentario anónimo (anon) me preguntaron si traducía yo misma o usaba un programa. La respuesta es que lo hago yo misma, pero si hay alguna palabra con la que tengo problemas, uso un traductor para esa palabra concreta.

Muchas gracias a los que habéis comentado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

88888888888888

Sakura entrenó una temporada más, durante la cual el Cabeza del Clan Uchiha le mandó una carta diciendo que esperaban su visita usando un águila mensajera. Ahora que podía leer, le había escrito, y le dijo que se quedara la águila para que se pudieran comunicar más frecuentemente. Llegando a la conclusión que sería más fácil avisar su algún ninja de Konoha paraba por ahí, aceptó la águila y la llamó Konoha. De ese modo, incluso si estaba lejos de su amada aldea, esta siempre estaba con ella. Resultó que la águila era remarcablemente inteligente y se podía confiar en ella. Pronto empezó a mandarla – aparentemente, Uchiha Fugaku había pensado que era buena idea mandarle una hembra – a buscar víveres de vez en cuando. La águila normalmente se pasaba el tiempo en el hombro de la niña, de vez en cuando mordiéndole la mejilla, y básicamente manteniéndola acompañada cuando Jiraiya estaba fuera haciendo lo que fuera que hacía cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado médicas para él.

-:-

"Ese pájaro es infernal."

"Pues te aguantas, jiji," Contestó Sakura, recogiendo unos cuantos objetos necesarios en una bolsa.

El hombre mayor se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero, y deseó que pudiera mirar mal al pájaro que en ese momento estaba haciendo un nido en su cabello.

"Por lo menos no va a venir con nosotros todo el camino de vuelta a Konohagakure."

"Yo la llevaría con nosotros," Dijo Sakura, cogiendo su saquito de dinero, "pero tiene que quedarse por si alguien viene en busca de mis servicios. Va a venir a buscarme si algo pasa para que pueda venir de vuelta"

Jiraiya frunció el ceño momentáneamente y la cogió del brazo, parándola mientras ponía cosas en su bolsa. Le giró el antebrazo y pasó un dedo por su muñeca.

"Ni siquiera sabes si va a funcionar … Tal y como yo lo pensé, debería haberlo testado antes …" Dijo con arrepentimiento, mirando el tatuaje que adornaba su muñeca con ojos tristes.

"Hey, venga, fui _yo_ quien te pidió que lo hicieras. Y _es_ mi vida, ¿no crees? Además, esto fue idea mía en primer lugar. Probablemente lo hubiera intentado sin ti, así que limítate a pensar en ello como un favor que me has hecho y no te voy a patear el trasero muy fuerte por espiar las mujeres delante de mi. Los tatuajes siempre me han fascinado. Solía conocer un chico que podía dar vida a su tinta y desde entonces, siempre he pensado que debería intentar algo, experimentar, ¿sabes? Y _entonces_ viniste tú, con tus habilidades con los sellos y tu perversión, y finalmente tenía tiempo de acabar este proyecto … ¿No crees que ha salido bien? Casi tiene clase, ¿ne?"

El Sannin suspiró. Por supuesto que lo había hecho lo mejor que podía, pero la primera vez que hacía un tatuaje. Perturbadoramente, parecía que _ella_ sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer, Era un poco descorazonador. Había conseguido no meter la pata, y si le preguntaban a él, su trabajo lucía la mar de bien. El sello era pequeño, pero tenía muchos detalles. Y era complicado. Sabía que iba a funcionar, pero le hubiera gustado testarlo de antemano. _Y_ ahora era un detalle permanente en su pequeño cuerpo.

"Tomo toda la responsabilidad, así que si algo va mal, puedes echarme la culpa, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo ligeramente.

Una imagen de ella tirada mortalmente quieta en una cama de hospital, su cabello rosa lo único diferente del estéril blanco de la habitación. Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose frío por dentro.

"Vamos a ir tirando."

"Vamos."

-:-

"Que día más bueno."

"Piérdete, no te conozco."

Jiraiya hizo un puchero y la siguió mientras ella aceleraba el paso. La marca de un manotazo en su mejilla.

"Pero Sakura-chan, ¡soy tu padre!" Lloriqueó como un niño.

"No desde que la primera cosa que has hecho al entrar a Konoha ha sido tocarle el trasero a una mujer. Para de seguirme."

"¡Oh venga, no seas tan fría!"

Sakura suspiró cansada, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

"¿No tenías una reunión con el Hokage, o algo?"

"¡Aaaaaaah!" Gritó el hombre peli-blanco con horror. "¡Tienes razón!"

Se fue corriendo, dejando una nube de polvo tras él y una aliviada niña de pelo color pastel.

_Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?_ Se preguntó con tranquilidad, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Ahora podía comprar un poco más de equipamiento médico y a lo mejor alguna prendas de kunoichi si tenía su movilidad de vuelta. Le gustaba su kimono, pero no era muy práctico para moverse por ahí.

Decidió parar a por ropa primero. No tenía sentido cargar equipamiento médico por ahí donde cualquiera podía chocar con ella y malograr las frágiles cosas que iba a llevar. Después de coneguir las señas de un civil, consiguió encontrar la tienda, esperando que tuviera ropa de su talla. Aunque había que tener en cuenta que los clanes ninja tendían a hacer que sus niños vistieran esas ropas para que se acostumbraran y animarles a hacerse ninja. Sus manos estaban en el pomo de la puerta cuando dicha puerta se abrió de golpe y un cuerpo pequeño le cayó encima. Se cayó con un 'Woomph' y se preguntó qué había pasado.

"¡Vigila, teme!" Gritó una voz joven desde algún punto encima de ella. Debía ser de la persona que le había echado encima. "Un día, vas a rogarme que compre en tu tienda, y vas a arrepentirte cuando no quiera hacerlo! ¡Porque voy a ser Hokage, dattebayo!"

No hubo respuesta y el gentío que se había reunido se disipó. Solo entonces la persona encima de ella pareció darse cuenta que ella seguía bajo suyo. E incluso tomó que ella se aclarara la garganta para que el niño se quitara.

"Lo siento, no que– ¿huh? ¿Sakura-chan?"

Unas manos pequeñas la levantaron gentilmente y con energía y miraron si tenía alguna herida, entonces la joven voz continuó con admiración, "¡Whoa, has crecido un mogollón durante la noche, Sakura-chan!"

_Naruto._

"Mi nombre _es_ Sakura, pero de algún modo, dudo que sea la Sakura a la que refieres."

"¿Eres su hermana mayor, entonces? ¡Creía que Sakura-chan era hija única! ¿O eres su prima?"

"Iie," Rió Sakura ante su entusiasmo. "Solo pasa que tenemos el mismo cabello rosa y padres sin imaginación cuando se trata de poner nombres a sus hijos. ¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¡Mi nombre es Naruto y voy a ser Hokage un día, dattebayo!"

"Entonces tienes que trabajar muy duro, ¿cierto? Para convertirte en el ninja más fuerte de la aldea."

El joven Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y le brillaron, no que la chica pudiera verlo. Sonrió brillantemente y abrazó fuertemente a la primera persona que no se rió ante su sueño.

"¡Eres la mejor, nee-chan!" Exclamó alegremente.

"No realmente, solo tengo la sensación que los estándares morales de la gente no son muy altos. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te echaran?"

"Ah, estaba intentando comprar algo de ropa, pero me han echado. Parece que voy a tener que comprar mi usual jersey. Me gusta el naranja, pero … esos jerseys son la única ropa que puedo pagar, con esos precios locos."

"Bien, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? Si me haces compañía hasta que mi padre vuelva, te voy a comprar la ropa que quieras. ¿Trato?"

El alegre chico saltó y la abrazó de nuevo con exuberancia. "¡Trato!"

Sonriendo, Sakura entró la tienda de ropa, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una sonrisa maliciosa cuando escuchó al hombre del cajero gruñir y dijo alegremente, "Él está conmigo, y yo soy un cliente. A no ser que quieras perder negocios, te sugiero que no me eches. Oh, y que lo sepas, mi padre tiene una reunión con el Hokage ahora mismo. A lo mejor le conoces. Se llama Jiraiya."

De acuerdo, era un truco sucio, pero si quisiera jugar limpio, se hubiera hecho samurai y no ninja.

-:-

Uchiha Itachi estaba sentado en un tejado al otro lado de la calle. Tenía una vista conveniente del interior de la tienda y había estado observando por un rato. Estaba de camino a casa después de una intensa sesión de entrenamiento cuando un flash de cabello rosa le hizo parar. Al principio, pensó que era la niña que estaba enamorada de su hermano pequeño, pero recapacitó cuando vio la venda de los ojos negra. Así que la doctora estaba en el pueblo de nuevo.

Sintiéndose perturbadoramente como un stalker, la observó comprarse algo de ropa ninja para ella y el brash knucklehead que la acompañaba. Acabó comprando un kimono corto como el suyo en colores, excepto que terminaba a media pantorrilla. Para conservar su modesty, pensó, se compró unos shorts negros y un par de capri pants negros, probablemente para estar lista para los cambios de temperatura. Al final, pensó que había sido bastante razonable. El niño rubio de su lado había sido mucho más enérgico que ella. Había remirado por entre la ropa con una extraña felicidad, saltando de alegría cuando sus manos tocaban los tejidos con libertad, sin miedo que le echaran por hacerlo. Había sido bashful por que le pagaran la ropa, así que solo se compró una chaqueta, pero en negro. Con bordados naranjas. Por supuesto.

Tan curioso como era, iba a llegar tarde si no volvía pronto a casa, así que se fue tan pronto los dos niños salían de la tienda.

-:-

Ichiraku Ramen. Suponía que tenía que llevar allí al rubio aunque fuera solo _una_ vez. Era un clásico en su equipo. Bien, en el futuro. Y parecía que ese Naruto ya era tan fanático del Ramen como el suyo.

"¡Eres la mejor, Sakura-nee-chan!"

"No olvides masticar, ¿ne?"

El rubio sonrió brillante y asintió, siguiendo engullendo los cálidos fideos.

"Hmmmm … ¡El ramen es la mejor comida del mundo!" Exclamó Naruto satisfecho, frotándose el estómago.

"Pero no la más nutritiva. Si quieres ser Hokage, vas a tener que asegurarte que tu cuerpo no te falla. Especialmente en el campo de batalla. ¿Crees que puedes comer más vegetales?"

Naruto puso cara de disgusto que Sakura podía imaginar perfectamente por haberla visto incontables veces en su pasado. Afortunadamente, no tenía que verla de verdad.

"¡Pero Sakura-nee-chaaaaan! ¡Las verduras son asquerosas!"

Sakura rodó los ojos mentalmente.

"No van a aceptar esa excusa si llegas a Hokage." Dijo sin emociones.

Naruto hizo una mueca; ella se sintió mal por él.

"¿Sabes por qué las verduras son más caras? Porque son más buenas para tu salud. Deberías acostumbrarte a comer algunas regularmente. Por el momento, cuando comas ramen, ¿por qué no añades algunas?"

"¿Y voy a ser más alto?" Preguntó Naruto con incertidumbre.

"¡Claro que si!" LE aseguró Sakura firmemente.

"A lo mejor lo voy a intentar ..." Murmuró Naruto, mirando su bol medio-lleno. "Pero si no me gusta, ¡no me lo voy a comer!"

Era mejor de lo que se esperaba, así que encogiéndose de hombros, aceptó. "Me paree justo. Ahora come esta rodaja de daikon."

Así fue como les encontró Jiraiya, menos de una hora después. Con una última sonrisa y un gesto, Sakura se despidió y siguió al Sannin fuera del restaurante.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Preguntó, poniendo la bolsa de la pequeña en su hombro.

"¡Mmhm! Eso y más," Dijo alegremente. "¿Todo bien por tu lado?"

"Si, y ha estado bien ver de nuevo a Sarutobi-sensei."

Sakura asintió, soltando un 'hum'. Todavía tenían algo de tiempo antes de ir con los Uchiha y llegar temprano no iba a ser bueno. Ocupados como estaban, posiblemente no iban a poder estar por ellos. Sabiendo como eran los clanes, pensó que lo más posible era que estuviesen en una reunión. Ambos tenían cosas que hacer, ahora tenían que gastar el tiempo restante. Y ella tenía una idea sobre cómo hacer eso.

"Hey, jiji, vamos a beber."

-:-

En cualquier bar, te esperas encontrar todo tipo gente más o menos borracha. Los bares son lugares de predilección para los ninja buscando una bebida fuerte para olvidar, relajarse, o simplemente lucir inocentes durante una misión. Pero aún con la gente rara que puedes encontrar, hay un tipo de gente a la que no te esperas ver: niños que pueden aguantar el alcohol mejor que ninjas veteranos.

8888888888888888

N/T:

Dos capis en un día! No os acostumbreis, que dentro acabo de entrar en temporada de trabajos/examenes/reuniones y voy a estar hasta arriba de faena.

Nos leemos ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset

88888888888888888

Había cosas que a Sakura no le gustaban cuando estaba bebiendo. Una de ella era que se la quedaran mirando. Sabía que tenía el cabello rosa, no hacía falta que todo el mundo se lo comentara. Otra era que la gente hablara de ella cuando podía oírlos.

Así que era una sorpresa que Sakura estuviera irritada en el Kunai Perezoso, el bar que había sido su favorito y que frecuentaba con sus amigos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Gruñó, acabándose de un trago su vaso de sake. Pensó que dejarían de mirarla una vez hubo convencido a la fuerza al barman que era suficientemente mayor para beber, un tiempo atrás. Le dio la vuelta al vaso y lo añadió a la pirámide de vasos vacíos, notando sin interés que empezaba a ser bastante alta. A lo mejor debería hacer la base más ancha.

"Hey, jiji, ¿crees que debería hacer la base más ancha?" Le preguntó a Jiraiya, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a su pirámide.

Sentado a su derecha de la barra, Jiraiya se giró hacia ella y levantó una ceja.

"_Esa_ es la razón por la que todo el mundo te mira. Te das cuenta,¿verdad?"

Lentamente, la niña giró la cabeza hacia su dirección, con una expresión completamente indiferente que decía claramente "Duh, ¿y tú qué crees?"

"Hacía ya tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de beber buen sake. No me arruines la diversión."

El Sannin se miró con el barman y sabiamente no dijo nada sobre su edad. Ya era suficientemente terrorífica cuando estaba sobria; no tenía ninguna intención de probar sus puños cuando estaba ligeramente ebria. Si era algo como Tsunade, su fuerza iba a duplicarse por su estado.

"Bien … La única mujer que he traído a un bar que podía aguantar el alcohol tanto como tú sin estar completamente borracha era Tsunade-hime." Dijo Jiraiya lentamente.

Sakura escupió su trago de sake por la barra y empezó a toser ruidosamente, dándose en el pecho para parar de toser. Cuidadosamente evitó mirarlo, sonrojándose, y tomó otro trago de sake desapegada. Demasiado desapegada.

"Espera … ¿La conoces?" Preguntó Jiraiya incrédulamente. "¿Es por eso que golpeas tan fuerte? ¿T cómo has conseguido tu habilidad de beber sin emborracharte?"

"Err … No tengo ni idea de quién es." Dijo la doctora sin convencimiento, haciendo que Jiraiya y los demás clientes de su alrededor la miraran como si estuviera loca o fuera estúpida, en algunos casoso ambas cosas. No había ni un solo ninja en el mundo que no supiera quién era Tsunade, la Sannin de la Babosa.

Afortunadamente por ella, Konoha entró en el abarrotado bar volando, chirriando ruidosamente, y se posó encima de su pirámide precariamente. La águila chirrió de nuevo, haciendo que entrara en acción, y con un 'Nos vemos luego', presionó dos dedos cargados de chakra a su tatuaje y dejó que el chakra fluyera dentro del sello. Con una última pequeña sonrisa, desapareció de la escena.

-:-

Un baño de sangre. Eso era lo que la esperaba cuando apareció de repente en su cueva. Tres ninja inconscientes con otro apenas consciente, al parecer el que había conseguido hacerlo para avisarle de la situación. Uno tenía senbon clavados por el cuerpo como si fuera un puerco espín, dos tenían kunai travesando o por lo menos cortando sus órganos internos, y el último tenía profundos cortes por todo su torso. Y todos estaban sangrando en su suelo.

Inmediatamente entrando en modo médico, Sakura se puso la gabardina de médico sobre su kimono y se preparó para estabilizarlos. Iba a ser una larga noche.

-:-

Uchiha Fugaku mantuvo la mirada en el hombre peli-blanco frente a él. Jiraiya el Sannin no era exactamente la persona que había esperado frente a él en el momento. O por lo menos, no estando solo.

"¿Así que mientras estabais bebiendo en el bar, la águila que le di a Sakura-sensei llegó, trayendo el mensaje que tenía que volver a su cueva, y desapareció del lugar gracias al sello que le tatuaste en la muñeca, el cual ni siquiera sabes si funciona? Dime si me he dejado algo."

Jiraiya rió incómodo, rascándose el cogote tímidamente. Era realmente malo tratando con miembros de los clanes, aún más con los Cabeza de Clan. Aplaudió mentalmente a su antiguo profesor por conseguir hacerlo a diario durante todo el año.

"Aaaah … Eso es básicamente lo que pasó, Uchiha-sama. Pero por favor, no se preocupe por ello. Estoy seguro de mis habilidades con los sellos. Ese sello va a funcionar exactamente como lo ideé. Una vez acabe lo que sea que tenía hacer, va a venir a visitarle, se lo aseguro."

"No tenía la menor duda de ello." Le aseguró Fugaku, sus ojos penetrantes, luciendo exactamente cono el Cabeza de Clan que era.

Su mente funcionó rápidamente, pasando por todas las posibilidades. Lógicamente, si la joven doctora había vuelto tan rápido a su casa tenía que ser por alguna situación crítica estaba esperando por ella en la cueva. Aún así, Sasuke no iba a parar de molestarle hasta que la niña de cabello color pastel estuviera de vuelta. Cuanto antes mejor. ¿A quién podía mandar a buscarla que fuera rápido y eficiente y no estuviera en una misión en el momento? Su mente pasó por las posibilidades en un momento.

_Oh, ya sé a quien mandar._

"Hatake Kakashi no está en ninguna misión en el momento. Si no está en su casa, sus perros van a ser capaces de rastrearla, esté donde esté. Para asegurarme que hace su trabajo, voy a mandar a Itachi para que le ayude."

-:-

Viajar con Hatake Kakashi era a penas mejor que hacerlo con su amigo de verde. Para empezar, llegaba tarde. Si Sakura-sensei estaba en mal estado, cada minuto podía ser importante. Y mientras corría rápido, leyó novelas pornográficas durante todo el camino hacia la casa de la pequeña sensei. Había compañía peor, pero difícilmente de más avergonzante. Afortunadamente, el camino fue fácil, nadie les atacó, y pronto llegaron a la cascada.

"Maa … Ya estamos aquí, Uchiha-san." Remarcó Kakashi blithely si levantar la mirada de su libro. A veces, Itachi se preguntaba como conseguía hacer eso. Aunque no era un Hyuga, siempre actuaba como si tuviera ojos en el cogote.

"Hn."

Siempre se sentía satisfecho al molestar a Hatake con sus respuestas monosilábicas, pero se aseguraba de que no tuviera una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Eso iba a delatarle.

Entraron lentamente en la cueva, sintiendo varias signaturas de chakra dentro y andaron sin ocultar su presencia.

"¿Hola? ¿Sakura-sensei?" Dijo Itachi a la oscuridad.

"¡Estoy aquí!" Contestó la joven voz de la doctora.

En momentos, estaban a su lado en una de las cuevas adyacentes que no estaban allí la última vez que Itachi había estado allí. Aunque había que tener en cuenta que habían pasado unos cuantos meses y que él incluso había tenido tiempo de ascender a chunin. Escuchó de su padre que él le habría preguntado a la peli-rosa que fuera su médico para los exámenes si la pequeña no hubiera estado entrenando.

Aparentemente, había conseguido cabar su cueva para mantener a sus pacientes confortablemente. No sabía como la había esculpido, pero las paredes eran lisas y estaban cubiertas de musgo fosforescente. Entendía que era mala idea encender fuego en la cueva porque el humo no podía salir, así que probablemente esa era su manera de facilitar que sus pacientes pudieran pasear por la cueva ya que ellos, al contrario que ella, no estaban acostumbrados a moverse en la oscuridad.

En las camas de piedra había un grupo de ninja de unos veinte años, inmóviles. Podía ver porqué en sus vendajes teñidos de rojo. En ese momento, la niña estaba cambiando las vendas de uno de los hombres gentilmente. Sentada a su lado, tenía la cabeza de él en su regazo mientras quitaba los vendajes de su cuello. El hombre lucía cansado pero en paz mientras ella pasaba sus dedos lentamente por su cabello. Lucía extrañamente maternal mientras estaba sentada allí, calmando al hombre suavemente cuando gimió de dolor una o dos veces. A su lado, Kakashi gruñó ante el potente olor a sangre.

"Itachi-san. Tu chakra no está fluyendo como el de alguien herido. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?" Preguntó ella con calma, girando la cabeza en su dirección con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola, sensei. Hatake-san y yo hemos sido enviados a buscarla y encontrarla en caso que no estuviera aquí. También hemos traído el equipo médico que se dejó y a su águila."

Sakura asintió, aceptando sus palabras, y sonrió cuando Konoha se posó en su hombro.

"Gracias por eso. Por favor dejad mis cosas cerca de la entrada. ¿Se preocupa mucho ese viejo?" Preguntó con un toque de travesura en su sonrisa. "Mi padre, quiero decir."

"Si." Contestó Itachi succinctly.

"Nunca me escucha cuando le digo que confíe en mi, ese baka." Rió Sakura, negando con la cabeza. Aún con sus palabras, su tono era cálido y estaba claro que quería al Sannin. "Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo lo digo para que podáis testificar. Y si queréis que os acompañe, mucho me temo que vais a tener que esperar hasta que estos chicos puedan cuidar de si mismos."

Ya había llegado a esa conclusión y no veía ningún problema con ella, ni, aparentemente, Kakashi, quien estaba sentado al lado de la entrada hojeando su libro. Aunque si murmuró que debería haber traído otro volumen aunque fuera para estar seguro de no quedarse sin material de lectura. ¿Qué pasaba si se quedaba sin biblias naranjas que leer antes de volver a Konoha?"

"Oh, y chicos, si queréis entrenar mientras curo a mis pacientes, hay un clearing más o menos una milla al noroeste de aquí que podéis usar."

El pensamiento era tentador, pero el joven heredero se encontró mucho más fascinado por los movimientos de la doctora mientras sus hábiles dedos pasaban por la garganta del hombre. Una luz verde apareció en sus dedos, señal de chakra médico siendo usado, y penetró la piel del paciente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?" Preguntó Itachi en voz baja para no asustarla o hacerle perder la concentración.

"Le dieron en el cuello. Fue afortunado que no cortara ni su columna vertebral ni su carótida, pero cortó sus cuerdas vocales. Le operé ayer y las rejunté, pero necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse antes de que pudiera curarle más. Es un proceso muy delicado y no puedo ir con prisas. Voy a tener unas cuantas sesiones de curación más para curarlo del todo. En este momento, solo voy a fortalecer el punto donde rejunté las cuerdas vocales. Después, cuando haya tenido tiempo de descansar, voy a empequeñecer la cicatriz y a repetir el proceso hasta que esté como nuevo."

Itachi continuó observándola en silencio.

"¿Va a recuperarse sel todo?" Preguntó después de un largo momento.

"Bien, va a quedarle una cicatriz. Es inevitable, aunque estoy trabajando en disminuirla. A parte de eso, va a estar bien."

Por un momento, todo estuvo en silencio y el único sonido que rompía el silencio era el constante ruido de las páginas al pasar que venía de la entrada de la cueva.

"Hay una jarra de ungüento a tu lado. ¿Me la puedes traer? Necesito aplicar un poco en su cuello antes de volver a vendarle."

Itachi estiró el brazo derecho y cogió la jarra, mirando con curiosidad la crema blanquecina. Se preguntó si la había hecho ella o si la había comprado mientras se la pasaba y miraba como esparcía un poco en el cuello del hombre con gentiles palabras hacia el ninja antes de volver vendarle.

Y entonces apartó cuidadosamente el cabello del paciente de su cara y puso s cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

"Sé fuerte." Le susurró de corazón.

-:-

Durante los siguientes días, Itachi se encontró observando a la doctora en lugar de entrenar como normalmente habría hecho. No sabía por qué, pero la encontraba completamente fascinante, especialmente cuando curaba a sus pacientes. Entonces estaba completamente concentrada en su tarea que podía parecer tan fácil que cualquiera podía hacerlo. Y aún así él sabía que era la característica de un maestro hacer sus acciones parecer sencillas.

Y cada uno de sus movimientos parecía practicado y calculado. Claramente los había hecho un millón de veces. De algún modo, pensó que podían compararse a los movimientos de su madre estaba practicando baile con abanicos bajo su árbol de sakura en la primavera. Y era absolutamente hermoso.

888888888888


	12. Chapter 12

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset

88888888888888888

Aunque Sakura quería desesperadamente hablar con Kakashi, sabía que en ese momento, no había ningún motivo por el que ella debería hacerlo. Él no la conocía y posiblemente la miraría como si estuviera loca si se le trataba de acercar. Por eso estuvo tan contenta cuando él se sentó a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro al paciente que estaba curando.

"¿Te ha dicho Jiraiya algo sobre su nuevo libro?" Preguntó con anhelo, o con tanto anhelo como se permitiría parecer.

Con una sonrisa conocedora, preguntó con recato: "¿Te has quedado sin Icha Icha que leer, Kakashi-san?"

"¿Serías tan cruel como para no decírmelo si ese fuera el caso, sensei?" Preguntó en un tono divertido que casi consiguió esconder su miedo a que ella hiciera exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

Sakura se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa y contestó, llena de diversión, que nunca lo descubrirían, ya que ella no sabía nada sobre los libros nuevos de su padre, excepto que estaba trabajando sin descanso en el manuscrito.

"Así que lo siento, Hatake-san, pero soy completamente incapaz de decirte si el trío envolviendo mujeres de grandes pechos pasa o no. Créeme cuando te digo que siento tu dolor. Es una gran tragedia." Acabó sin una pizca de convicción. De hecho, sabiendo que él debía estar haciendo pucheros en ese momento, se echó a reír segundos después, sonando ligeramente chiflada y disfrutando el hecho que lo hacía. Espeluznar a la gente era una gran manera de pasar el rato.

En algún lugar a su izquierda, Itachi se tragó una carcajada. Poca gente podía acabar con los nervios de Hatake tan rápida y eficientemente. Era como si ella supiera exactamente qué decir, lo que era bastante divertido.

Cuando ella no estaba curando sus cada-vez- mejores pacientes, solía entrar en debates ambos chicos. Por supuesto, ella siempre había sido inteligente, así que tener gente que podía retarla intelectualmente era como un soplo de aire fresco. Parecía que también era el caso para ellos, aunque ellos no lo mostraban. Bien, solo el hecho que hablaran con ella probaba su interés, después de todo, así que su interés no estaba muy escondido.

Aunque habían discutido sobre varias cosas, la mayoría habían sido asuntos médicos. Como ninja, ellos sabían que los medic-nin eran básicamente esenciales para los equipos para asegurar la supervivencia de todo el mundo, pero tener algo de conocimientos médicos era mejor para todo el mundo en caso que el médico fuera incapacitado. Ellos habían estado muy interesados en sus habilidades y le habían preguntado varias cosas durante las sesiones de curación, algunas veces ella comentaba el procedimiento mientras iba haciendo.

De alguna extraña manera, se sintió curiosamente como una profesora.

-:-

"Sensei, ¿cómo está?" Preguntó uno de sus pacientes mientras ella daba de comer cuidadosamente algo de caldo al que le habían clavado los senbon por todo el cuerpo. Aún no podía mover los brazos, pero la parálisis leve debería desaparecer durante el día. Considerando que no había sido capaz de moverse nada de nada al principio, ella suponía que era una mejora.

"Está mejorando. Este es un luchador. Diría que para … mediodía de mañana, va a estar de vuelta a la normalidad. Y tu compañero, si no fuerza mucho sus cuerdas vocales, va a estar bien esta noche. Hasta entonces no puede hablar."

El hombre le agradeció de corazón mientras la única chica del equipo miró a la doctora con escrutinio mientras seguía dando de comer a su compañero de equipo y murmuró, "Eso es maravilloso, que que está haciendo aquí, sensei. Sin ti, probablemente no lo habríamos conseguido."

Sakura sonrió ligeramente y volvió a hundir la cuchara en el bol.

"Bien, solo tómalo como mi contribución para hacer de este mundo un lugar más pacífico. Este lugar es un refugio para cualquiera que venga, sin importar de dónde son. Mi modesta esperanza es que los ninja aprendan a coexistir pacíficamente aquí. Quien sabe, a lo mejor dejaran de luchar, ¿ne? Eso sería guay, ¿hm? Muchas menos muertes … Pero eso solo es el pequeño deseo de una don-nadie que coincidentemente es médico."

-:-

Qu e sorprendente. Así que ese era el porqué ella estaba en un lugar tan remoto. Siempre se había preguntado el porque, especialmente cuando había descubierto de quien era hija. Podría haberse ido con él fácilmente o ir a vivir a un pueblo más grande si lo quería. Estaba seguro que Konoha, para empezar, la habría aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Aún así, no podía entender porque iba a tirar todo eso al infierno por el bien de sus ideales. Ella podría haber tomado poder con facilidad y ser alguien importante, Y ahora era solo una médico en lugar de un miembro influyente de la sociedad ninja.

"¿Cómo puedes rechazar poder con tanta facilidad?" Soltó de repente mientras estaba cocinando.

Levantó la mirada, asustada, y giró la cabeza en su dirección, claramente sorprendido ante su pregunta más que su súbita aparición.

"¿Poder? El poder no te hace feliz, Itachi-san," Murmuró ella con la sabiduría y convicción de alguien que ha visto los horrores que el poder podía causar. Incluso para él, sus palabras sonaban extrañamente ominoso. "Yo, en su lugar, estoy más interesada en el conocimiento. Siempre que haya cosas ahí fuera que puedo y tenga la oportunidad de aprender, voy a estar satisfecha. Por supuesto, estaría aún más satisfecha si pudiera aprenderlas, pero a lo mejor eso es pedir demasiado. Por lo menos sé que voy a conocer gente interesante."

Se giró del todo hacia él y si sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

"Contando con todo eso, mi vida tampoco es tan mala."

-:-

Eventualmente el equipo se fue con sus agradecimientos y aseguraron a Sakura que no iban a tratarles como nuke-nin por no volver a tiempo.

"Bien, si eso pasa, venid aquí y coy a daros cobijo. Pero con un poco de suerte, eso no va a pasar, pero solo por si acaso, tomad esta carta. En ella explico qué os pasó. Cualquier médico sería capaz de confirmar el tiempo de recuperación para esas heridas. Si solo tuviera un águila mensajera de vuestra aldea, hubiera podido mandar un mensaje informando a vuestro Kage que no habéis desertado. ¡Ahora id tirando!"

Y así, con gritos entusiásticos de aprobación y agradecimiento, el equipo se marchó con rapidez; un silencio se presentó ante ellos.

"Bien, entonces, supongo que nos toca irnos a nosotros, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Sakura retóricamente. Un suave 'Hn' fue su única respuesta. Por lo menos era fluida en ojo-idioma Kakashiesco y gruñidos y 'Hn's Uchihaescos. A lo mejor debería escribir un libro para que los demás pudieran usarlo de diccionario para interpretar que quería decir esa gente. Pocos eran tan afortunados como ella de haber podido estudiar y codificar esos gestos y ruidos. Rodando los ojos, se colgó la mochila de los hombros y gritó sobre su hombro: "Cuando queráis acompañarme, sentíos libres de seguirme." Como predijo, no tardaron en seguirla.

-:-

Como de normal, Sasuke estuvo muy contento de verla. De hecho, estaba cerca de extasiado, lo que era casi perturbador. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo actuar de manera tan diferente como en tiempo. Ella sabía como actuar con la fría indiferencia. Un niño normal, en la otra mano …

Esta vez, en cambio, Sakura podía moverse alrededor más o menos con normalidad. Todavía pasaba mucho de su tiempo meditando para mejorar su habilidad de sentir la energía de la naturaleza, ya que a menos que se concentrara profundamente, no podía distinguir entre energía humana y la de animal. Su objetivo era ser capaz de sentirlo todo claramente sin tener que concentrarse mucho. Por ahora, cuando no estaba entreteniendo al Uchiha o a su padre, se dedicaba o bien a meditar o desaparecía a la biblioteca a leer sobre técnicas médicas.

La mayoría del tiempo, Itachi tenía que arrastrarla fuera del lugar antes que pasara la noche ahí o se olvidara de comer. Sorprendentemente, parecía que él el único al que Sakura escuchaba. Aun así, a lo mejor era porque era el único que tenía suficiente paciencia para hablar con ella. De cualquier modo, ella se encontraba más y más veces en compañía del Heredero del Clan Uchiha.

Entre su tiempo curando gente y estando de visita a Konoha, estaba lentamente haciéndose conocida en el mundo ninja.

-:-

Había pocas cosas en su vida que podían sorprender a Tsunade. Aun así, oír de su antiguo compañero de equipo sobre que ella había enseñado a una niña que no era Shizune le hizo levantar una ceja inmediatamente. Nunca había tenido ninguna otra aprendiz. ¿Acaso no sabía eso el pervertido?

"¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó Shizune con curiosidad mientras su maestra releía la carta que acababa de recibir, frunciendo esta vez.

"Me pregunto si demasiados golpes en la cabeza han afectado a su sanidad mental." Murmuró la rubia. "Parece que piensa que le he enseñado a una niña pequeña. Si alguna vez hubiera visto una niña con el cabello _rosa –_ rosa, ¿puedes imaginarte semejante atrocidad? – Estoy completamente convencida que la recordaría. Aunque … esto es interesante …"

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar a la niña pequeña con habilidades parecidas a las suyas. Una niña sin ojos pero con el espíritu suficiente como para hacer a cualquiera celoso. Y un carácter explosivo y una lengua afilada. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Quería conocer a esta persona.

-:-

"¡Sensei! ¡Como era de esperar la flor de la juventud florece con fuerza en usted!" Exclamó Gai, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de la niña diminuta y dándole vueltas. Ella rió, grandes carcajadas saliendo de sus labios ante la sensación de libertad. Él era una persona tan amable, era una lástima que la mayoría de la gente no se molestara en escuchar lo que decía.

"Y tu también, Gai-san," Dijo la doctora en cuanto él la dejó suavemente en el suelo. "¿Qué te parece si uso algo de mi fuerza de juventud para ayudar a la tuya?" Continuó, guiándole a un banco cercano. Le hizo sentarse y pasó sus dedos cargados de chakra por sus hombros. El chakra entró en su piel y sus músculos, relajándolos hasta que él se sintió tan ligero que no los sentía más. No se había dado cuenta que estaba tenso mientras descansaba.

"Si relajas tus músculos cuando no estás entrenando o en una misión, van a irte mucho mejor." Le explicó Sakura.

"Wow … Eso se siente tan bien …" Murmuró Gai, con la cabeza colgando contra su pecho mientras ésta se volvía tan pesada como sus párpados.

"¿Cierto verdad?" Rió Sakura. "En serio, las maravillas del chakra medicinal son demasiado buenas para no disfrutarlas."

Gai murmuró algo que vagamente sonaba como una aprobación.

"Eres la única médico que conozco que hace masajes con chakra," Murmuró unos minutos después, evitando gemir en vergüenza y disfrute.

"Eso, e' porque nadie es tan asombrosos como yo." Bromeó ella mientras un cierto hombre mordiendo un senbon aparecía por una esquina y les llamaba ruidosamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso luce muy bien! ¿Me das un masaje a mi también?"

Dos cabeza se giraron en su dirección.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso luce _muy_ bien!" Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

La peli-rosa rió y le hizo acercarse con la advertencia de que se sacase el senbon de la boca a no ser que quisiera arriesgarse a que cayera sobre partes sensibles de su anatomía.

Aparentemente, tener a dos jounin con ella medio dormidos por el mejor masaje que nunca había recibido era la mejor forma de llamar la atención. Aparte de civiles que le daban miradas curiosas, ninja paraban de correr den los tejados y la observaban durante largos momentos hasta que uno saltó y le preguntó tímidamente si estaba dispuesta a darle un masaje a él también.

Medio-dormidos como estaban, Gai y Genma no se quejaron mucho cuando las hábiles manos de Sakura dejaron sus cuerpos y fueron a los de otros. No fue un sorpresa cuando, momentos después, un nuevo ninja se les unió al estado de medio-dormido con un "Kami, es buena." que les hizo asentir perezosamente y decir que tenía razón arrastrando las palabras.

Ella se pasó el resto del día dando masajes a la línea de ninja que no dejaba de crecer ante ella.

888888888888888

Tsunade-hime: princesa Tsunade

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que habéis dejado! Me dan muchos ánimos y me alegran el día!

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset

88888888888

Había pocas cosas en la vida que podían hacer que Sakura pensara que estaba en su tiempo en el que estaba. Y aun así ver pelearse a Sasuke y Naruto para ver quien ganaba fue como una cachetada. Les había visto pelearse por cosas absurdas tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Aun así, una de las cosas por las que nunca habían peleado era ella.

"¡Sakura-nee-san es _mi_ nee-san!" Exclamó un rubio haciendo pucheros.

"Aléjate de _mi _nee-san." Contestó el pequeño Sasuke con tono áspero, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca.

Sakura suspiró, sintiendo una mezcla de afección y molestia combinarse dentro de ella ante tan infantiles acciones. Nadie más había conseguido que sintiera así. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?" Ah, cierto. Había cometido el error de decir que necesitaba comprar algo para mantener a sus pacientes entretenidos cuando no estaban suficientemente bien como para irse, pero estaban aburridos hasta la saciedad, y Mikoto sugirió que tomara a sus hijos para que le llevaran las bolsas. Jiraiya había desaparecido, presumiblemente a espiar mujeres, y como la mujer Uchiha no podía ir con ella porque tenían que ir a una reunión con su marido, no podía ser ella quien la acompañaba. Ninguno de los dos hijos protestaron, especialmente porque sabían el miedo que daba su madre cuando las cosas no iban como ella lo quería. Además, a los dos les gustaba la niña. Aun así, en el camino, se habían cruzado con un cierto Uzumaki. Y al poco tiempo empezó la pelea.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, suspirando ante lo infantil que era su hermano. Afortunadamente fue salvado por Sakura cuando suspiró en su oído, "Hay una tienda aquí al lado. Vamos mientras se pelean." Con una sonrisa secreta, le soltó la maga y pasó de puntillas por alrededor de los dos niños. Él hizo lo mismo, con pasos silenciosos, y la siguió dentro de la tienda, cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de ellos. A través de las ventanas, podía ver a los dos niños siguiendo la pelea. EN serio, su hermano podía ser tan infantil, a veces.

Sakura ya estaba mirando los juegos, preguntándose qué podía comprar que entretuviese a los ninja mayores durante las largas horas de descanso y rehabilitación. En ese momento, estaba pasando los dedos por una tabla de shogi cuando una voz perezosa sonó a su lado.

"Esa tabla luce bien, pero la que está a su derecha es más resistente."

"?En serio? Gracias." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Oh,¿estoy en tu camino? ¿Buscabas una tabla de shogi también?"

"Hn. Para mi hijo. Problemático."

Kami-sama. Esa actitud en general … Gritaba a Nara. ¿Y el hijo de quién gustaba de jugar al shogi? _Tenía_ que ser el padre de Shikamaru.

"Pues yo estaba buscando una tabla para mir pacientes. No tengo mucho dinero, así que solo puedo permitirme una tabla. Espero que les tenga ocupados hasta que se recuperen."

La actitud del Nara pareció cambiar. Se giró del todo hacia ella y la observó con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

"¿Eres buena jugando al shogi, sensei?"

"Bien, me gusta pesar que soy buena, pero hace bastante tiempo que no juego."

El brillo especulativo de sus ojos se volvió más brillante; Sakura era afortunada de no verlo o probablemente se habría ido corriendo. En ese momento, ella solo se preguntaba cómo había sabido él que ella era médico. No pesaba que su reputación se había esparcido tanto que sería reconocida con solo verla lejos de su casa.

"Juega una partida conmigo y te pago la tabla."

_Eso_ no se lo esperaba. Ni tampoco se lo esperaba Itachi. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Aparentemente, sin siquiera intentarlo, la joven médico había conseguido llamar la atención de los Cabeza de Clan más importantes de Konoha.

-:-

"Anata, la cena se está enfriando."

Un tiempo atrás, la madre de Shikamaru había encendido la luz de encima de sus cabezas para que pudieran seguir jugando en el porche aunque estaba oscureciendo. No habían levantado la mirada de su juego desde entonces.

"Problemático," Murmuró Shikaku de un modo inquietantemente parecido a su hijo.

"Hmmhm," Dijo Sakura. "Aun así, vas a ganar en 19 movimientos, así que podemos dejar esto y evitarme la vergüenza si entramos ahora, ¿ne?"

Shikaku asintió lentamente, levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Cuando la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, murmuró que era un buen oponente y añadió que siempre que visitara Konoha, podía parar para una o dos partidas con él.

Y entonces se sentaron en la mesa y Shikaku miró a Shikamaru con una mirada desconfiada, no gustándole la mirada que su hijo le daba a se invitada. Tan pronto el niño abrió la boca, dijo perezosa pero firmemente "Olvídalo. Ella es _mi_ oponente de shogi." A los que Shikamaru murmuró un "Problemático" que hizo que las dos chicas rieran ligeramente, aunque la adulta regañó a su marido por querer monopolizar a Sakura.

"No soy un genio del shogi," Dijo Sakura, "pero si estáis dispuestos a aguantarme, puedo jugar con los dos cuando me pase por Konoha. Estoy segura que voy a tener el tiempo suficiente para jugar al menos una partida con cada uno."

Shikaku tomó un sorbo de su té y murmuró un "Eso sería aceptable." Eso hizo que Shikamaru sonriera y proclamara que después de comer, él y ella iban a jugar una partida con su nueva tabla.

-:-

"¿Estabas en algún bar? ¡Es medianoche!"

Jiraiya sonaba preocupado, pero Sakura aún lucía poco impresionada.

"Ne, jiji, ¿qué estás pensando sobre una niña tan bonita como yo? ¿En un bar? ¿A _mi _edad?"

Por supuesto, su acto inocente no engañó a nadie, y los dos lo sabían.

"No importa cuan humillante sea, todos sabemos que puedes aguantar el alcohol mucho mejor que yo. Y solo el cielo sabe que has conseguido que todos los guardas de los bares te dejen entrar en el bar."

"lo siento, lo siento, ya sé que estabas preocupado y de algún modo es dulce, pero solo estaba jugando una partida de shogi."

Más que escéptico, el Sannin lucía estupefacto.

"¿Shogi? ¿A esta hora de la noche?"

"Yeah …" Dijo Sakura, avergonzada, "Me he quedada absorbida en el juego."

"Tú … has sido absorbida … por el juego …" Repitió Jiraiya, sonando incrédulo.

"Hey, tiendo a ponerme seria cuando mi oponente es serio."

"¿Quién narices es tan bueno al shogi que has pasado media noche jugando contra él?"

"En realidad, hasta la hora de la cena, era Nara Shikaku, pero entonces, Shikamaru, me acorraló después de comer. Así que … Yeah. Ahí lo tienes."

Se dejó caer al sofá, cara abajo, y murmuró algo parecido a "Dormir … Estoy tan cansada ..." Eso hizo que el Sannin negara con la cabeza y murmurara que no iba a dormir bien en el sofá. La tomó en sus brazos, reflexionando mentalmente que era mucho más ligera que ninguna otra mujer que había tomado en sus brazos. Fue a la habitación y apartó las sábanas con una mano antes de ponerla en la acama y arroparla con cuidado. Se estaba ablandando. Era oficial.

-:-

"Comida..."

El gruñido sonó como un último requisito antes de la agonía, lo que hizo que Sakura rodara los ojos mentalmente.

"¡Levántate, gran oaf! ¡El desayuno está listo!"

Jiraiya entró a la cocina unos minutos después, con el cabello despeinado, y se sentó medio dormido, rascándose la barriga mientras bostezaba. Pareció revivir después de tomar unos cuantos bocados y empezó a engullir su comida, alabando mentalmente las habilidades culinarias de Sakura.

"Sabes, he tenido que ir al mercado a comprar ingredientes, porque no sé cuando cocinas, pero no había nada comestible en tu nevera." Remarcó Sakura mientras le pasaba otra ración de arroz.

"Hm. Bien, aunque tengo un apartamento, no vengo mucho. La mayor parte del tiempo, estoy viajando, así que tengo muchas cosas aquí." Contestó Jiraiya.

"No te preocupes por ello. A cambio, ven aquí para que pueda peinarte ese nido de pájaros al que llamas cabello. Y sin quejas."

Trabando duro, Jiraiya se preparó para lo peor, pero Sakura fue sorpresivamente gentil. Sus pequeños dedos pasaron por su largo cabello lentamente, deshaciendo todos los nudos antes de pasar el cepillo hasta que ya no tenía nudos y era más fino de lo que había sido nunca.

"Sé que no eres una chica, pero si tienes el cabello largo, deberías cuidártelo." Le dijo de modo maternal.

"Lo sé, me asombra que hayas sido tan gentil con mi cabello cuando tu tiras del tuyo de un modo casi salvaje cada mañana." Remarcó el hombre peli-blanco.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"No siempre he tenido el cabello largo. Hasta hace poco, lo cortaba para que se me pusiere en la cara, pero desde que he perdido la visión, decidí dejarlo crecer de nuevo. Cuando era más pequeña, estaba más concentrada en mi estilo que nada más, lo que era parcialmente por culpa de mi entorno y entonces me di cuenta que tenía que ser fuerte por mi misma o me convertiría en un estorbo. A lo mejor debería cortarlo de nuevo."

"No. Te queda bien. ¿Por qué no lo atas en una cola alta o algo? Entonces ya no sería un estorbo, ¿cierto?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, murmurando que se lo pensaría. En el pasado, las colas habían sido el estilo de Ino, así que nunca había llevado por respeto a ella. However, ahora no tenía ninguan razón por no llevar una. Ino no la conocía aquí. Nadie lo hacía. No en realidad.

Aún tenía el cepillo en la mano cuando Itachi pasó por ahí para preguntarle si podía curarle las heridas después de una sesión de entrenamiento. Jiraiya desapareció sospechosamente mientras el chico explicaba que estaba entrenando por si mismo pero no quería que su familia lo supiera.

"¿Puedes curarme para que nadie pueda saber que he estado entrenando solo? ¿Y no decirle a mi familia?" Acabó de decir.

"Claro." Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa. Entendía perfectamente su necesidad de no sentirse presionado por las expectativas de su familia. ¿Había sido igual en la linea temporal original?

Ella le había visto entrenar, hipnotizada por sus movimientos, y no se había movido ni un milímetro aun con las armas lanzadas y los jutsu peligrosos, de lo fascinada que estaba por la esbelta figura. Casi se había olvidado de comer el melocotón que había traído para picar y no se había dado cuenta de la sombra del árbol contra el que se estaba sentando se había movido hasta que el sol le dio en la cara, recordándole que el tiempo había pasado con rapidez.

AL final, no sabía como habían acabado así, pero después de curar los morados que había adquirido al luchar contra varios clones de sombras de él mismo, le peinó su largo cabello para desenredarlo. Se había tumbado con la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura, sintiéndose completamente relajado, dio una pequeña siesta, sabiendo que ella le despertaría en caso de necesidad.

888888888888888


	14. Chapter 14

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset

88888888888888888

La gente que envidiaba a los Cabeza de Clan simplemente no sabía lo aburridas que eran las muchas reuniones que atendían. Algunas de ella eran instructivas y necesarias, pero en su opinión, los ancianos de la aldea eran demasiado desconfiados sobre todo y esas reuniones suyas normalmente eran sobre cosas triviales que no necesitaban su aprobación.

Por supuesto, estando en su posición, Uchiha Fugaku no podía expresar su aburrimiento abiertamente, así que se conformaba con mostrar su desinterés en su cara mientras trataba de no suspirar. A su lado, Hyuga Hiashi hacía lo mismo. Aparentemente, él tampoco apreciaba que la gente que había organizado la reunión no acudiera a ella a tiempo.

"¿Hasta cuando piensan hacernos esperar?" Gruñó para si mismo. "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar para que expongan de nuevo sus ideas idióticas de nuevo."

"¿Tan desesperado estás para estar con esa doctora peli-rosa?" Preguntó Hiashi ácidamente.

"Lo que pasa es que me _gusta_ esa pequeña y talentosa niña. Raros son los que me impresionan favorablemente. Ella se va hoy y me gustaría despedirme de ella con el resto de mi familia, si no te importa. _Ella_ es uno de los asuntos de los que me alegro no tengamos nada en común."

Uchiha y Hyuga realmente no se llevaban bien y por una vez, Fugaku estaba contento sobre el hecho. No tenía la menor intención de compartir la dulce niña con el otro pomposo Cabeza de Clan.

Hyuga Hiashi lucía sorprendido por le vehemencia del patriarca Uchiha. Entonces empezó a sospechar. ¿Acaso tenía la niña algún tipo de secreto médico que daba a los ninja algún tipo de ventaja en combate? ¿Algo que podía hacer que Uchiha Fugaku quisiera mantenerla en secreto en lugar de ostentarla her como lo haría de costumbre? Tendría que verla por si misma.

-:-

"Lo siento tanto, mi marido está atrapado en una reunión y no sabe cuando va a poder volver." Dijo Mikoto, luciendo triste.

"Lo entiendo, Mikoto-san," Dijo Sakura para calmar su preocupación con una sonrisa. "Aun así, realmente me tengo que ir. No puedo dejar mis obligaciones durante mucho tiempo y dejé unas cuantas plantas secando que deberían estar listas. De todos modos voy a venir de nuevo, o vosotros podéis venir a mi, también. Y ahora que tengo una águila, podemos mandarnos mensajes y cartas, ¿ne? Um … Jiji no va a ir conmigo de vuelta. Va a quedarse unos días antes de volver a viajar en busca de inspiración. Avisadme si hace algo vergonzoso mientras esté aquí, me va a salvar el trabajo más tarde."

Mikoto se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. "Entiendo como estar avisada ta puede ayudar. Voy a intentarlo."

"Gracias, Mikoto-san. Adiós, chicos." Le dijo a los hijos de la mujer, abrazando al más pequeño y dándole la mano firmemente al mayor. Al lado, los chicos Nara murmuraron idénticos 'Problemático', infelices de perder su contrincante de shogi. Ella les sonrió, prometiendo que volvería, antes de girarse hacia el hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre.

"Comportate bien, jiji, ¿ne?" Bromeó con una sonrisa.

"No seas descarada y ves tirando, ¿quieres?" Contestó él con una sonrisa de lado divertida.

"¡Aye aye, jiji!" Dijo la niña en forma de saludo militar. Con un poco de chakra e a través de su tatuaje, desapareció, solo para reaparecer un momento después en su cueva.

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

Dos águilas volaron hasta delante suyo, una la reconoció como Konoha, y la otra no la conocía. Aun así, esperó pacientemente en su hombro mientras leía el mensaje que tenía para ella.

"Oh, aparentemente estás aquí para quedarte, ¿huh? Bienvenida a la familia Kumo."

El águila soltó un chirrido y salió volando, seguramente a buscar algo que cazar.

"¿No estás contenta, Konoha? Ahora tienes alguien que te hace compañía." Murmuró Sakura, acariciando la cabeza del pájaro. El ave contestó con un suave pío y se acercó más a ella, haciendo que la niña sonriera.

-:-

Sakura había cambiado su kimono de siempre por su viejo vestido de pieles para trabajar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que debería comprar una casa si quería seguir curando a los ninja que pasaran por ahí. Desafortunadamente, no tenía suficiente dinero para hacerlo y no quería tomar dinero prestado que sabía que no iba a poder devolver. Así que tendría que hacer la casa ella misma. Después de todo, la oscuridad iba la mar de bien para descansar, pero la luz iba mejor para recuperarse después de heridas serias. Ella no sabía como iba a quedar la casa, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Por eso estaba apartándose el flequillo de la cara con un gesto molesto cuando sintió una signatura de chakra muy conocida dirigirse hacia ella.

_Esto no es bueno. ¡No es bueno para nada!_

Momentos después, momentos que pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Sakura, su antigua mentora saltó a su lado y se sentó en una piedra.

"Hm … Muy joven, ¿no? Para serte sincera, cuando oí de ese viejo pervertido que es mi antiguo compañero de equipo de una niña, esperé a alguien algo más grande que tu."

_Actúa de manera natural, no dejes que vea lo afectada que estás. ¡Eres una ninja, chica, actúa como tal!_

"Tú debes ser Tsunade-sama, entonces. Lo siento, pero el pervertido no está aquí. Está en Konoha, si es que le estás buscando."

La rubia negó con la cabeza, observando la niña con ojos entrecerrados.

"En realidad, estoy aquí para verte a _ti,_ Sakura-sensei." Dijo ella, mirando intensamente a la niña.

Terror empezó a notarse en el estómago de la viajera del tiempo. Eso no podía ser bueno.

"Entonces, ¿qués puedo hacer por ti, Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó en su mejor tono despaegado.

"Bien, parece ser que nos parecemos mucho, así que no podía esperar a conocer a una niña tan interesante. He dejado a mi aprendiz en una posada y he venido directa a ti, de lo impaciente que estaba. Aparentemente, tienes unas grandes habilidades en medicina y una fuerza enorme. Mi pregunta, por eso, es: ¿Cómo has conseguido esta fuerza?"

Las mejores mentiras tienen una parte de verdad. Ella había aprendido ese hecho de su sensei. Ahora solo tenía que rezar para que colara.

"Cuando era más pequeña, mi madre trabajaba en un casino y de vez en cuando, me colaba para observar el brillante mundo en el que estaba metida. En uno de esos días, te vi destruir el casino con tus manos desnudas y me impresionó tanto que intenté copiar el brillo que rodeaba tus manos cuando dabas golpes, en un principio sin conseguirlo, lo admito, y con muchas quemaduras en las manos. Con el tiempo, pero, a través de prueba y error, conseguí copiarlo."

Por un momento muy largo, Tsunade no dijo nada, y Sakura empezó a preocuparse aún más que antes. Internamente, por supuesto. No acabaría nada bien si la Sannin se enteraba de lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella sabía que Tsunade tenían tendencia a la violencia cuando estaba borracha,y perder dinero encima de ello solo exacerbaba la situación. Había oído historias de una mujer destruyendo bares y tal, así que suponía que no era muy extraño imaginarla destruyendo un casino. Ahora si solo aceptaba la historia, todo acabaría bien.

"Así que realmente eres un pequeño genio." Murmuró Tsunade al rato. "Ser capaz de copiar mi técnica después de verla solo una vez … Es asombrosa … Aun así, con ese talento tuyo, me sorprende que no te hayas curado los ojos."

No importaba el número de veces que oyera eses palabras, dolía siempre igual que la primera. Sin decir una palabra se desató el nudo que aguantaba la venda de los ojos y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus cuencas de los ojos vacías miraron directamente a la Sannin y le atravesaron el corazón dolorosamente.

"Oh," Murmuró la rubia, desconcertada, "Yo … veo …"

"No te sientas mal, por favor, Tsunade-sama. Aunque ya no puedo ver, puedo sentir la energía de mi alrededor gracias a jiji – Jiraaiya-otou-san. Él dijo que no habría tenido ni la mitad de buen resultado si no hubiera estado completamente en armonía con mi perfecto control del chakra. Eso se refleja en mi habilidad de sentir de energía, aparentemente. Aún estoy perfeccionándolo, pero voy a acabar pronto. No tienes que tenerme lástima. Tengo una buena vida."

"Bien, por lo menos ese viejo pervertido ha hecho algo bueno." Tsunade sonrió. "¿Podría mostrarme esa fuerza tuya?"

Y así fue cómo Sakura empezó a cortar madera con las manos desnudas.

-:-

Tsunade no se quedó mucho rato, afortunadamente para el corazón de Sakura. Ver la mujer que en su tiempo había muerto la había afectado mucho más que cualquiera de los demás- La mujer había sido como una madre para ella en su tiempo, pero nunca iba a volver a serlo, incluso si se había separado como amigas. La mujer mayor había estado bastante interesada en qué estaba intentando hacer, incluso si ella no creía que fuera a funcionar. Salvar gente indiscriminadamente no iba a conseguir nada, ya que los ninja iban a seguir matándose.

Al final, Sakura se quedó sola de nuevo, sintiéndose descorazonada.

_¡Voy a hacer que funcione! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!_

Además ella no sabía que pronto iban a llegar más águilas de todas las demás aldeas ocultas mayores cuando éstas se enteraran que dos ya se habían asegurado que podían ponerse en contacto con ella y que ella iba a recibir sus visitas en primer lugar.

-:-

En unos pocos días, un grupo de águilas invadieron su cueva, viniendo de todos los rincones del mundo que ella conocía. Unas pocas decían que estaba bienvenida a practicar su arte en su aldea, pero la mayoría sabía que ella no quería dejar su cueva y solo disfrutaba de un pase que le permitía entrar en sus aldeas con facilidad.

Las águilas estaban o bine cazando o mirándola construir su casa, alguna de ella estaban colocándose bien las plumas perezosamente, cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo. El chico joven que apareció ante ella, aunque tenía el cabello rubio, era bastante más joven que la última persona que había puesto los pies en su casa.

"¡Por favor tómame como tu aprendiz!" Soltó el joven tan pronto como Sakura se giró a mirarle, con un tronco pesado en su hombro izquierdo.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó ella sin mucha convicción, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada más.

"Oh, lo siento, soy Ishika Tohru, médico chunin de Kumogakure. Recientemente has curado a varios de mis camaradas de manera brillante. Ellos me han hablado de ti. ¡_Por favor_ enséñame!"

"Sabes, no tengo casi nada aquí. No gano dinero de curar a la gente y tengo la costumbre de preguntar el nombre o afiliación de la gente para no comprometer su necesidad de secretismo y asegurarme que la gente no se atacan entre ellos en mi casa. Y vivo en una cueva. Finalmente, no te esperes que te enseñe sobre venenos o usar habilidades médicas en combate. Si aun con todo esto te quieres quedar, te voy a aceptar como mi aprendiz."

El joven aceptó de modo entusiasta, sonando como si estuviera preparado para hacer lo que fuera para conseguir que ella aceptara. Por lo menos el hombre debía estar bastante interesado en aprender medicina si estaba dispuesto a ser ridiculizado y humillado por la gente por tener a una Maestra tan joven como ella.

Parecía que ella había cambiado un pervertido por un chiflado. Podría haber sido peor.

"Bien, entonces, tu primera obligación como mi aprendiz va a ser ayudarme a construir esta casa. A trabajar, tenemos árboles que cortar y troncos que atar juntos si queremos que esta casa tenga apariencia de casa y no solo parezca un montón de madera y piedras."

888888888888888


	15. Chapter 15

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset

888888888888888888

Itachi cerró los ojos, dejándose caer sobre su cama. Su mente no estaba en la gente cuyas voces podía oír sino en una cierta niña peli-rosa, y no la que estaba persiguiendo a todas partes a su hermano. Entre su familia, parecía que nadie compartía su deseo por la paz. A todos les gustaba luchar hasta cierto punto y, más importante, todos deseaban tener poder. Esa no era una característica que tuvieran en común con él, y a él no le gustaba. El poder generaba ambición, la ambición generaba violencia ya que siempre surgían conflictos entre gente ambiciosa. Eso era exactamente el tipo de cosa que empezaba las guerras. Sakura-sensei, de hecho, parecía atraer poder y gente poderosa, pero no parecía dispuesta a lidiar en política. Más que eso, parecía evitar ser puesta en posiciones donde tuviera que elegir un bando. Ella era neutral. A él le gustaban ñas cosas neutrales. La neutralidad era natural. La naturaleza no elegía bandos, después de todo. Y la neutralidad no levantaba conflictos.

A él le gustaba la niña. Ella, como él, parecía querer la paz y podía mantener una conversación – y peleas – con él con facilidad. No podía contar el número de libros y pergaminos que la había visto leer durante el corto tiempo que estuvo en Konoha. Se había divertido discutiendo teorías con ella en el jardín de su casa, Esos eran los momentos en los que podía relajarse, ya que de toda la gente de su alrededor, ni una sola persona le conocía. Nadie le entendía. Y aun así sentía que Sakura, aun si no le entendía del todo, tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, si tenía la oportunidad. Y él le daría la oportunidad, de eso estaba seguro.

Quería saber más de ella. Aun así, sus misiones fuera de la aldea no solían acabar con gente herida, ya que sus compañeros de equipo eran genin y por ello tenían misiones fáciles sin mucho peligro. Visitas a la joven doctora eran pocas, sino inexistentes, lo que le molestaba. Las cartas solo le saciaban hasta cierto punto. Y no iba a dejar a sus compañeros de equipo ser heridos por el único objetivo de ver a la niña peli-rosa. Tenía que encontrar un modo de verla. Y lo iba a conseguir.

Solo tenía que ascender a chunin para que pudiera ir a misiones más difíciles, las que iba a llevarle más lejos de Konoha y donde iba tener la oportunidad de visitar la casa de la diminuta doctora.

Una rara sonrisa levantó las lados de su boca mientras se giraba para estar de lado y miró por la ventana a la luna llena. En la oscuridad de su habitación, finalmente había encontrado algo de luz.

-:-

Ishika Tohru a veces se preguntaba por qué la niña bajo la que estudiaba había decidido practicar su oficio en un lugar tan remoto. Vivía en una _cueva_, después de todo. ¡EN una cueva, de todas las cosas! Parecía que era solo recientemente que había decidido construir una casa, y no para ella. Era solo el bienestar de sus pacientes lo que la había empujado a hacerlo.

"¡Ishika-san! Necesitamos papel de arroz. Voy al pueblo a buscar información de dónde puedo comprarlo."

Se giró y se encontró cara a cara con la persona en la que había estado pensando.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo, sensei?" Preguntó, dejando la sierra que había estado usando al suelo.

"Iie, por favor quédate por si alguien viene a buscarme. No debería tardar demasiado."

Pisó las ganas que tenía de ir con ella, ya que ella le había más que demostrado que era completamente capaz de cuidar de si misma y se limitó a asentir. Si habilidad de 'ver' le creep ligeramente, pero su conocimiento de jutsu medicinales y anatomía eran mayores que el de nadie que conociera.

Resultó que Sakura tenía razón y alguien la fue a ver durante su ausencia. Alguien que él _realmente_ deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho. Parecía que la gente que lucía como indefensos ciegos pero podían moverse sin ayuda tan bien como cualquiera eran más abundantes de lo que pensaba.

-:-

La visita de Sakura al pueblo resultó más larga de lo que se esperaba. Ella no había estado en el pueblo y los pueblerinos estaban todos contentos de verla y quería oírla hablar de lo que había estado haciendo. La mujer mayor que sabía todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo había estado particularmente contenta de verla y la había urgido a sentarse con ella y le contó toso sobre su vida desde el último día que se había visto, lo que la niña había hecho, omitiendo solo que no le podía contar por necesidad de mantener ciertos secretos. Se quedó más tiempo del necesario, pero su charla con la mujer mayor había sido útil, ya que le había prometido mandar a su nieto a un pueblo cercano a comprar algo de papel de arroz. El dinero cambió de manos y, con un último abrazo, la niña dejó el pacífico pueblo y fue de vuelta a su cueva.

-:-

"Qué. Mierda. Pasa. Aquí."

Tohru hizo una mueca. Sakura-sensei sonaba más irritada de lo que la había visto nunca y sus normalmente pacíficas facciones ahora mostraban furia. Nunca pensó que él sería capaz de asociar rosa con furia, pero ahora había visto ña pasión tras la calmada máscara, como el agua tranquila que cobraba vida de repente para convertirse en un tsunami.

"No estás herido, no has venido a aprender jutsu médicos, no has venido a hacerme daño, no has venido por una misión del Hokage." Dijo Sakura, contando cada punto con los dedos. "Déjame adivinarlo, a ver si lo adivino. Vosotros los Hyuga escuchasteis algo sobre mi y estabais curiosos de por qué los Uchiha se asociaban conmigo. No soy un peón y si solo estás buscando algo contra los Uchiha, puedes largarte de aquí ahora mismo. No voy a meterme en vuestra político mental. Ahora lárgate antes de que te patee el trasero con tanta fuerza que pruebes el cuero de mis zapatos."

El hombre Hyuga lucía como si su dignidad hubiera sido ofendida, con la boca fruncida y tal.

"Mi Cabeza de Clan ha dicho que tengo que quedarme y observarte si te negabas a verte con él."

Sakura hizo un sonido de exasperación en su garganta y levantó las manos al cielo en frustración.

"Si vas a quedarte aquí, por lo menos vas a ser útil, Hyuga. Coge el martillo."

Sorprendentemente, el Hyuga, después de mirar el objeto con asco, lo cogió. Tohru negó con la cabeza; nada podía sorprenderle si tenía algo que ver con la doctora.

-:-

Hyuga Gato no quería tener que observar una niña, sin importar lo habilidosa que fuera en medicina. Era un prodigio en ese aspecto, pero eso no era lo que tenía que inspeccionar. Tenía que descubrir lo que la hacía tan interesante en los ojos de los Uchiha, y dudaba seriamente que fuera solo sus habilidades médicas. Aun así, la niña no se lo ponía nada fácil y se negaba a cooperar. Ella le había dicho directamente que se negaba a ser metida en asuntos de política de clanes, pero eso no le paraba de tratar de analizar su carácter.

Al final, después de varios días que milagrosamente se convirtieron en una semana, el Hyuga se despidió de la doctora y se fue a casa a dar su informa a Hiashi, un informe que iba a decir que Sakura era un niña que amaba la paz y tenía un gran talento, pero que no podía encontrar otro motivo fuera de su talento con la medicina o su relación con Jiraiya para que Uchiha Fugaku estuviera interesado en ella. Y aun así el informe solo iba a hacer que Hiashi estuviera más interesado en el enigma que era Sakura.

-:-

La primera vez que Ishika Tohru estuvo en shock, realmente sin palabras ante la habilidad médica de Sakura pasó ante él unas semanas después que hubiera conseguido hacer que lo aceptar como su aprendiz. Un equipo llegó, desesperado por ayuda y en una condición tan mala que dejó de inmediato el martillo y los clavos caer al suelo mientras ayudaba a dos de los chicos llegar dentro de la casa casi acabada, aguantando casi todo el peso de la chica y dejando que los otros fueran tras de él. La única mujer del equipo estaba en un muy mal estado, el cuerpo roto y ensangrentado, pero lo que lo horrorizaba más y la razón por la que olía fuertemente a carne quemada era que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba terriblemente quemado.

"¡Sensei! ¡Necesito tu ayuda AHORA!" Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que las águilas se asustaran y aletearan indignadas.

En cosa de segundos, la niña pequeña apareció a si lado y se hizo cargo de la situación, sonando como un cirujano experimentado.

"Ishika-san, hazte cargo de los demás, yo me encargo de la mujer. Sus heridas no son tan serias, deberías poder apañártelas." Ladró ella, cargando ella sola a la mujer a una de las únicas habitaciones donde había cama.

"¿Y qué hay de usted, sensei?" Preguntó Tohru, urgido por el ansia de los compañeros de equipo de la mujer, "¿Vas a estar bien sola?"

"Déjame encargarme de eso, solo ven una vez hayas acabado con los otros." Dijo la doctora firmemente, su tono no dejando espacio para un argumento.

En sus brazos, la mujer gimió patéticamente; Sakura la calló con gentileza, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándole para que hiciera lo que le había ordenado.

Tras la puerta, Sakura suspiró y dejó la mujer en la cama, ignorando el hecho que el colchón se volvió rojo y pegajoso con la sangre.

"No te preocupes, dulzura, ya te tengo." Murmuró ella, mandando un flujo de chakra al cerebro de la mujer para mandarla a dormir y aliviarla del dolor que su estado le provocaba.

Primero lo primero, tenía que estabilizar a la mujer. Si tenía que adivinar, diría que la mujer se frió con un katon jutsu durante un combate. Desafortunadamente, el jutsu no había sido la única cosa que la había dañado.

"Bien, parece que voy a tener que arreglar estos órganos internos primero, no vaya a ser que te desangres en mis muebles, y entonces venir aquí haya sido en vano, ¿ne?" Preguntó retóricamente a su inconsciente paciente.

Un brillo verde envolvió sus manos mientras se ponía a trabajar, el ceño fruncido con seriedad mientras se concentraba del todo en su paciente. La vida fuera de la habitación desapareció.

-:-

Tohru, ahora acompañado de los ninja curados, se acercó a la puerta cerrada que los separaba a todos de su sensei y su paciente, todos inquietos y nerviosos. Ningún sonido venía de la habitación; ¿era eso una buena señal o una mala señal? Ninguno de ellos estaba seguro.

"¿Sensei?"

Sin respuesta.

"Sensei, voy a entrar." Avisó Tohru, solo para recibir más silencio como respuesta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y reveló a Sakura, en estado de gran concentración, con la frente llena de sudor. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que entraban, manteniéndose ocupada solo en su paciente mientras se ponían a su alrededor.

Tohru se acercó a ella después de llamarla otra vez sin recibir respuesta y puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña sensei. De algún modo, y él no sabía como pasó, se encontró tirado sobre su espalda, con un kunai en la garganta en el siguiente momento, y él no sabía qué había pasado. Con los ojos como platos fijados en la doctora, sorprendido ante sus acciones y, más que nada, que _ella_ lo hubiera hecho en un primer lugar. Ella había reaccionada exactamente igual que lo habría hecho un shinobi veterano que hubiera estado en la Tercera Guerra.

"¿Sen...sei?" Preguntó Tohru, tragando nerviosamente.

"Lo siento, lo siento, Ishika-san." Murmuró Sakura, levantándose y haciendo desaparecer el j¡kunai en algún lugar entre su ropa en un instante. "Estaba demasiado concentrada en kunoichi-san aquí presente. Me has sorprendido. Oh, parece que ya has acabado con estos chicos. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía mientras curo a esta mujer? Creo que podrías aprender mucho."

Antes que pudiera contestar, uno de los compañeros de la mujer se metió en la conversación. "¿Está bine? ¿Va a poder curarse?"

"Vaya, hueles a sangre. Todos vosotros lo hacéis, de hecho. Limpiad vuestra ropa en el río; Ishika-san, trae tu trasero hasta aquí y ayúdame a hacer recrecer su piel."

El grupo de hombres se fueron con una última mirada a la mujer pero hicieron lo que les había dicho. Les habían dicho que la pequeña doctora era algo rara pero muy competente; por ahora, iban a confiar en ella y hacer lo que les habían dicho. Por ahora.

"¡Pero sensei, yo no sé como se hace eso! ¡Nunca he tratado quemaduras tan extensas como estas antes!"

"No hay momento como el presente para aprender, Ishika-san! Déjame explicarte lo que vas a a hacer. Ya he arreglado sus músculos desgarrados, pero es más fácil arreglar que crear. Afortunadamente, tenemos algo de material del que trabajar. Vamos a acelerar el crecimiento de sus células de la piel, pero como las células nuevas reemplazan las viejas, vamos a tener que mover las nuevas a partes de su cuerpo donde la piel ha desaparecido. Ahora, concentrate mucho en tu chakra, tienes que tener un perfecto – o casi perfecto – control para poder hacer que las células se multipliquen. Demasiado chakra y las células vana a explotar, demasiado poco y vas a hacer poco más que excitarlas."

Con la barbilla por el suelo, Tohru solo podía mirar como la doctora hacía algo que él _sabía_ que pocas personas tenían la habilidad de hacer. Aun así, ¿tenía que intentarlo, no? ¿O sino por qué estaba aquí?

888888888888888888


	16. Chapter 16

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888

Kunai, shuriken, notas explosivas, más kunai, oooh, ¿era eso un set de senbon? Kunai, kunai, kunai, cable ninja …

Itachi suspiró pesadamente – mentalmente, por supuesto – y siguió abriendo regalos de cumpleaños. Como si no hubiera captado el mensaje ya. Yeah, él era un ninja, su precioso heredero. Yeah, era un prodigio. Yeah, sentía toda la presión que le ponían encima. Yeah, ellos eran todos molestos. Oh, seguro, tenía _muchas_ ganas de discutir más molestas políticas de clanes.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Mikoto miraba a su hijo mayor. Incluso rodeado de numerosos miembros de su familia, lucía totalmente solo y, para sus ojos entrenados, más que un poco molesto y completamente aburrido. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Usando un pretexto para hacer que la siguiera, lo hizo seguirla hasta el porche y gentilmente le coaccionó a sentarse a su lado.

"No pareces muy contento, Itachi-kun. ¿Había algo en particular que querías para tu aniversario?¡Habla conmigo, mi precioso pequeño!" Le suplicó ella, poniendo sus manos en su cara para forzar sus miradas a encontrarse.

Itachi observó a su madre durante un largo momento y murmuró con cautela: "... ¿Lo que sea, madre?"

Aliviada, la esposa del Cabeza del Clan Uchiha aceptó rápidamente regalarle lo que fuera que quería.

-:-

"Eto... Sakura-sensei … Hay alguien que quiere verte …." Murmuró Tohru aprensivamente, entrando de puntillas cuidadosamente en la habitación. No tenía ningún deseo de encontrarse cara a cara con el lado puntiagudo de su kunai de nuevo. Por eso la precaución.

"Estoy ocupada, Ishika-san. Recrecer piel no es precisamente fácil, y lo mal que tiene la cara no me lo facilita nada. Es un dolor en el trasero conseguir que quede bien. Dime que estás aquí por algo realmente importante."

_¡Esto no es bueno, no es bueno, no es bueno!_

Su tono era ácido y duro; estaba estresada y de mal humor.

"Ano … Hay alguien bastante importante – dos de ellos, de hecho, y sería malo que se enfadaran …" Dijo, dejando la frase en la incertidumbre.

La niña soltó un taco y dejó que el brillo verde de sus manos se desvaneciera.

"Perdóname, kunoichi-san," Dijo, cogiendo los vendajes y un tarro de ungüentos de la masita del lado de la cama, "pero parece que me necesitan en este momento. Ishika-san, dile a esos invitados míos que voy a estar en un momento. Solo necesito aplicar la crema en las quemaduras para que los vendajes no se peguen a las heridas y arranquen la piel nueva cada vez que quite las vendas para seguir el tratamiento. Ahora shooo, necesito espacio. Y silencio."

En minutos, ya había terminado su tarea auto-impuesta y, con una última disculpa a su paciente, dejó la habitación, cerrando tras de ella la puerta que su asistente había dejado abierta. Gruñó para si misma que debería patearle el trasero para que la siguiente vez recordara cerrar las puertas que había en todo el camino hasta el 'salón'. No podía hacer que la identidad de sus pacientes fuera descubierta solo porque alguien olvidó cerrar las puertas. Ella tendría que entrar en contacto con Jiraiya para que pusiera sellos en cada habitación para hacerlas impermeables al sonido. Los secretos de las diferentes aldeas _no_ iban a ser revelados en su casa; que Kami ayudara al que tratara de cometer vendetta en su casa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó más rápido de lo que había calculado a la habitación donde había planeado tener a la gente descansando tan pronto estuviera acabada.

_¡Levanta la barbilla, chica! ¡Sonríe, sonríe, pon una sonrisa en tu cara! … A la mierda._

Abrió la puerta, preparada pata actuar aún más áspera de lo normal, pero se quedó parada cuando se dio cuenta de quién había estado esperándola.

"Espero que haya tenido unos buenos días, Sakura-sensei."

¡"Uchiha-sama! ¡Itachi-san! Yo … ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?"

El patriarca Uchiha se puso en pie elegantemente – con una elegancia que ningún ninja que no fuera parte de uno de los grandes clanes podía siquiera soñar con igualar – y sonrió brevemente, un hito realmente raro.

"¿Podemos hablar contigo en privado un momento, sensei?" Preguntó sin rodeos, dejándole saber que lo que tenía que decir solo lo podía oír ella.

"Por supuesto." Aceptó ella, asintiendo. "Por favor perdónanos, Itachi-san. Por aquí, Uchiha-sama."

Esta vez, le guió hacia la cascada, saltó por el precipicio, y aterrizó en el río que había debajo. El sonido del agua cayendo iba a asegurarles algo de privacidad. Ni un momento después, el hombre aterrizó a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere, Uchiha-sama?" Preguntó la doctora de inmediato, tratando de no dejar notar su preocupación en su voz.

"Recientemente mi hijo ha cumplido nueve años y nos ha pedido unas vacaciones como regalo de cumpleaños."

Limpio, simple y al punto. Aun así, eso no contestaba su pregunta más importante.

"Eto... Me alegro mucho por vosotros, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" Preguntó lentamente. No podía ver dónde estaba ella en esa ecuación.

"Nos ha pedido unas vacaciones _aquí_."

"¿_Perdone?"_

No podía creer lo que oía. A lo mejor estaba teniendo alucinaciones auditorias. Aun así, había sido mucho tiempo desde que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

"Mi hijo quiere pasar una semana aquí, sensei. Y yo no lo quería decir que no."

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un largo momento. Había algo que no le estaba contando. Fugaku siempre estaba impasible, pero esa última frase que había dicho no había sido tan inexpresiva como de normal. Había algo raro allí.

"Hay algo más, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la pequeña.

"Está creciendo y alejándose de nosotros, sensei, y ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué."

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Tan estúpido era?

"Ano .. Ya sé que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero los niños tienden a crecer y a alejarse de los padres, Uchiha-sama." Dijo ella lentamente.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza en señal de negación.

"Es más que eso, sensei. Él es diferente. Nadie entiende cómo piensa. Mi esposa está preocupada. Por favor. Ayúdenos."

"¿Así que quieres que use esta semana para descubrir qué hay de mal en él?" Preguntó Sakura, solo para asegurarse que estaban en el mismo corriente de pensamiento.

"Por favor, sensei. Considérelo un favor al Clan Uchiha si quieres, pero por favor ayúdelo."

-:-

Uchiha Itachi era, por naturaleza, una persona silenciosa. Le gustaba la paz y el silencio. Aun así, se preguntaba como había conseguido gustar a una persona que tendía a hacer ruido en lugar de evitar hacerlo.

"¡Ishika-san! ¡Trae tu adolescente trasero para aquí!"

Y ahí iba la médico de nuevo.

"Voy a estar contigo en un segundo, Itachi-san," Le dijo ella a través de la puerta abierta de la habitación de su paciente.

Él asintió al asistente rubio cuando apareció corriendo con rollos de vendajes apilados en sus brazos, sonriendo de lado ligeramente.

Tan pronto entró el joven, murmurando que ya no era un adolescente, el médico salió del cuarto, cerrando tras ella, y se dirigió hacia él.

"Vamos a salir de la casa, Itachi-san. No hay nada más que pueda hacer hoy, de todos modos."

Mientras salían de la casa, asintiendo de pasada a los tres ninja que estaban trabajando en el tejado, Itachi le preguntó: "Parece que esa kunoichi te ha estado dando problemas. Parecías exhausta ayer cuando dejaste su habitación, y hoy, también. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo estás haciendo con ella?"

Sakura suspiró, enterrando sus pies en la orilla del río.

"Bien, necesito reconstruir su cara, ya que ha sido quemada. Aun así, no puedo hacerlo solo mirando lo que queda de su cara; no se parece en nada a lo que fue. Así que tengo que leer su DNA, lo que cansa mucho y muy difícil de conseguir, y entonces reconstruir los músculos y tejidos capa a capa. Es … agotador, y aun digo poco. Ishika-san no puede hacerlo, así que tengo que hacerlo por mi misma."

"Espera. Has dicho que podías reconstruir su cara." Dijo Itachi, parando la médico en sus pasos agarrándole el brazo de repente.

"... Hai. Hai, lo he hecho."

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo con tus ojos?" Preguntó ansiosamente – para él, claro.

La niña se sentó en una piedra, sonriendo tristemente, una sonrisa que él se dio cuenta, no le gustaba ver en su cara.

"Hay unas cuantas diferencias fundamentales entre esa mujer y yo. Verás, puedo duplicar, pero no puedo crear células. Hay diferentes tipos de células, sabes, y cada una puede convertirse el tipo de célula que se supone debería ser. Lo que significa que un célula de la piel siempre lo serña igual que una célula de las uñas solo va a ser una célula de las uñas. Básicamente, como ya no tengo células de los ojos, no puedo recrearlos. Afortunadamente para mi paciente, aun con su mal estado, tenía algunas de las células necesarias. Solo he tenido que replicarlas, lo que , mientras es difícil, es posible hacer."

"Así que realmente es imposible, entonces." Murmuró Itachi, mirando a la niña que respetaba con tristeza.

"¿A parte de trasplantes, quieres decir? No lo sé. Solo puedo tratar de vivir lo mejor que pueda mientras pueda seguir mi búsqueda para que un día, puedo ayudar a alguien en mi posición."

-:-

Había demasiados hombres en la habitación, o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía.

"¿Por favor, podéis dejar de lloriquear como niños? ¡Sois ninja, maldita sea!"

¿Debería solo echarlos de la cocina? Ese pensamiento era muy tentador.

"¡Pero sensei, tenemos hambre!"

"Kami, ¿por qué parece ser que atraigo a hombres dependientes que actúan como niños a mi alrededor?" Murmuró ella cortando verduras con vigor que de otro modo iba a ser gastado en patear los traseros de sus invitados.

En ese momento, Itachi entró la habitación semi-terminada y murmuró que si ella no fuera tan confiable, ellos no actuarían como niños malcriados.

"Yeah … A lo mejor tienes razón. Creo que hay algo mal con mis instintos maternales." Dijo en voz alta, dándose en la barbilla pensativa. "Venga, chicos, estad en vuestro mejor comportamiento. Voy a irme un momento a buscar a vuestra compañera de equipo. Comportaros."

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando los hombres se miraron entre ellos, durante los cuales Sakura levantó sus brazos al cielo y se marchó, murmurando que mejor que no se encontrara la cocina en fuego cuando volviera.

Para todos menos Itachi, el tiempo pareció alentarse durante el tiempo que la médico no estuvo.

"¿Todavía estáis todos vivos?" Preguntó unos momentos después, metiendo la cabeza en la sala. "¡Entonces ved a mi mayor obra maestra!"

Se apartó del marco de la puerta, revelando una mujer adulta detrás de ella. Era bonita, con el cabello liso y facciones bonitas. Excepto por el tono rosado de la piel nueva y cada parte de su cuerpo que podían ver, no había nada que indicara que había sido recientemente quemada hasta quedar irreconocible.

"Hey," Dijo ella tímidamente. "Estoy de vuelta..."

Entre gritos y risas, sus tres compañeros de equipo fueron hacia ella, abrazándola, exclamando, "¡Mírala! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Luces preciosa! ¡Es como si nada te hubiera pasado para empezar!"

Itachi y Sakura estaban uno al lado del otro apartados de la feliz reunión.

"Eso es … bastante impresionante, sensei." Dijo Itachi, para ser reguardado con la sonrisa más brillante de Sakura. Sorprendentemente, eso hizo que algo se moviera en su pecho, algo alieno y que no le era familiar, pero no parecía ser una amenaza,a sí que decidió abrazarlo y pensar en ello más tarde.

888888888888888


	17. Chapter 17

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888888

Psicoanálisis: como un ninja, esta palabra la hacía temblar. La mayoría de ninja aprendían bastante temprano como evitar o bien a) evitar que les mandaran al psicólogo o b) fingir estar completamente (tanto como se podía esperar de un ninja, por lo menos) bien de la cabeza. En realidad, ella era afortunada de tener a una Yamanaka como mejor amiga. Y que ella no era la psicóloga que analizaba a los ANBU que volvía de sus misiones. Eso tenía que ser agotador para todo el mundo. De hecho, ella recordaba claramente ver unos cuantos psicólogos colapsar después de una sesión de esas. Y ahora ella tenía que tratar con el caso más complicado que Konoha podía ofrecer: el gran Uchiha Itachi. Estaba jodida. Definitivamente jodida.

-:-

Se despertó, aún medio ida del sueño, solo para tener que usar toda su concentración para evitar ponerse a gritar. Los ojos negros a centímetros de su cara se alejaron un poco, pestañeando lentamente.

"¿Qué. Coño. Pasa?" Siseó ella, agarrando con fuerza sus sábanas con dedos tensos.

"No te despertabas," Dijo Itachi como si fuera normal que la gente esperara a que otra gente despertara mirándoles de cerca.

"Por su puesto que no," Le espetó ella, sentándose. "La gente normalmente, _duerme_ por la noche, ¿sabías?"

Se rodeó los hombros con un chal y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado.

"Tiene mis disculpas, sensei."

"No te preocupes por ello. ¿Qué querías?"

Itachi se quedó en silencio un largo momento, aún inseguro de por qué había esperado a que se diera cuenta que se había colado en su habitación, lo que no le había llevado mucho trabajo, pero no había conseguido de inmediato, probablemente porque la pobre estaba exhausta.

"Hay algo que no puedo entender." Dijo finalmente.

Bostezando, Sakura le hizo una seña para que siguiera.

"Si no quieres tener fama, ¿por qué no haces prometer a tus pacientes que no digan nada? Algún día, la gente va a venir a buscarte y va a intentar forzarte a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer."

"Ah, pero si hiciera eso, no podría ayudar a esta gente. Las sonrisas de los compañeros de equipo de mi paciente son la mejor recompensa que puedo tener. Este tipo de felicidad... No hay nada que pueda compararse a ello. Y si tengo que pagar por ello más tarde, lo haré. Pero no voy a dejar que me amenacen tan fácilmente. Puedo que no tenga a un clan poderoso o a una villa respaldándome, pero mientras viva, no voy a dejar que me coaccionen a hacer nada que no quiera, o se van a enterar de lo que soy capaz."

Hubo tal nivel de certeza en sus palabras que aunque nunca la había visto luchar como él lo hacía con sus compañeros de equipo, no duda ni por un momento que no fuera a cumplir la promesa.

"Ahora que esta iluminadora conversación ha acabada, ¿puedes volver a dormir, Itachi-kun?" Preguntó Sakura, bostezando de nuevo.

El joven Uchiha asintió pero no se movió de lugar.

Metiéndose entre sus sábanas de nuevo, se puso cómoda en una especie de bola y consiguió lucir bastante cabreada por su presencia aún en su habitación.

"Eso quería decir que vuelvas a tu habitación, Itachi-kun. A no ser que prefieras quedarte conmigo, buenas noches."

Pro puro reflejo sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando las sábanas se levantaron y un peso reposó a su lado.

Ella realmente no quería psicoanalizar eso en ese momento de la noche. _Realmente_ no quería. Así que decidió que ya lo haría por la mañana.

Cerrando los ojos, aun no sabiendo por qué se había tumbado al lado de Sakura, Itachi notó que estaba completamente relajado. Preguntándose por qué pasaba tal cosa podía esperar hasta la mañana. Por el momento, iba a poner la pregunta en su caja mental reservada para todas las preguntas que tenía sobre la pequeña médico.

-:-

"Maldito cabello. Sabía que tenía que haberlo cortado. Es un dolor en el trasero lidiar con él."

No por la primera vez, se preguntó por qué se había dejado crecer el cabello, ya que cada día tenía la tentación de coger un kunai y cortarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué Ishika había retirado su reserva de kunai de su habitación? Malditos aprendices. Sabia que no debería haberle dejado cuando él había empezado a sudar la primera mañana que la había ido a despertar y le había tirado un kunai a milímetros de su cara. El pobre tenía un corazón muy débil.

"Por favor, sensei, déjame ver."

Y ahí venía la persona que había estado intentando olvidar – ere … actuar con normalidad alrededor – desde que se había despertado esa mañana, agarrada a él y con la cara en su cuello. Y luego estaba el hecho perturbador que él actuaba con total normalidad. Como si fuera algo completamente usual. Completamente normal. Y completamente perturbador.

Itachi le quitó el cepillo con gentileza de sus dedos agarrotados y empezó a desenredar los numerosos nudos que se había formado en su cabello. Y luego usó sus ágiles dedos para masajear su cráneo. Maldita sea, el chico era bueno.

"Maldición, tienes mucho talento. Esto debería estar prohibido." Gimió ella, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mientras Itachi le cepillaba el cabello, ella se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con la masa amorfa rosa. Así que se lo preguntó directamente.

"Hay varias cosas que podría hacer con tu cabello, sensei, pero como te gusta el cabello corto, voy a asumir que te gusta la sensación de ligereza. Supongo que prefieres no tener el cabello en la cara cuando trabajas, ¿ne?"

Intrigada, Sakura asintió lentamente, con excitación corriendo por sus venas, Tenía ganas de ver el resultado.

"¿Así que … Qué estas haciendo, exactamente?" Preguntó, forzándose a no morderse el labio. Eso sería demasiado femenino para ella.

"Trenzas. De ese modo, cuando las recoja, no va a sentirse muy pesado."

Trenzas. Itachi le estaba trenzando el cabello.

"Uchiha Itachi, ¿dónde has aprendido a trenzar el cabello?"

Impasible como de costumbre, Itachi ni siquiera pestañeó mientras contestaba con calma. "Okaa-san me enseñó hace mucho. Dijo que un día, yo iba a convertirme en el Cabeza de Clan y que iba a atesorar todo momento que tuviera con mi esposa, así que debería aprender maneras de alargar esos momentos y darles tanta importancia como pudiera. Me alegro que esas lecciones hayan servido para algo."

De algún modo, no estaba sorprendida de oír cómo Uchiha Mikoto había encontrado una manera de ayudar a su hijo a vivir su vida marital como un shinobi y no perder la intimidad en el proceso. La vida de un ninja podía ser un infierno para las parejas.

Entonces se echó a reír.

"Te prometo que no se lo voy a contar a nadie, Itachi-san."

Al final, debió haber lucido bien, ya que al salir de la habitación de su habitación, Ishika la miró un momento y entonces le preguntó por qué no se peinaba así todos los días.

El pobre acabó no pudiendo sentarse por lo que quedaba de día. Y eso era solo porque no tenía el corazón de dejarle de ese modo durante dos días enteros.

-:-

"Te abrazas a las cosas cuando duermes."

Tohru escupió su sopa de miso; Sakura se atragantó con la suya. Itachi le dio unos golpes en la espalda mientras ella se aclaraba la garganta.

"¿Qué co-"

"Has estado agarrada a mi toda la noche, sensei." Continuó Itachi como si fuera normal para él decir semejantes cosas en medio del desayuno.

Tohru, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, se giró para mirar a la médico escarlata.

"¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu eres el que ha colado en mi cama de nuevo!" Murmuró ella con un puchero, negándose a mirar a ninguno de los dos.

"Sensei…"

"No quiero hablar de esto. No es culpa mía. No es mi culpa." Dijo Sakura, moviendo las manos con agitación.

Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos mientras empezaba a destruir su peinado mientras metía los dedos entre los mechones rosa.

Finalmente, se giró hacia ellos, señalando a Itachi con un dedo acusador.

"Tú. Esto es culpa tuya. Tiene que serlo, ya que no es culpa mía. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi cama?"

Esta vez, Tohru se giró a mirar el Uchiha con curiosidad.

"Tu presencia parece calmarme. He descubierto que duermo mejor a tu lado."

Y por supuesto, ella estaba acostumbrada a los Uchiha actuando como si siempre tuvieran razón. Si creían que algo era supuestamente suyo, lo tomaban, sin preguntar nada.

"Mi cama. Mi casa. Mis normas. Si quieres hacer algo, tienes que pedirlo primero."

Itachi la estudió durante un buen rato antes de asentir lentamente y decir convencido, "Entonces, sensei, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"

Ella se puso rojo de inmediato y casi se pudo a sacar espuma por la boca.

-:-

No había mucho que pudiera decir sobre Itachi a su familia. Hacerlo supondría traicionar la confianza que él había puesto en ella. Aun así, ella tenía que decirle _algo_ a Fugaku – o el Uchiha que había mandado ir a buscar a su hijo mayor, en realidad.

"Nunca vas a poder entender a Itachi-san. Los lentes que usas para ver la vida son demasiado diferentes. Por favor dile esto a Fugaku-sama."

Estaba claro que el Uchiha quería pedirle que se explicara mejor, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no hacerlo. Se lo agradecía, ya que hubiera sido difícil de explicarle que mientras el Clan Uchiha buscaba tener poder, Itachi estaba más interesado en la paz, sin importar el precio que tuviera conseguirla.

Mientras miraba como se iban los dos Uchiha, se frotó los brazos, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Itachi, Sasuke, el Clan Uchiha … maldita política. Todavía podía recordar con claridad la mirada en la cara de Naruto cuando descubrieron que Itachi había sacrificado su vida entera por el bien de Sasuke, solo por el bien de la paz. Destruyendo su clan entero porque no podía ver su aldea entera bañada en sangre. Ese ideal suyo daba miedo de lo intenso que era.

Aun así, cuando Itachi se giró y la hizo prometer que le escribiría y le iría a visitar, no pudo evitar asentir y darle un pequeño bote con el que había estado jugando, preguntándose si debería o no dar.

"Aquí. Esto es tuyo."

"¿Qué es, sensei?" Preguntó Itachi, sin hacerle caso al hombre que le estaba esperando.

"Chakra medicinal. Mi chakra más precisamente. Lo he atrapado en este líquido usando un proceso del que no voy a dar detalles en este momento, pero basta decir que está concentrado. Si te lo bebes durante una misión, debería curarte casi todos los sangrados internos que tengas."

"Sensei…"

Se quedó sin palabras. Entendía sin que ella tuviera que decirlo que condensar chakra era muy agotador y consumía mucha energía. Que ella se lo diera … Se sentía muy privilegiado.

Al no saber como expresarse, presionó sus labios en la frente de la pequeña doctora en un simple, casto beso lleno de significado.

"Muchas gracias."

8888888888888888888

Notas de la Traductora:

Bueno, ya sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero como excusa voy a decir que estoy metida en época de exámenes y que estoy traduciendo tres historias a la vez mientras ayudo a traducir una cuarta.

Espero que a partir de ahora pueda actualizar más seguido, pero no estoy segura.

Nos leemos ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

8888888888888

Ella necesitaba espacio. Mucho espacio. Y lo necesitaba en ese momento. Necesitaba analizar sus acciones, las acciones de Itachi … todo y nada. Así que se giró hacia Tohru y le anunció, "Ishika-san, voy a hacer una … especie de peregrinación. Te agradecería que te quedaras aquí y te encargaras de los pacientes. Mándame una águila si me necesitas."

Él pestañeó, boquiabierto, y solo consiguió despedirse con la mano atontadamente antes que ella se hubiera ido con solo una capa y una bolsa llena de cacharros medicinales varios como equipaje.

Ella le había sorprendido de nuevo. Y de nuevo ahora él no sabía qué hacer. Excepto quedarse donde estaba y preguntarse cuando iba a volver la pequeña doctora.

Después de todo, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

-:-

Viajar era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Era una manera maravillosa de pensar y aun así no pensar al mismo tiempo. Ella fue lejos, no exactamente porque quisiera, sino porque quería ir a algún lugar que no le recordara mucho de nada.

Viajar era maravilloso. Excepto cuando se ponía a llover. Y conociendo su suerte, se puso a llover. Mucho. Y hacía mucho frío.

_Maldita sea. Tengo que encontrar refugio._

Afortunadamente, sus sentidos consiguieron detectar una cavidad de el lado de un precipicio por el que estaba andando. Desafortunadamente, también detectó una signatura de chakra increíblemente débil. Dándose en la cabeza mentalmente, cambió de rumbo, corriendo por entre los arbustos.

Obviamente, había habido una batalla en el bosque, eso era claro por los kunai que estaban tirados por el suelo y las grandes marcas de quemaduras que había por el suelo. La lluvia quitó el olor a quemado, pero no pudo quitar las señales de la batalla.

Con cuidado se puso al lado del último superviviente, se arrodilló delante de él, y dijo suavemente: "Hey, hola."

-:-

Medio escondido por las raíces de un enorme árbol, Tachibana Toranosuke abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos cuando una pequeña figura se puso a su lado. No podía ver si era un amigo o un enemigo, ya que una larga capa gris cubría a la persona de pies a cabeza. En su estado vulnerable, incapaz de moverse, solo se quedó quieto esperando su muerte.

"Hey, hola."

Ah. Entonces era una chica. Que voz tan dulce.

"¿Has venido a matarme?"

"Iie, amigo. Estoy aquí para salvarte. Ahora, duerme …"

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó contra el suelo.

LA siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, estaba en una pequeña cueva, cubierto en vendajes. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, notando que su cuerpo estaba caliente más por las pieles que le cubrían que por el fuego brillaba con fuerza a su derecha. La chica debía haberle arrastrado hasta allí durante el tiempo que se pasó inconsciente. La mismísima chica estaba asando algo que tenía pinta de oso en el fuego. Ante el gruñido de dolor que soltó, ella giró la cabeza hacia él y se le acercó lentamente.

"No te muevas. Vas a reabrir tus heridas."

"¿Quien _eres_ tú?" Preguntó con curiosidad mientras ella se arrodillaba a su lado y apartaba las pieles que le cubrían.

"Solo alguien que juró que salvaría a todo aquel que pudiera." Contestó a su benefactor, inclinándose sobre su torso. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello rosa sobresalieron de su capa, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño ante el extraño color.

Sus pequeñas manos fueron a reposar en e pecho amarillento del hombre herido e inyectaron frío chakra sanador en su cuerpo, haciendo que pudiera respirar con facilidad.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó suavemente la peli-rosa.

Él asintió lentamente y se forzó a levantar el brazo derecho. Temblaba por la tensión que había en él por el esfuerzo, pero consiguió quitarle la capucha gentilmente con el dorso de la mano. Ella no le parí, pero tomó su mano con cuidado y se la volvió a poner en reposo a su costado. Él se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio. De todas las cosas que se podría haber esperado, una salvadora ciega no era una en las que había pensado.

"No te sobre-esfuerces, estás en bastante mal estado. Tu pierna izquierda tiene gangrena."

Todos sus pensamientos pararon de repente en su cabeza.

"_¿Qué?"_

Trató de levantarse, pero ella puso una mano firme en su hombro y le ordenó que se quedara quieto a no ser que quisiera volver a empezar a sangrar de nuevo por el suelo.

"No te preocupes, vas a estar bien." Dijo ella, descubriendo su pierna.

"_¿Bien?"_ ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? ¡Tienes que amputar mi pierna! ¡Y sin mi pierna, ya no puedo ser ninja! ¡Sin mi pierna estoy muerto!" Exclamó a gritos, hiperventilando.

"Estoy trabajando para asegurarme que eso no pase. Esto va a ser doloroso, pero voy a curar tu pierna. Te lo prometo."

Sintiéndose demasiado agotado mentalmente para hacer nada, se limitó a asentir, pestañeando para quitar las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. Sus oscuras orbes se cerraron cuando ella empezó a destruir las células enfermas y su cuerpo entero se tensó como si tratara de quitar el dolor desde dentro. Sus manos se apretaron, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus dientes mordieron con fuerza su labio inferior en un esfuerzo para no gritar.

-:-

El hombre había quedado inconsciente de nuevo. Bien, ella suponía que eso era lo mejor para él. De ese modo ella iba a poder trabajar en paz. De todos modos, posiblemente iba a trabajar durante toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana parta asegurarse de que todas las células enfermas eran destruidas y reemplazadas con unas de perfectamente sanas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. De vez en cuando, usaba un kunai para cortarse un trozo de la carne que estaba asando, pero eso eran las únicas pausas que se permitía a si misma.

Dejaba que las pieles cubrieran la mayor parte posible que podía del cuerpo de su paciente; la noche _era_ fría, después de todo, y él no llevaba más que un fundoshi. Como había sido ella la que había cortado su ropa para llegar con más facilidad a sus heridas, a lo mejor debería buscarle algo de ropa.

-:-

Cuando Toranosuke se despertó, sintiéndose significativamente mejor, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que estaba solo. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para buscar a su salvadora, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Levantando las pieles de su pecho cuando un soplo de brisa entró se dio cuenta de que iba desnudo. Mirando por todas partes, no pudo encontrar su ropa, paro encontró otro set de ropa al lado de lo que quedaba del fuego. Cuando se la puso, se preguntó que día debía ser. Recordaba vagamente despertarse unas cuantas veces y que le dieron comida antes de caer dormido de nuevo. Aun así, las imágenes que tenía de la persona que había cuidado de él eran vagas en el mejor de los casos, haciéndole preguntarse si se lo había imaginado todo. Después de todo, si le contaba a alguien que una niña le había curado nadie le iba a creer. Posiblemente estaba alucinando. Aun así... ¿Quién le había llevado ropa nueva en su talla?

No importó lo mucho que se quedó esperando, ella no volvió.

Al final. Se vistió con la ropa que le había dejado y se comió una parte de la carne, ahora ya fría. Mientras se colocaba la riñonera de las armas a la cintura, se dio cuenta que había una nota en suelo en la entrada de la cueva. Curioso, la escaneó rápidamente, solo para volver a mirar la entrada con ojos de halcón.

_Así que ahí es donde mis armas están… _ pensó. No era de extrañar que su riñonera estuviera tan ligera. Bien, antes de irse, iba a tener que deshacerse de las trampas, aparentemente. Comida, refugio, protección…

Quien fuera que fuera esa persona, había pensado en todo. Menos darle un nombre por el que la pudiera recordar.

-:-

El bar estaba abarrotado, pero estaba en relativo silencio. Era uno de esos lugares en los que la gente se encontraba, hablaba de negocios, y se iba tan rápido como habían llegado. Nadie se quedaba mucho tiempo y si lo hacían, trataban de parecer inconspicious. Era el tipo de lugar en el que si alguien fumaba a tu lado y no te gustaba el hecho, era mejor que no dijeras nada que señalarle a tu vecino que eras un no-fumador. A no ser que quisieras pelearte.

"¡Whoa, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Así que aun estás vivo, ¿eh?"

Toranosuke se miró al hombre que acaba de sentarse delante de él en su mesa y sonrió por la sorpresa.

"Nop, aun vivo, Watanabe-san. Pero me ha ido de muy poco. ME tendieron una emboscada y me patearon el trasero. Si no hubiera sido por mi misteriosa salvadora, habría perdido mi pierna en el mejor de los casos y mi vida en el peor."

Mientras Watanabe le hacía un gesto a una camarera para que les trajera bebidas, sonrió de lado y dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Misteriosa salvadora, ¿eh? ¿Qué pinta tenía?"

"¿Pensarías que estoy loco si te dijera que era una niña pequeña con el cabello rosa?"

La cara de Watanabe se tensó de inmediato y su mirada se volvió seria.

"Bien. No sé si es una salvadora, pero sé de una niña peli-rosa ciega."

La cabeza de Toranosuke, que había estado girada para mirar a la camarera que ya volvía, se giró de repente hacia Watanabe de nuevo.

"¿Qué? Dime más."

Watanabe esperó hasta que sus bebidas estuvieron en su mesa antes de decir perezosamente, "Ella ha estado bastante ocupada, pero exactamente haciendo lo que tú crees que estaba haciendo."

"Espera …. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

No lo podía entender. ¿Qué sabía Watanabe que él no supiera?

"Se ha convertido en algo así como una celebridad local, esa chica. Ha estado ocupada haciendo concursos de haber quien aguantaba más alcohol. HA ganado un montón de dinero así. Porque todo el mundo apostaba en su contra, al principio, sabes. Ahora … Bien, hay gente que aún lo hace, Nunca había visto a alguien con una tolerancia al alcohol tan alta."

""¿La has _visto_?"

"La mitad de la gente de por aquí la ha visto, hombre." Señaló Watanabe.

"Llévame a ella, Watanabe-san. Por favor."

"¿Ahora? ¡Las bebidas acaban de llegar!" Exclamó el hombre, con los ojos como platos, Su mano permaneció a medio camino a su boca con la copa en la mano. La miró con tristeza.

"¡Por favor, Watanabe! ¡Es importante!"

Maldiciendo, dicho Watanabe se bebió su bebida de un trago y se puso en pie, haciendo un gesto malhumoradamente a Toranosuke para que le siguiera. Los dos nuke-nin desaparecieron silenciosamente del bar, sin ser notados por los demás clientes.

-:-

"¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!"

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente y pasó el dedo por los bordes del vaso. Heh. Principiantes. Ella ni siquiera empezaba a estar bebida y su oponente ya estaba sonrojado. Ya había ganado incluso antes de sentarse.

Tomó su vaso, bebió el alcohol de un trago, y lo puso boca abajo sobre la mesa, notando mentalmente que la hilera de vasos vacíos se estaba alargando bastante. A lo mejor debería hacer otra en lugar de seguir esta. Pero dudaba que tuviera que hacerlo.

Su oponente, un hombre gordo con tres barbillas, levantó el vaso lentamente, se tragó el alcohol, y lo dejó sobre la mesa con manos temblorosas. Sonrió de lado, la miró a los ojos, y quedó inconsciente.

"Heh. ¡Traedme el dinero!" Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado cuando la gente se puso a bien a animarla o a gruñir. El dinero cambió de dueños, trajo sonrisas y fruncimientos de ceño en las caras de la gente que la rodeaba.

"Así que no estaba soñando … _Eras_ tú."

Ella se tensó ligeramente antes que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

"Parece que has conseguido encontrar el camino de vuelta a la civilización, tigre. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?" Le preguntó ella, girándose para encarar el hombre qye había dejado a millas de distancia en una cueva.

"Me has curado aunque soy un nuke-nin, y entonces me has dejado solo para que me preguntara si lo había soñado todo o no … ¿Quién eres tu realmente?"

"Camino conmigo." Dijo ella, levantándose de su silla. Puso su dinero en su bolsa y se dirigió directamente para la puerta, hablando mientras iba. "Me llamo Sakura. Y tú eres un hombre extraño. Un hombre normal habría dejado las cosas como estaban. Aun así me has buscado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

Caminaron por la calle sombría, esquivando prostitutas y borrachos de mientras.

"Puede que sea un nuke-nin, pero aun soy humano. Estaba curioso. Realmente no me esperaba poder encontrarte, especialmente tan pronto."

Entraron en un hotel y fueron directamente a una sala privada; no fue una sorpresa que en un pueblo como ese nadie mirara dos veces a Sakura.

Una vez se hubieron sentado en los sofás gastados, Sakura cruzó las piernas y le señaló a Toranosuke que elaborara lo que acababa de decir. Las cosas eran mucho más interesantes que al principio.

Después de una larga pausa, Toranosuke se pasó una mano por su corto cabello y murmuró, "No lo sé, es solo … No sé lo que esperaba, pero … he aprendido que no es bueno para gente como yo el tener deudas."

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de su sofá.

"Olvídalo. No me debes nada."

"Pero..."

Ella le paró con una mano.

"He ayudado a mucha gente, pero siempre ha sido una norma moral mía el no aceptar ningún tipo de pago, sin importar quien sean."

"Entonces a lo mejor puedo..."

La niña suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante.

"Sabes qué. Parece que realmente quieres hacer esto, así que te voy a ofrecer un trato. Encuéntrame y te voy a dar un trabajo y vamos a estar en paces. Pero solo si estás dispuesto a hace trabajos sueltos."

Entonces, con una última sonrisa de lado, ella desapareció bajo e sus narices.

888888888888

Bien, aquí dejo otro capítulo!

Espero que os haya gustado, y puede que no deba decirlo pero... lo haré de todos modos, y aviso que es un spoiler: en el capítulo siguiente va a haber mucha acción.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto ~^^~


	19. Chapter 19

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

8888888888888888

Sakura reapareció instantáneamente en su cueva. Sonriendo de lado, meneó la cabeza y rápidamente fue en busca de su aprendiz. Estaba bastante segura que lo podía hacer gritar como una niña pequeña si se le acercaba por detrás y gritaba "¡Buuu!" en su oído.

Pero entonces sintió una de las signaturas de chakra más amenazantes que nunca se había encontrado y tragó duro. Apartando su incomodidad, procedió a caminar hacia su casa casi-acabada. Hizo una mueca; aun con todo el trabajo que le había dedicado, posiblemente iba a acabar destruida al final del día.

La puerta shoji se abrió, revelando a un muy tenso Tohru.

"Bienvenida de vuelta, sensei." Murmuró débilmente. "Tienes a un visitante."

"Ya lo he notado, Ishika-san." Contestó ella, forzándose a parecer calmada incluso mientras su instinto le gritaba que echase a correr en dirección contrario lo más rápido posible. "Vete. Ves al pueblo. No vuelvas hasta mañana."

Entonces, dejando al tembloroso rubio tras de ella, caminó con decisión hacia el salón.

"Eres más rosa que un bebé." Señaló el hombre al que ella quería evitar.

"Y tu eres más azul que un hombre azul." Contestó ella, golpeándose mentalmente por meterse con él. Estaba tan claro que iba a acabar muerta.

Una carcajada grave resonó en su oído, asustándola.

"Eres una descarada, niña. Me gustas."

_Kami-sama, ¿mi cabeza no está rodando? Creo que debo acabar de usar toda la suerte de mi vida..._

Ella se mantuvo cautelosa, silenciosamente esperando que él diera el primer movimiento.

"Por qué estás aquí, Hoshigaki Kisame-san?" Preguntó, sonando más exigente de lo que debería ser, considerando la situación en la que estaba.

Su mente repetía como un mantra sin parar, _Estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta, estoy muerta..._

"He oído hablar de ti. Aparentemente curaste a una pava que casi no tenía nada de piel. Tu capacidad de médico ha llegado a mis oídos. Si la pudiste curar a ella, deberías ser capaz de cambiar el color de mi piel."

"Eso es imposible."

Inmediatamente se encontró atrapada entre su mano contra la pared. Cogía su cuellecito firmemente pero no lo suficiente como para no poder hablar.

"Más te vale que hagas lo que te he pedido. Quien sabe lo que podría hacer de lo contrario..." Amenazó él con una sonrisa feroz.

"Nadie puede hacer eso, Hoshigaki-san. ¡Ni yo, ni la legendaria Tsunade, ni ningún médico! ¡Curar la piel es diferente a cambiarla! La piel se regenera constantemente, y encima de eso está compuesta de varias capas. Tendría que cambiar tus genes. En cada. Una. De tus. Células. Nadie puede hacerlo. Es imposible."

Después de un tiempo imposiblemente largo, Kisame asintió y lentamente la soltó.

"De acuerdo, te creo. Pero si me entero de que me estabas mintiendo, voy a cortarte a trocitos bien pequeños."

Preguntándose si esa era realmente la razón por la que la había venido a ver, a Sakura se le congeló la sangre al oír sus siguientes palabras.

"De todos modos, sensei, por favor sé la médico de Akatsuki. Estoy preguntando amablemente, pero realmente no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo hago, pero no voy a unirme a vosotros."

Su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada, si es que era posible.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso. Entonces tendré que forzarte. Mientras sigas viva, a Líder-sama no debería importarle."

Más rápido de lo que ella podía moverse, se le echó encima, dándole un poderoso golpe en el pequeño cuerpo. Cuando la respiración la dejó, voló a través de la pared, consiguiendo por los pelos a media caída. Se arrodilló al lado del río, haciendo una mueca, y puso una mano en su abdomen para comprobar si tenía alguna costilla rota.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que el gran hombre corrió hacia ella de nuevo, con la espada en alto; sabía que no podía permitirse ser golpeada por Samehada. Iba a quitarle todo el chakra y estaría más indefensa que un bebé.

Posibles escenarios pasaron por su mente tan rápido que solo le tomó un segundo analizar sus mejores posibilidades. Entonces se puso a correr, con la intención de alejarse lo más rápido posible del agua. Sabía que solo tenía unos breves instantes antes que la pillara para poner en práctica su plan. Era buena en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero él también lo era, y con su cuerpo, él tenía una ventaja por el rango mayor. Aun así, él no era muy bueno en genjutsu, lo que podía usar en su favor. ¿Qué más sabía? Rebuscó por su cerebro, tratando lo más posible de recordar todo lo que sabía de él. Y maldijo en voz baja; había sido descrito como ser un bijuu sin cola, de lo grandes que eran sus reservas de chakra. Las suyas ni siquiera se acercaran a las de él. ¿Había mencionada que estaba acabada?

Sus manos pasaron por signos mientras levantaba un genjutsu, esperando que pudiera detener al nuke-nin lo suficiente para que pudiera tratar de disminuir su desventaja.

_Kami-sama, ¡haz que esto funcione!_ Rogó mentalmente, usando un jutsu que nunca había pensado que iba a usar de nuevo. En el futuro, lo había aprendido de Ino, quien, a su vez, lo había aprendido de Morino Ibiki. Era un jutsu usado frecuentemente en prisioneros si se pensaba que estaban ocultando quien eran realmente. Negaba todos los intentos de ocultar su apariencia real del prisionero. Aunque los efectos eran solo temporales. Aun así a lo mejor conseguía salvarse con él.

Aguantó la respiración cuando empezó a sentir los efectos del jutsu, cayendo al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor, retorciéndose entre el musgo. Su mente estaba vacía, una tabla en blanco, cruel vacío de todo menos el imparable dolor. Finalmente, lentamente dejó su cuerpo tembloroso, y ella se tomó un momento para preguntarse donde estaba- Una mano le tocó el hombro; instintivamente se volvió dando una patada reforzada con chakra, sintiendo satisfacción cuando oyó un ruidoso _crack_, y se alejó de un salto, agazapándose. Su pecho gritaba de dolor mientras ella luchaba para acostumbrarse a su nueva altura.

-:-

Kisame consiguió deshacerse de ese estúpido genjutsu (en realidad era inteligente, habría seguido dando vueltas sin llegar a ninguna parte) justo a tiempo para oír a su presa gritar ese tipo de dolor crudo, raspado, que no podía dejar a nadie insensible, sin importar que tipo de bastardo sin corazón fueras. Frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de que alguien estaba en el camino de su tarea – y, casualmente, diversión – forzó sus piernas correr más rápido y acabó de rodillas al lado de la niña en unos momentos. Bajo sus incrédulos ojos, ella creció, rompiendo su ropa, y aún gritando a más no poder, tensándose y temblando bajo un tipo de asalto del que él no sabía nada. Sus sentidos estaban abiertos al máximo, pero no sentía otro chakra que el suyo y el de la pequeña; ¿qué tipo de jutsu había usado la doctora en ella misma? Estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para apartarse de su patada. Hizo una mueca cuando se le fracturaron dos costillas, pero sus ojos se llenaron de diversión de nuevo cuando notó que la joven mujer estaba desnuda.

"Bonitos pechos." No pudo evitar decir.

Tenía que ser sincero, ella se sonrojaba de manera muy linda. Su sonrisa de lado creció cuando le tiró su propia camiseta de tirantes.

"Toma. Póntela para que podamos luchar. No sería divertido si te estuvieras preocupando constantemente por tener el culo al aire."

Sin importar lo mucho que le gustara ese mismo culo.

La chica lucía desconfiada, pero aceptó después de un momento y se puso la gigantesca camiseta. Se rió al ver que en ella era más un vestido que nada, especialmente cuando ella se puso el obi; aunque le gustó como le quedaba. Debía ser el instinto masculino, supuso, ya que no podía sentirse atraído por una niña, no importaba lo mucho que luciera como una mujer. Su sangre corría por sus venas excitadamente. Sonrió de lado mientras corría hacia ella, blandiendo Samehada.

-:-

Empezaron una pelea de taijutsu que le dijo a Sakura de inmediato que aunque entrenaba todos los días, no estaba en un nivel donde pudiera retarle y sobrevivir. Tenía que poner algo de distancia entre ellos antes de que él la aplastara. Y con esa espada suya, él tenía un rango mucho mayor al suyo. Además, si Gai podía perder contra él, ella definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad.

Esquivó un puñetazo, a penas consiguiendo escapar de Samehada y otro golpe que trataba de quitarle el chakra. Ya tenía suficientes cortes y moratones por todo el cuerpo. Y el maldito nuke-nin seguía sonriendo como si se lo estuviera pasando genial. Ese hombre necesitaba acostarse con alguien.

Tartó de usar un genjutsu, pero aparentemente Kisame se le esperaba, ya que rápidamente se lo quitó de encima – era suficiente para que ella encajar un par de golpes, pero no más que eso. Aun así, estaba contenta de tener la oportunidad de herirle de algún modo, incluso si su cuerpo era su única arma. Si solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomar algunas de sus armas antes de que la sacara de su casa. Afortunadamente, ambos Tsunade y Kisame preferían evitar ser golpeados que defenderse contra un ataque; ella había aprendido a hacer lo mismo.

Esquivando un puñetazo, Sakura intentó darle una patada dando una voltereta lateral, que desafortunadamente no le dio al hombre azul en el proceso, y saltó a un lado cuando Samehada silbó en el aire para acabar donde había estado un momento atrás. Destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies con un puño, usando el momento de sorpresa para alejarse más de él. Él maldijo, evitando rocas y tierra mientras estas caían sobre él. Podía ver que el hombre se empezaba a irritar de sus tácticas de evasión y por ello se preparó cuando sus dedos empezaron a fluir por diferentes signos con las manos.

"¡Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!"

Empezó a brotar agua de su boca, tanta agua que ella no podía hacer nada para usarlo en su ventaja. Aun así, antes que la capturara en el lago que estaba creando, corrió hacia un árbol cercano y lo arrancó del suelo, preparándose para surfear la enorme ola con él; cuanto menos tocara el agua, lo mejor que estaría su salud. Y el hombre fue hacia ella, surfeando su ola divertido.

Encaramada en su árbol, ella se esperó hasta que él estuvo cerca para destruir el árbol, mandando cientos de astillas afiladas como agujas. Aterrizando en otro árbol, rápidamente se cambió de lugar con un tronco ya que el clon de agua de Kisame explotó de repente. Tuvo suerte; Samehada a penas la había rozado. Aun así, la sangre fluía libremente bajo su pecho. Se chequeó el hombro; el corte era profundo, pero todavía podía moverse con bastante normalidad.

Esquivó un dragón de agua maldiciendo mentalmente, y se vengó levantando una pared de tierra alrededor del hombre azul. Dudaba que le mantuviera encerrado mucho rato, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para usar un Katon jutsu para evaporar el agua.

_Heh. Si tú puedes escupir agua, ¡yo escupo fuego! ¡Chúpate esa, maldito tiburón!_

Su danza de la victoria mental no duró mucho ya que Kisame empezó a usar jutsu mucho más peligrosos. Ya se había cansado de jugar.

-:-

La cárcel de agua gigante se puso en su lugar, atrapándolos a ambos, él y la peli-rosa, en ella. Sin fusionarse con Samehada, él no podía respirar bajo el agua, pero aun así podía aguantar la respiración durante más tiempo que cualquier otro. La victoria era suya.

LA cara de la niña mostraba claramente su sorpresa mientras él nadaba hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella volvió a cambiarse de lugar con un tronco, pero él salió disparado de la cárcel de agua la cogió del tobillo y la arrastró de vuelta al agua. Ella no dejaba de moverse, cortándose más y más con Samehada mientras lo hacía. Chorros tras chorros de sangre manchaban el agua. Finalmente, ella consiguió darle un golpe cargado de chakra en la cabeza. Se le tiñó la visión de negro durante un instante y sus manos quedaron inertes. Solo fue durante un momento, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella fuera a por Samehada. Sintió un gran dolor en su costado cuando ella usó su propia arma contra él para cortarle. Deshizo su jutsu y colapsaron en una pila en el suelo mojado. Para su sorpresa, aunque tenía las manos travesadas por pinchos, la chica no soltó su preciada espada. En su lugar, ella le pateó de nuevo mientras Samehada volvía a él. Tomó la espada de nuevo, incluso cuando a penas podía mantenerse en pie.

La chica se llevó las ensangrentadas e inútiles manos al pecho, jadeando mientras lo hacía. Aunque estaba muy mojada, su sangre consiguió pegarse a su piel y deslizarse por sus brazos en fluidos ríos escarlata.

Se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. Que extraño.

"Kuso, chica, ¿tan pocas ganas tienes de unirte al Akatsuki que has inutilizado tus manos?" Preguntó, atónito.

Había un tono tozudo en su voz cuando contestó, escupiendo sus palabras con sus labios demasiado rojos para ser normal. "Si me llevas a tu organización, voy a matar a cada uno de vosotros en lugar de curaros; si no puedo, voy a suicidarme. Creo en la paz; tú crees que no puede conseguirse sin destruir el mundo primero e inclinar a todo el mundo a vuestra voluntad. ¡Voy a suicidarme antes de siquiera plantearme unirme a vosotros!"

Él no tenía ninguna duda de que ella lo haría; aparentemente, ella se agarraba a sus ideales como el mismo lo hacía. Podía respetar – a lo mejor incluso admirar – eso. Así que envainó a Samehada y asintió.

"Muy bien. Pero si te desvías de tu camino aunque sea una vez, voy a venir a buscarte y a llevarte a la organización."

-:-

Sakura se dejó caer al suela cuando él desapareció sin más.

_¿Eso es todo?_ Se preguntó, incrédula. _¿Casi hemos luchado a muerto por _esto_?_

Ella se rió con voz rota mientras su cuerpo se rendía y una oscuridad de otro tipo se apoderaba de ella.

888888888888

Fundoshi: ropa interior masculina tradicional japonesa

Suiton: Bakusui Shouha: Técnica de agua: Gran ola explosiva

Katon: fuego

Notas de la Traductora:

Y aquí os dejo otro capitulito más de la historia!


	20. Chapter 20

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

AVISO:¡El jutsu que usó Sakura es temporal, en este capítulo vuelve a estar en forma de niña!

88888888888888

Las águilas gritaron con toda su fuerza, volando en todas direcciones. Todas menos una que se quedó atrás, al lado de un pequeño hombro cubierto de sangre. Su cabeza le dio suavemente a otra, humana, más grande, pero no recibió respuesta. Ni siquiera un gruñido. Con una última mirada a sus alrededores, ella, también, se fue volando. Tras de ella, la niña-convertida-en-mujer-convertida-en-niña se quedó quieta como un cadáver. Konoha se dirigió directamente a la aldea que le había dado el nombre. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que ir lejos, ya que encontró a dos de sus shinobi en e camino.

Volando más bajo, Konoha gritó con fuerza, metiéndose en su camino. ¿La iban a reconocer? Ciertamente lo esperaba. Sería muy triste si ella tenía mejor memoria que ellos.

"¡Mi buen amigo! ¡Parece ser que este maravilloso pájaro quiere decirnos algo!"

"Nah… ¿En serio?" Fue la perezosa respuesta.

"¡Ven, mi eterno rival! ¡Vamos a seguir el águila! ¡Voy a ser el primera que descubra qué nos intenta decir o voy a corre mil vueltas alrededor de Konoha en mis manos!"

Gruñendo, el otro hombre solo pudo seguir a su entusiástico amigo.

-:-

"Huelo sangre." Murmuró Kakashi, alargando sus pasos, su compañero tras de él.

Pararon primero en la casa de Sakura; no había nadie, pero una de las paredes había sido claramente travesada. Nada más parecía estar en mal estado.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Se preguntó el hombre peli-plateado en voz alta, mirando a los alrededores con la esperanza de ver o bien a Sakura o bien a su aprendiz.

"¡Rápido, Kakashi-san! ¡Vamos a seguir el rastro!"

Ambos hombres corrieron por el bosque, siguiendo el camino de árboles rotos y tierra removida. El olor a sangre solo se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daban, hasta que al fin llegaron al sitio.

"Kami-sama…" Susurró Gai, corriendo al lado del cuerpo roto.

Con gentileza giró a la chica sobre su espalda, con cuidado de no agravar sus heridas.

"¿Sensei? ¡Sensei! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Kakashi se arrodilló a su lado con posado grave, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de la niña.

"Aquñi ha habido una batalla. No hay duda sobre eso. No hay nadie más por aquí. Deberíamos llevarla a Konoha para que la curen."

Asintiendo, Gai tomó a la niña inconsciente en brazos, diciendo, "¿No deberíamos encontrar a su aprendiz primero?"

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo, mandando a sus perros a encontrar al rubio tan rápido como pudieran mientras ellos volvían a la casa.

Ninguno de los dos era médico, pero ambos sabían las bases de primeros auxilios. Aun así, sus heridas eran demasiado graves para que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada por ella. Necesitaban un médico enseguida.

Aparentemente, el joven aprendiz no estaba muy lejos. Les había dado un resumen de lo que había pasado mientras estabilizaba a la pequeña sensei, pero les dijo que deberían llevarla con ellos a su aldea para que la curaran del todo, ya que él no tenía suficiente experiencia para curar sus heridas más graves.

"Los ligamentos son muy difíciles de curar correctamente. Lo más que he podido hacer ha sido curar los huesos rotos parcialmente. Para el resto, deberíais llevarla a un médico enseguida."

Durante todo ese tiempo, Sakura ni siquiera se movió.

-:-

El traer la médico de vuelta a Konoha causó un escándalo en la población ninja de inmediato. El primero en verla, tirada sin moverse en los brazo de Gai, paró lo que estaba haciendo para mirar antes de echara correr a contárselo a sus amigos. La red de cotilleo ninja estaba en movimiento. Al poco tiempo, toda la población shinobi sabía que algo le había pasado a la médico peli-rosa, algo lo suficientemente malo como para que la llevaran directamente al hospital. Incluso los civiles se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien cuando vieron a más ninja de lo normal saltando por los tejados en dirección al hospital.

Los médicos asignados a trabajas en Sakura tuvieron que cerrar las persianas y amenazar a los ninja que estaban observando abiertamente por las ventanas.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Susurró un médico joven.

"Realmente no has salido mucho de la aldea durante este último año, ¿verdad? Ella se ha convertido en algo así como una leyenda entre los ninja. Se dice que su habilidad médico compite con la de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade y, además, que está dispuesta a curar a cualquiera que lo necesite. Su casa es territorio neutral, así que si alguien la ha atacado... Ningún Kage lo habría hecho si no quería empezar una guerra."

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿En serio es tan importante?"

"Dudo que si estuviéramos en otra aldea hubiera menos ninja mirando por la ventana."

-:-

La habitación del hospital era, por una vez, más acogedora y hogareña de lo usual. En lugar de haber flores y chocolates como habría en la habitación de un civil, esta estaba llena de gente que se iba pasando a ver como estaba y que solía dejar algún detalle – aparentemente, los kunai y las píldoras de chakra eran un favorito – antes de salir por la ventana. La pequeña durmió pacíficamente, sin ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba.

"El agotamiento de chakra esa algo muy serio. Añádele a eso el gran número de heridas graves... Eventualmente se despertará."

"¿Y qué pasa con sus manos? Estaban bastante malheridas..."

"Lo que sea que las travesó las ha destruido, Jiraiya-sama. Había muchos fragmentos de hueso en sus músculos. Necesitamos a alguien más experimentado que nosotros. Tal y como están la cosas, no las va a poder usar de nuevo, mucho menos si le quitamos los analgésicos."

Un gruñido se escuchó de detrás de ellos. Sus cabezas se giraron en dirección a la cama bañada por la luz del sol donde la pequeña peli-rosa se estaba despertando. El médico se fue, dejando al Sannin al lado de Sakura. Le puso un baso de agua en los labios, haciéndola beber con gentileza para calmar su garganta.

"Oh... aún estoy viva..." Murmuró Sakura. "Pero maldita sea, me duele todo."

"¡¿Qué narices estabas pensando, enfrentándote a un miembro del Akatsuki tu sola? ¡Te podría haber matado! ¡Casi lo consiguió!" Gritó Jiraiya, pero su tono mostraba su preocupación.

"Hehe. No te preocupes por mi. Voy a estar como nueva en un periquete, ya verás. Y entonces desearás que me hubiera quedado en cama un poco más." Contestó la niña con una sonrisa manchada de dolor.

"Kuso, Sakura-chan, ¡esto no es cosa de broma! ¡Es algo muy serio! ¡Si el Akatsuki te tiene como blanco, no pararan de perseguirte cuando se enteren de que estás viva! ¿Sabes de lo que son capaces?"

"Por supuesto que si. La razón por la que luché es que no me quería unir a ellos. Hoshigake-san... se fue después de la lucha, cuando se dio cuenta que nunca me iba a unir a ellos. Él... creo que lo entendió, cuando me inutilicé las manos. Aunque dijo que si me salía del camino iba a venir a por mi de nuevo."

Demasiados pensamientos daban vueltas por la mente de Jiraiya.

"Espera... ¿Te has hecho esto tu misma?" Exclamó, atónito, mirando los vendajes manchados de sangre de las pequeñas manos de la sensei.

Sakura acarició los vendajes de su mano izquierda, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. El sol iluminaba gentilmente su cara cansada.

"No tuve otra opción. A su espada le saliera pinchos cuando la cogí. Además, no es la primera vez que he sacrificado parte de mi cuerpo para conseguir algo."

Su sonrisa era débil cuando le miró.

"Realmente no pensarías que perdí mis ojos en algún tipo de accidente, ¿verdad? Los perdí uno después del otro cuando me negué a hacer algo que iba contra mis principios. Ese hombre, Hoshigake-san. Puede que él sea el único que me entienda de verdad... No sé... Estoy tan cansada."

Lentamente se durmió, dejando a Jiraiya con más preguntas que respuestas.

-:-

L habitación estaba vacía cuando alguien dio un toque a la puerta abierta.

"Hola, sensei. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al oír esa voz.

"Itachi-san. Entra, entra, como si estuvieras en tu casa." Dijo ella, aparatando la orientación de la cabeza de la ventana.

"¡Sakura-nee-chan!"

"¡Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Dijo ella, agrandando su sonrisa.

El niño se emparró a su cama, sentándose en ella. Mikoto debía haber hablado con él, ya que trató de no agravar sus heridas. No tuvo mucho éxito, pero Sakura no lo comentó, así que Itachi tampoco lo hizo.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura-nee-chan? Okaa-san dice que solo vas al hospital cuando estás mal. ¿Estás mal, nee-chan?"

"Bien," Empezó Sakura mientras Itachi se sentaba con calma en la silla al lado de la cama, "Tuve un encontronazo con alguien que no quería aceptar un no por respuesta. Así que si, estoy bastante mal. Pero solo porque no me dejan salir de la cama no quiere decir que esté acabada, sabes. Por lo menos ya no me duele mucho respirar."

"¿Entonces estás bien?" Preguntó Sasuke con ojos suspicaces mientras miraba su cuerpo vendado.

"Eto... Bien es una palabra muy grande. Quiero decir, ahora mismo mi mundo consiste en esta habitación, pero... me estoy curando. En poco tiempo debería poder marcharme."

Durante un momento Sasuke siguió luciendo suspicaz antes de decir con algo de duda, "Pero...tu eres médico, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te puedes curar a ti misma?"

Sakura soltó un bufido, cosa que la hizo sisear un momento después ya que el movimiento le hizo sentir dolor en las costillas.

"Aparentemente tengo que descansar. Lo que quiere decir que no puedo usar chakra. Cuando me trajeron, tenía un caso grave de agotamiento de chakra, sabes, así que tengo que esperar a que mis reservas se llenen de nuevo."

Sasuke asintió gravemente, aunque la expresión pensativa lucía muy rara en una cara de niño. Itachi le sugirió suavemente que debería ir a por bebidas de la máquina expendedora. El Uchiha más joven se quejó durante un rato antes de hacerlo.

"Sensei. Yo..."

Apretó los puños, con la boca súbitamente seca, y miró su regazo.

Cuando el silencio se alargó, la sonrisa de Sakura se suavizó.

"Venga," Dijo ella con suavidad, urigiéndolo a acercarse con una mano. "Súbete."

Itachi tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza – con suficiente firmeza, pero asegurándose que no le hacía daño. Temblando, respiró profundamente por la nariz, con los ojos cerrados. Sakura lo convenció con cautela que se acercara a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. A causa de eso, Itachi puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la pequeña. El rítmico latido de su corazón, muy lentamente lo fue calmando. Ella estaba viva. Herida, sí, pero viva. Era más de lo que podía esperar cuando oyó el estado en la que la habían encontrado.

Sakura le pasó los dedos por el largo cabello del chico lentamente para relajarlo. De algún modo, eso la relajó a ella también. Si solo pudiera sentir el cabello en sus manos, en lugar de esos estúpidos vendajes...

Apenas evitó suspirara, deseando poder estar a fuera al sol. ¿Por qué esa imagen incluía a Itachi a su lado?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que Sasuke entró en la habitación, frunciendo el ceño, y señaló con el dedo a su hermano mayor acusadoramente.

"¡Aniki! ¡Eso es astuto! ¡Solo querías tener a Sakura-nee-chan toda para ti!"

-:-

Tsunade se miró la carta con una ceja levantada. Su viejo compañero de equipo la estaba metiendo en algo raro de nuevo. Estaba halagada de que reconociera su talento como médico, pero había una razón por la que dejó Konoha. Los hospitales y la sangre no le sentaban bien. Ya no. No después de...

"¿Estás bien, Tsunade-sama? Has estado mirando esa carta durante un buen rato."

Meneando la cabeza, la Sannin apartó su mente de pensamientos mórbidos y sonrió un poco a su aprendiz.

"Todo está bien, Shizune. Estaba contemplando como podía contestar a ese viejo pervertido que es mi ex-compañero de equipo."

Shizune asintió.

"Oh, eso explica que estuvieras pensativa. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo de papel?"

"Hai, por favor. No creo que pueda acceder a su petición esta vez." Contestó Tsunade, tomando un sorbo de su baso de sake.

"¿Oh? Eso me sorprende." Murmuró Shizune, pasándole el papel a la rubia. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

Tsunade apoyó la cabeza en su mano, mirando a su aprendiz con ojos entrecerrados.

"Te acuerdas que hace un tiempo fui a ver a una niña peli-rosa, ¿verdad?"

"Hai. Una médico, creo, que se llamaba Sakura." Contestó Shizune, dándose golpecitos en el labio inferior con un dedo mientras trataba de recordar el incidente.

"Exacto. Hace poco la atacaron, y sus manos están gravemente heridas. Dice que están tan destruidas que no parecen ni manos. No puede usar chakra en este momento, y no la pueden mantener sedada indefinidamente para que no sienta un dolor sobrecogedor. El problema es que los médicos de Konoha no son lo suficientemente buenos como para poder curarle las manos apropiadamente; demasiados murieron en la guerra."

_Dan..._

"¿Así que te ha pedido ayuda?" Preguntó Shizune educadamente, sentándose frente a su mentora.

"Lo ha hecho. Pero no lo puedo hacer. Yo solo... no puedo. Así que tu vas a ir por mi."

888888888888888888

Nota de la traductora:

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los exámenes no me dejan! He conseguido cinco minutitos para poder hacerlo ahora, pero no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo :(

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios.

En fin, nos leemos pronto (a lo mejor)


	21. Chapter 21

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

88888888888888888

Se dice que un profesor siempre deja algo de si en sus alumnos. Mientras Sakura tendía a actuar como Tsunade, hoy, la parte de ella que había aprendido bajo Kakashi se hizo ver. Tenía que salir al aire libre. Estar en el hospital estaba muy bien, pero al cabo de unos días, estaba empezando a estar ansiosa por salir.

Por supuesto, escapar de su habitación, bajo la vigilancia que había, y hacerlo sin usar chakra iba sería muy difícil, pero para nada imposible. Luego estaba el problema de sus manos. Eran básicamente inútiles, y con solo tratar de moverlas ya sentía dolorosas punzadas por su cuerpo, forzándola a apretar los dientes y esperar a que pasara.

Y así, en ese momento estaba usando los pies para atar una cuerda a su cama – en serio, iba a tener que darle las gracias quien se la había regalado – para poder salir por la ventana. Bajar por la cuerda sin usar las manos era un poco como hacer puenting sin estar atado, pero lo consiguió, contenta de ver nadie la había parado; también era verdad que había elegido fugarse _entonces_ porque sabía que era cuando menos visitantes tenía. Saltando con facilidad al suelo con una pequeña boltereta, soltó la cuerda, desenredando sus pies de ella, y dio un grito de victoria con una brillante sonrisa antes de echar a correr; ya podía oír a las enfermeras gritar que volviera.

Maldijo tanto como pudo a Kisame, su cuerpo, y a Konoha por no tener a Tsunade como médico ya que tuvo que parar pro el dolor en su costado. Por lo menos había dejado atrás a las enfermeras. Por el momento, podía disfrutar su día al aire libre. Y esperar que no la ataran a la cama cuando volvieran. Si es que conseguía encontrar el camino de vuelta – sin chakra, no podía "ver" y en el momento dependía de su oído para moverse. Afortunadamente, una abuela muy amable la guió hacia el parque , hablando con ella durante un rato antes de marcharse al mercado. Aparentemente, iba a hacer galletas de jengibre para sus nietos.

Se sentó en un banco del parque, moviendo los dedos de los pies bajo el sol, y sonrió cuando la brisa despenaba su cabello. No había nada como estar al aire libre. Ahora, si solo pudiera usar chakra, sería perfecto. Pero aunque le molestaba, sabía que no se podía empujar tanto.

Al final la encontraron antes de lo que se esperaba cuando le dieron un placaje de repente que la tiró al duelo sobre su costado. Apretó los dientes, siseando, y maldijo mentalmente. ¡Dolía como un demonio, joder!

"¡Wah, nee-chan! ¡Estoy tan contento de verte!"

Tratando de no empeorar sus heridas mientras jadeaba dolorida, gruñó, "Bájate. De. Encima. Mío. Naruto."

"¿Huh¿ ¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Te he hecho daño, nee-chan?"

Se levantó con cuidado con su ayuda e hizo una mueca mientras le decía que no debería estar por ahí, pero que el día era tan bueno que se había escapado de las enfermeras.

A Naruto le dio un escalofrío.

"El hospital no es lugar agradable, nee-chan. ¡Me alegro que ya no estés en ese horrible lugar!" Exclamé él, levantando los brazos. Hubo un corto momento de silencio antes que el enérgico niño abriera la boca de nuevo.

"¡Ha pasado taaaaaaanto tiempo desde que estuviste aquí, nee-chan! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que no pudieras venir?"

Sakura sonrió suavemente.

"Puede que no lo entiendas todavía, pero a veces, le gente tiene obligaciones de las que no pueden escapar. Cuando seas un ninja, vas a entender lo que te digo. Tus obligaciones pueden ser más importantes que tú, e incluso más importantes que tu vida. Siempre que haya gente que pare en mi casa para que les cure, no me puedo ir. Yyyyyyyyy aunque tengo un aprendiz, él aún está aprendiendo. La gente que viene a mi suele estar en muy mal estado, y él no es lo suficientemente bueno para curarles del todo. Aunque casi siempre los puede estabilizar. Y por qué estoy aquí de repente... Vamos a decir que me encontré con alguien con quien no me llevo muy bien."

"Parece que no acabó muy bien, ¿eh?" Remarcó Naruto. Paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, notando los varios vendajes que la adornaban bajo sus pijamas de hospital.

Ella bufó por la nariz, apenas prestando atención a la punzada que sintió en las costillas al moverse.

"En realidad... no fue tan mal como podría haber ido. Qué sorprendente..." Dejó la frase a medias pensativamente.

Naruto no entendió del todo sus palabras, pero tenía la sensación que un día lo haría.

Aunque por el momento había una cosa que quería hacer. Se puso en pie de un salto y gentilmente – puede que fuera un niño, pero vio su mueca de dolor cada vez que se movía – la ayudó a levantarse.

"¡Venga, nee-chan, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas! ¡Estoy seguro de que te gustará!"

Apoyándose en él, ella lentamente fue por el parque, preguntándose a dónde iban. Curiosamente, con cada paso que daba su cabeza le dolía más y más. De todos los días para tener una migraña... Aun así, siguió andando y actuando con alegría, no queriendo preocupar al rubio. Durante todo el rato sintió como si su cabeza se estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Sus pasos se fueron volviendo más y más lentos, y cada vez se apoyaba más en el chico, y estaba tan concentrada en el empeoramiento de su cuerpo que no escuchó la presentación que hizo Naruto.

"¡Oh, así que tu eres la chica de la que Sasuke-kun siempre está hablando!"

Se hubiera agarrado la cabeza dolorida, pero sus piernas le fallaron y, con un suspiro silenciosa, cayó al suelo desmayada.

-:-

Los dos niños entraron en pánico cuando la chica mayor perdió la consciencia sin hacer ruido. Naruto cogió la doctora, esforzándose con el peso, pero no tuvo tiempo a llamar ayuda antes que dos shinobi aterrizaron a su lado.

"¡Rápido! ¡No sé que le pasa a nee-chan, pero ha colapsado de repente!"

Genma cambió su senbon de lado de su boca, murmurando que era algo bueno que la hubieran seguido mientras su compañero le buscaba el pulso en el cuello.

"¡No tiene puso!"

Genma maldijo, gritando que le iba a llevar al hospital cuando todos sus intentos de reanimarla fueran en vano. Mientras corría por los tejados, tan rápido como podía, la niña no se movía un pelo, pero si se hubiera fijado un poco, hubiera visto que cuanto más se alejaban, más cambiaba su estado. Para cuando entró en el hospital, débiles exhalaciones salían de sus labios azulados regularmente. Débiles, pero regulares. Mientras médicos y enfermeras por igual la rodeaban, Genma dio un suspiro de alivio. A parte de la paliza que hubiera recibido por dejarla morir bajo sus narices, estaba el hecho de que le gustaba bastante la pequeña. Era como un caramelo picante. Dulce y apasionado, una combinación muy interesante.

-:-

Todo su cuerpo dolía; cada vez que respiraba era doloroso. Desorientada, se hizo un ovillo, esperando alejar el dolor con esa acción. No lo consiguió, pero por lo menos se sintió más segura.

_Sabía que era una mala idea... Conocer a mi yo joven es algo que no voy a hacer _nunca_ más. Mieeeeeerda... Sabía que las dos no podíamos existir a la vez. Aun así, parece ser que siempre y cuando me mantenga alejada de ella voy a estar bien. Gracias a Kami. No tener contacto, ¿eh? Supongo que para ser una paradoja, es más de lo que me esperaba..._

Aun así, le dolía saber seguro que nunca iba a poder hablar con su yo joven a no ser que fuera por carta. O por lo menos sin tocarla, ya que había colapsado en el momento en que la niña le había puesto la mano en el brazo. Por lo menos, la gente iba a pensar que su estado se debía a un recaída en uno de los jutsu que le habían dado durante la pelea o algo así, así que no tendrían muchas sospechas.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, se sentó lentamente, dejando las frescas sábanas blancas acumularse en su cintura.

"Hola, Sakura-sensei."

Ella se tensó un poco, no habiendo oído la persona que entró – pero había que tener en cuenta que no podía usar su jutsu para "ver" energía, así que se sentía bastante desnuda en ese momento.

"Soy Shizune. Has conocido a mi Maestra antes, ¿Tsunade-sama?"

Con la garganta súbitamente seca, Sakura sintió tontamente.

"Bien. Me ha mandado en su lugar para cuidar de tus heridas. Ya he leído tu historial y tengo que decir... tu cuerpo estaba bastante destrozado cuando te trajeron. Afortunadamente, puedo ocuparme de ello. Estoy segura de que te gustaría poder volver a usar las manos pronto, ¿ne?"

Encontrando su voz finalmente, Sakura asintió de nuevo.

"Me gustaría, cierto. Por lo menos me daría algo de sensación de normalidad."

Riendo ligeramente Shizune se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama y cuidadosamente tomó una de sus manos vendadas. Quitó los vendajes y siseó ante lo que vio.

"Chikoshou... Esto es bastante peor de lo que imaginaba... Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo, pero te van a quedar cicatrices." Murmuró, con la voz algo temblorosa.

Sakura giró un poco la cabeza, incómoda. Se movió un poco en la cama mientas contestaba sin emociones, "Ya me lo esperaba cuando hice esto, Shizune-san. Prefiero eso a perder mi vido o mi libertad."

Comprensión brilló en los ojos de la chica mayor cuando dijo, "¿_Tú_ te has hecho esto a ti misma? ¿Conscientemente? Kusooooo... Tienes valor, eso esta claro."

Sakura sonrió grimly.

"El coraje no es conquerir el miedo que sientes, sino negarte a sucumbir al miedo por una razón por la que superarte a ti mismo. Eso... Mi trabajo es más importante que mi cuerpo. Si pudiera echar mis ideales a un lado con tanta facilidad, sería mejor que me muriera. Aun así... dolió más de lo que te puedes imaginar usar esa espada con pinchos travesados en mi mano..."

Shizune se puso más verde de lo que ya estaba pero siguió trabajando en la carne desfigurada obedientemente.

"Tsunade-sama manda sus saludos." Dijo mientras se concentraba en rejuntar la carne de nuevo. "Te hubiera venido a ayudar ella misma, pero... mucho me temo que los hospitales no le sientan bien, y cuando oyó qué tipo de heridas tenías, no pudo venir ella misma."

Sabiendo del trama de la rubia, Sakura asintió. Entendía cómo su antigua mentora se podía haber sentido y se sintió agradecida de que aun así mandara a su preciada Shizune para ayudarla en su lugar.

El silencio se alargó de manera confortable, aunque se rompía de vez en cuando con comentarios de la médico mayor.

"De todos modos, deberías tomártelo con calma. Evita usar chakra por un tiempo y descansa todo lo que puedas. Voy a venir mañana a curarte un poco más. Por lo menos, por ahora, deberías poder mover las manos sin sentir un dolor indescriptible. He dormido los nervios todo lo que he podido. Ahora, creo que hay alguien que te quiere ver." Dijo Shizune mientras se levantaba. Salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella.

Momentos después, unos pasos que arrastraban se oyeron, seguidos de un "Qué problemático." que hizo que la pequeña médico sonriera.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun Que bueno verte."

El Nara se acercó con pasos deliberadamente ruidoso, por lo que le daba las gracias. De ese modo, por lo menos ella podía saber más o menos donde estaba. El chico puso algo encima de sus piernas antes de espachurrarse en su silla. Lentamente, ella pasó las manos por la madera pulida, tratando de visualizar mentalmente qué era.

"Un tablero de shogi."

Ella se rió al darse cuenta. Como respuesta, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros con pereza.

"Ya no puedes ver las fichas, pero te puedo decir donde están. ¿Quieres jugar unas partidas conmigo, sensei?"

Tenía la sensación que quería decir más de lo que realmente había dicho, pero también era cierto que Shikamaru siempre había sido alguien que usaba metáforas a menudo para decir las cosas con el mínimo de palabras posibles y seguir transmitiendo su significado.

Bien, la doctora tenía su apoyo, aparentemente. Con una pequeña sonrisa, esperó a que él colocara las piezas y jugó lo mejor que pudo, completamente consciente que tenía una pinta pitiful cada vez que movía una pieza con manos temblorosas. Aun con todos sus murmullos de "Problemático" y "Molesto", el pequeño no se levantó y se fue y con infinita paciencia, la guiaba por en la partida, que resultó larga en la tarde soleada que hacía.

88888888888888

Notas de la Traductora:

Bueeeeno, ya he terminado los exámenes finales y por fin soy libre!

A partir de ahora, teóricamente, debería poder ir subiendo capítulos de manera más regular, pero no voy a prometer nada porque me conozco y es posible que me despiste un poco.

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto y espero no haber agotado vuestra paciencia al haber tardado tanto.

Muchíiiiismas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

8888888888888888

Sakura tenía que admitir que jugar al shogi con Shikamaru era un gran modo de hacer pasar el tiempo. Sus batallas en el tablero eran siempre intensas y estimulantes, es más, él no hacía trampas aunque ella estaba en desventaja (seguramente Naruto lo hubiera hecho). De algún modo, su padre se había unido también – aunque si eso había sido porque estaba celoso de su hijo o porque simplemente tenía demasiado tiempo libre (aún siendo Cabeza de Clan), ella no lo sabía. Aunque eso hizo que sus tardes se volvieran mucho más interesantes. Por eso, sus otros visitantes habían empezado a visitarla durante las mañanas para no correr el riesgo de interrumpir una partida de shogi – ambos Nara podían ser muy aterradores cuando eso pasaba. De algún modo, Jiraiya encontró tiempo para actuar como un padre preocupado entre sus sesiones de espionaje en los baños femeninos. Cabía decir que era admirable que no le importaran los moratones cuando tenía que irle a ver y actuaba todo paternal, pero también cabía a decir, que Jiraiya estaba en una categoría a parte en cuanto a rareza (especialmente cuando estaba relacionado a mujeres). Aun así, eso no evitaba que ella lo regañara cada vez que se presentaba lleno de heridas. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella estaba libre de su infantil personalidad.

Durante uno de esas mañanas, Genma encontró su habitación llena de águilas, curiosamente.

"¡Gah! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exclamó, esquivando uno de los pájaros que le atacaron.

Levantando la mirada para encarar al que la habían interrumpido, Sakura mostró una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Genma-kun!" Exclamó ella felizmente. "¿Cómo estás?"

Riendo, el ninja se acercó a la cama, meneando la cabeza con asombro.

"¿No se supone que he de ser yo quien pregunte eso? _Tú_ eres la que yo tuve que cargar hasta aquí no hace mucho, después de todo."

"Y por ello te doy las gracias." Contestó Sakura con elegancia y con una sonrisa divertida.

"Heh. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? No te podía dejar morir _tan_ fácilmente, ¿no crees? Todavía no he podido encontrar a nadie que de unos masajes tan buenos como los tuyos, sensei." Bromeó de buena gana.

"Mucho me temo que vas a tener que esperar bastante antes de que pueda darte otro." Señaló Sakura mientras tiraba de los vendajes de sus manos como prueba. "Tal y como están las cosas, preferiría poder ver lo que estoy haciendo. Estas águilas están esperando respuesta para los mensajes que han traído, pero en este momento no puedo hacerlo."

Mirando más de cerca, Genma vio los pergaminos que había encima de las sábanas, algunos de ellos en la mesita de noche y otros en el suelo.

"Oho. ¿Deseos para que te pongas mejor?" Preguntó, cogiendo uno del suelo para ponerlo en la abarrotada mesita de noche.

"Mmhmm. La mayoría de ellos son de los Kage diciendo que ellos no tienen nada que ver con el ataque, pero algunos de ellos son de ex-pacientes míos. Tengo que contestarles y mandar mensajes a todas partes para que todos sepan que no es culpa suya no vaya a ser que empiecen una guerra o algo así. Eso sería bastante absurdo; todos ellos me necesitan, así que no me atacarían, incluso si curo a sus enemigos y sus aliados también. El problema es que ellos conocen mi letra, así que si le pido a alguien que escriba las cartas por mi, se van a dar cuenta que algo no está bien y puede que no crean que las cartas son legítimas. ¿Puedes vigilarme mientras las escribo? Solo asegúrate que mi letra es más o menos leíble antes de que mande las cartas.- Por supuesto, voy a explicarles mi situación para que entiendan el porqué de la mala letra, pero no tiene sentido mandar una carta si no se puede leer."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Genma, sentándose en la silla de los visitantes después de quitar las viciosas águilas que en ella reposaban – dichas águilas resoplaron, la arañaron, y se posaron encima de su cabeza, para su horror.

Pacientemente la ayudó a escribir sus cartas, haciendo que ella sugiriera, regocijándose en su horrorizada negación, que debería tomar un equipo genin. Después de todo, él tenía la paciencia para hacerlo.

"¡Nunca!" Proclamó medio gritando. "Las mujeres no se interesan en hombres que tiene niños siguiéndoles. Aunque no sean suyos. ¡No me voy a someter a semejante abominación!"

Sakura se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa conocedora.

"Quien sabe... A lo mejor algún día vas a encontrar a alguien más que un ligue de una noche que va a significar tanto para ti que no te van a importar unos cuantos niños. Hm... Si alguna vez tienes pequeños Genma-chan, me lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?"

Él se cubrió los oídos con las manos, repitiendo, "No te oigo, no puedo oír nada." una y otra vez por encima de las carcajadas de la chica. Por eso, se perdió la sonrisa cariñosa de cierta medic-nin llevaba cuando entró en la habitación de su paciente.

-:-

Parecía que Itachi había estado en una misión cuando ella había colapsado, y que la primera cosa que hizo al volver fue enterarse de lo pasado a través de su madre e ir de inmediato a verla. Aún en uniforme. Había aparecido en su ventana cuando el sol descendía lentamente sobre la aldea, manchando el cielo de dorado. Ella había estado descansando medio dormida después de comer y giró la cabeza perezosamente al oírlo llegar.

"Sensei... Estás bien..." Dio un espiro de alivio, su voz resonando por la habitación.

"Hey... Has vuelto." Murmuró ella adormecida.

Él sintió la extraña necesidad de contestar, "Estoy en casa." pero se retuvo, simplemente estando de acuerdo mientras entraba.

"Me acabo de enterar. Estás bien, ¿sensei?" Preguntó, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica buscando posibles cambios desde su última visita.

"Hai, Itachi-san. Cualquier día de estos voy a poder usar chakra de nuevo, y entonces podré salir de aquí. Pero ¿está seguro que deberías estar aquí tan pronto después de tu misión? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?"

Itachi se quedó pasivamente al lado de su cama, sin tocarla.

"He pasado por ahí. Solo quería asegurarme por mí mismo de que estabas bien. Te dejo que descanses, sensei."

Ella hizo un "hmm" suave, sabiendo que él la iba a visitar de nuevo la mañana siguiente.

-:-

Y efectivamente el chico la fue a visitar la mañana siguiente. Para su sorpresa, alguien había estado antes que él. Quien fuera que fuese se debía haber levantado al amanecer a visitarla, ya que todavía era muy temprano. Sakura le informó con una sonrisa que Naruto había pasado por ahí para encontrarse con el mínimo posible de gente en el hospital de camino a su habitación. Con una sonrisa llena de cariño, recordó que no se había querido quedar mucho rato y había actuado como un animal asustadizo, pero que había estado muy decidido de querer fijarse en su estado físico por sí mismo. No confiaba en que la gente le dijera la verdad, y su querida Sakura-chan estaba preocupada, así que quería poder llevarle las buenas noticias tan pronto como le fuera posible. Sabiendo lo mucho que detestaba y temía los hospitales, ella se sintió muy alagada por ello.

Itachi asintió mientras la miraba jugar con un bol de ramen. Ella pasó los dedos por el borde pensativamente mientras él dejaba su bolsa en el suelo. La pequeña se asustó al oírlo y levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con curiosidad ante el peculiar sonido.

"Pergaminos. No puedes ir a la biblioteca, pero he tomado prestados unos cuantos pergaminos que pensé que te iban a interesar. Dentro de poco los vas a poder leer por ti misma, pero por ahora, voy a leer por ti."

"¿Lo harías por mi?" Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa tan brillante que hacía palidecer al sol en comparación.

Abriendo la bolsa, Itachi asintió con una cara menos tensa que de costumbre.

"Por supuesto, sensei. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Algo sobre la teoría de la importancia del uso de oso antes de cordero en jutsu de tierra o algo sobre los patrones del chakra en pacientes comatosos?"

Por mucho que quisiera agrandar su conocimiento en ninjutsu, la segunda opción la tenía prácticamente salivando.

"Oh, la segunda opción, por favor. ¡Suena tan interesante! Tantas posibilidades... ¡Ya sé que va a ser maravilloso!"

-:-

Después de unos días más en el hospital en reposo, Sakura consiguió convencer a los médicos de que la dejaran marchar. Bajo la condición de que no se sobre-esforzara y usara chakra con cuidado cuando se curara a si misma, finalmente la dejaron ir. Shizune fue más difícil de convencer, pero al final, Sakura prometió visitarla una vez estuviera curada del todo para mostrarle sus manos como prueba.

Aunque por el momento, la chica descansaba en la casa del Cabeza del Clan Uchiha. Los hermanos Uchiha la acompañaban a menudo, igual que hacía Shisui. El último era tan radicalmente diferente de Itachi que era de extrañar que estuvieran emparentados.

"¡Ne, Ita-chan! ¡Ven a entrenar conmigo! ¡Me abuuuuuuurro!" Exclamó Shisui, haciendo pucheros desde su posición colgando del árbol de sakura que había en el jardín. Bajo de este, Sakura sonrió divertida cuando el ojo de Itachi empezó a tener un tic de molestia.

Dicho 'Ita-chan' procedió a ignorar cuidadosamente a su primo mientras continuaba leyendo el pergamino en voz alta y dar comentarios sobre éste de vez en cuando.

Ambos niños podían sentir la tensión creciendo en su acompañante. Fue aumentando regularmente hasta que, finalmente, el Uchiha mayor no lo pudo aguantas más y se hartó, tirándose del pelo dolorosamente.

"¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! ¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado, te voy a secuestrar!"

En un solo salto, aterrizó frente a ellos, cogió a Sakura, y desapareció en una bola de humo con un último "Ho, samurai en brillante armadura, ven a rescatar a la princesa de mis manos si te atreves!"

Itachi pestañeó, incrédulo, y se puso a gruñir.

"¡Okaa-sama, no me esperes a cenar!" Gritó antes de desaparecer también.

Uchiha Mikoto salió al porche y meneó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Bien, pelearse con alguien de vez en cuando siempre había sido una buena forma de aliviar el estrés. Los chicos saludables tenían que trabajar y sudar de vez en cuando.

Entonces pensó en Sakura.

Bien, la niña debería disfrutar la pelea, aunque solo fuera porque a rodas las niñas les gustaba que los chicos se pelearan por ellas.

Silbando felizmente, volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa de lado.

-:-

La zona de entrenamiento estaba menos destruida que cuando ella había entrenado, pero aun así estaba bastante hecha polvo. Itachi y Shisui, por mucho que vinieran de un clan que se conocía por su doujutsu, eran muy buenos en ninjutsu. Por eso, el área no se parecía nada a como había sido al principio del combate, excepto por el rincón donde ella se había sentado, con la espalda a una roca.

Aunque la batalla entre los Uchiha había sido muy interesante, ella se empezó a dormir mientras el sol iba bajando en el horizonte y la batalla seguía. A lo mejor era su completa confianza en ellos lo que le permitió dormirse, o a lo mejor era que su cuerpo todavía se estaba recuperando, pero el sueó la venció, tranquilo y profundo, robando sus sentidos.

-:-

Jadeando, Shisui cayó de rodillas y levantó una mano para pedir tiempo muerto.

"Suficiente." Dijo, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento perturbó un par de huesos rotos. "Ganas esta batalla. Te devuelva a la señorita."

Para su diversión interna – estaba lo suficientemente lleno de heridas como para querer evitar molestar demasiado a su primo – Itachi pestañeó antes de aparentemente recordar que lo que había empezado la pelea había sido el secuestro de la joven doctora. Su mirada la encontró su forma dormida con facilidad.

Pateándose mentalmente por molestarle aún más – a lo mejor tenía un vicio oculto por el masoquismo, después de todo – Shisui sonrió y sugirió, "La damita no se ha impresionado mucho por nuestras acciones. Yo creo que deberías despertarla con un beso de caballero, no vaya a ser que piense que te has olvidado de ella. Kami sabe que tu madre no estaría para nada contenta."

Mirándole mal por la sutil amenaza y no queriendo arriesgarse a la ira de su madre o Sakura, Itachi se giró y fue lentamente hacia la joven médico. Detrás de él, Shisui le gritó, "¡Y no lo hagas en la frente, mocoso!"

Itachi evitó tropezarse con cada segundo de entrenamiento ninja que le habían metido en la cabeza y, con la espalda tensa, asesinó con la mirada a su primo una vez más con los dientes apretados.

-:-

Algo suave presionó gentilmente sus labios. Con la cabeza algo dormida, Sakura entreabrió los labios por reflejo, exhalando suavemente mientras lo que fuera se retiraba. Presionó sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con algo más de firmeza, y su boca se abrió algo más. Ella reciprocó el toque, y esta vez, su lengua entró en contacto con otra. Su acariciaron perezosamente, girando tranquilamente en un gesto sin fin. Ella esperaba que nunca lo hiciera, habiéndose sentido raramente tan tranquila.

Los labios que había contra los suyos la dejaron, pero en lugar de alejarse, se sintió más como una dulce caricia. Y ella se sintió más cálida que antes mientras una gran sonrisa se apoderaba de su cara.

Alguien respiró contra sus labios.

"Sensei, por favor despiértate."

En lugar de contestar, ella levantó un brazo y puso su mano en el cogote del chico, los dedos estirados para máximo contacto. Ella presionó ligeramente y el chico siguió el movimiento enseguida hasta que sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Su beso llegaba al alma, pero ninguno de los dos trató de darse prisa con él, como si eso pudiera destruir la paz que habían formado. Sus labios, unidos, se movían con lentitud, pero parecía que tomarse su tiempo no hacía el beso menos pasional.

_Estoy despierta. Tan, tan despierta._

-:-

Shisui miró la escena con horror. Por supuesto había querido molestar a su primo, sabiendo lo frío que era con todas las chicas, con las posibles excepciones de su madre y la chica con la que se estaba besando. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la pareja.

¿Por qué se estaban besando todavía? ¿Por qué no se había separado a la que pudieron? Esto era perturbador. Lucía demasiado como un beso entre amantes; sensual, lento, pacífico, y más que nada, cercano. La cercanía que fluía entre ellos, los sentimientos mismos, no eran de amistad. Eran los de gente cuya relación era mucho más cercana. De personas que se conocían entre ellas, y más importante, se _entendían _entre ellas.

Mirándoles, Shisui entendió dolorosamente que su mundo era diferente al suyo; que había cosas que ellos podían ver y que él seguramente nunca iba a poder.

8888888888888

Notas de la Traductora:

¡Siento mucha la espera!

No tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto, lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho y que procuraré no repetirlo u.u

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios n.n

Si veis algún error o hay algo que no se entienda, os agradecería mucho que me lo comentaseis para poderlo arreglar.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

88888888888

A lo mejor decía algo de ella como mujer que solo llevara un peinado arreglado cuando Itachi la había llevado a parte y la peinó de una forma que ella nunca hubiera siquiera soñado en hacer. De todos modos no le importaba mucho.

Mikoto estaba muy orgullosa de su hija. Cuando Sakura había salido de la habitación, con el cabello trenzado con gracia, casi se puso a llorar de la emoción. La niña era hermosa. Parecía que le había enseñado bien a su hijo, pensó contenta consigo misma mientras miraba a la niña.

En realidad, era muy triste que la médico solo se hubiera dejado peinar el último día de su estancia. Se iba a ir el día en que mejor lucía, como una invitada de los Uchiha debería. Era una pena que se tuviera que ir.

"Querida, estás hermosa. Es una pena que te tengas que ir."

Sakura sonrió y le dio las gracias.

"Ahora que estoy curada me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Uchiha-sama."

"No hay de qué, ha sido un placer y un honor, sensei. Estoy contenta de ver que ya estás mejor. ¿Están tus manos completamente curadas, entonces?"

"Doler, doler, ya no me duelen, pero aún estás algo delicadas. Era de esperar, por supuesto. Espero acabar de arreglar eso con más tratamientos. Por ahora... Creo que finalmente es hora de quitarme los vendajes. Parece como si hiciera una eternidad que están aquí."

Lentamente los fue quitando, revelando la pálida y cicatrizada piel debajo de ellos. Se pasó los dedos por encima de las cicatrices, sintiéndolas bajo sus dedos. Aún con su habilidad, la pequeña sabía que nunca iba a poderlas hacer desaparecer. Iban a permanecer ahí para siempre como prueba de lo que ella había hecho para conservar su vida y sus ideales, de lo lejos que estaba dispuesta a ir por ello. Era un recordatorio del sacrificio que había hecho. A lo mejor es que ella se estaba haciendo más fuerte, a su manera.

"Es extraño sentir cosas de nuevo." Dijo Sakura. "En lugar de estar cubierta de vendajes. Me gusta."

Itachi, que había estado mirando desde la puerta, dijo, "¿Está lista, sensei?"

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Para el placer de Mikato, Itachi la escortó fuera de la habitación como todo un caballero. Había un balance perfecto entre caballerosidad y espacio dejado a una chica independiente en la manera en la que trataba a la Sakura hacía orgullosa a su madre. Como kunoichi, ella sabía lo difícil que era que la trataran como una igual por otro shinobi, y al mismo tiempo, como a una mujer. La mayoría de hombres o bien se comportaban como si la mujer no pudiera hacer nada por si misma, casi viéndola como una dama en apuros, o actuaba como si la mujer solo fuera uno más de los chicos. No importaba qué tipo de dureza se luciera en el exterior, a las mujeres siempre les gustaba que se las recordara como parte de género. Parecía que su hijo había captado el concepto bastante bien, aunque solía actuar como si las chicas fueran una especie de aliens.

Shisui entró como si fuera el rey del lugar, evitando que los niños se fueran.

"¡Aha! ¡Ahí está mi sensei favorita!" Exclamó contento.

En el ojo izquierdo de Itachi apareció un tic. La llegada de su primo nunca traía nada bueno para él.

"¡Mi querida, deja que te acompañe a las puertas de la aldea!"

Sakura se rió cálidamente.

"Claro, Shisui-san. Me gustaría que lo hicieras."

Itachi encontraba eso muy difícil de creer, pero Shisui realmente esperó hasta que salieron del complejo para abrir su bocaza.

"Asi queeeee... ¿No le habéis dicho nada a tus padres, huh, Itachi-chan"?

"Deja de llamarme Itachi-chan." Contestó el otro chico, ignorando a propósito el resto de palabras de su primo.

"Hm. Vaya por Dios. La política familiar es un dolor en el trasero. ¡No me gustaría ser tu, tío! En momentos como este me alegro de que nadie espere mucho de mi. Aunque también es verdad que yo no soy el genio del Clan."

"La política siempre va a ser política. Pero las cosas son... mucho más complicadas que eso. Vosotros dos no lo entendéis ahora, pero... no soy alguien adecuado para asociarme de este modo con Itachi-san. Y _nunca_ lo voy a ser. Lo que ha pasado _debe_ ser olvidado. Es mejor que finjamos que nunca ha pasado. Por favor perdóname por mis acciones." Acabó ella con una reverencia en dirección a Itachi.

"No es nada, sensei. Esto nunca hubiera pasado si no fuera por el entrometido de mi primo." Contestó el Uchiha con una reverencia similar.

"Muchas gracias, Itachi-san. Bien, ya hemos llegado. Aquí es donde nos separamos. Tengo que viajar."

Los guardias en la puerta dieron una mirada a los documentos que les dio, asintieron en su dirección y la dejaron marchar. No importaba lo mucho que el Uchiha deseara por lo menos hacer que alguien la acompañara, ella estaba desesperada por algo de tiempo a solas. Parecía que últimamente no había estado sola en ningún momento.

Pero por supuesto ni iba a ir sola esa vez. Jiraiya la iba a acompañar.

Mientras los dos se iban, el Uchiha a las puertas de la aldea se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento mientras los veía marchar.

Entonces Shisui miró a su primo, aun cuando la mirada de éste permaneció fija en el horizonte.

"¿No la vas a dejar ir tan fácilmente, huh? Te conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que vas a soltar algo en lo que tienes interés."

"Tienes razón, querido primo. Ella es demasiado intrigante como para dejarla ir tan pronto. Todavía no sé por qué es tan intrigante, pero es solo un pequeño contratiempo."

Shisui sintió ganas de golpearle. ¿Por qué no podía entender su primo que sentía más cariño por la chica y que ese sentimiento era el por qué quería estar cerca de ella a todas horas? Oh bien. La situación tenía mucho potencial para molestar a su primo. Meterse con su primito nunca iba adejar de entretenerle.

-:-

Jiraiya era un gran hombre. Y ella realmente le apreciaba. Pero deseaba que no la hubiera acompañado a ver a Tsunade.

"¿Qué crees? ¿Se va a alegrar de verme?"

Meneando la cabeza, ella le contestó con tanta calma como pudo después que él ya hubiera hecho esa pregunta cuatro veces, "¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Pero si quieres mi opinión, deberías evitar espiar en los baños femeninos en el camino. O toquetear a mujeres. O actuar de manera infantil. Espera. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sería mejor que no actuaras como ti mismo."

Su puchero hizo que ella se echara a reír.

"Oh, venga, jiji. Ya casi estamos ahí. Sería una pena si no hicieras una buena impresión esta vez."

El Sannin estaba esperándoles en un bar. Bien, mientras ellos no sabía en cual ella estaría, después de tres intentos, la encontraron. Por supuesto, ella todavía estaba borracha. Aun así, estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para poderlos reconocer y saludarles.

"¡Heeeeeey! ¡Mira eso! ¡El genio y el perro!"

Jiraiya dejó de caminar un momento, y ella lo tuvo que empujar, siseando, "No hagas esa cara, _tú_ eres el que babea cada vez que ve una mujer. Tómatelo con calma, sonríe, y _por favor_ actúa como un adulto mauro so queries llegar a ser algo más que un pervertido para ella."

Y entonces se deslizó en la silla al lado de la Sannin, dejando que Jiraiya se sentara frente a ella, a la izquierda de Tsunade. Para sorpresa de todos, solo le dio una pequeña miradita al pecho de la rubia.

"Y bien. Muéstrame las manos, niña, antes de hablar de negocios."

Negocios, parecía ser, incluía reír a carcajadas y beber más que un humano corriente debería ser capaz. Sin que el hígado les dejara tirados, por lo menos.

De hecho, una vez le hubo examinado las manos, Tsunade dejó el tema y la metió en un juego de beber. No tuvo mucho trabajo en convencerla para que bebiera; Sakura estaba más que dispuesta en hacerlo. Unas horas después, las dos eran las únicas que quedaban capaces de pensar y hablar. Y solo con un poco de dificultad, además- Jiraiya y Shizune habían quedado inconscientes hacía rato.

"Biiiiiiiieeeeeeen... ¿Qué piensas de jiji?" Preguntó Sakura, tomándose otro baso de sake.

Tsunade levantó una ceja, pero el efecto estaba algo arruinado por la absoluta vagancia del gesto y el hecho que sus ojos no estuviera muy enfocados.

"¿Él? Es un pervertido. Uno muy adorable, pero un pervertiiiiiiiido igualmente."

"Yeaaaaah... Es un buen chico, ¿ne? Uno de adoraaaaaaaaable." Se rió Sakura, despeinando a Jiraiya afectuosamente.

Aunque ella tenía más alcohol en la sangre que un alcohólico certificado, la niña se pudo ver como su antigua mentora se ablandaba. Parecía que había algo entre los dos viejos amigos. A lo mejor nunca iban a ser pareja, pero estaba claro que aunque se peleaban cada dos por tres, se querían de verdad.

_Un día, me voy a ir y ese día, espero que os tengáis el uno al otro para apoyaros mutuamente._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era todo lo que podía desear.

-:-

Tohru levantó la mirada de su trabajo. Ese chakra le parecía muy familiar...

Dejó su martillo en un banco y corrió a fuera. Sus ojos claros empezaron a brillar mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

"¡SENSEI!"

Corrió a bajar la cascada, parando solo cuando la vio.

"¡Tienes buen aspecto!" Exclamó aliviado, examinándola con la mirada.

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Esperabas que me presentara toda llena de vendas y tal?" Pregunto entre risas.

El joven se rascó el cogote avergonzado, no queriendo admitir que eso era básicamente lo que se había esperado. Se rió, disimulando.

"Bieeeeeeen..."

"'Hey, confía un poquito en mi! ¡Spy más resistente se lo que crees!" Exclamó ella con una risa, dándole sin fuerza en el brazo.

"¡Jaja! Bien, ¡ya sé que tienes más fuerza que nadie más! Estoy muy contento de ser tu aprendiz."

Mientras volvían lentamente a la casa, un pensamiento entró en la mente de la pequeña.

"Espera. ¿No viniste hasta aquí, corriendo como lo hiciste, dejando a paciente atrás, verdad?"

Su tono era dulce; y le hizo tragar duro mientras recordaba que él había, tal y como lo había adivinado, dejado alguien atrás.

"¡Ah! ¡Me he olvidado por completo! ¡Hay alguien a quien he dejado atrás! Err... No nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero... llegué a la conclusión que como tu aprendiz, deberías ser tu quien prenda decisiones. Él... te está esperando. Um. Fuera, quiero decir. Voy a... desparecer un poco, creo."

Sakura estaba todavía sorprendida todavía mientras él se iba tan de repente como había aparecido.

"Alguien..."

Estaba curiosa, tenía que admitirlo. Así que cuando pasó la esquina y la saludaron con un sorprendido "Wow, realmente no has cambiado nada. Oh, puede que no me recuerdes. Soy Tachibana Toranosuke. Salvaste mi pierna de una gangrena." ella solo pudo contestar "No me esperaba para nada que te presentaras por aquí."

El hombre se secó el sudar del pecho con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenida, sensei. Um... Tu aprendiz no estaba muy feliz de verme."

Riendo bajito, Sakura murmuró, "Yeah, me puedo imaginar porqué. Así que al final has venido. Siento que no e encontraras cuando llegaste. Hubo un... asunto que me hizo llegar tarde."

"Ah, he oído lo que pasó. Me ha ayudado un poco a encontrar este lugar. Eso del nuke-nin con el que luchaste."

"Hmhmm. Eso ya es caso cerrado. Así que ahora te puedo dar trabajo, pero... ¿todavía estás dispuesto a aceptarlo?"

Toranosuke tiró su toalla al suelo y se entretuvo las manos con el martillo.

"Claro. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Pero puede que me tenga que marchar si vienen a por mi."

Sakura asintió.

"Si es solo eso... Mi casa es, en la teoría y en la práctica, neutral. Y ahora la gente sabe que tengo el poder para respaldar esa afirmación. No te estreses. En cuanto a mi, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a trabajar duro, no tengo problemas con que te quedes. A no ser que trates de hacer algo contra mis pacientes. Entonces te cazaría sin piedad. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?"

No le costó mucho tomar esa decisión. De hecho, ya la había hecho en cuanto llegó al lugar. Además, para un nuke-nin, tener protección era algo raro a no ser que formaras parte de alguna organización poderosa. No tener que temer por tu vida era algo maravilloso y seguramente alargaría unos años su vida.

"Por mi perfecto, sensei. Por favor cuida de mi."

"Igualmente, Tachibana-san."

-:-

Pero entonces, aunque Sakura tenía sus dudas sobre su papel en ese nuevo mundo, parecía que otros no las compartían. Y tal era así que un mensajero llegó por ahí unas semanas después, cara serena y muy educado. Dio una mirada de asco a su alrededor mientras entraba en la casa de Sakura y fue directo al grano.

"A mi señor, mi daimyo, le gustaría hablar contigo sobre las actividades ilegales que llevas a cabo en su territorio, Sakura-sensei. Por favor, ven conmigo tan pronto como sea posible, a mi señor no le gusta esperar."

Eso no tenía buena pinta.

888888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Bueeeeno, ya sé que he tardado mucho y realmente no tengo excusa, pero a mi favor voy a decir que el nuevo curso me ha sentado como un puñetazo en el estómago (mal, muuuuuy mal ¬¬)

A partit de ahora, teòricamente debería poder actualizar algo más a menos, pero no voy a prometer nada, que me trae mala suerte.

Como siempre, quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado comentarios, y me gustaría pedir que si veis que algo se me ha pasado cuando lo corregía me lo comentara alguien, que si no yo no me entero.

Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo y nos leemos ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

88888888888

Mientras era reacia de llevar a Toranosuke con ella, Sakura sabía que no podía dejarle atrás. Para empezar, Tohru y él seguramente iban a acabar matándose entre ellos antes de que volviera. Además estaba el hecho que era un nuke-nin. Aunque había proclamado que su casa era un lugar neutral, eso no iba a parar a la gente más persistente de ir tras él en su ausencia. Y aun con todo, él iba a estar a salvo con ella. El daimyo iba a esperar hasta que hubieran terminado de discutir antes de hacer nada sobre Toranosuke. Por supuesto, iban a estar separados y el nuke-nin iba a estar bajo vigilancia por los guardas shinobi, pero eso era de esperarse.

Cuando el palacio apareció en el horizonte, Sakura se giró hacia su manitas y dijo, con un tono que llevaba la verdad de sus palabras. "No te preocupes, Tachibana-san. Mientras trabajes para mi, tu vida es mía. No voy a dejar que te pase nada."

Ante eso, el mensajero levantó una ceja con condescendencia.

"Si mi lord decide ejecutarle, no habrá nada que puedas hacer sobre ello, _sensei._"

Su sonrisa era peligrosa cuando contestó. "Le he salvado la vida a este hombre. Como tal, ahora es mía para decidir qué le pasa. Y aun con el poder de tu lord, deberías recordar que mis manos, aun capaces de dar vida, pueden quitarla con la misma facilidad."

La mirada de ambos hombres fue hacia sus manos cicatrizadas, tan ilusoriamente pequeñas. Dichas cicatrices eras testigo de su fuerza y resolución, eso lo sabían. Y ya era sabido por el hombre con el que se iba a enfrentar que ella era una fuerza muy poderosa. Que había sobrevivido al encuentro decía mucho sobre su fuerza y eso hizo que el mensajero se empezara a preocupar de no hacerla enfadar.

Afortunadamente el hombre no dijo nada más. Simplemente pasó un papel a los guardas y entró al jardín, claramente esperando que los dos ninja le siguieran. Sakura rodó los ojos mentalmente ante su comportamiento. Eso era el porqué ella aborrecía los aristócratas y aquellos que trabajaban por ellos.

Al final resultó que el daimyo era tan arrogante como su mensajero. A su favor, había que decir que también estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Sakura antes de decidir qué hacer.

Estando delante de él en la gran sala, y deliberadamente ignorando a los consejeros que no dejaban de hablar entre ellos – o peor, con el daimyo – Sakura le dio unos golpecitos al antebrazo de Toranosuke para que no se preocupara antes de que se lo llevaran de la habitación. Y entonces esperó a que el mensajero la anunciara.

El ruido cesó cuando ella fue hacia delante, con la excepción de las risitas de las cortesanas quienes, aparentemente, le encontraban bonita pero tosca. Ella las ignoró a favor del daimyo quien la miró durante un largo momento antes de decir, "Pareces muy joven para estar sola en el bosque, atendiendo a quien se te acerca, niña. ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

"Mi madre está muerta, y a mi padre casi no lo veo. No es relevante para el caso, ya que su trabajo y el mío no están relacionados y su supervisión no es necesaria."

Se refrenó de sonreír de lado cuando él se sentó más derecho en su trono. Obviamente, no se había esperado que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a defender su independencia.

"Muestra más respeto, niño, él es el daimyo de las tierras en las qu estás." Exclamó uno de los ministros, sintiéndose ultrajado con su comportamiento.

"Perdóneme, ministro, pero soy una medic-nin, no una simple doctora. El único que tiene algo de influencia en mis acciones es mi Kage, pero como no tengo ninguna afiliación y declaro mi neutralidad claramente – cosa que el Kage de Konoha ha aceptado, para que lo sepas – no tenéis jurisdicción sobre mi y lo que hago. Podría prohibirme vivir en vuestras tierras, pero os aconsejo que no lo hagáis, os traigo dinero, ya que los ninja a los que trato comen mientras están conmigo. Si me voy, este dinero va a ir a otro país, y vais a tener que lidiar con mala publicidad, ya que mi trabajo está reconocido como bueno por todas las Aldeas Ocultas. Dichas aldeas no os verían con buenos ojos, tampoco, y os harían perder mucho prestigio y posiblemente muchas conexiones."

Odiaba hacer eso, pero no la iban a intimidas. No quería tener que marcharse, para empezar por el trabajo que eso le daría. Puede que jugar la carta política fuera juego sucio, pero el daimyo tenía que saber que era cierto. La amenaza era sutil, pero sabía que si la expulsaba el Kage no iba a quedarse callado – ella no tendría que decir nada. Hacerle boicot a un daimyo no les iba a costar, eso lo sabían ella y el daimyo.

Y a juzgar por el silencio incómodo que cayó después de sus palabras, también lo sabían los demás.

Finalmente, el lord dijo. "Puede que eso sea cierto, pero no te puedo permitir que protejas forajidos de la ley."

Sakura sintió. Se había esperado eso.

"Puede que no, pero os aseguro que mi casa no se va a convertir en un refugio para ellos. Si eso pasara, el Kage no aprobaría. Voy, sin embargo, a seguir protegiendo esos nuke-nin dispuestos a trabajar para mi. A cambio de su trabajo, voy a darles un techo seguro donde vivir. Si me muestran lealtad, van a tener mi protección. En caso que prueben que solo quieren crean una organización o asesinar uno de mis pacientes, no voy a dudar en entregarlos a las autoridades. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Además, si pueden trabajar legalmente, puede que la actividad criminal disminuya mucho ya que no se verán forzados a hacer cosas ilegales para vivir."

Susurros se oyeron durante unos minutos, apresurados y urgentes.

"Eso es imposible." Dijo el daimyo al final. "Para empezar, no te reconocerían nunca como líder y obedecer tus órdenes. Y sería demasiado peligroso, en caso que todo fuera mal. Además, el peligro potencial es demasiado. No hay nada que me asegure que no intentarías usurpar mi poder. Podrías estar creando una organización tu misma y no te lo puedo permitir."

La niña peli-rosa asintió sombríamente.

"Entiendo tus dudas. Por favor, quiero que sepas que este rechazo no me va a parar. Líder o no, reconocimiento implícito es aún reconocimiento. No puedes parar lo que ha empezado. Más y más pacientes van a venir a mi, otros médicos se me pueden unir, y una vez la palabra se esparza de que estoy dispuesta a defender quien trabaje honestamente para mi, tu palabra no valdrá nada. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de quedar bien, daimyo. Por favor, tómala."

Pero el hombre no iba a ceder con eso.

"No voy a reconocer tu existencia. No a no ser que hagas algo para probar tu valía. Pero si sigues esta condición no te voy a impedir seguir como estás."

Esto podía ser problemático, pero si le iba a permitir a Sakura a seguir llevando su especie de hospital sin problemas, iba a trabar el trato.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces?"

"Mi única hija, Satsuki, es retrasada mental. Ahora tiene quince años, pero su intelecto es como el de una niña de cinco años. Como no tengo otro heredero, ella es muy importante para mi familia pero no la puedo casar con nadie en ese estado. Mis doctores me han dicho que es incurable, ya que es algo congénito. Cúrala y voy a aprobar la formación de tu aldea. Te voy a dar cinco años. Si, para cuando ese tiempo haya pasado, no la has conseguido curar, vas a dejar estas tierras sin luchar. Ahora vete. Mis asistentes te van a traer a mi hija en un momento."

Esta vez, Sakura le hizo una gran reverencia, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

Toranosuke la estaba esperando en su antecámara.

"Así que, ¿sensei? ¿Cómo te ha ido?" Le preguntó con ansia.

Y entonces ella giró la cabeza en su dirección algo aturdida.

"Parece ser que va a reconocer la existencia de lo que hago si curo a su hija. Y entonces espera que haga una aldea y me convierta en su Kage."

Entonces empezó a reír como una loca, sintiendo como el estrés se desvanecía. No se lo podía creer.

"¿Kage, yo? ¡Jajaja! De todas las cosas imposibles, tenía que pensar en esta. ¡Que idiota! ¡Como si pudiera formar una aldea en primer lugar!"

Toranosuke permaneció en silencio mientras ella empezaba a delirar, yendo arriba y abajo moviendo mucho los brazos.

"Sabes, sensei," Dijo al final, "puede que no sea tan imposible. Quiero decir, si haces público que estás dispuesta a aceptar a cualquiera dispuesto a trabajar para ti, estoy seguro que mucha gente va a venir a ti. Además, podrías abrir un hospital si los suficientes médicos y doctores civiles se te unieran."

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Hay un problema, Tachibana-san. Me rehúso a pedir a mis pacientes que paguen por mis servicios. Eso haría imposible que mucha gente viniera a mi. Además, lo que gano de vender mis medicinas a los pueblos cercanos no me daría lo suficiente para cubrir los costes de un hospital."

Toranosuke se rascó el cogote con aire pensativo.

"Bien, no me importaría si me mandaras en algún tipo de misión. De ese modo, podrías ganar dinero, ¿verdad?"

De nuevo, Sakura negó con la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Olvidas que eres un nuke-nin. Mientras te quedes en mis dominios, está bien, pero si te vas, no puedo garantizarte que estés a salvo."

Toranosuke caminó tranquilamente hacia ella y se apoyó contra la pared a su lado.

"Bien, sabes, incluso si no fuera un nuke-nin, eso es un riesgo que viene con el trabajo cuando eres ninja... Pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedo jurarte lealtad o algo así, y tu puedes darme algo para probar que trabajo para ti. De ese modo, estaría claro para los demás ninja que no soy solo un nuke-nin, ¿no?"

La niña suspiró profundamente.

"Si, supongo... Pero aun así, crear una aldea médica... Maldita política."

Una puerta lateral se abrió y una chica adolescente entró dando saltitos felizmente. Tan pronto vio a Sakura dio un gritito y corrió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Que moooooooona!" Exclamó, pasando las manos por los mechones rosas asombrada, como si estuviera acariciando un gato.

"Hola, Satsuki-chan." Contestó Sakura una vez hubo conseguido apartar las manos de la chica de su cabello. "Soy Sakura. Parece ser que vas a vivir conmigo durante una temporada."

"Wah, ¿en serio? ¿En serio, en serio, en serio? ¡Asombroso! ¿Podré jugar con tu cabello? ¿Porfi?"

"Eto... Siempre y cuando no des tirones..." Dijo la sensei insegura apuntándose mentalmente hacer trabajar a Toranosuke hasta la extenuación por reírse de ella.

"¡Yay! ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Voy a tener mi propia muñeca viviente!"

Mientras Satsuki daba vueltas, cogiendo a Sakura y metiéndola en su baile improvisado, la niña menor se giró hacia el nuke-nin y gruñó ácidamente, "Tu te encargas de sus maletas."

Eso hizo callar al tipo de golpe e hizo que se quedara blanco como la cera.

_Ah, venganza, que cosa más maravillosa. _Pensó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa mental.

Y aún así, el peso de que iba a tener que hacer de entonces en adelante de repente se volvió muy pesado. Ella había empezado a curar gente bàsicamente siguiendo la corriente de lo que pasaba. Si seguía así, iba a tener que meterse más en política de lo que quería. Podía o bien intentar parar lo que estaba pasando o seguir la corriente y ver donde acababa.

¿Realmente quería alguna de las dos opciones?

_¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Debería desaparecer antes que las cosas se compliquen demasiado?_

"Sensei, ¿vienes?"

_Oh, bien. Supongo que voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo._

888888888888

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo atrasados!

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios (me algran un montón).

Nos leemos ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

888888888888

"Por favor no te muevas, Satsuki-chan." Dijo Sakura, apuntando algo en un rollo de pergamino.

Riendo, la chica de quince años dio unas vueltas por la habitación antes de dejarse caer sobre un cojín. Un momento después, empezó a moverse, claramente queriendo seguir bailando por la habitación.

"¡'Kura-chan, me abuuuuuuuuuurro!" Dijo ella.

"Si te quedas quieta hasta que acabe el dibujo, te voy a dejar jugar con mi cabello esta noche cuando nos bañemos."

La chica mayor frunció un poco el ceño.

"¿Todo el rato que quiera?" Preguntó con sospecha – ya había aprendido que Sakura podía retorcer sus palabras para que le fueran bien si quería.

"Todo el rato que quieras." Aceptó la médico peli-rosa.

Con la mirada llena de concentración en la cara, Satsuki se quedó perturbadoramente quieta. Sakura suspiró mentalmente. Normalmente la otra chica no se estaba tan quieta; verla de ese modo ahora parecía antinatural.

Afortunadamente, Toranosuke entró un momento después con una bandeja llena de entrantes y té. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y prosiguió a servir el té para las dos chicas con una calma que aparentemente también afectó a Satsuki, ya que la chica no atacó la comida. Por primera vez.

"¿Hay frutos secos?" Preguntó mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la comida con algo de ansia.

"Iie." Contestó el nuke-nin.

"¿Por qué te gustan tanto los frutos secos?" Preguntó Sakura. Ese punto la confundía. Obviamente, la chica había crecido rodeada de lujo, así que ¿por qué le gustaba tanto algo tan mundano como los frutos secos?"

"¡Porque están ricos, por supuesto!" Contestó ella como su eso fuera evidente, lo que, para ella, a lo mejor lo era.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantó y estiró, y luego dijo, "Bien, vamos a hacer una pequeña pausa. Voy a ver si quedan algunos frutos secos, ¿de acuerdo?"

La adolescente se le tiró encima, cogiéndola en un abrazo mientras caían al suelo. Rió y frotó su cara felizmente en el cabello de Sakura.

"¡Yay! ¡Eres la mejor, 'Kura-chan!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Murmuró ella entre mechones de cabello oscuro. "Ahora deja que me levante, ¿ok?"

"¡Haaaaai!" Chirrió al chica feliz. Saltó de vuelta a su cojín con alegría y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Toranosuke le pasaba una taza de té.

Sakura dejó a los dos atrás mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía hacia la cocina. Sus manos pasaron por varios botes hasta que encontró el que buscaba y puso varios frutos secos en un plato. Mentalmente tomó nota que tenía que ir a comprar más; no quedaba mucho en casa, con lo mucho que le gustaban a Satsuki y el hecho que se los daba de vez en cuando a sus pacientes cuando se iban. No eran mejores que las barritas de energía, pero la mezcla de frutos secos era comida de viajante, después de todo, y era mejor que nada. Y la adolescente adoraba poder comerlos a cada rato.

"Cómo va, sensei?" Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

"Casi he acabado los últimos detalles de mi diagrama." Contestó Sakura sin girarse. "Luego puedo empezar a trabajar en revertir su condición." Suspiró.

"No te canses demasiado." La regañó Tohru, entrando el habitación con calma. "Has estado trabajando en este diagrama dos semanas, entre paciente y paciente. No te mates del esfuerzo. ¿Cuántas horas dormiste anoche?"

"¿Acaso importa?" Contestó la diminuta doctora.

"Por favor, sensei. Incluso si tienes esa cinta sobre los ojos, puedo ver las ojeras que aparecen bajo tus ojos. Puedes delegar algo de trabajo a mi y a Tachibana-san. No importa cuán poco me gusta, tengo que admitir que puedes contar con él." Dijo a regañadientes.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y se giró, con una sonrisa cálida.

"Lo sé, Ishika-san. Confío en vosotros dos. Pero hay algunas cosas que debo hacer yo misma. Además, curar a Satsuki-chan es imposible ahora mismo. Si simplemente le hubiera faltado aire al nacer, la podría haber curado con facilidad, pero su problema es congénito. A menos que consiga hacer un diagrama de su cerebro y descubra _exactamente_ lo que no va bien, no hay nada que pueda hacer. El daimyo me ha dado esta tarea porque _no se puede hacer_. No en este momento, por lo menos."

"Así que básicamente te la ha echado encima, sacándose el problema de encima."

"Hai, supongo que lo puedes ver de ese modo. Pero si la consigo curar, voy a crear un precedente en el mundo médico y mi trabajo será reconocido, dándole a otros médicos la oportunidad de curar a gente como ella. También me daría la oportunidad única de conocer y atraer a gente a mi para poder crear una aldea médica."

"Así que vas a hacerlo, entonces."

No era una pregunta. Podía ver su determinación en su postura y sabía que la respuesta con tanta seguridad como que él era su aprendiz.

"Hai. Dejarse llevar por la corriente no va a ser suficiente ahora. Y nunca he sido del tipo de persona que simplemente ve pasar su vida. Voy a luchar por este ideal, Ishika-san. Así que cuando muera, mi trabajo no va a desaparecer."

Cogió el plato con un último, "Pero primero debo hacer que el Kage acepte lo que voy a hacer, ya que no puedo simplemente hacer una aldea donde el hijo del líder pase al poder una vez dicho líder muera. Quiero que la posición de liderazgo se consiga con competencia, no linaje. Y eso va a resultar un gran problema para las demás aldeas. Dudo que lo acepten tan fácilmente como me han aceptado a mi. La aparición de una nueva aldea siempre es causa de tensión, sabes."

Mientras pasaba por su lado, ella murmuró que no se lo reprocharía si su aldea le ordenaba que la matara por razones económicas o políticas. Aunque no iba a dejarse matar tan fácilmente.

-:-

Todavía estaba jugando con la idea de un símbolo representando su aldea con alguien a quien ella no había visto en mucho tiempo llegó a su puerta.

"¡Whoa! ¡Kunoichi-san!" Exclamó Sakura, asombrada a más no poder.

"¡Cómo va, Sakura-sensei!" Dijo la mujer de Suna arrastrando las palabras fríamente mientras entraba. "¿Qué estás haciendo estos días?"

"Hm, estoy metida en política, aunque preferiría no estarlo – espera un momento. ¡Tachiban-san! ¡Tráeme el sake y dos vasos!"

Luego se giró hacia la visitante y le señaló que se sentara, diciendo con una sonrisa que por fin tenía algo mejor que té para servir. Toranosuke llegó un momento más tarde con la botella de sake. Empezó una batalla de miradas entre él y la kunoichi de Suna.

"Eto… ¡Disfrutar!" Exclamó él incómodo antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

Todo permaneció en silencio por un largo e incómodo momento.

"Ano… ¿Os conocéis de algo?" Preguntó Sakura al final.

"Nos hemos encontrado unas cuantas veces." Admitió la mujer mayor. "No sabía que estaba trabajando para ti."

"Hm. Tiene que pagarme una deuda, y no le importa trabajar para mi. No le he tenido bajo mis órdenes por mucho tiempo, pero de momento, está bien. De todos modos, ¿qué te trae por aquí, kunoichi-san?"

"Ah, llámame Yuka, es algo impersonal que me llames kunoichi-san por una persona que ha tenido las manos metidas en mi pecho."

Sakura se rió en el baso de sake y se lo bebió de un trago.

"Bien, , ¿cómo es que has venido a visitar?"

"Estaba por aquí. Acabo de acabar una misión, en realidad. Y pensé, 'Hey, ¿por qué no visito a Sakura-sensei?' y aquí estoy."

"¿Así que vas a volver a Suna después de esto?" Preguntó Sakura, una idea formándose en su mente.

"Hai." Dijo Yuka, tragándose su sake de un trago.

"¿Podrías escortarme hasta allí?" Preguntó la médico. "Quiero discutir algo con el Kazekage."

La otra kunoichi se encogió de hombros.

"De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?" Dijo de forma amistosa.

"Gracias. Y no te preocupes, estoy bastante segura que puedo correr tan rápido como tú, así que no voy a ser una molestia."

-:-

Sabiendo que ella podía volver en un santiamén usando su tatuaje si él necesitaba su ayuda, Tohru no se quejó de su marcha. Satsuki y Toranosuke, por otro lado, tenían otra opinión. La aristócrata lloró mucho y lastimosamente y Sakura acabó prometiendo que le llevaría un recuerdo de Suna para que parara. Toranosuke por otro lado… No pensaba que fuera una buena idea. De ninguna manera.

"Todo va estar bien, Tachibana-san. Lo prometo. Además, si acaba mal, vas a poder escupir en mi tumba, ¿ok?"

La broma se perdió.

"Mira. No te puedo llevar conmigo de todos modos. Nunca te dejarían entrara en Sunagakure – posiblemente te matarían, y prefiero que sobrevivas un poco más. Confía en mi, ¿de acuerdo?"

Toranosuke asintió, mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir nada más. Miró a otro lado frunciendo el ceño pero no siguió oponiéndose a ella.

Yuka bufó mientras se iban.

"Son bastante protectores y posesivos, ¿no?"

"Yeah. Me pone de los nervios. Quiero decir, sobreviví igual de bien antes de que entraran en mi vida así que ¿por qué están actuando como mamá oso? ¿Es por el cabello rosa? Porque yo definitivamente _no_ elegí ese color de caramelo."

La risa de Yuka se puso oír a millas de distancia.

-:-

Pasaron fácilmente las puertas de Suna. Sakura solo tuvo que mostrar a los guardas su pase y la dejaron entrar con un saludo, Luego se limitó a seguir a Yuka hacia el centro de la aldea, aunque tuvo que esperar un momento en una habitación, durante el tiempo que le tomaba a la kunoichi dar su informe al Kazekage. Sorprendentemente, no se sentía nerviosa ante el hecho que iba a conocer al padre de Gaara. De hecho, no sentía nada de nada. No sentía nada hasta el punto en que hasta ella sentía que no era natural.

Después de un largo rato que pasó demasiado rápido, Yuka reapareció con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Tu turno, sensei. Kazekage-sama te está esperando. Te voy a esperar fuera. Tómate tu tiempo, creo que voy a ir a asustar a la secretaria."

Toda la tensión la abandonó después de eso.

"De acuerdo." Rió ella. "Espero no tardar mucho."

"Tómate tu tiempo, tómate tu tiempo. Voy a pasarlo bien mientras no estés." Contestó Yuka con una mirada depredadora a la secretaria que se la miró con cautelo.

Sakura entró a la oficina del Kazekage sola; la puerta se cerró tras ella con un ruido sinietro. Bañado en la menguante luz del sol, el Kage se giró y se la miró un largo rato.

"Sakura-sensei."

"Kazekage-sama."

Los dos se midieron entre ellos un momento antes que el Kazekage se sentara en su silla y le hiciera un gesto para que ella se sentara en la otra silla.

"Parece que tienes algo que discutir conmigo, sensei."

"Lo hago, Kazekage-sama." Dijo ella después de tomar aire. "Tengo intención de formar una aldea médica en la que el liderazgo se pase a través de habilidades en lugar de por linaje."

El silencio reinó por un incómodo momento.

"Me gustaría que lo aprobaras. Lo haría de todos modos, pero preferiría tenerte a mi lado. Todo el mundo sería aceptado en mi aldea médica para ser curado. También pretendo enseñar a cualquiera que quiera aprender medicina, ya sea medic-nin o un doctor civil, ya que soy proficiente en ambos ámbitos. Cualquiera que quiera unirse a mi en mis esfuerzos es bienvenido. Si, en algún momento, mi aldea puede mandar médicos y doctores para hacer del mundo un lugar más pacífico, voy a estar satisfecho."

"La idea tiene mérito, sensei, pero encuentro difícil de aceptar que vayas a proteger a los nuke-nin. Si pierdes control sobre ellos, o si tu sucesor no tuviera buenas intenciones, nosotros los Kage podríamos acabar con un buen lío en nuestras manos. No voy a aprobar tus actividades a la ligera. Por eso, sugiera que hagamos un trato. Haz esto por mi y muéstrame tu determinación, y te voy a dejar realizar tus actividades con fe y buena voluntad. Aunque si tengo la percepción que una rebelión se está formando en tu grupo, no voy a dudar en exterminaros."

Yeah. ¿Había comentado que odiaba la política? Siempre llevaba más dolores de cabeza de lo que podía soportar. Pero no tenía otra opción, así que iba a ver qué tipo de misión imposible tenía en mente para ella.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?"

Él achicó un poco los ojos; un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral: las patas de gallo no eran por una gran sonrisa, sino por una cruel sonrisa maliciosa.

"Puedes morir por tus ideales, aparentemente. Si es así, matar a mi problemático hijo no te va a molestar, espero. Mátalo, por nuestras dos aldeas, o muere intentándolo, _sensei_."

_¿Por qué no me has dicho que me mate y ya? No creo que el resultado sea mucho diferente de lo que va a pasar._

Empezó a sentir el miedo acumulándose en el pecho. Mucho.

88888888888888

Notas de la Traductora:

Bueeeno, primero que todo, quiero desearos un feliz año nuevo y unas felices fiestas (si bien con algo de atraso).

Quiero que sepáis que el siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha y no creo que tarde mucho en colgarlo.

Agradezco a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, y en general a todos los que tenéis paciencia conmigo y lo lenta que soy al traducir últimamente.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Nos leemos ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

88888888888888888

_¿Realmente __atraigo __los __problemas, __verdad? __Naruto, __te __juro __que __nunca __diré __de __nuevo __que __eres __un __imán __para __los __problemas._

Suspirando, Sakura se dio la vuelta en la cama. No se podía dormir.

_¡Maldito __Kazekage! __¡Sólo __porque __estoy __dispuesta __a __morir __por __mis __ideales __no__ quiere __decir __que __vaya __a __matar __por __ellos! __¡Especialmente __no __a __Gaara-san!_

Bueno. Aparentemente, no iba a quedarse dormida en ningún momento. Con un gruñido frustrado le dio un puñetazo a su almohada – sin chakra, por supuesto – y se puso en pie. A lo mejor un paseo bajo la luz de la luna la iba a ayudar. Siempre y cuando volviera antes que Yuka-san se despertara, no debería haber ningún problema. Con eso en mente, se puso un yukata corto y pantalones, se ató las sandalias, y saltó por la ventana.

Y luego se dio cuenta que las noches en Suna eran mucho más frías de lo que recordaba.

Temblando, pero sin estar dispuesta a volver a por una chaqueta todavía, se frotó las manos en el tejado de una casa cercana a la de Yuka. Tuvo que luchar las ganas de ponerse las manos bajo los sobacos mientras saltaba de casa en casa. Refunfuñando en voz baja, se concentró en crear una sólida capa de chakra sobre su piel. Con semejante manto de chakra, era fácil protegerse del frío, aunque pensaba que era malgastar chakra cuando podría haber cogido una manta antes de salir de su habitación.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, dio vueltecitas en un baile improvisado, riendo mientras lo hacía. Realmente había mucha libertad en la noche, libertad que no iba a tener una vez saliera el sol de su cama en el horizonte.

Ahora sintiéndose mucho más feliz - empujar los problemas al fondo de su mente parecía funcionar a las mil maravillas – corrió tan rápido como pudo, riendo exaltada al sentir el viento cortarse contra su cuerpo. La sensación paró de repente cuando saltó entre dos edificios.

_¿Qué __coj-?_

Algo la había envuelto con fuerza, bajándola hacia un edificio al lado de su camino. Con los brazos atrapados junto a su torso, no podía hacer nada sino esperar hasta que, una vez más, pudiera sentir algo bajo sus pies. Por su puesto no la iban a soltar.

"¿Quién eres? No eres un ninja de Suna."

_Kami-sama, __¿podía __ser __la __voz __algo __más __monótona?_

"No lo soy. Pero no estoy aliada a ninguna aldea. Soy una médico independiente."

"¿Una nuke-nin?"

"¡Iie! Simplemente no formo parte de ninguna aldea. Soy neutral." Explicó, manteniéndose quieta. Sabía que luchar le iba a hacer sospechar y posiblemente invocar su lado sádico.

El silencio se alargó hasta que la dejaron caer para que se pudiera sentar, pero no se le escapó el hecho que no la soltaron del todo.

"No puedo sentir ninguna mentira en ti, pero no puedes decir la verdad. Eres demasiado joven para tener todo el conocimiento requerido para ser médico."

"Hey, hey, no seas condescendiente. Soy mayor que tu, y hasta donde puedo ver, tú eres lo suficientemente bueno para ser un gran shinobi, así que dame algo de crédito y acepta que a lo mejor yo también soy buena."

Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho ante sus palabras, aunque debería estar acostumbrada a ser subestimada, lo que parecía ser la historia de su vida, giró la cabeza, haciendo pucheros.

"¿Puedes soltarme ahora, Gaara-san?" Susurró, con una bola de sentimientos en la garganta que siempre había estado enterrada en su corazón pero parecía que ahora estaban a flor de piel, preparados para explotar en cualquier momento.

"Hn. Aún no te creo." Dijo con intención mientras su arena volvía dentro de su calabaza. Ambos sabían que si quería , podía matarla en un instante, así que en realidad era una farsa que pudiera moverse libremente.

Tan pronto la arena se apartó de su cuerpo, dio una vuelta para quedar sobre su costado, dándole la espalda.

"No pasa nada, no te voy a forzar." Contestó ella, sintiéndose algo herida. "Aunque realmente desearía que alguien me tratara como a una persona normal, por una vez." Murmuró para si misma.

Gaara resopló.

"Eso es imposible."

Encogiéndose de hombros, se hizo acurrucó en posición fetal sobre el tejado, murmurando medio dormida. "Yeah, bien, pensaba que siendo ciega nunca iba a ver de nuevo, así que supongo que incluso alguien que no puede dormir puede soñar, ¿verdad?"

Bajo la luz de la luna, el sueño que la eludía le llegó, y pronto suaves ronquidos salían de su boca de manera regular. Sentado a su lado, Gaara se mantuvo quieto, observándola con metódica curiosidad. La chica era una anomalía.

Le gustaban las anomalías. A lo mejor jugaría un poco con ella.

-:-

Susurros - susurros tensos, se dio cuenta - estaban interrumpiendo su muy necesitado descanso. Con el ceño fruncido, gruñó algo ininteligible y se movió un poco, satisfecha cuando los susurros pararon. Ah, paz. Y luego empezaron de nuevo, con más prisa. Su ceño se frunció aún más. Malditos susurros.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Si se despierta, va a asustarse y luego ¿quién sabe qué hará él?"

"¡Ya, pero no nos la podemos llevar! ¿No ves que tiene arena alrededor de los tobillos?"

Sintiéndose frustrada, y como su descanso había sido muy efectivamente interrumpido, Sakura se levantó con el Ceño Fruncido Infernal™ en la cara.

"¡Mi descanso, maldita sea!" Gruño muy enfadada. Luego se giró hacia la derecha y, con lo que era un tono mucho más meloso, dijo. "Buenos días, Gaara-san. Espero que tu meditación no fuera interrumpida por estos tipos."

Los ninja a los que estaba señalando por encima de su hombro palidecieron y se quedaron en silencio esperando mantenerse en vida un día más.

Gaara solo asintió. El silenció se alargó.

"Y bien... No me puedo ir si no retiras tu arena, Gaara-san..." Dejó la frase a medio hacer. Con un poco de suerte iba a captar la indirecta.

-:-

Un suave golpe resonó desde la ventana de la cocina. Levantando una ceja, Yuka se giró en su silla, solo para escupir el café por el suelo y, coincidentemente, las maletas que había dejado tiradas el día anterior. La silla de la cocina cayó al suelo cuando se puso de pie de un salto.

En la ventana, Sakura se rascó la cabeza tímidamente y la saludó con la mano con una sonrisa aún más tímida. Todo eso mientras colgaba cabeza abajo por los tobillos en medio del aire.

"Ano... Buenos días, Yuka-san..."

La kunoichi de Suna abrió la ventana, aún luciendo un poco en estado de shock. Por supuesto, le daba la culpa a la hora temprana y al hecho que el café que se iba a tomar para despertar había acabado en el suelo.

"¿Qué carajos? ¿Sensei?" Exclamó a meros centímetros de la cara de la niña.

"Hehehe... Es una historia algo larga. ¿Te importaría decirle a Gaara-san que realmente soy un médico independiente y que no quiero hacer daño a nadie? Me gustaría dejar de sentirme como un perro con correa."

Los ojos de Yuka encontraron los de Gaara. Incluso sentado sobre el tejado de su vecino parecía más peligroso que hombres más de do veces más altos y mayores que él.

"Eeeeeeh... Gaara-san... Eto... ¿Podrías soltar a mi invitada?"

El jinchuuriki la observó un momento con la mirada aburrida, con una actitud que indicaba claramente que todo le daba igual. Luego la miró de nuevo y la levantó de su precaria posición entre los dos edificios.

"Hn. Así que si que eres quién decías ser." Murmuró, fijando sus ojos color de jade en la peli-rosa.

"Hai, hai. Ahora que hemos confirmado eso, ¿puedes soltarme?" Preguntó Sakura sintiéndose cansada de colgar cabeza abajo. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, enfadada que no hubiera suelo y por lo tanto no pudiera dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie con impaciencia. Por supuesto, si estuviera en el suelo, no sentiría la necesidad de hacerlo en primer lugar.

Gaara la ignoró y se fue llevándola a rastras, aunque tuvo la decencia de ponerla cabeza arriba, por lo menos. Sakura suspiró y esperó tener un largo día.

-:-

"Sabes, el camarero está a punto de mearse encima. ¿No puedes bajar un poco el ura asesina? La mayoría de civiles no lidian bien con la sed de sangre."

Gaara se cruzó de brazos.

"Esa es mi aura natural." Dijo ácidamente.

Apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano izquierda, giró la cuchara apuntándolo de manera acusadora.

"Simplemente te gusta ver su reacción. ¡Por cierto, este helado está delicioso! ¿Quieres un poco?"

Dijo que no, pero ella aprovechó la oportunidad para meterle la cuchara en la boca, tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Como no había mala intención en sus acciones, su arena no se levantó a defenderlo. Con el ceño fruncido, se sacó la cuchara de la boca, notando como el postre se deslizaba por su garganta en una fría caricia.

El camarero y los demás clientes del café hicieron una mueca, esperando mientras aguantaban la respiración; la sangre de la chica iba a caer sobre ellos en poco tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, el demonio no aplastó la peli-rosa quien estaba sonriendo, inclinada sobre la mesa, con la cabeza ladeaba de manera adorable sobre sus manos.

"¿Ves? Está bueno, ¿verdad?"

Silencio. Silencio. Siiiiileeeeenciooooo.

"Eres rara."

Ella cayó de cabeza.

"Gah, ¡idiota! ¡Eso no es lo que se suponía ibas a decir!"

La cara impasible de Gaara se movió para fruncir el ceño.

"No me llames eso. Pinky (1)." Añadió, casi como si le hubiera ocurrido más tarde.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la pequeña cuando gruñó con voz peligrosa y una sonrisa sádica. "¡Oooooh, hasta aquí hemos llegado! ¡Nadie me llama Pinky, Tanuki!"

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios mientras la miraba. Aún con el hecho que ella estaba de pie y le había retado, su posición bajo ella no indicaba sumisión en lo más mínimo. Lentamente se puso en pie y se la miró con pereza.

"¡Vamos a aclarar esto en una pelea, Shannaro!"

"Hn. No te lo voy a dejar fácil, Pinky."

"Ya, bueno, estaría muy decepcionada si limitaras tus golpes, Tanuki. ¡Guíame!"

Discutiendo todo el camino, los do niños dejaron la cafetería, no prestando atención a la aliviada gente que dejaban atrás que se sentían como si acabaran de escapar el apocalipsis. En algún lugar de su mente, Sakura se preguntó cómo podía actuar de manera tan amigable con él, sabiendo que todavía no era el Gaara que había cambiado por Naruto. Y luego se preguntó, considerando su actitud en este punto del tiempo, por qué todavía no estaba muerta.

-:-

La sangre manchaba la arena.

"¡Tenemos que pararle! ¡Va a matarla!"

Las gotas se hundían lentamente hasta que solo quedaba una mancha escarlata.

"Ya lo sé, maldita sea, pero ¿ cómo esperas que pare a nuestro hermano pequeño? ¡Vamos a ser nosotros los que muramos entonces!"

Los pies se esforzaban para encontrar apoyo en el suelo antes de saltar de nuevo con igual rapidez.

"Tío, ella me está perturbando. Esa sonrisa inocente en su cara está _demasiado_ fuera de lugar."

El suelo se partió en una erupción de arena y tierra endurecida.

"_Ahora_ me está perturbando a _mi_. Y nuestro hermano también."

La batalla estaba pasando mientras los hermanos miraban con incertidumbre.

"Ne… El rojo y el rosa son parecidos… De algún modo, creo que esto no pinta bien." Murmuró Kankuro, sintiendo escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía su hermano pequeño bañado en su sangre ya? ¿Por qué parecía que estuvieran jugando? ¿_Por_qué todavía estaba viva?

-:-

Ella era consciente que la estaban observando. ¿Cómo iba a no darse cuenta? A Gaara no le importaba en absoluto, así que a ella tampoco. Pero en medio de su diversión, un pensamiento entró en su mente con absoluta claridad mientras la lucha se acercaba a los hermanos.

_¡Ahora!_

Su cuerpo se movió por si mismo antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo. El senbon salió de su mano, con mortal puntería.

Con el más pequeño de los suspiros, Kankuro cayó al suelo, inmóvil, sin respirar, y lo más importante, con el corazón parado a medio latir en su pecho.

8888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Tanuki: mapache

(1): en esta ocasión, Gaara usa Pinky a modo de insulta hacia Sakura. Pinky es una palabra derivada de pink, que en inglés significa rosa (como su cabello). Vendría a querer decir algo como 'rosita' o 'cosa rosa' o algo así.

¡Y he aquí el siguiente capítulo! Puesto que este semestre solo tengo tres asignaturas y por lo tanto debería tener más tiempo libre para traducir, así que seguramente lo haga más seguido.

Voy a tratar de darme prisa con el siguiente, ya que este acaba en un punto ligeramente... vamos, que voy a darme prisita.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, realmente sois los que me dais ansias de seguir :)

Nos leemos pronto ˆˆ


	27. Chapter 27

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

88888888888888

Hay algo traumatizante en ver como tu hermano es asesinado delante de tus ojos. Para el joven Gaara, por otro lado, era un poco diferente. Para él, Kankuro era solo una de las personas a las que tenía que aguantar. La sangre no significaba nada para él, excepto que aquellos con la misma sangre que él obviamente le pertenecían, ya que él era mucho más fuerte que ellos. Ellos hacían lo que él les ordenaba, y ya está. Con lo joven que era, Gaara no acababa de entender que veía a sus hermanos como un dueño ve a sus esclavos.

Cuando Kankuro cayó al suelo sin un solo grito, luciendo como uno de las marionetas que solía usar, Gaara sintió algo en él. Algo como insatisfacción.

Su mirada se posó hacia la niña peli-rosa que había sido capaz de aliviar algo del completo aburrimiento que sentía con la vida.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras shinobi tras shinobi aparecían a su alrededor, y tranquilamente pronunció dos palabras sin emoción.

"¿Por qué?"

¿Por qué le había privado de su control sobre su hermano? ¿Disfrutaba de matar tanto como él lo hacía? ¿O era un intento de usurpar su lugar en el mundo y no le quería en él?

-:-

El corazón de Sakura sangró ante la confusión que desprendía Gaara. Casi se esperaba que su arena la crujiera hasta ser puré carmesí, con arena infiltrando cada poro, metiéndose en sus órbitas oculares y orejas por igual, sacándole gritos torturados mientras rogaba que su vida acabara rápido. La lástima le atoró la garganta. No lamentaba la muerte de su hermano. No lo _entendía_. ¿Cuán mal estaba, en este punto del tiempo, que no podía llorar por la muerte de su hermano?

_¡Oh, __Naruto, __cuánto __deseo __que __estuvieras __aquí!_

Ella no se movió cuando le dieron un rodillazo en la espalda, forzándola a arrodillarse en la arena endurecida, pero se negó a bajar la cabeza en sumisión y vergüenza cuando el Kazekage apareció ante ella irritado.

"¿Te has atrevido a matar a mi hijo?" Preguntó enfadado, mirando a Kankuro un momento antes de volverse hacia ella.

"¿Acaso no es eso lo que me pediste, _Kazekage-sama_?" Dijo en una burla mordaz. "Deberías haber escogido mejor las palabras. Si miras a tu hijo verás que he cumplido las tres condiciones de la muerte: no hay pulso, no hay actividad cerebral y no respira. ¿Querías verme matar, no es cierto?"

El Kazekage solo podía temblar enfurecido mientras ella volvía sus palabras contra él delante de todo el mundo, revelando sus trapos sucios en público.

"¿Te sientes mal, Kazekage-sama?" Continuó la niña. "Seguro que si. Ordenar una muerte no es tan fácil como parece cuando la persona que muere es alguien _que__te__importa_, ¿verdad?"

Antes que el hombre la pudiera contestar, añadió suavemente, sus palabras destilando veneno. "Afortunadamente, recuerdo cosas de un tiempo cuando vi alguien amatar un shinobi, hasta donde yo podía ver, antes de devolverle la vida. Si le arrancas los shinai y me dejas tratarlo, va a quedar como nuevo en unos momentos. Espero que respetes nuestro trato, no vaya a ser que avergüences a tu aldea, _Kazekage-sama_."

Le había pillado, y los dos lo sabía.

Con un brillo duro en los ojos, el líder de la aldea asintió rígidamente, escupiendo, "Voy a honrar el trato si le devuelves la vida. Si no lo haces, tu vida habrá acabado."

-:-

"Será mejor que me vaya, Gaara-san. ¿Te importaría soltarme? Tu hermano está sano, pero no puedo decir que yo lo estoy por mucho tiempo si me quedo aquí, tu padre está muy enfadado conmigo…" Dijo dejando la frase a medias.

Así era, el Kazekage parecía listo para matarla, y era muy posible que su promesa fuera la única cosa que le impedía tratar de matarla de verdad. Gaara, por otro lado, parecía completamente indiferente – por supuesto, con Shukaku viviendo en su cuerpo, no era posible que la sed de sangre de un humano le pudiera influenciar.

"Me lo arrebataste, pero luego me lo has devuelto. Has reconocido tu error hacia mi. Por lo tanto, no te voy a descartar, has arreglado tu insulto hacia mi."

_¿Por__qué __no __puede __Naruto __ser __tan __letrado __y __articulado __como __él?_

Negó con la cabeza. No importaba cuanto hablara de bien, el hecho permanecía que tenía que irse.

"Ano… ¿y si prometo volver, cuando las cosas estén algo mejor?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa insegura.

La mirada de Gaara no se movió. Un largo momento de tenso silencio siguió las palabras.

"¿Por favor?" Preguntó con un puchero. El efecto habría sido más efectivo si hubiera podido usar los ojitos de cachorro, pero no tenía.

Gaara frunció el ceño, frunciendo un poco los labios. Eso no era bueno.

"Hay gente que me espera." Explicó Sakura. "Yo… realmente me tengo que ir. Pero prometo volver de nuevo."

"Las promesas no significan nada para mi." Señaló Gaara con tranquilidad y mirada aburrida.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada levantó los labios de Sakura.

"Bueno, entonces, si no crees en las promesas de los demás, prométeme _tú_ que vas a venir a verme. Voy a esperar que cumplas tu palabra. Puedes venir siempre que quieras." Acabó con una sonrisa alentadora, escribiendo las coordenadas de su casa en la arena.

Deseaba vehementemente darle un abrazo, pero sabía que él no quería. No en ese punto del tiempo. Así que contentó con ponerle una mano en el brazo y dedicarle una última sonrisa.

"Adiós, Sabaku no Gaara."

-:-

Cuando reapareció en la entrada de su cueva, tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Ese chakra sofocante le parecía _muy_ familiar.

_¿Es __que __no __puedo __tener __ni __un __momento __de __paz __para __sentirme __horrible __sobre __lo __que __he __tenido __que __hacer __y __llorar __mi __participación __en __la __política?_

Por ello estaba de bastante mal humor cuando subió el precipicio hasta su casa acabada de construir. Abrió la puerta shoji de manera violenta, apretando los dientes ante el nuke-nin sonriendo de oreja a oreja que la esperaba, luciendo la mar de tranquilo en su sala de estar.

"Ni hablar. Niego la realidad. En serio, _no_ estás aquí."

"¿Me has echado de menos, sensei?"

"Hoshigaki-san. ¿Qué narices estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó, con un tono más llano que nada.

Kisame levantó las manos en señal de rendición, todavía con una gran sonrisa.

"Hey, hey, ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi sensei favorita? Posiblemente hubiera venido antes si hubiera podido, pero Líder-sama no estaba muy contento con que no te llevara conmigo la última vez, así que me tomó un tiempo curarme de la paliza que me dio, y luego no tenía misiones en esta parte del mundo. Hay, ¿crees que puedes hacer aparecer a la tía buena de nuevo?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. El jutsu que había usado para ganar su verdadera apariencia dolía como nada; no iba a usarlo solo para complacer ese tiburón humano. Así que carraspeó, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho, y dijo claramente. "Sabes, ahora mismo estoy jugando al escondite así que si te fueras…"

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Kisame dijo con igual claridad. "Ni. Hablar."

"Argh."

Sintiéndose demasiado estresada y cansada, la peli-rosa frunció el ceño y se dejó caer, dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo del hombre a propósito.

"Entonces no te muevas ni hagas ruido, estoy cansada."

Y procedió a quedarse dormida en el regazo del desconcertado miembro de Akatsuki. Con suerte se despertaría antes que el resto de los habitantes de la casa volvieran de donde fuera que estaban.

"Kuso. Si no hubiera prometido dejarte en paz hasta que te apartes de tu camino, te secuestraría ahora mismo, peque' sensei." Murmulló. "Alégrate que soy un hombre de palabra."

-:-

"¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Es él! ¡Este es el hombre que casi mató a sensei la última vez!"

"¿Qué le has hecho a sensei, bastardo?"

"Cállate antes de que te haga callar. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente antes que vinieras."

Sakura se despertó de inmediato y acto seguido se tensó. Oh Dios. Eso tan firme que sentía bajo su cabeza y brazos solo podían ser los muslos bien definidos de Kisame.

_¡Estoy__muerta!_

"Bien, bueno día, peque' sensei. Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos."Dijo Kisame sonriendo.

"Alego locura temporal y le doy la culpa a mi falta de sueño." Dijo rápidamente, levantándose de inmediato y tratando – sin éxito, ya que Kisame la tenía atrapada en su brazos – de alejarse del nuke-nin.

"¡Venga, venga, sensei, no te vayas tan pronto!"

"¡Suelta a sensei ahora mismo!" Ladró Toranosuke, recordando a los dos de su existencia y la del resto de la gente en la sala de estar.

_¡Oh __Dios __mío, __preveo un __baño __de __sangre!_

"Um… Ven conmigo un momento, Hoshigaki-san." Exclamó, arrastrándolo tan rápido que dejaron una nube de polvo tras ellos.

Curiosamente, pararon en el mismo lugar donde lucharon en su encuentro previo, cosa que notaron los dos.

"¿Qué rayos? ¡No les hagas odiarte aún más!" Gritó Sakura, con las mejillas sonrojadas de ira e indignación. "¡Además, no te metas en mi vida sin avisar! ¡Especialmente si es por diversión! ¡Tengo los problemas suficientes, muchas gracias, sin tener que añadirte a la lista!"

"Vamos, vamos, sensei, no seas así." Contestó Kisame para calmarla, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza suavemente.

El suave toque rosado de sus mejillas pasó a ser rojo vivo cuando dijo con tono peligroso, "Aparta esa mano si no la quieres perder."

"¡Ne, sensei, no seas tan fría!" Gritó, fingiendo sentirse herido. "Hey, ahora que estamos lejos de tu casa, ¿crees que puedo ver la tía buena de nuevo?"

"_Concéntrate_, Hoshigaki-san, antes que te obligue."

Su tono era estricto, frío y conciso. Suspirando dramáticamente, Kisame se puso de sentadillas y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera con cara de aburrimiento.

"Mira. Estoy tratando de establecer un terreno neutral aquí y matarnos el uno al otro sería muy contraproducente, así que ¿podrías dejar de echar leña al fuego e irte antes que algo pase?"

-:-

"Así que Hoshigaki-san va a quedarse unos cuanto días y ha prometido permanecer pacífico y no emplear actividades amenazantes durante el periodo de su estancia.

Todo el mundo quedó patidifuso.

-:-

Mientras todo el mundo penaba que la visita de Kisame fue fortuita, había una razón por la que de repente tenía tiempo libre. Y esa razón estaba visitando en secreto al más noble Clan Uchiha para envenenar las mentes de los ninja infelices y crédulos (hasta cierto punto) con ese mismo apellido. La zanahoria que colgaba frente sus ojos era demasiado grande para ignorarla. Es más, él había aventando el fuego de su insatisfacción hasta convertirlo en un infierno iracundo. Pronto, sería imparable, incluso si se traicionaba a si mismo. Oh si, sus planes estaban avanzando de manera muy satisfactoria…

-Omake-

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Gaara con su tono llano de siempre.

"¡Espera, espera, esto es un experimento!" Lo calló Sakura, mirando alrededor de la tiendo de libros mientras paseaba por entre los estantes, buscando un libro en particular que finalmente consiguió encontrar un poco demasiado alto para que ella lo pudiera coger del estando. Por supuesto, eso no la detuvo. Usando el chakra justo, saltó más alto que un civil podría y cogió el libro colorido con mano experta, yendo corriendo hacia Gaara con el tesoro.

"¡Aquí!" Exclamó feliz, abriendo el libro a una página aleatoria y poniéndoselo bajo la nariz. "¿Qué crees?"

Por un largo momento, solo hubo silencio. Entonces…

"Esta posición parece remarcablemente poco realista. Incluso kunoichi no podrían hacer eso. A no ser que tuvieran la columna vertebral rota, en cuyo caso he visto algo que se parece a esa posición."

Con un suspiro triste, Sakura cerró el libro. De toda la gente que ella conocía, Gaara era probablemente el único que podía comparar posiciones sexuales con las posiciones de una mujer muerta.

_Tanto __revuelo __por __Icha __Icha. __Parece __que__la __parte __masculina __de __todos __los __hombres no __puede __ser __despertada __por __eso, __jiji._


	28. Chapter 28

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

88888888888888

"Aniki, no me gusta. Otou-san es muy frío." Se quejó Sasuke, mirando a su hermano con sus ojos oscuros tristes.

Itachi miró a su hermano pequeño y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza para reconfortarlo. No había fallado a notar, él también, la creciente insatisfacción en su padre y, en general, en su familia. No podía evitar pensar que no era normal. Mientras los Uchiha siempre habían sentido que les había robado la posición de Hokage años atrás, la insatisfacción nunca había sido tan clara. Como el hijo mayor y prodigio, había muchas expectativas sobre él, y el estrés de todo eso había estado marcando líneas en su cara años antes de lo que era normal. Ahora, sin embargo, todo eso había sido multiplicado recientemente y su padre, en su ansia de hacerle subir en los rangos de ninja, estaba poniéndole más estrés que nunca, ignorando a su hermano menor que se estaba volviendo más triste y aislado cada día.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar, pero no estaba seguro de como proceder. De una cosa sí estaba seguro:las cosas no podían seguir como en ese momento; su querido hermanito ya estaba lo suficientemente abatido.

Quería paz y tranquilidad, y un mañana teñido de rosa.

"Creo que tengo una idea, otouto." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de su hermano pequeño brillaron con esperanza ante sus palabras, haciéndole desear que funcionara. No quería ver esos ojos claros nublados por la desesperación de nuevo.

-:-

"Hoshigaki-san, por favor deja de mirar por encima de mi hombro, es muy molesto."

Kisame levantó los brazos, con los dedos separados en rendición.

"Hey, no puedes culparme por ser curioso. Normalmente hago gente a pedazos, no los monto y arreglo." Murmuró.

"Bien, ahora que has saciado tu curiosidad, ¿puedes apartarte de una puñetera vez?" Gruñó Sakura. "Ve a entretener a Satsuki-chan o algo, estoy segura que serías perfecto como Kisame-tou-chan."

Kisame cruzó sus musculosos brazos, frunciendo los labios.

"No soy un padre, peque' sensei."

"Me podrías haber engañado." Murmuró Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. "Has venido a visitar una niña durante tus vacaciones. ¿A no ser que seas un lolicon?"

"Te aseguro que no soy un lolicon." Espetó Kisame.

"Ya, ya, lo que sea. Por lo menos haz algo útil y pásame ese rollo de vendajes con tus gigantescas manos."

Rodando los ojos y preguntándose porque aguantaba el descaro de la pequeña, Kisame hizo lo que le había pedido, solo para gruñir un momento después cuando el sonido de pisadas se oyó por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió, y una híper-activa Satsuki entró en la habitación, con un halcón sentado en su hombro.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Tienes una carta!" Dijo felizmente.

"Muchas gracias, Satsuki-chan. Ishika-san, te dejo a ti el resto- No os matéis entre vosotros, chicos." Les advirtió, sabiendo lo mucho que se desagradaban.

El halcón voló hacia ella y dejó caer la carta en sus manos, luego se colocó en su cabeza con tranquilidad. Ella le dio las gracias y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Abrió la carta en el pasillo, sin dejar de caminar mientras leía el mensaje que le habían mandado. Satsuki daba saltitos a su alrededor, preguntando sin parar qué decía la carta. Con gracia adquirida, Sakura la ignoró y eventualmente paró cuando acabó de descifrar el mensaje.

"Bien, eso no tiene buena pinta. Nada de nada. Satsuki-chan, creo que voy a tener que ir a... ano... una especie de vacaciones de negocios.

"¿Qué? ¡No de nuevo! ¡Volviste a penas hace unos días!" Protestó la aristócrata aniñada.

"Algunas cosas están fuera de mi control, Satsuki-chan. Y esto no es algo que pueda ignorar. Voy a volver tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo, así que sé una buena niña en mi ausencia, ¿de acuerdo? Si un paciente viene por mi o si estás muy sola, manda a Konoha a buscarme y volveré en momentos."

Satsuki asintió, frunciendo el ceño por la situación. No estaba contenta, exactamente, pero saber que podía mandar cartas para mantener el contacto la calmó un poco.

"¿Tráeme un regalito?" Preguntó con un puchero.

"Lo haré." Prometió la médico. "Ayúdame a hacer las maletas, ¿quieres?"

Las cosas se estaban poniendo serias.

-:-

Sasuke e Itachi miraban las puertas del complejo Uchiha, esperando una figura en la muchedumbre.

"¡Ahí! ¿Ahí está, aniki!" Gritó Sasuke excitado, saltando desde donde estaba.

"Por fin." Murmuró Itachi, poniéndose en pie lentamente y con mucha más gracia que su hermano. Mientras Sasuke se pegaba a su en otro tiempo amiga y empezaba a hablar de todo y nada, él fue hacia ella y tomó su mano en una señal de amistad que no solía usar. "Me alegro que estés aquí, sensei." Dijo, y ella supo que sus palabras eran de corazón.

"No sé cuánto voy a poder hacer para ayudar, pero tenéis toda mi cooperación."

-:-

Decir que Uchiha Fugaku se sorprendió cuando entró en su estudio y se encontró a la médico peli-rosa esperándolo hubiera sido quedarse corto. Ella había ocultado su aura, y por eso, él solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando abrió la puerta y se la encontró sentada en su mesa.

"Hola, Uchiha-san"

"¿Sakura-sensei? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó pasmado.

"Parece que o bien necesitas alguien que te escuche o una manera de descargar el descontento y el estrés. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte ambos."

Quieto, se mantuvo en silencio. Luego, un ronco "¿Por qué?" escapó sus labios.

"Soy tu propio rayo de sol particular. Que afortunado. Disfrútalo mientras la oferta está en pie."

No era una respuesta de verdad, y ambos lo sabían, pero ignoraron la respuesta que ella pudiera haber dado mientras Fugaku tácitamente la aceptaba por lo que era y no preguntó más. Había cosas que ella sabía, por métodos desconocidos a los que tenía acceso, que él sentía no podía preguntar, siempre y cuando no usara su conocimiento contra su clan o Konoha. A ella se le ocurrió que con su trabajo, iba a convertirse en una mina de información - si su ética la abandonaba y decidía convertirse en una espía.

-:-

Luchar contra Uchiha Fugaku era una experiencia nueva, pero oh tan gratificante. El Cabeza del Clan sabía como usar su kekkai genkei en su máxima potencia. Pero había cosas que se había dado cuenta que no podía hacer. Una de esas cosas, y la más fácil de detectar, era usar genjutsu. Por su naturaleza, el genjutsu perturbaba el chakra de la persona para hacerle sentir asgo diferente a la realidad. Aún así, Sakura, quien usaba de manera continua la técnica que Jiraiya le había enseñado para sentir la naturaleza a su alrededor, podía sentirlo de inmediato si trataba de modificar su percepción, ya que el mundo a su alrededor y lo que su cuerpo le decía entraban un estado de contradicción y, si empujaba lo suficiente, podía hacerla perder su control sobre su propio técnica sensorial. Por ello era inmune al genjutsu, eso sin mencionar que la mayoría de los genjutsu que usaban los Uchiha estaban basados en el sharingan y si ella no miraba sus ojos , no podía ser atrapada en ellos. No iba a ser capturada en el Tsukuyomi de cierto genio en ningún momento. Aunque todavía no podía usar dicha técnica.

Aún así, luchar contra un hombre dos veces más grande que su - que tenía extremidades más largas y podía golpearte cuando lo único que podías hacer era maldecir tus extremidades cortas - que podía leer cada uno de tus movimientos era un reto en si mismo. Lo que era porqué cuando Fugado y Sakura volvieron al complejo Uchiha, ambos estaban llenos de heridas.

"¿Qué os a pasado a vosotros dos?" Preguntó Mikoto, curiosa sobre por qué los dos lucían como si hubieran atravesado el infierno, cenado con Shinigami-sama, le hubieran enfadado por que el sake estaba demasiado caliente para ellos, y les hubieran pateado fuera de su reino. A la fuerza.

"Ah, no te preocupes, Mikoto-san." La calmó Sakura con una sonrisa brillante. "Ya he curado las heridas mortales. Solo quedan arañazos que van a curarse en un día o dos si todo va bien. Los hubiera curado también, pero tu marido es un muy buen shinobi, y me ha forzado a usar mucho de mi chakra durante nuestro combate, así que no me quedaba mucho para curarnos."

"Por favor, sensei, usa los baños comunes. Itachi-kun te va a mostrar donde están." Luego se giró hacia su marido. "Anata, ¿te has aprovechado de esa dulce niñita? Solo porque os puede curar a los dos..."

La amenaza colgó en el aire y él se dio prisa a asegurarle que no era así.

"Ella ha sido la que ha insistido en que luchemos y, además, no quería que limitara mi fuerza. ¡Y aunque tenga una estatura diminuta, sus puñetazos son increíbles!"

Sakura sonrió y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Itachi. Él abrió la puerta después que ella tocara y se la miró notando su estado desaliñado y lo relajada que parecía.

"Has sobrevivido."

Había algo suave en él mientras lo decía que indicaba que no se había preocupado demasiado pero que apreciaba que no se estuviera desangrando frente a él.

"¡Por supuesto que si!" Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. "Pero no creo que dure mucho si no me lavo pronto. ¿Tu madre ha dicho algo sobre unos baños comunes?"

Itachi asintió y cerró la puerta tras él, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

"Nuestros baños termales privados están en reparación ahora mismo, así que tenemos que ir a los baños comunes. Por favor, perdona nuestra falta de hospitalidad."

"Por favor, Itachi-san. No hay para tanto." Contestó ella mientras tomaban los complementos de baño que necesitaban y salían de la casa, evitando los Uchiha mayores con la gracia ninja y el sigilo que tenía. Anduvieron tranquilamente fuera del complejo Uchiha y hacia las bulliciosas calles de Konoha, esquivando con facilidad los niños corriendo - civiles, por lo que parecía - y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar hacer lo mismo, tiempo atrás. Parecía un tiempo muy lejano.

"Echaba esto de menos." Confesó en voz baja, haciendo que su compañero girar la cabeza parar mirarla.

"¿Qué echabas de menos?" Preguntó con su voz tranquila de siempre. No parecía curioso, pero ella sabía que si no lo estaba, no le habría hecho la pregunta.

Hizo un gesto con la mano que englobaba todo lo que había alrededor.

"Esto. El gentío, la vida, la felicidad que puede encontrarse en esta misma calle. Yo no... no tengo nada como eso. En casa, todos vivimos en mi casa rodeados de bosque, y aunque estoy... contenta, supongo que debería decir, aquellos que vienen a mi siempre están heridos o enfermos. Curarlos me trae satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo... Al mismo tiempo, hay momento en los que me siento tan completamente vacía."

Itachi miró de nuevo la calle con un suave "Hn." Había cosas que no podía comprender, pero conocía el sentimiento que ella había descrito tan bien como si hubiera sido él el que hubiera hablado.

Así que simplemente cogió su pequeña y pálida mano con la suya y deseó que la calidez de su mano le dijera a la pequeña lo que no podía decir en voz alta.

Un momento después, su mano fue apretada.

Ella lo sabía.

8888888888888

Para los que no saben lo que es un lolicon, un lolicon es básicamente un adulto que tiene interés en niñas pequeñas (un shotacon es lo mismo pero con niños pequeños). Así que se puede traducir como pederasta.


	29. Chapter 29

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888888888

Los baños públicos estaban llenos a esa hora, gente iba y venía de manera intermitente. Ancianos y jóvenes, todos con una sonrisa en la cara; aquellos que salían parecían diez años menores, las viejas chismosas explicaban lo que había pasado durante el día en un banco fuera del edificio o dentro, mientras se lavaban lentamente, disfrutando el agua caliente. Sakura e Itachi se acercaron a los baños públicos con calma, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol y discutiendo sobre la teoría tras un nuevo jutsu que Itachi estaba aprendiendo. Atraían muchas miradas mientras caminaban, ya que Sakura era claramente ciega e Itachi nunca era visto con mujeres que no fueran su madre y unos ciertos miembros de su clan.

Por eso Sakura sintió como se le erizaba la piel bajo el peso de varias miradas, y eso pasó aún más cuando Itachi y ella se separaron dentro de los baños. Después de prometer esperarse el uno al otro en la entrada, cada uno fue a sus respectivos cambiadores. Mientras se desnudaba, la médico escuchó a varias chicas susurrando entre ellas y mirándola descaradamente, pensando que no se daba cuenta. Bueno, estaba acostumbrada a ella, más o menos, así que se encogió de hombros mentalmente en indiferencia y se rodeó el cuerpo con una toalla.

"¿Qué ve Itachi-kun en ella, eh?" Preguntó una chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se la escuchara claramente mientras iba hacia el área de bañarse. "¡Ni siquiera es bonita! ¿Y cabello rosa? ¡Por favor!"

"Apuesto a que solo finge ser ciega para que él tenga que cuidar de ella!" Contestó otra chica asintiendo, sonando igual de condescendiente que la primera.

Ella no reaccionó, sabiendo que solo estaban tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Gente como ellas necesitaba una salida para su frustración y ella se negaba a serlo. Si tenían ilusiones sobre Itachi y no podían superarlas, eso no era su problema. Esperaba que un día abandonaran sus días de fangirl, como ella había hecho con Sasuke. Por su propio bien.

Había dejado sus complementos de baño al lado de un pequeño banco que iba a usar, aún perdida en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba sus propios días como fan, siguiendo a Sasuke por todas partes admirada. A lo mejor, si hubiera tratado de ver tras su exterior huraño que tan atrayente había encontrado, hubiera podido convertirse en una amiga de verdad para él y ser alguien en quien él hubiera podido confiar. Había sido tan ególatra entonces...

Se iba a castigar a si misma más tarde, pero estaba tan metida en sus viejas memorias que ignoró sus alrededores y por ello se sorprendió cuando alguien le quitó la venda con un victorioso "¡Ajá!"

Lo que si que sintió en extremo fue cuando el aire cálido y húmedo le tocó su entonces descubierta cara y se giró, abriendo los ojos en shock.

Por una eternidad que podrían haber sido uno o dos segundos, reinó el más absoluto silencio. Luego un grito agudo horrorizado travesó en aire.

Y ella se estaba congelando, todas las miradas se habían quedado fijas y la estaban aplastando, y se estaba ahogando, no había aire, pero tanta presión, y era tan difícil respirar...

Perdió el control de la técnica sensorial y se perdió en la oscuridad; no vio a Itachi saltar sobre la barrera que separaba la parte de las mujeres de la de los hombres, pero su calidez la envolvió de repente.

El tacto fue el primer sentido en volver a ella cuando se dio cuenta que sus brazos la rodeaban de manera protectora, y estaba dejando de temblar. Entonces, en un asalto torrencial, el oído volvió a ella y pudo oír los gritos y jadeos, risitas y llantos, y se dio cuenta que Itachi acababa de ir en una habitación lena de mujeres. Qué... sorprendente.

"Estos son los baños de las mujeres."

Sakura podía oír la pequeña sonrisa en su voz cuando contestó. "Hai, lo es."

"Se supone que no debería estar aquí."

"Hn."

Ah, el hn de 'Tienes razón'. Casi la hizo sonreír.

Sintió como su calidez la dejaba y oyó sus silenciosas pisadas dejarla.

"No te importa que me lleve esto, ¿verdad?" vino su voz de algún lugar a su derecha, seguido por un tímido "I-Iie, Itachi-kun."

Justo después, sus pisadas volvieron a ella, y sintió como le ataba la venda firmemente alrededor de la cabeza.

"¿Mejor, sensei?"

"Hai... Muchas gracias. Ha sido culpa mía, debería haber estado más alerta de mis alrededores... No quería horrorizar a nadie."

"Lo sé, sensei. Llevas esa venda tanto como ti como para los demás. No necesitabas llevarla aquí, pero tienes demasiado buen corazón."

Ella rió secamente. Aparentemente, llevar una venda en los ojos para no hacer que la gente le tuviera miedo o se horrorizara no había funcionado como esperaba.

"Así que has visto lo que hay debajo..." Susurró pensativamente.

"Hn. Sabía que debería haber ido directamente a los baños mixtos desde el principio." Murmuró Itachi mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. "Al contrario que los ninja, los civiles no sabían qué esperar de ti. Debería haber anticipado esto. Ha sido mi error, sensei."

La guió hacia la sección mixta lentamente, de algún modo consiguiendo no aplastar su ego haciendo que se sintiera débil - lo que era un pequeño milagro. Sakura, por otro lado, negó con la cabeza al oír sus palabras.

"Iie. No te culpes, por favor. Debería haber hecho algo con mis ojos. He pensado en ello durante un tiempo, pero con todo el trabajo que tengo, no he tenido tiempo ni energía para mi misma. Tengo cinco años para curar la enfermedad congénita de Satsuki-san o voy a perder mi respeto y la oportunidad de crear una aldea médica con la aprobación del daimyo de mi país. No puedo gastar tiempo en algo que no está relacionado con ese objetivo."

"Y aún así has venido cuando te lo he pedido."

"Y aún así he venido." Asintió ella. No hacía falta decir nada más.

-:-

Había un extraño latido en su pecho. No era natural. ¿Por qué estaba su corazón latiendo más rápido? Esa pálida superficie era solo la cremosa superficie de la espalda de Sakura-sensei. Se había bañado muchas veces con su madre en el pasado, así que no podía ser porqué estuviera lavando la espalda de una mujer. ¿Era porque era de su misma edad? De algún modo, tenía la sensación que no era eso. Había algo diferente sobre la niña peli-rosa.

Sakura, sintiendo su incomodidad, giró un poco su cabeza, como si quisiera mirarle.

"Lo siento. Um... no puedo ver nada. No estoy usando mi técnica para sentir mis alrededores, así que , bien, no tengas vergüenza. No puedo ver nada."

Pero yo si puedo, pensó el joven Uchiha. En su lugar dijo. "¿Por qué no?"

Como ninja, era suicidio no estar alerta de tus alrededores, y ella lo sabía tan bien como él. Era una gran muestra de confianza de su parte aceptar estar tan vulnerable en su presencia. Pero ella no podía usar su técnica. Tal como estaban las cosas, si no podía sentir la gente mirándola y susurrando tras su espalda, podía fingir que no existían.

"Quien sabe..." Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa reservada.

Toda la tensión dejó su cuerpo mientras se relajaba, perdiéndose en las administraciones del chico, en los repetitivos círculos que dibujaba en su espalda con la pastilla de jabón. Sus dedos se quedaban más rato sobre sus cicatrices y se dio cuenta que quería contarle la historia tras cada una de ellas. Para evitarlo se mordió con fuerza el labio, y no contarle sobre su pasado era casi doloroso.

"Has tenido una vida difícil." Murmuró mientras pasaba el pulgar por la cicatriz que Sasori causó al clavar su arma justo a través de su estómago.

Él acabó mordiéndose en el interior de la mejilla antes de susurrar. "Me gustaría poder cuidar de ti para que ya no tuvieras que ser herida."

Sakura cogió su cubo de agua y se echó los contenidos encima para ganar algo de tiempo antes de negar con la cabeza para sacar el exceso de agua y ponerse en pie.

"No me arrepiento de ninguna de estas cicatrices. Son la prueba que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir." Murmuró, girándose para tocar la mejilla de Itachi. "Eres una buena persona, Itachi-san, pero temo que tus ideales te hieran un día. Tú y yo no funcionaríamos nunca. Para ti hay algo mucho más importante que yo o incluso tu familia , y eso es tu aldea. Es como debería ser por cualquier ninja, pero temo por ti, Itachi-san. Temo que un día vas a acabar sacrificándote por este ideal, ya que tu amas la paz más que nada en el mundo."

Su mano dejó la cara de él y dejó colgar su cabeza.

"Mi vida ha cruzado la tuya, y me siento agradecida por haberte podido conocer, ya que tú eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Pero no pudo estar con alguien quien me sacrificaría por sus ideales, sin importar cuánto puedo entender esa decisión, ya que yo, también, trabajo por algo mayor que yo, y es algo que de momento no puede existir sin mi. Por favor, no me odies por esto."

Su piel se sentía fría donde los dedos de ella habían estado y el frío se propagó mientras la miraba caminar patosamente hacia la bañera.

Sabía en lo más profundo de su alma que tenía razón sobre él; no se preguntó a si mismo como había conseguido comprenderlo tan completamente. De otro lado sí que se juró a si mismo no dejarla ir. Podía separarse del resto del mundo, menos a lo mejor su hermano menor, pero incluso él no lo comprendía. No como ella lo hacía. Y eso la hacía aún más valiosa.

-:-

Sakura esperó fuera del edificio. La noche era fría en su piel todavía húmeda, y tembló un poco. Aún así, no se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos sino que los dejó colgando a sus lados, con las manos pegadas la fría pared. De algún modo, la ayudaba a mantenerse atada a la realidad. Su cabeza se sentía caliente. Todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Más que eso, ella sentía como que tenía fiebre.

¡Maldita sea, haz el favor de controlarte! ¡Eres tan patética ahora mismo!

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared mientras dejaba colgar la cabeza.

Eres completamente patética, Haruno Sakura. Querer venir primero en el corazón de una persona... ¿Acaso no has aprendido a que estás destinada a ser la última en todo menos en medicina? ¿Por qué no te limitas a esto?

Wow, era muy buena en atacarse a si misma. Queeeeee patético.

Ella resopló, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. El gusto metálico de la sangre le llenó la boca.

Patético.

Hizo una mueca amarga, ignorando el ruido del gentío entrando y saliendo de los baños públicos.

"Sakura-nee-chaaaaaan!"

Y entonces, un brillante rayo de sol.

Naruto.

-:-

Naruto estaba tenso al principio, no estando acostumbrado al contacto físico y, lo que es más, estar en un abrazo. Se quedó desconcertado un rato antes de tentativamente rodear con los brazos a la médico peli-rosa. Ella estaba temblando un poco; eso la hacía parecer muy frágil.

"Hules bien, Naruto-kun. Es reconfortante." Murmuró en su cabello después de un largo silencio.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No huelo a barro ni nada!" Exclamó el niño, algo insultado pero aún más avergonzado. Sabía que su higiene no era la mejor.

"Nah... Hueles como un rayo de sol." Susurró, acercándolo más a ella. "Como a hogar."

8888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Aquí está el capítulo 29 de esta maravillosa historia ^^

Seguramente esta noche o así cuelgue el siguiente, al cual voy a poner un aviso en mayúsculas arriba del todo por si alguien no se da cuenta que hoy cuelgo dos capítulos.

Hacía ya unos días que tenía ambos traducidos y se me olvidó colgarlos. Lo siento, soy un poco desastre ^^

Quiero dar las gracias, como siempre, a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios, y pediros que si veis algún error o alguna parte no tiene mucho sentido me lo digáis para que lo pueda arreglar.

Nos leemos ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

AVISO: HOY HE COLGADO DOS CAPÍTULOS ASÍ QUE ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYÁIS VISTO EL ANTERIOR

888888888888888888

A esa hora de la noche, la biblioteca debería haber estado cerrada. Estaba completamente en silencio y a oscuras y solo los investigadores más dedicados todavía amontonados, rodeados de montañas de rollos de pergamino en rincones polvorientos. Solo entonces había pequeños brillos en la oscuridad.

En uno de dichos rincones, sin la luz, Sakura leía rollo tras rollo sobre lo que fuera que podía encontrar sobre medicina relacionado con heridas craneales y anatomía. Estaba casi frenética en su búsqueda, y aunque ella lo sabía, no podía evitarlo. Había desesperación en sus acciones, pero era mejor que la gastara leyendo que en otra cosa.

"No es esto." Gruñó, pasando una mano por su cabello, enredándolo todavía más - había hábitos que podían arruinar la apariencia de la gente, parecía. "¡No es esto, no es esto, no es esto! ¡Kuso!"

"Maa maa, sensei, pareces agotada esta noche."

"¡Uwah! ¡Nara-sama!" Gritó asustada ante la tranquila apariencia del Cabeza de Clan. Realmente tenía que dejar de concentrarse tanto en algo que se olvidaba de sus alrededores. Se giró en su silla, mandando un par de rollos al suelo.

Shikaku sonrió de lado con algo de pereza y se apoyó a una estantería con las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche, Shikaku-san?" Preguntó suavemente de manera más informal, haciendo resonar su voz por la biblioteca vacía de todos modos.

"Investigo para Hokage-sama. Qué problemático."

Ella escondió una sonrisa. Por supuesto. Era tan él que casi resopló.

"¿Y tú sensei? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" Preguntó con pereza.

"Esta noche... no quiero dormir esta noche. En serio que no."

No puedo obligarme a ello.

Shikaku se apartó de la estantería sin una palabra y se alejó con calma.

"Ahora mismo Shiranui-san está bebiendo en el Senbon Perdido."

Una pequeña sonrisa estiró los labios de la niña cansada.

"¡Gracias, Shikaku-san!" Le gritó a su espalda mientras se alejaba.

"Eso no es información gratis, sensei. Voy a estarte esperando por un juego de shogi." Contestó despidiéndose con la mano.

"Lo veo justo." Rió ella, recogiendo los rollos y metiéndoselos en su mochila.

Eres un buen hombre, Shikaku-san. Estoy muy contenta de haberte podido conocer.

Momentos después, ella estaba corriendo por las calles, dirigiéndose hacia el bar que Shikaku había indicado. Sabía muy bien donde estaba situado, ya que ella había ido frecuentemente con sus amigos en su tiempo. Era un lugar abierto las 24 horas, ya que los ninja recién regresados de las misiones solían necesitar tiempo libre con sus amigos y camaradas. Y por ello, no era raro ver a shinobi borrachos saliendo patosamente del lugar a las 10 de mañana.

Se acercó al lugar rápidamente con pose asertiva, poniéndose el tirante de su mochila más cerca de su hombro, y tranquilamente le dijo al portero que debería dejarla entrar si no quería ser humillado al recibir una paliza de su parte delante de todo el mundo. El hombre se la miró, vio su determinación, y, reconociéndola, asintió, dando un paso al lado para dejarla pasar.

Dio una mirada exploratoria al lugar, preguntándose dónde estaba el hombre al que buscaba esa noche, segura que su naturaleza entretenida la iba a apartar de pensamientos deprimentes.

¡Aha!

Ahí, en una mesa un poco alejada de la barra, en un área con poca gente, había alguna de su gente favorita. Una pequeña sonrisa le estiró los labios mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Su cabello rosa cambió de dirección entre las mesas mientras se aproximaba a su meta.

"¡Hey, mirad! ¡Es Sakura-sensei!" Gritó una de las voces.

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde?" Preguntó uno de los hombres antes de verla. "¡Hey, tienes razón! ¡Sakura-sensei! ¡Ven a beber con nosotros!" Gritó, haciéndole señas con las manos.

Al poco tiempo, llegó al grupo y se sentó en una silla que había robado de otra mesa para ella, ignorando a propósito las quejas de la gente de esa mesa.

"Y bien sensei, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Genma, dándole vueltas a su senbon de lado a lado, levantando las cejas cuando ella ordenó una botella del sake más fuerte que hubiera en el bar.

Como respuesta, Sakura se frotó las sienes frunciendo un poco el ceño en el signo universal de tensión.

"Estoy atrasando la realidad. Para mañana por la tarde, cada civil de Konoha me va a mirar con lástima, cosa que no puedo tolerar."

"¿Es sobre lo que ha pasado en los baños?" Preguntó el amante de los senbon mirando a la niña.

"Yeah. Por supuesto que ya lo has oído. Por esto decidí vivir lejos de la civilización." Murmuró, asintiendo a modo de gracias ala chica que le llevó la botella y dejó un vaso frente a ella. Dio un trago directamente de la botella antes de servirse en el vaso. "Odio la lástima que la gente me tiene. Me hace sentir como una paria. Intenté perderme en rollos de pergamino para no dormir, pero creo que el sake va a ser mucho mejor. A lo mejor voy a poder dormir. Sin estar plagada de memorias de cuando perdía los ojos. Kami, a veces odio mi vida." Gruñó, bebiéndose el vaso y llenándolo rápidamente. Yay. Se estaba autocompadeciendo de si misma.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Naruto. El chico no había entendido qué le pasaba, pero la había aguantado mientras se calmaba. Afortunadamente, había estado lo suficientemente bien cuando Itachi salió del edificio y había agradecido al pequeño rayito de sol de corazón, prometiendo salir con él pronto, antes de dejar que el genio la guiara de vuelta al Complejo Uchiha. Era consciente que no había sido la mejor invitada durante la cena, ya que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos la mayor parte de él, pero eso no había sido nada en comparación a lo que había sentido cuando se había retirado a su habitación por la noche. Había estado tumbado despierta durante horas, antes de cansarse e irse hacia la biblioteca, dejando una nota en su futon para informar a sus anfitriones de donde estaba.

Iba a usar ese noche antes de tener que volver a ser la médico perfecta y ponerse la armadura mental de nuevo.

"Ne, sensei, ¿vas a compartir tu sake conmigo?" Preguntó cierto pervertido peli-plateado con su sonrisa de ojo habitual.

"Nop." Contestó ella de inmediato. "Necesito por lo menos esto para ponerme alegre, ya qué decir de emborracharme del todo. ¡Voy a beber hasta perder el control esta noche!"

"¡Así se habla!" Aprobó Genma, bien encaminado hacia la borrachera. "¡Voy a beber por ello, sensei!"

-:-

Genma gruñó de dolor. La luz del sol que le llegaba a la cara le hacía doler la cabeza, lo que le hacía sentir como si fuera mucho peor.

¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior?

Se movió, notando en su mente confusa que había algo cálido y pequeño acurrucado en sus brazos. Le tomó unos segundos para descodificar la información, entonces se despertó del todo. ¿Había dormido con alguien la noche anterior? No sería sorprendente . estaba acostumbrado a traer a mujeres de todo tipo a casa, pero no podía recordar la mayoría de la noche anterior. Bien, quien fuera que era, olía bien. Su mente fue de nuevo a dormir mientras rodeaba con los brazos un poco más a la chica.

"Hey, tienes alguna aspirina – Wow, Genma, incluso para ti, esto es raro. ¿Ahora te gustan las niñas pequeñas?"

Abrió los ojos con un presentimiento, ahora completamente despierto. Fue con creciente horro que miró a la chica en sus brazos, notando el cabello color pastel que solo un ninja que conocía tenía. Le subió la bilis por la garganta mientras se apartaba, cayendo de la cama en el proceso y llevando con él la mayoría de las sábanas. Aunque después lo iba a negar, el grito que escapó de su garganta fue de todo menos masculino.

-:-

Sakura frunció ceño ante la pérdida del calor corporal. Dio golpecitos alrededor buscando sábanas, frunciendo el ceño cuando no encontró. Gruñendo en voz bajo, se levantó lentamente, inmediatamente sintiendo el hombre adulto en el suelo y el otro en la puerta, temblando intentando contener la risa.

"Devuélveme la calidez, ladrón de calidez. Sábanas, ahora. O por lo menos préstame tu calidez corporal, ladrón." Gruñó sarcásticamente.

"Una vez su padre se entere que has dormido con ella estás muerto." Dijo alegremente el ninja en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía excepcionalmente cómodo, lo que molestaba aún más a Genma.

"No estás ayudando, Hatake. Hazme un favor y calla de una puta vez." Espetó por encima del hombro hacia su amigo, quien levantó las manos en señal de rendición, murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente como 'Solo lo comentaba.".

Sakura, por otro lado, aún echaba de menos su previo calentador y sintió como su humor empeoraba peligrosamente.

"Tú." Dijo, señalando a Genma. "Saca la mente de la perversión. Te hubiera castrado yo misma si hubieras tratado de tocarme. Vuelve aquí. Ahora. Y tú." Siguió, señalando a Kakashi. "Deja de atormentarle por tu diversión. Soy la única con permiso para ser sarcástica aquí. Coge tu maldita aspirina y desaparece, pero no vayas muy lejos. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, y si tengo que buscarte por todo Konoha, no voy a ser buena con ello. Ahora, shuu, es demasiado temprano para toda esta mierda."

Con eso, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, dejando a los dos adultos mirándola con una mezcla de miedo, fascinación y respeto. De algún modo, incluso si solo tenía una fracción de su edad, sentían que era mejor obedecerla.

-:-

Al final, su paz no duró mucho más, ya que unos horas después, una Anko igualmente resacosa entró por la ventana y aterrizó encima de ella y Genma, haciéndoles farfullar y jadear por un momento. Mientras se apartaba sin mucha prisa, Sakura jadeó, de repente despierta, y espetó, "¿Qué coño le pasa hoy todo el mundo? ¿También estás aquí a por una aspirina?"

"¡Hey, mi diminuta sensei favorita!" Contestó Anko con una voz sobre-feliz a propósito que hizo a Sakura y a Genma se encogieron mentalmente. "¿Sabías que en la aldea solo se habla de ti?"

Con un gruñido, Sakura se dejó caer de nuevo y se puso una almohada en la cara. Desde dicha almohada, una voz pequeña y quejumbrosa se escuchó.

"¿Toda la aldea?"

Anko hizo un espectáculo haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior, fingiendo pensar seriamente, y se dio unos golpecitos en el labio con el dedo índice.

"Nah, solo la mitad civil, creo."

"Como si eso fuera algo mejor." Contestó Sakura desde debajo de su almohada, tan vencida como antes.

"Bueno, si te ayuda," Dijo Anko, mirando a Genma quien estaba intentando escaquearse hacia su sala de estar para sacar a Kakashi de su sofá y robarle el lugar para unas horas extras de sueño, "Tengo la mejor idea para hacer que te dejen en paz."

Silencio. Entonces. "¿Eh?"

Anko rodó los ojos y le quitó la almohada a la médico.

"Muy elocuente, sensei." Dijo sarcásticamente. "¡Shiranui! ¡Trae tu trasero hasta aquí antes que haga que mis serpientes se metan en tus calzoncillos para convencerte! ¡Vas ayudarme con esto!"

El hombre se giró, aún a cuatro patas. Su expresión era aquello de un hombre a quien su amante le había dicho que estaba embarazada mientras veía a su mujer al otro lado de la calle.

"¿Yo?" Consiguió chirriar.

"Oh, yeah. Tus talentos van a ser definitivamente útiles en esto."

Casi no quiero saber lo que pasa por su mente, pensó Sakura, preguntándose si ella, también, debería tratar de escaquearse. A lo mejor podía llegar dos manzanas lejos antes que la pillaran. Hm, ¿realmente merecía la pena? La misma aura de la kunoichi la hizo tomar la decisión mucho más rápido.

¡Joder, claro que sí!

888888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

AVISO: HOY HE COLGADO DOS CAPÍTULOS ASÍ QUE ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYÁIS VISTO EL ANTERIOR


	31. Chapter 31

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888888

Sakura se frotó los brazos nerviosa, sintiéndose desnuda. Se había acostumbrado a llevar un kimono corto o pantalones pirata y cambiarlo ahora parecía bastante extraño. También estaba el hecho que había sido Anko la que había elegido su vestimenta. Anko, cuyo gusto en ropa era… especial.

"¡Shiranui! ¡Trae tu trasero de vuelta aquí!" Rugió la kunoichi mayor.

Silencio. Luego un tímido. "Por favor, ¿no puedes dejarme ir?" Llegó desde la sala de estar.

"Te lo juro, como me hagas venir a buscarte…" Gruñó la sádica mujer peligrosamente.

La amenaza quedó en el aire durante dos segundos enteros antes que el hombre apareciera en la habitación justo a su lado, con cara de hombre condenado.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?" Dijo como si cada palabra le costara.

"Pon algo de entusiasmo en ello, machote." Contestó Anko con una de sus sonrisas sádicas. "Tú, aquí, vas a representar a la parte masculina de la población. Así que, ¿qué crees? ¿No tiene un aspecto genial?"

Genma tragó fuerte y preguntó con voz pequeña y quejicosa. "¿Por qué yo? ¿No podría haber sido Kakashi-san?"

Anko inhalando, como si fuera algo ridículo.

"Por supuesto que no. Ese hombre es tan pervertido como el que escribe la pornografía que tanto ama. Ahora contesta la pregunta de antes antes que me asegure que no puedas representar la mitad _masculina_ de la población." Acabó ella, jugando con un kunai inocentemente entre sus dedos. Un momento después puso la punta en su boca y la lamió con una sonrisa y un reto en los ojos, invitándole a no hacer lo que había ordenado. "Ahora, usa tus aclamadas habilidades, playboy."

Con un último suspiro de sufrimiento, Genma miró a la niña quien, por una vez, parecía completamente insegura. Estaba moviéndose nerviosa, mordiéndose los labios y jugando con sus manos, y todo el conjunto era tan adorable que su corazón se derritió.

"Ella… ella es adorable." Murmuró con las mejillas rojas, apartando la mirada con timidez.

La cara entera de Sakura se sonrojó ante eso y dejó caer la cabeza avergonzada.

"¡Aaaaaawww, que adorables sois los dos! ¡Como una pareja!" Se rió Anko empujando Sakura contra Genma tan de repente que tropezó y cayó sobre él, haciendo que el hombre la tuviera que coger. Ante el contacto, ambos se sonrojaron aún más. Una risa siseante llegó a sus oídos.

Y entonces la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió y Kakashi estaba allí, mirando la escena horrorizado.

"¡Kami-sama! ¡Si que eres un lolicon!" Gritó dramáticamente. "¡Semejante acto de traición! ¡Tengo que avisar a Jiraiya-sama!"

Y se fue por la ventana igual de rápido, dejando a Sakura y Genma pensando que las cosas no iban a salir bien.

Anko, por otro lado, parecía estárselo pasando de muerte.

"¡Sip, estás genial, queridísima sensei!" Exclamó, muy complacida. "¡Ahora puedes ir por ahí fuera y mostrarle a esos cotillas idiotas que no pueden jugar contigo!"

Y con eso, echó a ambos Genma y Sakura de su apartamento. Por un largo momento, estaban en la calle, pareciendo muy fuera de lugar y sintiéndose aún más fuera de lugar.

"Bueno…" Empezó Sakura insegura.

"Bueno…" Repitió Genma.

"¿Qué pinta tengo realmente? Me siento como una versión en miniatura de Anko-san, pero no sé del cierto como eso me hace lucir. Y no tengo ni idea de qué colores me ha puesto, mi jutsu sensorial no me deja ver esas cosas."

Genma se frotó el cogote tristemente, dando un paso hacia la calle. Mejor se iba poniendo en movimiento.

"Bueno… Luces un poco inusual. La mayoría de niños no usan camisetas de rejilla, ¿verdad? Pero luce bien en ti. De un modo maduro, quiero decir. Por lo menos no te ha vestido de lila. El negro acentúa tu extraño cabello. Está bien, en serio. Aunque las sandalias con talones puede que sean demasiado…"

Yeah. Suponía que tenía buen aspecto, pero no quedaba demasiada disimulada. Aunque por otro lado, Anko nunca había sido de esa gente que se mantienen fuera del radar. Sus métodos estaban siempre en la línea de "Miradme, cabrones, estoy viva.". Así que hizo lo único que podía y actuó con tanta confianza como pudo mientras Genma la guiaba por la aldea. Incluso así, estaba bastante segura que Anko estaba observando lo que hacían desde algún lugar mientras se partía de risa.

-:-

Itachi frunció el ceño. Eso era algo normal para él, pero su ceño fruncido era aún más pronunciado de lo normal. Mikoto miró a su hijo desde la cocina. Negó con la cabeza tristemente. En este mal humor suyo, incluso Sasuke no podía alegrarle. Sabía que era una característica que había heredado de su marido y, por experiencia, sabía que era mejor dejarle solo. Con el tiempo iba a superar lo que le molestara y hacer algo sobre ello. Aunque, pensó ella con una pequeña sonrisa secreta, tenía una muy buena idea de sobre qué era el problema. O más concretamente, sobre _quién_.

_Buena__suerte,__hijo__mío.__Ella__vale__la__pena._

Unos momentos después, la cabeza de Itachi se levantó cuando sintió la persona en la que había estado pensando acercarse a la casa. Ella lo miró de nuevo con los ojos llenos de diversión mientras le veía frenarse a si mismo de salir a saludar a la elusiva médico. Para alguien de fuera, parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, pero para sus ojos entrenados, algunos elementos eran sospechosos.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y los suaves pasos de la niña peli-rosa pararon un momento mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Un momento después, después de saludar a todo el mundo, Sakura apareció en la cocina. La mano de Mikoto se paró en el aire, con el cuchillo encima del daikon que había estado cortando. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como iba vestida la niña.

"Sensei… Tienes una serpiente en la cara…"

Con esas pocas palabras, un borrón se apartó de la mesa y reapareció casi al momento a su lado. Ante el movimiento, la serpiente levantó la cabeza de la cabeza de Sakura y miró al recién llegando con ojos entornados.

"Ah. El prodigio Uchiha. Hola."

Itachi la miró. Y miró. Y miró un poco más.

"Sensei… ¿_Por__qué_ tienes una serpiente sobre los ojos?"

"Ano…"

"Existo, muchas gracias." Espetó la serpiente, enroscándose un poco más fuerte alrededor de la cabeza de la chica. "Me han invocado para reemplazar la venda de la niña durante el día de hoy. _Eso_ es el porqué estoy enroscado en su cabeza. Además, tu cabeza es muy cómoda, pequeña." Siguió la serpiente, usando el final de su cola para acariciar a Sakura.

"Eeeeh… ¿Gracias, creo?" Contestó la niña insegura.

El cuchillo de Mikoto siguió a su ritmo apresurado, cortando el daikon más rápido que antes.

"Así que has conocido a Mitarashi-san. ¿Qué es lo que hace, estos días?" Preguntó con calma, como si no hubiera parado y empezado de nuevo hacía unos instantes.

"Ah, um, está bien. Creo. Ella estaba… bastante excitada de poderme vestir. He llamado mucho la atención al venir hacia aquí, aunque creo que la mayoría ha sido gracias a mi nuevo… accesorio." Dijo la niña.

"Tsss… Mi nombre esssssss Mataku." Siseó la serpiente abigarrada, apretándose un poco más alrededor de la cabeza de Sakura y meneando la cola amenazadoramente. Meció la cola a un lado y le dio en la cara como advertencia. "Ssssssssoy un macho y ccccccciertamente _no_ un accesssssorio." Siseó.

"Hai, hai. Pero por todo tu sarcasmo, te gusto bastante." Señaló la médico con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

"¿Gustar? ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?" Preguntó la serpiente haciendo una rabieta pomposa.

"Bien." Dijo Sakura, acariciando la enfadada criatura amablemente. "Si realmente no me pudieras soportar, te hubieras des-invocado hace rato. No lo has hecho, y así deduzco que te gusto bastante. Después de todo, has podido asustar todos los aldeanos en el camino hacia aquí, así que te has podido divertir."

La serpiente siseó pero no le llevó la contraria, eligiendo acomodarse bien en su cabeza.

"Pienssssssa lo que quierasssss, humana."

Con eso, la serpiente cerró los ojos e ignoró el resto del mundo. Sakura sonrió para si y se giró hacia los dos Uchiha.

"Lo siento por no estar aquí esta mañana. Espero que no os causara ningún problema."

"Oh, hemos recibido tu mensaje, así que no nos hemos preocupado demasiado." Dijo Mikoto, arriesgando una mirada hacia su hijo mayor. "Aun así, me pregunto qué has estado haciendo. ¿Cómo has conocido a Mitarashi-san?"

"Ah, ayer acabé bebiendo mucho. ¿O ha sido esta mañana? De todos modos, he dormido en casa de Genma-san y ella se ha pasado por ahí. Parecía pasárselo bien vistiéndome como a una versión en miniatura de ella misma. Me pregunto por qué la gente actúa como si fuera una muñeca."

Hubo algo que sonó mucho como "Porque eres linda" viniendo en dirección del genio, pero cuando ella se giró hacia él, parecía que él no había sido el que habló. No se dio cuenta que Mikoto escondió una sonrisa mientras seguía cortando el daikon.

-:-

"Anda conmigo, sensei."

"Itachi-san…"

"Por favor. Solo quiero pasear, sensei. Por favor hazme este favor."

Sakura se mordió el labio, lentamente y con dudas dejó el rollo que tenía. Ella sabía que no era buena idea. Ir con él solo le iba a alentarle. Y aun así él era un niño pequeño, y uno de los lindos cuando actuaba tan malhumorado como un niño de su edad. Y siendo alguien que un día había querido a su hermano pequeño, estaba en terreno pantanoso.

"Itachi-san, sabes…"

"Lo sé, sensei." Contestó de inmediato. "Por favor."

Con un largo suspiro sufridor, Sakura cerró su rollo y lo colocó cuidadosamente en su mochila. Con una sonrisa tan grande como él estaba dispuesto a mostrar, Itachi extendió su mano hacia ella. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando ella aceptó su ayuda para levantarse.

Mirando como se iban, Mikoto sonrió con cara de saber algo que los demás no sabían para si. Itachi la iba a conquistar.

"¿Okaa-san? ¿Dónde está yendo nii-san?"

Y ahora Sasuke estaba haciendo pucheros, con los ojos oscuros. La miraba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y gruñó sobre como lo abandonaban.

"Tu nii-san tiene algo muy importante que hacer." Explicó Mikoto con paciencia. "Algo con lo que no le puedes ayudar."

"¿Pero Sakura-sensei si puede?" Preguntó Sasuke, con el puchero más pronunciado mientras su madre reía divertida por sus palabras.

"Así es, Sasuke-chan. Puede que ella sea lo única que puede ayudarle con su problema." Dijo ella, riendo aún.

-:-

"¿De qué quería hablar?" Preguntó Sakura una vez entraron en una zona de entrenamiento desierta.

"¿Por qué crees que quería hablar contigo de algo?" Preguntó Itachi, girando la cabeza para mirarla bien.

Sakura paró de andar y señaló la zona desierta.

"Venga, Itachi-san. Si quisieras andar, no _tenías_ que venir aquí. Este lugar está desierto y recluido. Obviamente, quieres decirme algo en privado."

Itachi se apartó unos pasos de ella, con la mirada perdida. Ella esperó pacientemente a que hablara, sabiendo que quería tomarse un tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas. Por eso se sentó sobre una piedra y se puso las manos sobre las piernas. Al final no esperó tanto tiempo como pensaba que tendría. Itachi se giró, con la expresión seria.

"Sabes, sensei, hay otras cosas que hacer en un lugar como este a parte de hablar, aunque tienes razón, quiero decirte algo. Sensei, he pensado mucho, pero parece que ya no necesito seguir, no puedo aceptar tus palabras."

"¿Mis-? Oh."

Al darse cuenta se sintió pesada. Muy pesada. Se frotó los brazos avergonzada, apartando la cara como acto reflejo.

"I… Itachi-san… Yo…"

Mientras ella buscaba palabras, Itachi se acercó a ella y se la miró con confianza, sus palabras sonando formales con el peso de la tradición.

"Sensei, me conoces mejor que nadie. Yo, Uchiha Itachi, deseo cortejarte formalmente, pues no hay otra a la que quiera."

8888888888888


	32. Chapter 32

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888

Parecía que lo decía en serio, pero incluso para él, eso era un poco precoz.

"Eso es… imposible."

Itachi ni siquiera pestañeó ante las palabras de Sakura. Eran lo que se esperaba, después de todo. Pero el hecho que ella hubiera dicho que era imposible, en lugar de decir que no quería, le daba algo de esperanza. Y con dicha esperanza vino una idea.

"Sakura-sensei. Si me conoces tan bien como pareces hacerlo, sabes que puedo ser muy paciente y muy persistente."

Oh, claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Había visto pruebas de ello en su tiempo.

"¡No puedo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" Preguntó ella, empezando a desesperarse.

"No puedes, en lugar de no querer. Eso me da una oportunidad de ganarme tu afecto, sensei."

Lentamente, con cuidado, él se aproximó a ella y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, acercándola más a él. Ella no se resistió, dejándose arrastrar hasta su pecho.

"Por favor, no hagas esto." Le suplicó ella contra su camiseta. "No hagas esto."

"Sensei… Tú eres la única que entiende cuánto quiero la paz. Porque tu quieres exactamente la misma cosa. Me siento bien contigo, como debería sentirme con el resto del mundo. Pero más que eso, te aprecio como persona. Tú eres alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida descubriendo día tras día."

"Itachi-san…"

Eso se estaba volviendo tan difícil, tan completamente difícil. Él _era_ una buena persona, y ella lo sabía muy bien…

"Lucha contra mi."

"¿Perdón?"

A lo mejor le faltaban unas cuantas neuronas, pero ella no sabía de donde había venido eso. Tenía la sensación que estaba boquiabierta.

"Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres fuerte y no vas a aceptar mi propuesta tan fácilmente. De ahí mi apuesta: si te gano, acepta mi propuesta."

"¿Y qué harás si no ganas?" Preguntó ella después de un largo momento.

"Entonces te enseñaré uno de los jutsu de mi familia."

Conociéndole, era capaz de hacer lo que acababa de decir. Con una sonrisa tímida, Sakura asintió en aceptación.

"De acuerdo. _Una_ pelea. Solo una. Y no puedes quejarte si no ganas contra mi."

"Eso es justo. Pero incluso _si_ pierdo, voy a seguir repitiendo la apuesta hasta que gane,"

Con un suspiro pesado que borró algo de la tensión de sus hombros, la médico se apartó suavemente del pecho del genio.

"Hagamos esto, entonces. ¿Armas?"

"Sugiero cuerpo a cuerpo. No creo que hayas traído ningún arma."

Reprimió el comentario sobre que sus puños eran arma suficiente y asintió una vez más.

Con una reverencia que parecía más formal que ninguna de las que él le había dado nunca, Itachi bajó su cabeza ante la médico.

-:-

_¿Por__qué __acepté __luchar __contra __Uchiha __Itachi __de __entre __todo __el __mundo? _Pensó Sakura, jadeando. Pero su sangre cantaba y sabía que no se podía engañara si misma. Luchar contra semejante oponente – sin temer por su vida, por supuesto – le daba más adrenalina que nada que hubiera hecho en… no sabía cuanto tiempo. Luchar era terapéutico. Luchar contra Itachi era terapéutico. Y luchar contra alguien con tanta imaginación y fuerza como Itachi la hacía sentir más viva que nunca_._

Sintió un pequeño disturbio en el genjutsu que había estado usando para esconder su posición de la misma persona en la que había estado pensando.

_Ups. __Volviendo __al __presente._

No era bueno perderse en los pensamientos cuando estaba en medio de una lucha, incluso si no era a muerte. Especialmente si era contra un genio persistente. Y _especialmente _cuando el genio persistente era Uchiha Itachi.

Se apartó rápidamente, tejiendo una red hilos de chakra tras ella mientras corría. Itachi los cortó con rapidez,pero el tiempo que pasó cortando hilos le dio a Sakura la oportunidad de pillarlo por sorpresa. Consiguió darle un puñetazo antes que él se girara y le tirara una bola de fuego.

A penas conteniendo un grito, Sakura se apartó de un salto. Justo enmedio de la trayectoria de una patada. Mientras se deslizaba por el suelo del bosque, pensó para si que sin duda alguna de ese modo no iba a ganar. Tenía que aprovecharse de su debilidad. Por su ficha, sabía que el único punto que podía usar en su contra era su resistencia. Excepto por el problema que ella no había entrenado en serio en un buen tiempo.

Se escapó, haciendo que la siguiera. Con suerte, no se daría cuenta que intentaba cansarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-:-

Shisui iba silbando mientras paseaba por la zona de entrenamiento 26. La vida era buena con él. Iba a ganar ese nuevo set de shuriken que había estado admirando durante un mes.

_¡Si__señor!__ ¡__Ese__Aburame__no__tiene__ninguna__oportunidad__contra__mi!_

Iba a ganar esa lucha.

Y entonces fue placado al suelo por una niña excitada con el cabello color pastel.

"¡Uoa! ¡Sensei! ¿De dónde has venido?" Preguntó con curiosidad, medio aturdido.

"Hm… De no muy lejos. Hey, Shisui-kun, ¿te gusto?" Preguntó la pequeña bola de energía con una sonrisa brillante.

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?" Rió el joven Uchiha. "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y ya lo sabías! ¿Es ese el primer signo de lo que comúnmente se conoce como manipulación femenina?" Preguntó divertido, poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza mientras ella se sentaba cómodamente sobre su estómago.

"Tú lo sabrás, ¿no?" Contestó Sakura, con un asomo de sonrisa ladeada. "Pero no, eso sería yo tratando de sacarte un favor. Así que ¿vas a ayudar mi encantadora persona? A cambio te daré una pomada para las quemaduras muy eficaz."

"Bueno, si lo dices así… ¿Cómo puedo negarme? ¿Especialmente si una señorita amiga mía me lo pide? Pide, sensei, pero espero que no tome mucho tiempo, porque tengo cosas que hacer pronto."

"Ojojó. ¿Una cita?" Preguntó Sakura con una gran sonrisa ladeada.

"Desafortunadamente, nop. Solo una apuesta que ganar. Pero el Aburame con el que me voy a encontrar es bastante pesado con la puntualidad."

"Bueno, esto solo será un minuto. Pon tu mano aquí, y luego tu brazo aquí…"

Tan concentrado estaba en las palabras de la niña que no se dio cuenta de la señal de chakra que se acercaba.

Y entonces oyó la voz más fría que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

"Shisui. ¿Qué. Estás. Haciendo?"

Sus ojos abiertos como platos encontraron los carmesíes de su primo. Cuya ira no parecía pequeña.

Bajó la mirada y maldijo mentalmente cuando vio la posición en la que Sakura les había puesto. No había duda que para su primo eso lucía como si estuviera tratar de extorsionar información fuera de la pequeña. Después de todo, tenía un kunai contra su yugular.

"Espera… Escúchame…" Intentó, dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Sakura le quitó el kunai de las manos.

"Itachi-san… Me ha amenazado… Quiere saber cuando va a salir el siguiente Icha Icha, y no me ha escuchado cuando le he dicho que no lo sé…" Explicó Sakura, acercándose lentamente a su primo menor.

Itachi apartó su mirada furiosa de Shisui un momento antes de asesinarle con la mirada de nuevo al ver la expresión asustada de la médico.

"Tus acciones son vergonzosas." Dijo Itachi con una calma solo encontrada cuando estaba muy furioso. Shisui tragó nervioso. Tenía la sensación que no iba a poder ponerse en pie cuando el Aburame viniera a luchar.

Y entonces la misma persona que lo había condenado le salvó. E incluso Itachi parecía sorprendido. Itachi, el que él siempre había pensado que nunca podía ser sorprendido por nada - o simplemente era demasiado bueno con la cara de poker.

"Gano yo, Itachi-san." Susurró Sakura en el oído de dicho Uchiha, presionando la punta del kunai robado suavemente pero con firmeza bajo la barbilla del joven. "Te has dejado engañar demasiado fácilmente. En serio, una distracción tan sencilla… Creo que gano yo. Y por eso me debes un jutsu, ¿verdad?"

Shisui se echó a reír ante la expresión sumamente frustrada de su primo – que sería, para cualquier no-Uchiha, un simple fruncir del ceño. Era la primera vez que lo veía.

"Así es, has ganado ti, Sakura-sensei," Aceptó Itachi. La pérdida, aun así, fue aliviada por el saber que iban a pasar el tiempo juntos mientras le enseñaba el jutsu que le había prometido. Además.. él _había_ dicho antes que iba a seguir repitiendo la apuesta hasta que ganara o ella dijera que sí.

-:-

"Así que has perdido, hijo mío. Aún así, no pareces tan triste como lo hubiera esperado." Dijo Mikoto. Nada podía escapar sus ojos de madre.

"Perder de vez en cuando no es tan malo, okaa-san. Hay cosas buenas en perder, también." Contestó Itachi, poniéndose las sandalias.

"Ah. Así que por eso vas a salir. Bien, aún eres joven. Eso quiere decir que tienes más tiempo para ganártela."

Itachi le sonrió brevemente. Iba a tomarse ese comentario muy en serio, ya que tenía todas las intenciones de hacer lo que su madre acababa de decir.

-:-

A unos cuantos edificios de distancia, Sakura se estaba concentrando en unos rollos de pergamino. O por lo menos, eso es lo que había estado haciendo hasta un shinobi come-senbon entró en la biblioteca en pánico, corrió por todo el edificio y paró de repente frente a ella. La cogió de los brazos, gritando que lo salvara, y la médico levantó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que había un pequeño seguido de kunai clavados en el suelo exactamente por donde había corrido.

"De acuerdo, ¿al marido de quién has cabreado?" Preguntó como quien no quiere lo cosa, dándole palmaditas en el brazo suavemente.

"¡A tu padre, que lo sepas!" Gritó medio afónico, mirando a sus alrededores en paranoia nacida del pánico. "Kakashi-san le ha avisado de lo que pasó hace unos días, y ahora se ha pasado la mayor parte de la mañana cazándome y usándome como prácticas de puntería." Acabó con un falso susurro.

"Oh. Bien."

Su tono calmado hizo que Genma se quedara inmóvil y se la mirara incrédulo.

"¿Bien? ¿_Bien_? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Me está intentando agujerear a muerte y eso es _bueno_?"

"¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, eso no es lo que quería decir. Es que me evita el problema de tener que buscarlo. Quería verlo."

"Bueno, antes que tengáis la reunión familiar, ¿podrías por favor hacer que pare de intentar matarme?" Gritó ultrajado.

"Hm, buen punto. Ahora muévete un poco a la izquierda." Dijo ella, moviéndole con suavidad en esa dirección y, por casualidad, frente la ventana. Segundos después, un kunai rompió la ventana, en dirección directa a la entrepierna del hombre. Sakura lo cogió al aire, recibiendo un 'Gracias' tan pronto Genma dejó de gritar. Se quitó al ninja asustado de la espalda y fue hacia la ventana. Sacando la cabeza una vez la hubo abierto, gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Jiji! ¡Bajo tu trasero hasta aquí ahora mismo! ¡Y deja de pensar lo peor de todo el mundo, lo hubiera matado yo misma si se hubiera atrevido a ponerme una mano encima!"

Un momento después, un avergonzado Sannin se frotaba la nuca nervioso mientras la peli-rosa daba golpes en el suelo con la punta del pie con impaciencia.

"Casi me has hecho esperar. Ahora ¿qué es eso que he oído sobre cazar a Genma-san?" Preguntó con aire peligroso.

Jiraiya de repente tuvo una visión de Tsunade con la misma expresión en la cara. Más ojos. Pero de algún modo, incluso sin poderle asesinar con la mirada como era debido, ella aún conseguía aterrorizarlo. A veces, se sentía como si dejar que Tsunade conociera a Sakura fuera mala idea.

"¡Pero había oído que ha dormido contigo!" Intentó explicar patéticamente. "¡En la misma cama!"

Cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando sus dedos contra sus brazos, Sakura resopló son elegancia.

"Porque tú nunca has hecho nada peor." Contestó sarcásticamente. "Además, ¿no crees que soy un poco joven para estar envuelta en cosas como el sexo?"

"¡Pero Sakura-chan! ¡Hay lolicons esperando a que chicas dulces como tú giren en una esquina y secuestrarlas y hacerles muchas cosas malas! Y si eres lo suficientemente mayor para tener un prometido, cosa que no apruebo, por cierto…"

"Espera. ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? ¿Me estás espiando?" Preguntó Sakura incrédula.

"Iie. Le he informado de mi intención de cortejarte." Dijo una voz tranquila de un poco a su izquierda. Y sí, cuando giraron la cabeza, ahí estaba Itachi.

Notas de la traductora:

Buenas, aquí dejo este capítulo, que tiene un final un poco intrigante.

Antes de todo quiero agradecer a tiny lizard que me haya avisado que ha habido un problema con la parte en cursiva del capítulo, cosa que ya he solucionado. Muchas gracias, no sé por qué el 'Doc Manager' cambia algunas cosas cuando cargo los capítulos y no siempre me doy cuenta.

La verdad, lo siento mucho pero tengo que daros unas noticias que no son exactamente buenas: en lo que queda de mes voy a estar bastante ajetreada con la universidad y es posible que tarde un poco en colgar los siguientes capítulos.

Una vez eso dicho, quiero remarcar que solo es posible, pero no seguro, así que igual sigo con el mismo ritmo, e igual me vuelvo más lenta, aún no estoy segura de como seguirán las cosas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, le habéis dado a 'follow' o a 'favorite'.

Me ayudaríais mucho, si al ver un error o algo que no se entiende me lo comunicarais para que lo pueda arreglar.

Nos leemos ^^


	33. Chapter 33

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888888888

_No __de __nuevo__… _Sakura gruñó mentalmente. Girándose hacia Jiraiya, dijo firmemente. "El asunto ha sido zanjado. No estamos prometidos."

"Aún." Acotó Itachi intentando ayudar. "Hemos acordado que podía preguntar de nuevo cuando quiera y tantas veces como quiera."

_Yeah. __Sé __que __no __siempre __va __a __haber __un __Shisui __ahí __para __distraerle_. Lo que ya ha funcionado una vez no lo hará de nuevo, conociendo al maldito genio.

En el silencio que siguió, solo se pudo oír el silbido de Genma.

"Wow, sensei, ¿has conseguido atraer al mismísimo iceberg? ¡Eres asombrosa! ¿Pero por qué has rechazado al heredero de uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de Konoha?"

Deinmediato,ellafueaporél.

"Tú, ni una sola palabra más si no quieres que haga lo que jiji ha intentado hacer. Mis razones son mías. Ahora vete."

Con una sonrisa traviesa y un saludo el shinobi se fue. Sakura se frotó las sienes cansada. Debería haberle hecho prometer guardar el secreto. Tenía la impresión que las noticias iban a llegar a toda Konoha antes de acabar el día. Después de todo Genma era la versión de Ino de su generación. Con un suspiro, se giró hacia Itachi.

"Itachi-san, ¿nos disculpas un momento? Hay cosas de las que debo hablar con mi padre."

"Por supuesto, sensei." Contestó el Uchiha atentamente con su usual tono educado."Voy a estar entrenando si me necesitas."

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, contenta que no lo estuviera poniendo difícil. Aunque, conociéndole, ya había analizado todas las posibilidades y había decidido que esas acciones eran las que tenía más posibilidades de hacer que su plan se cumpliera. Ella se giró hacia Jiraiya y le cogió la mano, tirando de ella para que la siguiera.

"Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó con suavidad.

-:-

En una aldea ninja, era bastante difícil mantener a todo el mundo fuera de un secreto. Así que como Sakura quería asegurarse que nadie les escuchara, fue hacia el único lugar donde sabía que nadie les oiría, o sea, el Bosque de la Muerte. Por supuesto, como no quería pasarse el tiempo lidiando con posibles peligros, saltó hacia un árbol grande cuando creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y puso trampas a su alrededor, seguidas de un jutsu de privacidad que podía evitar que les escucharan - haber sido la aprendiz de la Hokage tenía sus ventajas en tiempos como esos.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya estaba sentado cómodamente en el árbol y esperaba a que acabara sus preparaciones.

"Hey, jiji... Necesito tu ayuda..."

Con una sonrisa paternal, el Sannin contestó, "Ya lo veo..."

Con un suspiro, Sakura se sentó delante de él y se sacó un rollo de pergamino de la mochila. Sin una palabra, se lo pasó, solo explicando al ver su expresión confundida que lo entendería cuando lo leyera.

Jiraiya leyó el rollo muy serio, leyendo algunas partes dos o incluso tres veces. Se miró cuidadosamente los diagramas, se frotó la nuca y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"Bueno, esto tiene muchos detalles, Sakura-chan." Dijo lentamente una vez acabó de leer el rollo.

"Hm… Es solo una copia del original, que fue el resultado de muchas noches sin dormir. He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto." Contestó algo cansada. Incluso crear el pergamino con la ayuda de los clones había tomado tiempo y energía.

"Así que… estás planeando crear una aldea médica. Y he notado que has pensado mucho en los varios jutsu que necesitas para asegurar que la privacidad y discreción eran respetados."

"Hai. Pensé que podías escribir los sellos necesarios, así que en lugar de usar un jutsu cada vez que lo necesitara, podría activar el sello correspondiente. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

La observó con mirada escudriñante. Podía ver cuan importante era para ella y podía entender la idea. Si pudiera crear una aldea médica, sería en beneficio de todo el mundo. Lo único de lo que tenía miedo era de si alguien sin escrúpulos trataba de usar su aldea para atacar a los ninja que fueran a ser curados o tomara el control de la aldea y la usara para influenciar la política en las Aldeas Ocultas.

"Hai. Te ayudaré. Pero en serio, este pergamino no tiene precio. ¿Cómo has conseguido reunir toda esta información, especialmente tan rápido? No has dejado nada fuera. No parece que hayas olvidado ni un solo punto en esa aldea teórica tuya."

_Por __supuesto. __Es __porque __como __aprendiz __de __Shishou, __he __visto __como __se __dirige __una __aldea __y __qué __es __esencial._

Aun así, incluso ella tenía que admitir que había hecho un muy buen trabajo en su rollo de pergamino.

"Soy muy buena." Dijo bromeando. "Ne, jiji, ¿me prometes una cosa?"

Jiraiya ladeó la cabeza mirándola, esperando a que fuera más explícita.

"Si algo me pasara… ¿Puedes mantener ese pergamino a salvo hasta que encuentres a alguien que merezca recibirlo y seguir con mi sueño?"

Esperaba que no sonara demasiado ominoso. Desgraciadamente, no era la primera vez que aludía a su muerte y por ello le hizo sospechar. Por eso ella hizo una mueca mentalmente tan pronto él empezó a fruncir el ceño preocupado.

"Sakura-chan… ¿Estás muriendo?"

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó la pequeña al instante.

"¿Entonces no estás enferma o algo?" Preguntó él, mirándola arriba y abajo como si tratara de buscar síntomas de enfermedad.

_Oh, __Dios__… __E __incluso __suena __serio. __Muy __serio._

"¡No lo estoy! ¿Pero vas a mantener el rollo de todos modos, _por __favor_?" Preguntó ella, remarcando la última palabra.

"Yeah, Lo haré. Has gastado tanto tiempo y energía en esto que sería una lástima que tus esfuerzos se vieran arruinados si algo te pasara."

"Maravilloso. Gracias, Ahora tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Algo más?" Bromeó él ligeramente para dispar la tensión anterior. "¿Qué podría ser considerado tan importante como la creación de tu aldea médica?"

"Un chico, todavía muy joven, que lleva una carga demasiado pesada en sus hombros… Sabes de qué chico estoy hablando, jiji, ya que lo has estado observando durante un tiempo… Ni se te ocurra negarlo."

-:-

"¡No hay nada como el ramen de Ichiraku!" Gritó Naruto, relamiéndose los labios felizmente. "Hey, ¿cuánto te debo?" Preguntó ruidosamente mientras Teuchi servía a un cliente al otro lado del mostrador. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su conocido monedero en forma de rana, que desafortunadamente estaba demasiado ligero para cubrir sus gastos por completo.

"Hey, ¿es posible que me des un descuento?" Preguntó al dueño con cara esperanzada, quien rió y asintió. El joven dio un alarido felizmente al verlo.

En un tejado, escondidos de todos menos los demás ninja – quienes levantaron una ceja, pero sabían que era mejor no decir nada – Sakura giró la cabeza en dirección de Jiraiya y levantó una ceja ella misma como diciendo , '¿Y bien?'

Jiraiya se mantuvo en silencio.

Con un resoplido, Sakura le dijo que se quedara quieto y mirara, luego saltó al suelo y cruzó la calle.

"¡Heya, Naruto-kun!" Gritó ella con alegría.

El rubio levantó la mirada de su comida al instante. Al verla, saltó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Sakura-nee-sensei!"

Ella se sentó a su lado con elegancia, ordenando un bol de ramen para ella. Mientras esperaban a que su comida – y la nueva orden de Naruto – llegara, ella le escuchó charlar sobre su día hasta entonces y, tan pronto hubo un silencio en la "conversación", tomó el monedero de donde había estado inocentemente esperando en el mostrador. Lo giró en sus manos especulativamente, pasando un dedo por su superficie.

"Ne, Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué tiene tu monedero forma de rana? De seguro había otros tipos cuando lo compraste."

Naruto tragó un largo bocado de ramen de su bol. Hizo un ruido de satisfacción desde su garganta.

"¡Si! ¡Pero este era mi favorito!"

"¿Una rana? Pensaba que habría animales más chulos entre los que elegir." Remarcó ella con calma.

"¡Las ranas son lo mejor! ¡Además mi mejor amigo es una rana!"

Bueno, esto era nuevo. Por lo menos, ella nunca le había oído admitirlo antes, incluso cuando ella ya lo sospechaba. Después de todo, Jiraiya no podría haber dejado a Naruto completamente solo en Konoha. Se acercó más a él, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos con cara de curiosidad.

"¿Tu mejor amigo?" Le preguntó ella con el tono abierto que usaba que hacer que la gente se sintiera más inclinada a confiar en ella.

"¡Yeah! Pero la gente no lo puede ver. ¡Solo habla conmigo!"

Ella giró la cabeza en dirección de cierto tejado donde sabía su viejo estaba espiándolos y ladeó la cabeza. No necesitaba ver para saber que el pequeño estaba haciendo una mueca.

_Incluso __si __le __pediste __a __uno __de __tus __invocaciones __mantener __un __ojo __en __él __y __mantener lo __oculto __de __todo __el __mundo __bajo __un __genjutsu, __no __es __suficiente, __jiji. __Pero __por __lo __menos __lo __has __intentado. __Al __contrario __de __los __insensatos __que __dirigen __esta __aldea_.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, ¿comes tantos vegetales como te dije que deberías?"

Haciendo una gran mueca, Naruto trató de irse sin ser detectado, planeando un escape rápido que fue detenido al momento cuando ella lo agarró del cuello de su ropa. Entonces sus grandes, inocentes ojos azules vieron la sonrisa de sacarina de ella. Tragó nervioso.

_Parece __que __aprovechando __que __no __he __estado, __se __ha __portado __mal, __¿huh?_

-:-

Jugar al shogi con dos genios – de manera consecutiva, por supuesto, no al mismo tiempo, ya que eso hubiera acabado con la muerte de todo el mundo – era extremadamente agotador. Estaba perdiendo. Miserablemente.

"Tu mente no está en el juego, Sakura-sensei." Notó Shikaku en un tono aburrido que enmascaraba la preocupación que sentía. No tenía ningún deseo de perder su compañera de shogi. Y ella era mucho más tolerable que la gente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Para empezar,, ella no le agraviaba.

"Tienes razón, Shikaku-san." Ella suspiró. "Lo siento. Mucho me temo que tengo mucho en la mente ahora mismo."

Oh, yeah. El día le estaba pasando factura. Ya era de noche. El Nara había sido hospitalario y la había invitado a cenar con ellos, cosa que había hecho al acabar su partida contra Shikamaru.

"Vamos a dejar el juego aquí, entonces." Dijo el ninja mayor, levantándose perezosamente y extendiendo una mano hacia ella, que ella tomó enseguida. "Sígueme, sensei."

"¿Shikaku-san?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Esto va a distraer tu mente de tus preocupaciones. Eso es lo que espero." Dijo con calma, guiándola con seguridad por un camino que él mismo había tomado muchas veces en el pasado.

-:-

Había que decir que esperar a alguien a quien querías era algo curioso. Y ciertamente Jiraiya no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

"Jiraiya-sama, Nara Shikaku-sama quiere que lo vayas a ver."

Se giró, dejando de andar arriba y abajo. Esa voz… Por supuesto. Un Nara. ¿Acaso era la pereza algo genético, o qué? ¡El hombre estaba más encorvado que Kakashi!

Sabía que era irracional impacientarse, pero aun así corrió más rápido que de costumbre para llegar a las propiedades Nara. Otro Nara le recibió y le guió al bosque, donde aparentemente Shikaku y Sakura estaban en ese momento.

Y luego la vio en un claro. Durmiendo, toda inocente, contra un ciervo, y con varios cervatillos a su alrededor. Su pequeña forma iluminada por la clara luz de la luna. Parecía demasiado angelical, estirada y relajada, una expresión abierta en la cara.

Shikaku se le acercó tranquilamente alrededor de la escena, con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Gracias a Kami que nadie más está aquí para ver esto, o tendría que apartar a los hombres a golpes." Murmuró.

"Hn. Qué problemático."

_Y __que __lo __digas._

888888888888888


	34. Chapter 34

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

8888888888888888

El día siguiente, Jiraiya se despertó y se dio cuenta que Sakura ya se había levantado. Estaba moliendo cuidadosamente su bloque de tinta; había sido el suave sonido lo que le había despertado. Al oír su movimiento, ella giró la cabeza en su dirección y sonrió un poco.

"Buenos días, jiji. ¿Has dormido bien?" Preguntó ella amistosamente.

Él fue hacia ella, poniéndose su camisa mientras iba, y asintió.

"Hai. ¿Y tú?"

"También, gracias."

Jiraoya se miró el cielo por la ventana; sus cejas se levantaron un poco.

"Wow. Te has levantado temprano, niña mía."

"Hmm." Hizo Sakura para no comprometerse. "Tenía cosas que hacer esta mañana. Satsuki-chan me ha mandado una carta preguntándome cuando voy a volver y me han informado que mi aprendiz me espera durante los próximos días, ya que un paciente al que ha tratado está fuera de peligro, pero no puede curarle del todo, así que tengo que volver pronto."

"Oh. ¿Te vas hoy?" Preguntó Jiraiya, yendo a la cocina a prepararse un vaso de leche, que escupió al instante haciendo una mueca.

"Oh, por cierto, vigila con la leche. Ha estado en la nevera desde la última vez que viniste." Dijo ella, sin girarse de donde estaba trabajando para mirar su cara de ultraje.

"¿No me podrías haber avisado antes?"

"Eso no haría sido divertido." Contestó ella tímidamente.

"Muchas gracias." Contestó él secamente, robando un onigiri del plato al centro de la mesa y recibiendo un "¡Hey!" molesto al hacerlo. Ella le golpeó la muñeca sin fuerza, haciendo una mueca.

"No has pedido permiso, jiji. Sé bueno."

"Lo siento." Contestó él con paciencia. "Oh, Sakura-sama, puedo _por__favor_ comer un mordisco de este indudablemente delicioso onigiri?"

Con un falso tono de superioridad que era difícil de mantener a causa de la risa que estaba a segundos de escapar, ella dijo. "Puedes comer una de mis obras maestras, oh buen chico."

"Muchas gracias, oh bella dama." Dijo Jiraiya con aptitud antes de tomar un mordisco de onigiri. "Una vez dicho esto, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?"

Sakura sumergió su pincel en su tinta recién hecha y empezó a trazar cuidadosamente el primer kanji de su carta para Satsuki.

"Oh, solo planeaba amargar el día de unas cuantas personas, eso es todo." Dijo ella como quien no dice nada, dejándole mientras él se atragantaba con su tentempié, los ojos abiertos incrédulamente.

_Y __suena __como __que __lo __quiere __decir. __Quien sea __que __sean __sus __presas, __no __me __gustaría __estar __en __su __piel __hoy._

-:-

La sensación de inquietud que se había asentado en el estómago de Jiraiya desde que Sakura había anunciado que iba a arruinar el día de alguna pobre alma se amplió de repente cuando le guió hacia la Torre Hokage. Tanto que casi sentía náuseas.

"Sakura-chan… ¿No estaremos yendo a ver el Hokage, verdad?" Preguntó él con incertidumbre.

"Por supuesto que si. Y él no es el único al que voy a molestar, déjame que te lo diga."

Él dejó de caminar ante eso mientras pensaba en quien más podía estar pensando en molestar.

"Espera… ¿A quién más vas a ver?" Preguntó él, corriendo para alcanzarla.

"Ya lo verás, jiji. Oh, lo vas a ver muy pronto." Acabó ella con una sonrisa sádica.

Entraron al edificio juntos, dando su nombre y el objetivo de su visita – es decir, ver al Hokage. Aunque Sakura deseaba escribir 'Amargar el día del Hokage'. El sentido común la hizo parar al último minuto. Estaba bastante segura que no se lo hubieran tomado bien. Y así esperaron hasta que les dejaron entrar, con Jiraiya sintiéndose decididamente más inquieto e incómodo que Sakura, quien simplemente sacó un rollo de pergamino de la mochila y se puso a leerlo con paciencia. Él arriesgó echarle una miradita solo para hacer una mueca al ver toda la jerga médica.

"¿No es aburrido de leer?" Preguntó después de un largo momento.

"No para mi. Además, si quiero establecer mi aldea sin lucha del daimyo que es dueño de las tierras en las que vivo, necesito curar a su hija con daños cerebrales en… menos de cinco años. No tengo tiempo que perder."

"¿Es realmente tan difícil de hacer?" Preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia una mujer que les pasó por el lado.

"El cerebro es muy complejo. A lo mejor debería examinar también el tuyo, cuando tenga la oportunidad. Estoy bastante segura que tu perversión podría curarse. O por lo menos entender de donde viene." Dijo ella con astucia.

Él apartó la mirada de la vista del trasero bien formado de la mujer con un sonrojo mientras ella añadía que para ser un hombre que estaba preocupado por su virginidad, de seguro no tenía el mismo parecer cuando se trataba de otras mujeres.

Finalmente, llamaron a Sakura y guardó el rollo de pergamino en su mochila. Jiraiya la siguió a la oficina de Sarutobi, saludando cálidamente a su antiguo profesor. El Sandaime Hokage les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y entonces él mismo se sentó, preguntando la razón de su visita.

"En realidad, Hokage-sama, estoy aquí porque quiero tu aprobación para mi aldea médica. Por ahora, deberías haber oído que estoy intentando crear una aldea neutral dispuesta a aceptar cualquier paciente. Tengo intención de hacer coexistir medicina civil y ninja en esta aldea. Y antes que preguntes, _sé_ que las instalaciones requeridas para la medicina civil costarían mucho dinero, que es el motivo por el que tengo intención de mandar a la gente de mi aldea a misiones, como acompañar un médico a otro país para ganar fondos. Aun así, necesito fondos para empezar, ya que mis ideas solo pueden llegar hasta cierto punto. ¿Puedes prestarme suficiente dinero para hacer esta aldea empezar, sabiendo que mientras vas a recuperar el dinero, no vas a tener ninguna influencia en el control de mi aldea?"

Sarutobi volvió a respirar, habiendo estado aguantando la respiración desde el principio de su charla, dejando el aire fluir mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla.

"Wow."

No se había esperado la parte de la financiación, eso era seguro. Si solo hubiera sido darle apoyo en su proyecto, hubiera aceptado, pero tal y como era…

"Sakura-sensei, voy a tener que pedir al consejo que vote en este asunto, ya que no solo concierne las fuerzas militares de la aldea, sino que también la fortuna, cosa que concierne también a la población civil."

Y entonces Jiraiya ahogó un gruñido, cuando se dio cuenta que la gente de la que había hablado Sakura eran las más influyentes y, en consecuencia, la gente más molesta de la aldea. Y entonces gruñó _de__verdad_ cuando se dio cuenta que _él_ iba a tener que asistir también. Se preguntó si podía escapar a los baños de las mujeres ahora, o si ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

-:-

Sakura podía sentir empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza, y ni siquiera había empezado a hablar todavía. Hasta entonces, los miembros del consejo no había dejado de pelearse entre ellos desde que les había llamado. El momento en que se habían sentado, habían empezado a discutir sobre haber sido llamados, sobre tener mejores cosas que hacer, sobre quien tenía las obligaciones más importantes, sobre quien tenía más poder, y así siguieron.

Y estaba muy cabreada.

"Joder, putos snobs ¿podéis _callaros_?" Gritó.

Se formó un corto silencio antes que los ultrajados miembros de la población civil dirigieron su ira hacia ella, mientras los shinobi tuvieron el buen juicio de callarse y dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran. Después de todo, ellos eran los que más habían oído sobre sus habilidades, lo que por lo menos le daba algo de credibilidad en sus ojos.

"_Vais_ a callar o os voy a callar. Os juro que lo haré." Gruñó con aire peligroso, y el grupo entero de repente fue recordado de Tsunade y su carácter.

Un civil solitario la asesinó con la mirada y abrió la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente cuando ella se sacó un kunai de la nada y empezó a hacer girar entre sus dedos inocentemente. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y le ronroneó "Buena elección".

Entonces se puso en pie, se quitó el polvo de forma melodramática, y 'miró' a cada miembro del consejo lenta y metódicamente, sin olvidar a uno solo. Mandó escalofríos por las espaldas de los civiles cuando se dieron cuando que sabía exactamente donde estaban y así posiblemente podía usar ese kunai suyo contra cualquiera de ellos.

"Damas, caballeros, la razón por la que he venido aquí ante vosotros hoy es que os pueda hacer una proposición. Como algunos de vosotros ya sabéis, soy neutral, y esta neutralidad mía, combinada con mi juramento como médico, le ha llevado a crear una aldea médica. En esta aldea, todos los médicos van a jurar silencio. Además, tengo la intención de añadir sellos en cada habitación para que actúe como genjutsu para que la identidad de mis pacientes no sea revelada. Más importante, _todo__el__mundo_ va a ser aceptado en el hospital, ya sea civil o ninja, y el lugar de donde venga no va a importar. Todos van a ser tratados con igualdad y no van a tener que pagar el tratamiento. Necesito algo de fondos para poder hacer esta aldea posible. Así que os pido préstamo."

Unos cuantos de los miembros del consejo se rieron, unos cuantos se quedaron indiferentes, unos cuantos se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a discutir la idea en voz baja. Y el centro de todo eso, Sakura se quedó en pie, pareciendo seria y determinada al contrario de su normalmente disposición alegre. Sabía que si su petición era rechazada, tendría que trabajar tres veces más duro para conseguir las subvenciones necesarias para empezar a obtener el equipamiento médico.

"Si hacemos esto, ¿qué garantía tenemos que vamos a volver a ver nuestro dinero?" Preguntó una vieja bruja particularmente snob, recibiendo asentimiento de aprobación de varias personas en la habitación.

"Ninguna excepto por mi palabra." Sabía que en esa aventura, no podía prometer nada excepto que iba a tratar lo máximo para hacer que las cosas que había visionado pasasen.

"¿Tu palabra?" Se rió la mismo vieja con su molesta voz de pito. "Tu _palabra_ no es suficiente, niñita."

Sakura apretó los dientes para evitar soltar las palabras que le vinieron a la mente que le iban a arruinar, y estuvo muy felizmente sorprendida cuando Fugaku se puso en pie, mirando a su interlocutora con desdén.

"Sakura-sensei está tan lejos de ser una niñita como mi hijo mayor lo está de ser retrasado. Es de confianza. Si no tiene aval, el clan Uchiha va a serlo por ella."

En el silencio estupefacto que siguió, nadie abrió la boca. Y entonces Hyuuga Hiashi se puso en pie y encaró a su rival de toda la vida.

"Qué sorprendente, Uchiha-sama. ¿Cuáles podrían ser tus motivos ocultos para avalar el crédito de Sakura-sensei? ¿Acceso a una médico privada altamente competente, a lo mejor?"

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron con ira, pero su rabia de repente se volvió vergüenza ante la respuesta de Fugaku.

"Por ahora es bien sabido que mi heredero ha decidido cortejar a Sakura-sensei, quien ha probado ser una persona fuerte y capaz merecedora de respeto. Como tal, es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que se convierta una Uchiha. Por eso es normal que el clan Uchiha le de completo apoyo a una próxima miembro del clan. No hacerlo sería deshonorable."

_Maldita __sea, __¿por __qué __todo __el __mundo __asume __que __voy __a __acabar __con __Itachi-san? __¿Y __por __qué __lo __ha __aceptado __Fugaku-sama __en __lugar __de __luchar __con __dientes __y __uñas __para __que __su __hijo __se __case __con __una __Uchiha?_

Sakura se quedó en silencio mientras la gente hablaba rápidamente, el zumbido de la excitada conversación volviéndose más y más fuerte al pasar el tiempo.

Y luego decidió usar su as en la manga, viendo cómo las cosas no parecían ir a ninguna parte.

"Hay algunas cosas que habéis hecho, que habéis permitido, que vas completamente en contra de la imagen de esta aldea. ¿Qué harían los ciudadanos si supieran que la misma persona a la que odian con toda su alma es el hijo de aquel al que idolatran? Me lo pregunto. ¿Vamos a descubrirlo? Después de todo, _yo_ no estoy forzada a mantener vuestros secretos de rango S; no soy un miembro de esta aldea."

8888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Bueeeno, el cúmulo de trabajo que tenía se ha despejado, así que debería poder volver a colgar capítulos más seguido.

Como siempre, si veis que algo no tiene mucho sentido o algún fallo ortográfico o lo que sea, apreciaría mucho que me avisarais para poderlo arreglar :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, puesto la historia en favoritos o seguido la historia. Gracias también por la paciencia que habési tenido en esperar.

Nos leemos ^^


	35. Chapter 35

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

8888888888888888

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio. Jiraiya y Sarutobi se miraron el uno al otro con ojos horrorizados. _Ellos_ sabían de lo que la pequeña estaba hablando, y ellos _sabían_ que se iba a liar una buena.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó finalmente un civil de manera _tan_ articulada.

"Sois una panda de idiotas. Cegados por vuestros prejuicios y revolcándoos en la auto-compasión. Si, como yo, tuvierais que trabajar duro para ganaros la vida, no seríais así, porqué tendrías que dejar de miraros el ombligo y mirar la gente a vuestro alrededor en lugar de a vosotros mismos. Preferiría morir a ser como vosotros. Puede que sea ciega, pero eso no me impide ver. Si _yo_ pude ver el impresionante parecido entre Naruto-kun y el Yondaime Hokage, entonces vosotros, que vivís en Konoha y veis el monumento Hokage todos los días, claramente no sabéis como usar los ojos. Y creedme, si anunciara como tratáis a hijo de vuestro ídolo, estoy bastante segura que vuestra economía bajaría por lo menos un, oh… digamos un 30%. Después de todo, a la mayoría de la gente no le gustan los matones, especialmente si los matones atosigan y molestan a los descendientes directos de aquel que dio la vida por ellos. Estoy muy segura que muchos de vuestros clientes elegirían ir a otra aldea."

Alguna gente empezó a gritarle ultrajados, otros susurraron que no podía ser cierto; nadie que indiferente.

"Oh, y para que lo sepáis… Si algo me pasara, esto va a ser cultura general. Estad seguros de ello."

"¿Nos estás haciendo chantaje?" Preguntó un hombre con cara de amargado incrédulo.

Oh no, no os preocupéis. El chantaje implica tener una víctima y hacer que esa víctima pague cierta cantidad de dinero de manera regular al que lo hace. _Yo_ os estoy pidiendo un _préstamo_. Pero lo hago con la promesa de revelar vuestro sucio secretito si no me concedéis. Pensad en esto como… daño colateral en caso que creáis que aval no es suficiente."

Su sonrisa era de sacarina; Fugaku asesinó con la mirada al resto de miembros del consejo, retándoles a decir que el clan Uchiha no era suficientemente bueno como aval.

-:-

"Sensei… ¿cómo has conseguido que los miembros del consejo de asesinen con la mirada más que niño demonio en solo unas horas?"

Sakura hizo una mueca mentalmente y sonrió inocentemente a Itachi que estaba segura podía ver que era falsa.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo_ he hecho algo?"

"Por favor, sensei. Te conozco."

Ella levantó las manos divertida, claramente señalando que se rendía.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, _puede_ que les haya amenazado solo un _poquito_." Dijo ella, señalando la cantidad con el dedo índice i el pulgar.

"¿Has amenazado los miembros del consejo?" Preguntó con tono tan horrorizado como pudo.

"Lo he hecho. Tu padre ha sido genial, sabes. Me ha apoyado del todo. Me temo que eso le ponga en una situación comprometida. Especialmente con el clan Hyuuga. Les gustan más las normal que a tu clan, así que creo que van a poneros las cosas difíciles. Me siento algo mal por poneros en esta situación y dejaros aquí para lidiar con ello."

Ante eso, Itachi sonrió de lado.

"Hm. Creo que habrá más luchas de entrenamiento entre los miembros de los clan durante un tiempo, pero solo va a darnos la oportunidad de probar que somos mejores ninja que ellos."

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, riendo sobre sus egos y lo arrogantes que eran.

"Ya estoy. Pareces muy madura, sensei."

Sakura se puso una mano en la cabeza, sintiendo el peinado que él había creado, y sonrió.

"Muchas gracias, Itachi-san. Tienes mucho talento."

Mikoto entró en la sal y sonrió al verlos.

"Oh, Sakura-sensei, ¡estás preciosa! ¡Itachi-kun, te has superado a ti mismo! ¿Es porque se va hoy?"

"Hn. Esto es solo un modesto regalo de despedida."

A pesar de su tono indiferente, el brillo en sus ojos traicionó la satisfacción que sentía por la situación, ya que Sakura no se había apartado de él cuando él le pidió si la podía peinar.

"Quiero darte las gracias por todo. Y… espero que las cosas con _esa__persona_ vayan mejor ahora." Dijo Sakura a Itachi. Sabía que no podía esperar un gran cambio en Fugaku en tan poco tiempo, pero cuidadosos cuidados,a lo mejor podía conseguir que la semilla creciera.

Y entonces Sasuke entró, haciendo tantos pucheros como se permitía a si mismo.

"¿No puedes quedarte un poquito más, Sakura-nee-sensei?"

Ella le sonrió tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero… no puedo. Alguna gente me necesita mucho ahora mismo, más que aquí. Sigue mandándome cartas, ¿ne? Y la siguiente vez, te prometa que pasaré más tiempo contigo. Eso es una promesa."

Esas últimas palabras cerraron el trato; una sonrisa brillante le iluminó la cara. Luego puso cara de poker y asintió con elegancia.

"Eso será aceptable." Dijo él con voz seria.

Sakura y Mikoto ocultaron sus sonrisas divertidas tras sus manos, pensando en cuán adorable lucía Sasuke cuando trataba de imitar a su padre y a su hermano mayor.

-:-

La cabeza de Tohru se levantó de golpe cuando sintió una signatura de chakra conocida acercándose.

"¡Ha vuelto!"

La signatura de chakra se acercó rápidamente, y para cuando llegó todo el mundo había sido avisado y estaban esperando más o menos pacientemente a que la médico apareciera. Y luego la vieron, pareciendo más brillante que en sus memorias.

"Heya chicos, ¿me habéis echado de menos?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa ladeado afectuosa.

"¡Kura-chan!"

Y Satsuki le saltó encima, mandándola rodando por el suelo sobre su espalda con un suspiro y un golpe.

"Me voy a tomar eso como un si." Dijo ella jadeando desde debajo de la forma mayor de la aristócrata. "¿Habéis estado todos bien?"

"Hai, sensei." Contestó Tohru, apartando suavemente a Satsuki. "Hemos tenido a varios pacientes, y el _nuke-nin_ ha conseguido acabar la casa. ¿Y qué tal tu?"

"Oh, lo he conseguido. He conseguido el dinero para empezar la aldea, pero te lo explicaré todo durante la comida. Lo más importante es el paciente del que me hablaste. ¿Dónde está?"

"Ah. Está en la tercera habitación a tu derecha. Parecía estar bien hasta que empecé a curarle, pera ha empeorado, y no sé por qué." Explicó Tohru frustrado.

Sakura asintió pensativa y entró en la habitación, golpeando la puerta shoji con suavidad antes de entrar.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura y estoy aquí para ver como estás…"

-:-

Aunque hacía fresco y sol, la habitación olía a podredumbre, enfermedad y a muerte. El hombre respiraba con dificultad, cada pequeña respiración le recordaba dolorosamente a Sakura que lo podía perder. Le puso una manta encima para protegerle del viento de otoño y se sentó por un largo momento con él, pensando en la situación.

Y luego una pequeña sospecha se presentó en su mente, y sin importar cuanto se esforzaba para olvidarla, sus instintos de médico siempre la hacían volver. Se mordió el labio inferior, suspiró profundamente, y se puso en pie.

"Ishika-san, ¿había alguien más cuando la condición de este paciente empezó a deteriorarse?" Preguntó con clama cuando lo encontró.

Tohru usó un momento para pensar, y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Iie, sensei. El último paciente fue uno o dos días antes, así que solo estaba él en la casa. ¿Es importante?"

La cara de Sakura se ensombreció peligrosamente.

"_Mucho_. Ven conmigo, necesito tu ayuda."

Tohru asintió, sintiendo la seriedad de la situación, y corrió para alcanzarla mientras ella iba a salir de la habitación.

Ella le ordenó que tomara una muestra de sangre tan pronto volvieron a la habitación del paciente, y él la obedeció de inmediato con la agilidad de alguien que sabía escuchar órdenes. Y así rápidamente recogió la sangre necesaria en un frasco y se la pasó a Sakura, pero ella negó con la cabeza sin coger el frasco de sus manos.

"Dime lo que puedes ver."

"Bueno… Parece normal…" Murmuró él, mirando el líquido viscoso.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Examínalo más de cerca. ¿Qué tal está la viscosidad? ¿El color? ¿Hay lago nadando en ella, como partículas?"

Tohru puso el frasco contra un rayo de sol y se lo acercó más a los ojos. Se lo miró un largo momento, intentando ver algo, _cualquier__cosa_ que pudiera confirmar lo que fuera que Sakura estaba pensando. Y entonces lo vio. Era leve. Pero no dudó de sus ojos.

"Hay algo un poco más oscuro en la sangre, pero no tengo ni idea de qué es."

Levantó la mirada, solo para ver una aterradora expresión en la cara de la peli-rosa, tan oscura, que le tuvo miedo, ya que lucía lista para empezar a matar.

"Eso es el veneno que le está matando." Gruñó con aire peligroso.

"Pero… Estoy seguro de que no estaba envenenado cuando vino aquí…" Murmuró Tohru pensativo.

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Ese paciente que se fue justo antes que notaras los síntomas? ¡_Él_ es que se ha atrevido a envenenar a este hombre en _mi_ casa!" Gruñó ella ferozmente.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó él, atónito.

"Oh, me las va a pagar, lo juro. Le voy a hacer sufrir por esto. Tan pronto cure a este paciente, le voy a cazar como si fuera un animal." Prometió con voz oscura.

-:-

"¿Dónde está 'Kura-chan?" Preguntó Satsuki con algo de preocupación. "¡No la he visto en _dos__días_!" Se quejó.

Toranosuke y Tohru se miraron el uno al otro. Durante dos días, se habían asegurado de mantener a Satsuki ocupada para que no tuviera tiempo de preguntarse dónde estaba Sakura, pero incluso ellos sabían que no iba a durar para siempre. Tarde o temprano, no iban a poder evitar que Satsuki se preguntara qué había pasado con su médico peli-rosa favorita. Habían esperado que fuera más tarde,ya que ninguno tenía ganas de molestar a la médico en medio de su trabajo. No había salido de su cueva desde que se había metido en ella para recrear el veneno dos días atrás, ni siquiera para comer, y de algún modo, dudaban que hubiera dormido ni un segundo durante ese tiempo.

Había parecido casi una maniática, perdida en su propio mundo, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa hasta la cueva, agarrando el frasco de sangre contra su pecho como si fuera un gran tesoro.

De vez en cuando, habían intentado bajar las escaleras, acercándose a ella lentamente, pero siempre la encontraban murmurando para si en la oscuridad, sentada en el suelo con la parafernalia de aparatos médicos formando un círculo a su alrededor. Y aunque dejaban platos de onigiri regularmente a cerca de ella, nunca los tocaba, y cada vez que volvían, el plato estaba sin tocar en el mismo lugar en que lo habían dejado. Aunque sabían que ella no necesitaba luz y que cuando se concentraba en algo el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, no podían evitar encontrarlo perturbador y algo horripilante.

Sin embargo, justo cuando intentaron cambiar la linea de pensamiento de Satsuki fuera de temas peligroso, la misma persona de la que habían estado hablando fue hacia ellos con la elegancia de un felino y una sonrisa más que sádica en la cara.

"Hola, gente." Ronroneó ella de una manera que les dio escalofríos de miedo. "Voy a dejaros solos un tiempo. Tengo una visita que hacer…"

"¿Una visita, 'Kura-chan? ¿A quién?" Preguntó Satsuki excitada, haciendo que los dos hombres se preguntaran si tenía instintos de supervivencia.

"Oh, solo un buen hombre que me ha dejado este regalo." Dijo ella , jugando con un frasco lleno de un líquido entre rojo y marrón que Tohru dedujo de inmediato era una réplica del veneno que habían usado en el paciente. "Tengo que darle las gracias, como dictan los buenos modales, ¿ne?" Dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza con falsa inocencia.

Satsuki asintió con la cabeza mientras Tohru y Toranosuke tragaban nerviosos.

"Oh, esta va a ser una caza que voy a _disfrutar_…"

888888888888888


	36. Chapter 36

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888

La cara de Sakura estaba completamente inexpresiva, lo que contrastaba mucho con manera en que las emociones burbujeaban peligrosamente en ella, preparadas para entrar en erupción en cualquier momento en un estallido de violencia. Apretó los dientes enfadada.

_Ha__pasado__demasiado__tiempo__desde__que__se__ha__ido,__su__rastro__se__ha__desvanecido__… __¡Ese__cabrón!_

"Sensei…"

"No te preocupes, Tachibana-san, _yo_ no soy la que va a acabar herida." Ladró ella. "Tengo que usarlo como _ejemplo_."

Toranosuke se rascó la nuca incómodo.

"Si… Ano… Ve… ¿Con cuidado?"

Negando con la cabeza, Tohru simplemente le preguntó qué iba a hacer primero.

"Puede que no tenga un rastro, pero tengo el veneno. Y sé exactamente dónde puedo conseguir información…"

-:-

El viento abrasador del desierto forzó los guardas a protegerse la cara un momento. Cuando el viento paró, levantaron la mirada de nuevo y se preguntaron cuando la figura había aparecido en la distancia.

La figura fue acercándose y pudieron ver un sombrero negro y hombros delicados cubiertos por una bata de médico completamente negra.

"Hay, ¿no es esa la pequeña sensei?" Preguntó uno de los guardas a su compañero.

"Creo que sí."

No tardaron en confirmar cuando la recién llegada paró frente a ellos, cara severa, su cuerpo entero denotando tensión.

"Soy consciente de que no es el mejor momento para venir a Suna, ya que el Kazekage todavía debe estar furioso conmigo, pero necesito ver la Anciana Chiyo." Dijo sin más preámbulo. "Para evitar causar problemas, voy a esperar aquí. Por favor decile que voy a esperar tanto como haga falta."

Y así se cruzó de piernas, se acurrucó en su bata, y dejó colgar el cuello un poco para protegerse del sol.

-:-

Esperó un día entero bajo el sol abrasador, luego la fría luna, nunca moviendo ni un músculo, antes que una figura saliera de la aldea oculta. No levantó la mirada cuando la figura paró frente a ella, ni reconociendo su presencia, ni ignorando a su visitante.

"Has venido de muy lejos y has esperado un día entero para verme, niña. ¿Qué es tan importante que esperarías tan pacientemente sin garantía alguna que me verías?"

Durante un largo tiempo, solo el viento rompió el silencio. Entonces Sakura contestó con voz algo ronca. "Alguien se ha atrevido a ir contra la única norma que mantengo en mi casa. Vino y envenenó uno de mis pacientes mientras yo no estaba. Quiero encontrar a ese hombre."

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte con eso?" Preguntó la vieja y arrugada mujer.

"He conseguido extraer el veneno. Por lo menos, deberías poder reconocerlo y decirme quien lo podría haber creado."

"Ne, sensei." Contestó la viejo con levedad. "si, como piensas, el culpable es un ninja de mi aldea, ¿qué te hace pensar que le delataré?"

La cara de Sakura se ocultó más en las sombras, si eso era posible.

"Este hombre es un nuke-nin, para empezar. Si puedes identificarlo, estoy dispuesta a dároslo cuando acabe con él." Contestó Sakura con aire ominoso.

La Anciana no habló por un largo momento, y Sakura sabía que estaba pensando en qué hacer. Por eso, le dio un último empujón.

"Estoy segura que no es Akasuna no Sasori, ya que si hubiera sido él, mi paciente, igual que mi gente, estarían ya muertos, así que eso debería limitar el número de sospechosos."

Chiyo asintió firmemente, enderezando su espalda del todo, y se la miró con determinación en la mirada.

"De acuerdo, Sakura-sensei. Voy a encontrar el nombre de tu envenenador. Por favor, espera aquí hasta que vuelva, para que tu presencia no perturbe los ninja de esta aldea. Aunque si fuera tú, me pondría algo más ligero. Deberías haber elegido una bata blanca para venir aquí."

"La sangre no se ve ropa negra, pero no te preocupes por mi. Voy a esperar tanto como sea necesario, Chiyo-baa-sama." Aceptó Sakura con igual determinación.

Una breve sonrisa pasó por la cara de la Anciana antes de desaparecer dentro de Suna.

Y así Sakura esperó un día más.

-:-

"Shirameki Kazuo. Ese es el nombre del hombre al que estás buscando."

"Muchas gracias, Chiyo-baa-sama. Te debo una." Dijo Sakura, finalmente poniéndose en pie después de dos días sentada encima de una piedra.

"Cógelo, y consideraré que estamos en paz."

"Hecho."

Y así de fácil, Sakura desapareció en el viento, el calor y la arena.

_Lo__siento,__Gaara-kun__… __Aunque__ahora__estoy__cerca__de__ti,__no__creo__que__sea__correcto__para__verte__en__esta__condición__… __No__quiero__que__me__recuerdes__como__a__una__persona__asesina.__Te__mereces__algo__mejor__de__mi._

-:-

_Shirameki__Kazuo__…_

No tardó mucho encontrarle en su libro Bingo(1). Y tardó aún menos en recordar todo lo que se podía saber sobre él, desde su apariencia hasta sus técnicas. Y entonces la caza empezó de verdad.

Sabía la dirección general en la se había ido, gracias a Toranosuke y Tohru, pero el rastro había sido viejo cuando ella se había ido, y por eso recurrió a peinar los varios pueblos y aldeas que había es esa dirección con la esperanza de encontrar una palabra, un susurro sobre el hombre. Y fue en el bar de una aldea, que a penas podía ser llamado bar, que encontró la pista que buscaba.

-:-

Estaba lloviendo a mares cuando la puerta del destartalado establecimiento se abrió. Las cabezas de algunos clientes se giraron a ver el recién llegado, esperando ver uno de los aldeanos que había sido echado de su casa por su esposa. Sus ojos nublados e inyectados de sangre se abrieron como platos al ver a una pequeña y delicada niña con un sombrero demasiado grande entrar con confianza. Fue hacia la barra, se sentó en un taburete con remilgo, y puso su mejor cara inocente.

"Ne, nii-tan." Dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña y avergonzada al camarero de la barra. "Estoy buscando a mi nii-chan. Ha estado fuera durante taaaanto tiempo, y ahora kaa-chan está _muy_ enferma, ¡y el doctor ha dicho que se morirá pronto, y tengo que encontrarlo antes de eso, nii-tan! ¡Kaa-chan ha dicho que quiere verle antes de morir, nii-tan! Por favor, ¿le habéis visto?" Preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando al hombre con grandes ojos que eran una henge.

El camarero la miró, su corazón derritiéndose al ver a la penosa niñita, y Sakura sonrió maliciosamente en su mente.

_¡Te__tengo!__¡Hora__del__golpe__de__gracia!_

Cogió el sombrero en sus pequeñas manos y miró al hombre fuerte detrás del mostrador por encima del borde del gran sombrero.

"Onii-chan, él… este sombrero es la única cosa que me dejó para que le recordara… Por favor, nii-tan… si le has visto…" Suplicó ella con lágrimas en los falsos ojos, tirando de los hilos de su corazón.

"Por supuesto, cariño, pero no sé si ha venido aquí. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?" Preguntó él, poniendo un vaso de agua delante de ella.

"Bueno… ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Y grande! ¡Un poco como tú! Pero su cara es más como la de ese onii-san." Dijo ella, señalando un hombre al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo el camarero siguiera su dedo con los ojos. "Eto… Tiene los ojos negros, como yo, ¿ne? Y… ¡y el cabello lila!"

Y luego ella le miró expectante, linda como solo un niño inocente pude ser – o un ninja fingiendo serlo.

"Bueno… he visto a un tipo como ese, pero… fue hace dos semanas, creo. Iba hacia Niji, si lo recuerdo bien."

"¡Waah! ¡Muchísimas gracias, nii-tan!" Exclamó Sakura con las mejillas rosadas y una gran sonrisa que no tuvo que fingir, ya que realmente estaba llena de júbilo. La única cosa que tuvo que reprimir fue la sonrisa de tiburón.

Saltó del taburete, se puso el sombrero de nuevo, y con una última despedida, salió corriendo del bar, dirección directa a Niji.

-:-

En Niji, hizo lo mismo, con las adaptaciones apropiadas para asegurarse que no la podían rastrear hasta ahí, y se enteró que se estaba dirigiendo a Hisataka. Y de allí descubrió que le habían visto en Asahi en la parte alta de la ciudad. Parecía que estaba cortando bastante la distancia entre ellos. Por supuesto, eso podía ser por el hecho que estaba funcionando únicamente gracias a las píldoras soldado y no dormía o descansaba como una persona que no estuviera loca haría. Ella sabía que estaba afectando su cuerpo, pero el tiempo era esencial y no tenía intención de dejar ir a su presa.

_¿Asahi?__Es__más__listo__de__lo__que__pensaba__… __A__lo__mejor__tengo__una__oportunidad__de__encontrarle__allí__antes__de__que__se__vaya._

_Y__así__su__sonrisa__sádica__se__amplió._

-:-

El señor de Asahi era un hombre a quien le gustaba tener buena reputación entre su gente y, más importante, entre los demás señores. Y no confiaba que los mensajeros que podía mandar a las aldeas ninja permanecieran lo suficientemente discretos para que nadie sospechara de él cuando uno de sus rivales muriera de repente. Por eso, prefería hacer que arrestaran a nuke-nin en su ciudad de vez en cuando y obligarles a hacer el trabajo sucio discretamente. Y si el hombre fallaba, podía darle la culpa de las acciones del mismo al hecho que era un nuke-nin por una razón.

"¿Entiendo que has cumplido la misión?" Preguntó con realeza, señalando a su visitante para que se sentara mientras él iba alrededor de la mesa y se sentaba en la lujosa silla.

Hubo una risa cruel, entonces Shirameki Kazuo tiró un rollo de pergamino encima la mesa, sentándose con pereza. Miró, aburrido, como el señor abría el rollo y lo escaneaba rápidamente, al final había una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.

"¿Qué hay ahí dentro?" Preguntó Kazuo. "He hecho lo que me pediste y le he envenenado el ninja que lo llevaba, para que su muerte parezca que fue por sus heridas. Nadie lo rastreará hasta ti. Aunque me pregunto porqué querías este pergamino."

El señor abrió el cajón de arriba de su mesa y sacó un saco lleno de monedas.

"Esto debería ser suficiente para saciar tu curiosidad." Contestó con firmeza.

"De acuerdo." Contestó Kazuo, poniéndose en pie. "No es que no disfrute de tu compañía, pero no es exactamente seguro para un hombre como yo estar en un lugar demasiado tiempo. Así que voy a coger el dinero y marcharme ahora, si no te importa."

"Oh, pero a mi _si_ me importa." Murmuró una dulce voz de algún lugar a su izquierda.

Las cabezas de los hombres se giraron instantáneamente en sorpresa aterrorizada, solo para ver una joven mujer estirada con aspecto de pereza en el marco de la ventana.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntó Kazuo, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de verle la cara a la mujer sin conseguirlo. Con su cabeza bajada como estaba, la amplia ala de su sombrero escondía sus facciones.

Y entonces levantó la cara, revelando una joven cara escondida parcialmente por una venda en los ojos enmarcada por cabello rosa.

"Soy la dueña de la casa en la que has intentado asesinar el ninja al que le robaste el pergamino. Y francamente, estoy _cabreada_."

"Imposible. Sakura-sensei es una niña." Espetó Kazuo, con la mano en el muslo, seguramente para coger un kunai o dos.

"Si, siéntete honrado que haya envejecido solamente para patearte el trasero." Contestó ella, bajando del marco de la ventana con delicadeza. "Por cierto, mi señor, no me importan tu asquerosa política, pero una vez acabe con este hombre, voy a visitarte para conseguir ese maravilloso dinero, así que mantenlo calentito por mi."

Y entonces Kazuo le tiró unos cuantos kunai, que bloqueó con presteza sacando de la nada el hacha de guerra que ambos hombres habían visto nunca.

"Hermoso bebé, ¿huh? Lo encargué unos meses atrás y lo llevaron a mi casa, para usarlo en caso que alguien intentara ir contra mi directriz de no matar en mi casa. Es la primera salida de mi bebé. Chico, si que tienes suerte."

Y blandió el arma como si no pesara más que una pluma demostrando su locura de fuerza.

88888888888

-tan: sufijo que significa lo mismo que –chan, pero más adorable. Más que nada lo usan niñas pequeñas o gente que quiere sonar adorable.

Niji: arco iris

Hisakata: cielo, luna

Asahi: el sol de la mañana

(1) libro Bingo: en inglés 'Bingo book'. Se trata de un libro dónde están todos los datos de los nuke-nin y de los ninja enemigos de cada aldea.


	37. Chapter 37

**Autora: **Stunning sunset

**Traductora: **nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto,y en caso de que haya un OC a Stunning sunset.

**Advertencia**: este capítulo es _definitivamente _de ratining M. Por violencia, gore y todo lo que eso conlleva.

888888888888888

"Hoy, Shirameki-sen, soy la juez, el jurado y el verdugo."

Su sonrisa feroz se amplió.

"Disfruta."

Y entonces le saltó encima, blandiendo su gigantesca hacha de guerra peligrosamente como si no pesara más que una pluma. La usó contra él, y Kazuo solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar, casi siendo cortado por la mitad.

Mientras el lord gritaba y desaparecía tras su mesa, Kazuo paró una estocada vertical con dos kunai cruzados para tener más fuerza, pero no era nada en comparación con la loca fuerza aumentada con chakra de Sakura. Ella le pateó en el estómago, cosa que le hizo salir volando, luego mandó cables de chakra y se lo acercó de nuevo, solo para darle un puñetazo en la cara con un puño brillante por el chakra.

"¡La próxima vez que decidas matar a alguien, no lo hagas en mi territorio, imbécil!"

Aun así, él no era un nuke-nin por nada. Tener la nariz rota no le afectó mucho y se puso en pie con rapidez, mandando una nube de shuriken contra ella.

Ella los desvió todos con kunai, entonces le tiró sus propios kunai y creó cuchillas de chakra en su mano derecha.

"¿Debería diseccionarte, mi querido insecto?" Preguntó ella con una falsa voz de inocencia que ocultaba una profunda mofa. Y aún más profundo desdén.

Y le atacó, sus cuchillar de chakra actuando como una parodia de garras mientras se enterraban en su carne profundamente – y aún así, sin importar el dolor, se dio cuenta que ni un poco de piel había desaparecido, ni una gota de sangre se había derramado, y la miró con cara de confusión.

"Útil, ¿verdad?" Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa oscura. "Utilizo estas cuchillas de chakra especiales cuando quiero operar sin romper la piel. ¿Cómo se sienten tus músculos?"

Y entonces Kazuo, intentando coger un nuevo puñado de kunai, se percató de que no podía mover su brazo derecho, y se dio cuenta con súbita y cegante claridad. Ella había cortado sus músculos, incapacitándole.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, resonando en la habitación, y entonces se tiró sobre ella, con el brazo derecho colgando patéticamente a su lado.

Sakura canceló las cuchillas de chakra. Y se crujió los nudillos mientras entraba en el combate de taijutsu. No frenó sus golpes, rompiendo una buena colección de huesos, pero Kazuo tenía mucha experiencia en taijutsu y consiguió darle unos cuantos puñetazos. Aun en el estado en el que estaba, ella no sentía tanto dolor como debería; la ira burbujeaba más cerca de la superficie que la sangre.

Y cada vez que sentía huesos crujir bajo sus manos, un oscuro júbilo entraba en su mente. Pudo sentir como su sonrisa maliciosa se ampliaba mientras la sangre salpicaba contra su cara y sus manos. Puede que hubiera usado cuchillas de chakra para cortar en pedazos su interior, pero llegó a la conclusión de que prefería usar cuchillas de chakra normales para cortar profundamente su piel, tan profundamente como cuando él había atacado a alguien en su casa.

Le cortó el torso con profundidad antes de que él se pudiera apartar, habiendo aprendido que era peligroso para él estar cerca de ella. Con solo una mano era mucho más difícil usar jutsu, pero aun así consiguió hacer sellos con una mano y mandarle un muro de arena.

_¡Esto __no __es __bueno! __¡Esto __es __muy __muy _no _bueno!_

¡No era como si pudiera atravesar el muro de arena de un puñetazo! Pero entonces sonrió de lado de todos modos. Él no había visto todo de lo que era capaz, después de todo. Y para ser francos, no tenía comparación con Gaara.

Ella saltó, corrió por el techo, y se dejó caer justo detrás de él, donde ella sabía había dejado su enorme hacha de guerra.

"La violencia de siempre es lo mejor, después de todo." Ronroneó ella, cogiendo se arma con facilidad, observando su trabajo con aprecio. Kazuo estaba _claramente_ en mal estado, cualquiera podía verlo. Y estaba jadeando mucho. Muy profundamente además, considerando que tenía un pulmón colapsado.

De hecho, su cara entera estaba quedando muy pálida minuto a minuto por la falta de oxígeno. Con un resoplido, Sakura se le acercó dando saltitos casualmente, con el hacha reposando un poco sobre su hombro izquierdo, y le dio un golpecito en la frente. Sin siquiera un suspiro, salió volando, travesó una pared y cayó como una muñeca de trapo entre los restos de madera y piedra.

Ella se giró hacia el lord, nada contenta con él. El hombre ni siquiera había pedido ayuda. Qué estúpido. A no ser que eso creara un escándalo tan grande que no pudiera mantenerlo callado.

Ella fue hacia él, alrededor de la mesa, y se sentó en el margen con calma, cruzando las piernas con remilgo.

"Hola, mi lord. Creo que voy a guardar esto por usted, si no le importa." Dijo con falsa felicidad, cogiendo el rollo de pergamino de encima de la mesa donde había estado reposando durante todo ese tiempo, aunque el resto de la habitación estaba arruinada.

"¿Qu-? ¡Eso es mío!" Gritó ultrajado, solo para dudar cuando ella giró la cabeza en su dirección.

"Este es el precio por la vida de un hombre, mi señor, y has dejado claro que un tesoro tan único nunca debería estar en tus manos. Esto va a quedarse en mi custodia por ahora. Y si intentas recuperarlo… ¿Quieres que te enseñe cuan lejos puedo ir?" Acabó ella con tono oscuro, colocándolo detrás de ella cuando un kunai le raspó una oreja. "Ya estás despierto, Shirameki-san?" Preguntó dulcemente.

Se levantó lentamente con una elegancia felina que la mayoría de kunoichi no tenían aun con toda su elegancia, con confianza irradiando de su persona. Comparado con ella, Kazuo, quien a penas podía mantenerse en pie, jadeando y tosiendo, parecía una patética excusa de ninja.

"He dejado la mejor parte para el final, ¿sabes?" Dijo ella, yendo lentamente hacia Kazuo. Le dio una patada en el pecho con la suela de su bota, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, tosiendo con fuerza. Luego fue a su alrededor y se puso sobre una rodilla. Le agarró la barbilla con el dedo pulgar y el índice y la levantó para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de su cliente. Entonces le dio un largo y sensual lametazo a su cuello, notando el sabor a sudor, sangre y miedo. Rodeó sus hombros con sus bracitos, luego agarró su camisa y la rompió, quitándosela, exponiendo su torso al aire. Sus dedos pasaron por su pálida piel, mandando escalofríos por su cuerpo, aunque intentaba contenerlos.

"Ah, ah, ah, no te contengas, Shirameki-san." Susurró ella en su oreja derecha al mismo tiempo que metía la mano izquierda en la bolsa de armas que él llevaba y tomaba un kunai. Pasó ligeramente la hoja del arma desde su ombligo hasta su clavícula, haciéndole tener escalofríos. Podía ver su estómago tensarse con el esfuerzo de no alejarse instintivamente. Parecía que él sabía que no sería muy inteligente por su parte hacerlo.

"Buen chico." Le ronroneó en la oreja, mordiéndola un poco como recompensa.

Dejó su mano izquierda en la garganta del hombre, usando el kunai como recordatorio de que se podía mover, sin importar lo ligeramente que presionaba su piel, y dejó que su otra mano se paseara por el pecho del nuke-nin, con la mano brillando.

Y entonces la espalda de Kazuo se arqueó por si sola; un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, y los ojos del lord se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta que no había sido un gemido de dolor, aunque le debería haber dolido moverse. Vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Sakura ampliarse exponencialmente – y supo que había sido su intención cuando clavó y arrastró las uñas por el pecho del hombre de nuevo y el hombre gimió con fuerza como si no pudiera pararse antes de dejarse caer contra la pequeña forma de Sakura, con la cabeza cayendo a un lado mientras sudor de otro tipo aparecía en sus sienes y en su torso. Una rojez antinatural apareció en sus mejillas, contrastando mucho con la palidez que habían tenido segundos antes, cuando los dedos de Sakura rozaron ligeramente un pezón y se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar gemir con lujuria de nuevo.

"Da mucho miedo cuando tu cuerpo no reacciona del modo en que debería, ¿verdad Shirameki-san?" Preguntó la médico como quien no quiere la cosa, como si no estuviera excitando a propósito a un hombre adulto gravemente herido. La única respuesta que recibió fue otro gemido.

"Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que puedo hacer." Susurró ella tentadoramente, con el volumen suficiente para que el lord lo pudiera oír. Las cuchillas de chakra aparecieron en la punta de sus dedos y se enterraron profundamente en el abdomen del nuke-nin, quien soltó el más fuerte de los gemidos hasta ese punto, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el placer mientras ella retorcías las cuchillas en su estómago bajo los ojos horrorizados del lord.

"Y aun así… es tan, tan fácil engañar el cuerpo… tan fácil hacerle pensar que el dolor es placer… podría arrancarte el corazón del pecho y darte el mayor de los placeres…" Le susurró ella seductora, con algo oscuro en el tono de voz.

La pequeña paró sus movimientos ahí, y su sonrisa maliciosa se volvió realmente feroz cuando Kazuo empujó su abdomen hacia delante para tener más contacto con su mano, suplicando desesperadamente más con voz ronca.

"¿Sabes, Kazuo? Estás completamente a mi merced, suplicando como la más baja de las putas por un poco de droga que te va a matar, y aun cuando lo sabes, no puedes evitar pedir más, más, siempre más…"

Ella clavó sus cuchillas de chakra más profundamente en su destrozado estómago, provocando otro gemido de placer en él, luego clavó la mano en su abdomen con un movimiento fluido. El repugnante sonido que su mano hizo tan pronto la cerró alrededor de los intestinos de Kazuo hizo al observador sentirse definitivamente enfermo hasta el punto en que sintió al ácido ardor de la bilis en su garganta. Y entonces ella tiró de ellos, y la espalda de Kazuo se curvó artísticamente bajo la luz que entraba por las ventanas, hubiera sido hermoso si no hubiera estado sacando los intestinos sin piedad, y el lord vomitó su almuerzo al momento sobre la cara alfombra a sus pies.

Y cuando levantó la mirada, Kazuo estaba tumbado, agotado, contra el demonio de inocente apariencia cuya lengua salió a lamer la sangre que cubría su antebrazo, y que lamió una línea hasta su dedo corazón, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el nuke-nin todavía estaba quieto por más que solo el impresionante orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

Y Sakura sonrió ferozmente.

-:-

Cuando la Anciana Chiyo recibió el mensaje que decía que Shirameki había sido capturado, cerró los ojos brevemente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mandar un equipo de recuperación al lugar indicado.

_Sakura-sensei__… __parece __que __eres __una __persona __de __honor. __La __gente __de __Suna __haría __bien __en __mantener __un __ojo __en __ti __y __asegurarse __que __estamos __en __tu __lista __de __amigos._

-:-

El equipo de recuperación llegó al lugar mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente lo harían, pero como los ninja ya estaban en el área cuando recibieron las noticias de que había un nuke-nin más al que ir a buscar antes de volver a Suna, no se quejaron y dieron el rodeo necesario.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del encuentro, se alegraron de que les hubieran avisado que tenían que esperarse a una niña ya que sino el ver a una diminuta mujer vestida de negro, sentada perezosamente en una gran roca con una rodilla levantada y una hacha de guerra apoyada sobre su hombro les hubiera dejado en estado de shock, mucho más que el ver al malherido nuke-nin tirado a sus pies. Parecía, por lo menos a primera vista, a las puertas de la muerte.

La cabeza de la niña estaba ladeada, como si les estuviera estudiando cuidadosamente. Luego bajó de un salto y apoyó la hoja de su hacha cerca de la cabeza del hombre.

"Sois el equipo que Chiyo-baa-sama ha enviado a recogerle, ¿verdad?"

El líder del equipo asintió y dio un paso al frente.

"El mensaje decía que el hombre estaba vivo, pero no mencionaba nada sobre su estado."

Ladeó la cabeza al otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa casi avergonzada.

"Nops. No quería alarmarla innecesariamente con los detalles sangrientos de cómo lo he cazado y torturado. He re-activado su corazón y curado las heridas mortales como el pulmón colapsado y los órganos internos lacerados y los agujeros en su estómago, pero solo un poco. Porque todavía estoy enfadada con él, ¿vale?" Acabó adorablemente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió seriamente.

"Sep. De verdad, no debería haber ido contra mis reglas. ¡Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo pacientes esperando por mi en casa!"

Y con una disposición completamente feliz, desapareció de donde estaba.

888888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo.

Este tipo de escena, con las torturas y todo, me son muy difíciles de traducir, así que lo he ido dejando 'para después' todo este tiempo para no tener que hacerlo. Cobarde de mi parte, pero así ha sido.

Además, sé que es la escusa por excelencia, pero realmente este año la universidad está mucho más difícil (¡maldito tercer año!) y no tengo una gran cantidad de tiempo libre entre trabajos y salidas de clase.

De nuevo, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado comentarios (me alegráis el día), y sobre todo a un/a invitado/a anónimo que ha dejado un comentario dándome una metafórica patada en el trasero para que me metiera un poco las pilas y acabara de una vez por todas con el capítulo.

Esta vez, al contrario que otras veces, no voy a prometer nada. Voy a seguir con la historia, por supuesto, pero no sé cada cuanto voy a poder dedicarme a ello, así que tenedlo en cuenta, por favor.

Nos llemos ^^


	38. Chapter 38

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

**Notas ****de ****la ****autora**: Si queréis saber qué aspecto tiene Sakura, imagináosla con una bata de laboratorio negra y un sombrero (insiparado en el Ace de One Piece, si queréis saber como luce).

8888888888888

Sakura reapareció en su cueva e inmediatamente cayó de rodillas, con su sonrisa maliciosa desapareciendo instantáneamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Se sentía enferma, tan enferma, y no podía evitar odiarse a si misma. No dudaba que en unos días, nadie se atrevería a meterse con ella por miedo a un terrible castigo, pero le daba asco que tuviera que hacer algo tan bajo como torturar a un hombre para que la gente respetara sus deseos. Y había tanta sangre en sus manos…

Intentó quitarle frotando, al principio lentamente y entonces con más y más desesperación mientras su piel se dañaba y se arrancaba a capas en algunos pequeños puntos, y aun así sentía como si la tuviera pegada, asfixiándola lentamente.

Con un grito ahogado de dolor, Sakura se puso en pie y corrió a la caverna del baño. Se metió en el agua fría de golpe, con ropa y todo, y no salió por un largo, largo tiempo.

-:-

Tohru y Toranosuke se miraron entre ellos con incertidumbre. Había sentido el ya familiar chakra de Sakura en su cueva, pero no se había movido desde entonces.

"Hey… ¿Qué crees que está haciendo?"

Tohru levantó la mirada hacia Toranosuke, notando con desagrado que el nuke-nin estaba cruzándose de brazos en el portal de la habitación de uno de sus pacientes y se estaba portando como si fuera su casa.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No es cosa mía cuestionar lo que hace o con quien trata."

Resoplando intencionadamente, volvió a vendar los muslos de su paciente.

"Si, si. Pero ha estado allí abajo por mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Y además no se ha movido ni un poco."

Tohru suspiró profundamente y dejó colgar la cabeza, apretando los dientes hasta que chirriaron.

"¡De acuerdo! Ves a ver que está haciendo."

Con una sonrisa ladeada de satisfacción, Toranosuke descruzó los brazos, se giró ágilmente, y desapareció, para el placer de Tohru.

Y así Toranosuke bajó por el camino a la cueva, llamando a Sakura, y poniéndose más y más ansioso al ver que tiempo pasaba y ella no respondía.

La llamó con curiosidad, entrando en la cueva del baño lo suficientemente lento para que ella tuviera el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse si fuera necesario.

"Estoy aquí." Contestó la voz de la médico con tono tan muerto que hizo que Toranosuke temblara mientras miraba su forma inmóvil flotando, completamente vestida, sin rumbo por el agua.

"Sensei… ¿estás bien?" Se atrevió a preguntó con incertidumbre, a penas evitando empezar a retorcerse las manos.

"¿Huh? Oh, si, bien. Completamente bien. Excepto por el hecho que me desprecio, y me odio, y-"

Lo que fuera que iba a decir se perdió en las burbujas cuando ella se hundió bajo la superficie. Con un grito ahogado, Toranosuke se tiró tras ella.

La agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la arrastró hacia arriba, balbuceando de lo fría que estaba el agua. ¿Por qué no había activado el sello para calentar el agua y cuánto tiempo había estado allí sin moverse?

"¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!"

Subió a una de las rocas que sobresalían del medio del lago de agua que servía de bañera, aguantándola contra si como una carga preciosa, y se sentó con ella en su regazo, meneándola con suavidad pero con urgencia.

"¿Huh? ¿Tachibana-san? ¿Hay algo que necesites?"

No pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto estúpidamente, preguntándose si ella se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado; parecía tan inconsciente de su presencia…

"Sensei… Estabas flotando en el agua… durante mucho tiempo…"

"¿Huh? Oh, Pues si."

Él negó con la cabeza ante cuán desinteresada sonaba y, en un movimiento fluido, se levantó con ella en brazos. Salió de la cueva, subió las escaleras y entró en la casa, poniéndose más nervioso al ver que pasaba el tiempo y ella no le forzaba a soltarla.

_A __sensei __le __pasa __algo __grave._

-:-

"Tachibana-san… ¿Le has hecho algo a sensei?"

"Shh… ¡no he _hecho_ nada! Excepto ponerle ropa de abrigo después de que casi se matara. No sí en qué estaba pensando, quedándose en el agua fría tanto tiempo con esta época del año… ¡Casi estamos en invierno!"

"Tachibana-san… ¡_Debes_ haberle hecho algo! Ha sido buena idea ponerle el haori, especialmente ya que pasa la mitad del tiempo sentada con desánimo en la veranda… pero a su favor, se pasa todo el tiempo que puede curando a nuestros pacientes. Es como si cuando no se está enterrando en el trabajo se queda… vacía. Quiera a nuestra antigua sensei feroz, sarcástica y vivaracha de vuelta, ¡no esta concha vacía que ha dejado!"

"Si… Yo quiero lo mismo, y sé que Satsuki-chan también lo hace. ¿Y te has dado cuenta? Ya ni siquiera responde cuando recibe cartas de los Uchiha. Aunque solía sonreír con fuerza cada vez que recibía una.

Los dos hombres miraron a la médico sentada solo en la veranda, con los hombros caídos. En ese momento, ella suspiró profundamente, luciendo simplemente deprimida, y decidieron devolverla a la normalidad.

-:-

El otoño se volvió invierno y Sakura seguía sin mostrar señales de sentirse mejor. Si acaso empeoró, su piel poniéndose más pálida día a día una vez las noticias de lo que le había hecho a Shirameki Kazuo salieron a la luz. Dejó de dormir más de una o dos horas al día, claramente descansando solo para que su cuerpo no decayera, y dejó de comer completamente. Se rindió con la comida después de la quinta vez que vomitó todo lo que tenían en el estómago.

Viendo como se comía otra píldora soldado, Toranosuke negó con la cabeza. Si seguía en ese camino autodestructivo, no había duda de que no tardaría en morir. Ya estaba claro que había perdido peso y que perdía más y más al pasar el tiempo.

"Ishika-san… ¿Has mandado la carta?" Le susurró a su compañero.

"Hai… Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar y tener fe."

-:-

Sakura no lo sabía – en ese punto, no le importaba casi nada, de todos modos – pero los rumores de cuan desalmadamente había cazado a Kazuo habían llegado a todos los Países Ocultos. Aquellos que no se habían tomado en serio su amenaza empezaron a reconsiderar su posición; nadie quería acabar como ese hombre una vez ella hubo acabado con él.

En Konoha, también, los rumores decían que había hecho como había prometido. Pero también decían que desde entonces, se había enterrado en trabajo, y aquellos que la conocían estaban preocupados de que se estuviera presionando demasiado.

Los Uchiha, en particular, estaba acostumbrados a recibir cartas suyas regularmente, y no recibir ninguna desde entonces les tenía preocupados, incluso cuando lo escondían mejor que los demás. Ese silencio por su parte era antinatural e incluso más el hecho que respondiera a sus cartas. Su ella habitual no habría sido tan cruel como para no responder, sin importar lo ocupada que estuviera.

Sasuke era lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder ser engañado por la explicación de Fugaku que Sakura tenían mucho que hacer, pero Itachi sabía perfectamente bien que había más en esa historia de lo que ninguno sabía. Y estaba preocupado por la falta de noticias.

"¡Aniki! ¡Un halcón!"

Itachi suspiró. Sasuke había tomado la costumbre de mirar los halcones con la esperanza de ser a uno de los de Sakura volar por el cielo para traerles una carta y no era la primera vez que le llamaba. Como siempre, el halcón iba a pasar de largo sin para, ya que Sakura estaba manteniendo el silencio.

"¡Aniki! ¡Es Konoha!"

Y entonces su corazón traidor se apretó como él había impedido que hiciera después de la primera docena de veces que Sasuke le había avisado. Una fe ciega nació en él mientras salía corriendo de su habitación; el corazón de latía en los oídos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando que el frío aire de invierno entrara en la casa, y entonces él salió al jardín, corrió hasta la rama más alta del árbol sakura que podía soportar su peso, y con un fuerte impulso, se propulsó en el aire, directamente hacia el halcón. Konoha bajó el vuelo y aterrizó en la mano que había extendido entre gritos asombrados de su hermanito. Y luego aterrizó con elegancia en el suelo helado, sintiéndose más extrañamente más victorioso que cuando completaba una misión particularmente difícil.

Sus dedos rodearon el rollo de pergamino que Konoha le traía y cerró los ojos un momento para saborear la sensación del papel bajo sus manos expertas, abriéndolos solo cuando la voz chillona de Sasuke le urgió a abrir el pergamino.

Con manos temblorosas, hizo lo que le pedían y leyó el mensaje, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura no había sido quien había escrito la carta.

Bajó la carta, apretando las manos a su lado, y miró a la distancia, como si la pudiera ver simplemente por mirar hacia la Tierra del Agua Caliente.

"Otouto-kun… puede que me vaya por un tiempo…" Murmuró distraído, escuchándose a si mismo hablar entre la niebla, como si estuviera soñando. Y aun así, otra parte de si mismo estaba tan despierta, tan atenta; la parte de él que estaba concentrada en Sakura, que sabía que la vida sin ella estaba vacía.

-:-

"Esto es muy poco usual, Itachi-san." Murmuró Sarutobi, mirando al genio por encima de dedos enlazados.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza.

"Lo sé, Hokage-sama, pero esta la manera más directa y más rápida que tenía de conseguir mi objetivo. No sé cuando la siguiente misión en la Tierra del Agua Caliente va a llegar de un cliente, ni tampoco hay ninguna garantía que mi equipo sea adecuado para dicha misión. Por eso, venir aquí a pedir una misión, como cliente, es el modo más rápido de ir allí."

"Así que deseas ser escortado hasta la Tierra del Agua Caliente." Resumió el Hokage, mirando el rollo de pergamino frente a él.

"Hai. Mi familia no lo aceptaría si fuera sin escorta oficial, ya que soy el heredero de los Uchiha. Como es una misión independiente de mi familia, voy a pagar yo mismo. Creo que tengo suficientes ahorros de mis misiones para cubrir los costes."

Las cejas de Sarutobi se levantaron mientras miraba al joven ninja, notando lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula. La mirada del joven no se movió de la suya, mirándole de frente con una paciencia que estaba seguro no sentía. Le dio una calada a su pipa y exhaló suavemente, dejando el pergamino en la mesa.

"Itachi-san… ¿Puede asumir que esto tiene algo que ver con cierta médico peli-rosa que reside es el área?"

No había vergüenza en su tono, ojos, o apariencia cuando contestó afirmativamente.

"Su gente me ha mandado una carta, pidiendo mi presencia. Parece se que no se encuentra bien y creen que podría ayudarla a ponerse mejor."

"Muy bien, puedes ir. Voy a mandar a tres jounin contigo. Asegúrate de que está bien. Esa brillante chiquilla es muy importante y me gusta, sin mencionar que es la hija de uno de mis alumnos. Tiene espíritu, esa chica. Haz que se mejore, Itachi-san."

Fue con una leve sonrisa que Itachi le hizo una reverencia a su superior.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

-:-

Esperando en la puerta, Itachi se preguntó quien sería su escorta. Siendo como era un miembro importante de la aldea, no dudaba que serían buenos ninja, pero cuando se había ido de la oficina del Hokage, Sarutobi todavía no estaba decidido en quien le iba a acompañar a casa de Sakura.

"¡Heeeey! ¡El genio está aquí! ¡Itachi-san!"

Conocía esa voz. Se giró y, tal como pensaba, vio a Genma andando lentamente en su dirección. A su lado, Gai tenía una sonrisa brillante y, levantando los pulgares, gritó, "¡Buenos días, Itachi-san! ¡Estamos aquí para acompañarte en su caballeroso camino de devolver la flor de la juventud a Sakura-sensei!"

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona – o si no hubiera sido un Uchiha – Itachi hubiera gruñido. Por supuesto, ambos Genma y Gai eran buenos ninja, y ambos conocían a Sakura, pero sentía que el camino iba a ser cansado con ellos dos como escorta.

"¿No debería haber otro ninja con vosotros?" Preguntó, mirándoles a los dos intensamente.

"Si, pero no me esperaría que vaya venir en ningún momento del futuro cercano." Dijo Genma tranquilamente, dándole vueltas al senbon a un lado de su boca.

"¡Mi rival eterno no nos va a decepcionar cuando se presente!" Gritó Gai con entusiasmo, haciendo que su sonrisa fuera aún más brillante, si era posible.

Si. Esa camino iba a ser largo. Pero no más largo que el tiempo de espera le iba a parecer antes que Kakashi decidió aparecer.

888888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Ya está aquí el capítulo 38 :)

Además tengo buenas noticias: tengo traducido también el 39, pero de momento no lo colgaré. Esperaré unos días para darme tiempo a acabar el 40.

Como siempre me gustaría darle las gracias a todo el mundo por comentar, darle a favoritos i a follow, me hacéis los días un poco más felices cuando lo veo.

Nos leemos ^^


	39. Chapter 39

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888

Los cuatro ninja de Konoha eran diligentes en su camino hacia la Tierra del Agua Caliente, pero para el heredero Uchiha, no podrían haber llegado a casa de Sakura a tiempo ni que hubieran conseguido llegar de un shunshin milagroso. Había un profundo borbolleo en su pecho que no auguraba nada bueno, sabía con completa certidumbre que tenía que ver con Sakura.

Cuando la cascada se empezó a ver, le tomó todo lo que tenía no echar a correr y entrar sin más. A su lado, Gai, Genma y Kakashi también estaban preocupados, sus ojos habían perdido su alegría.

Subieron corriendo el precipicio y pararon a arriba del todo. Fuera en la veranda Toranosuke les estaba esperando.

"Entrad." Les dijo sin más. "El estado de sensei ha empeorado considerablemente desde hace tres días."

Mientras le seguían por el pasillo, escucharon la voz de Sakura viniendo de una de las habitaciones, dando órdenes a Tohru sobre cómo curar a un paciente.

"Hey, ¿qué-"

Toranosuke miró a Genma por encima del hombre, negando con la cabeza resignado.

"Por aquí. Lo vais a entender pronto si me seguís." Dijo, guiándoles por n pasillo lejos de la habitación desde donde los cuatro ninja querían entrar con tantas ganas.

Finalmente, Toranosuke paró frente una habitación, cerró los ojos un momento como si lo que iba a hacer le hiciera daño, y abrió la puerta shoji de un movimiento rápido. Entonces se apartó para que pudiera entrar. Nadie habló mientras entraban, viendo que había ahí dentro.

En medio de la habitación tradicional, arropada cuidadosamente en un futon que la hacía parecer más vulnerable de lo que nunca habían visto, estaba Sakura. Alguien le había quitado el vendaje que le cubría los ojos, y podían ver las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Su piel estaba pálida, tensa sobre su pequeño cuerpecito, y estaba claro que había perdido un poco peso y no había dormido casi.

Se sentaron a ambos lados de su futon, mirando en lo que se había convertido con tristeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Itachi con la voz vacía de toda emoción, poniendo una mano sobre el futon para sentir el calor corporal de Sakura. Su ansia se calmó un poco, pero no se sentiría cómodo hasta que se recuperara, sonriendo en su típica forma alegre y fiera.

Toranosuke sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras él, y caminó tranquilamente en la habitación.

"Esto empezó cuando volvió de cazar el hombre que había envenenado a uno de nuestros pacientes. Quedó completamente abatida; no ha mejorado nada. Hace tres días, parecía tan débil que la intentamos hacer entrar con nosotros, dicéndole que necesitábamos su ayuda con un paciente."

Paró, pasando una mano por una mesa baja donde varios pergaminos descansaban y suspiró de nuevo. Parecía que no dejaba de hacerlo, últimamente.

"Ni siquiera se giró, solo juntó las manos para hacer unos cuantos sellos. Y entonces mandó un clon con nosotros – eso es lo que habéis oído al venir. Y cuando salimos de nuevo vimos que no se había movido en absoluto. Todavía estaba sentada en la veranda, cubierta con el haori que le compramos. Pero no importa cuantas veces la llamamos, no contestaba."

Los hombres miraron a la forma agotada de Sakura silenciosamente mientras Toranosuke acababa, "Ha estado así desde entonces."

-:-

"Sabes, no podemos ayudarla mucho si ni siquiera está despierta, ¿ne?" Preguntó Genma como quien no quiere la cosa. "¿No tenéis algún modo de despertarla?"

Toranosuke se encogió de hombres tristemente.

"Lo hemos intentado. Sin éxito, como podéis imaginar. Si tenéis alguna idea…"

Pensaron en varias cosas, como menearla hasta que despertara, tirarla de un precipicio, o ponerle un plato de la comida bajo la nariz, cosas que fueron descartadas, ya que o ya lo habían intentado o eran demasiado ridículas para intentarlo.

"Vi a Yamanaka Inoichi-san hacer su técnica mental una vez." Dijo Itachi al final. "No estoy completamente seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero podría intentar usarla y ver por qué Sakura-sensei no se despierta."

Como era la mejor idea que habían propuesto hasta el momento, los demás mostraron su aceptación encogiéndose de hombros, llegando a la conclusión que valía la pena probarlo.

Y así Itachi puso una mano en la frente de Sakura y entró en su mente.

"_¡Sal!__"_

Solo vio un par de ojos verdes antes de verse sobre su espalda en la habitación de Sakura. Pestañeó, concentrándose en el techo, y pestañeó una vez más cuando cuatro caras aparecieron en su campo de visión, inclinados sobre él ansiosos.

"Maa, maa, ¿qué ha pasado, Itachi-san?" Preguntó Kakashi en su modo perezoso habitual

"Yo… no estoy completamente seguro, en realidad. He visto un par de ojos verdes, enfadados, y entonces me he encontrado aquí. Creo… que me ha echado de su mente."

"¡Las llamas de la juventud aún arden con fuerza en Sakura-sensei!" Gritó Gai con entusiasmo

"Pero… ¿Y los ojos verdes que has visto?" Preguntó Genma. "Quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente de qué color eran sus ojos antes de que pasara lo que fuera que hizo que los perdiera. A lo mejor son suyos…"

"O a lo mejor son de alguien que ha tomado su mente y la ha convertido en este manojo de abatimiento." Completó Toranosuke.

Todos pensaron en ello un momento, preguntándose si preferirían que se estuviera manteniendo a si misma dentro de su mente o si alguien lo estaba haciendo por ella.

"Creo que era ella. He oído su voz diciéndome que saliera al mismo tiempo que vi esos ojos, y dudo que ella hubiera querido que saliera si alguien la hubiera encerrado en su cabeza."

Bueno, no se iba a contentar con eso.

Se levantó, sus fuertes ojos fijándose de inmediato en la pequeña forma de Sakura-sensei antes de entrecerrarlos concentrado.

"Voy a entrar de nuevo. Funcionó, voy a intentarlo tantas veces como sea necesario para hacer que me escuche y salir."

-:-

Las primeras pocas veces que lo intentó, Itachi fue echado de la mente Sakura a la fuerza, hasta el punto en que se acostumbró a encontrarse sobre su espalda. Aunque eso no le paraba, ya que era muy tozudo.

Después de la séptima vez –sí, lo había contado – los ojos verdes no aparecieron al instante, en su lugar, se encontró en algún tipo de limbo, rodeado de oscuridad.

"Realmente no aprendes, ¿no?" Preguntó una voz que conocía muy bien con tono burlón, saliendo de aparentemente todo a su alrededor.

"Voy a seguir viniendo, tantas veces como sea necesario, hasta que mi voz le llegue a sensei." Contestó Itachi con firmeza, solo para ser contestado con silencio.

"Bueno, ciertamente eres persistente." Contestó finalmente la voz. "¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella con tantas ganas?"

"Ella es muy importante para mi. ¡Ahora déjame verla!"

La voz hizo un 'hmm' pensativo, luego una figura apareció frente a él, una que conocía pero no.

"¿Quién eres _tú_?" Preguntó curiosamente con un poco de sospecha. "La mujer mayor lucía mucho como una versión mayor de Sakura, con ojos. "Tu… ¿eres la madre de sensei?"

Ante eso, la mujer se echó a reír y se señaló la frente.

"¿Ves esto? _Yo_ soy la Sakura Interna. Mi dominio es la mente de tu preciosa Sakura. Podrías decir que soy una doble personalidad de ella, creada para protegerla. Hoy en día, no me necesita mucho, excepto para proteger su – bueno, nuestra, en realidad – mente."

Itachi intentó entender el hecho que Sakura tenía otra personalidad con el único objetivo de proteger su mente. Eso por si solo no era difícil. Pero…

"¿Por qué pareces mucho mayor que Sakura-sensei?" Preguntó con calma.

"Bueno, no estoy encerrada en una forma corpórea como ella, así que puedo lucir como quiero. Me pega mucho más con nuestra edad mental, ¿ne?" Por supuesto, no iba a decirle que su apariencia era su edad real, así que una mentirijilla no iba a hacerle daño.

"¿Quiere eso decir que va a lucir así cuando sea mayor? Menos los ojos verdes, por supuesto."

"A no ser que pierda otra parte del cuerpo, sip."

Y entonces hizo una pose para él con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Te gusta?"

"Ciertamente tienes un cuerpo voluptuoso que muchos envidiarían, pero no es momento para esto. El cuerpo de Sakura-sensei se está debilitando. Necesita comer y beber, y pronto. De otro modo podría morir – y entonces tu también morirías."

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, observándole pensativa.

"Bueno, a mi también me gustaría que saliera, sabes. Me preocupo por ella y quiero que sea feliz, pero se he encerrado aquí, esperando que eso la haga olvidar lo que ha hecho."

"Lo que ha- ¿quieres decir el incidente sobre Shirameki Kazuo?"

"Ese mismo. Pasó más de lo que sabes, pero no es mi secreto a contar. Solo… recuerda que en ella hay más de lo que sabes. A lo mejor un día conocerás todos sus secretos, pero por ahora, vas a tener que conformarte con lo que sabes para convencerla. Ven."

Y de repente, se encontró en un pasillo oscuro. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que estaba lleno de puertas, todas barricadas de un modo u otro.

"Estas llevan a varios momentos de su vida, que no conoces, por supuesto. _No_ intentes entrar en ninguna de ellas o te voy a echar más rápido de lo que puedes imaginar. No olvides que estás aquí gracias a mi. A lo mejor debería hacerte suplicar." Dijo la mujer, guiándole por el pasillo con confianza.

Al final, caminaron por lo que se sintió como un largo rato pero probablemente fue menos y acabó frente a una puerta maciza cubierta de cadenas.

"No te acerques más." Le advirtió Inner Sakura. Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su cara cuando levantó una mano, formó un puño, y empezó a brillar. "¡Shannaro!"

La puerta, cadenas y todo, explotó en astillas de madera y metal. En el polvo que se levantó, Itachi a penas podía ver a la forma acurrucada de una niñita.

_Sensei._

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera entrar, la mujer mayor la impidió el paso.

"Ahora la has vista, pero le siento, joven, no puedes entrar."

Y entonces se encontró de nuevo sobre su espalda en la habitación de Sakura. De nuevo.

-:-

"Has estado allí un poco más de rato esta vez, ¿ne?" Preguntó Genma. Por supuesto, eso era relativo, ya que el tiempo no pasaba al mismo ritmo en la menta que en la realidad, esos eran los efectos del jutsu para leer la mente. Aun así, puesto que Itachi no se había encontrado sobre su espalda al instante de ponerle la mano en la frente, había motivos para preguntarse si algo importante había pasado en la mente de la chica.

"Hai, esta vez no me han echado inmediatamente. He podido pasar un tiempo con la dueña de los ojos verdes. Ha dicho que era la Sakura Interior, una personalidad creada por Sakura-sensei para proteger su mente. Me ha llevado a donde sensei se estaba escondiendo y me ha dicho que la sacará de su escondrijo. Y entonces he vuelto aquí."

"Entonces ahora solo tenemos que esperar, ¿ne?" Preguntó Kakashi vanamente. "Bueno, tengo hambre. Vamos a buscar algo de comida antes de que se despierte."

Todos sabían que era una táctica para darle algo de tiempo a Itachi con la médico inconsciente, y por eso todo el mundo salió de la habitación sin quejarse.

El sonido de sus pasos se disipó rápidamente y todo el sonido que quedó fue el de los latidos de su propio corazón y el de la respiración de Sakura.

Su oído era muy sensible, así que cuando la respiración de la pequeña se aceleró, indicando que se estaba despertando, inmediatamente se concentró en ella. Se sentó cerca de su cabeza, aguantando la respiración para oírla mejor.

Y entonces ella respiró profundamente, y sus párpados se abrieron.

"Sensei…"

-:-

Omake

"¡Mi rival eterno! ¡Te reto a una carrera hasta la casa de Sakura-sensei! ¡No voy a descansar hasta que hayamos llegado o voy a hacer el camino de vuelta sobre mis manos!"

"Maa maa… Incluso para ti, eso sería suicidio, ¿sabes?"

"or sensei, estoy reparado a resistir el sueño hasta que ya no me pueda arrastrar más!" Juró el autoproclamado Bestia Verde de Konoha, mucho a disgusto de sus compañeros.

"No es necesario llegar tan lejos, Gai-san…" Le intentó aplacar Genma, sin mucho éxito.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Itachi siguió a ritmo constante y rápido, esperando poderles ignorar – esperando siendo la palabra a resaltar.

"¡Vamos a preguntarle al joven gracias al cual nos hemos embarcado en esta misión!" Proclamó el experto en taijutsu a alto volumen. "¿Qué dices, Itachi-san?"

Ya fuera para escapar de él – ellos, en realidad – o solo para estar de acuerdo con él para que dejara de gritar, Itachi aceleró.

"¿Veis? ¡Itachi-san está de acuerdo conmigo! ¡Vamos, mi eterno rival!" Gai sonaba sospechosamente entusiasmado detrás de él.

Al final, fue Genma quien tuvo que pararles para dormir un poco. E incluso entonces, a penas lo consiguió. Bueno, con gente como Gai e Itachi haciéndoles trabajar duro, que pasara lo contrario hubiera sido milagroso.

888888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, dejo aquí el capítulo 39 y el 40 no tardará en llegar (está ya a puntito a puntito).

Hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo para releer y revisar el capítulo, así que es más que probable que se haya colado algún que otro error ortográfico o gramático. Pido disculpas por adelantado, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me lo miraré de nuevo.

Nos leemos ^^


	40. Chapter 40

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

8888888888888888888

"Tengo… hambre… y… sed…"

El susurro a penas llegó a los oídos de Itachi, ya que en ese punto, Sakura no había bebido ningún fluido en varios días y su garganta estaba muy seca, haciendo que su voz fuera un patético susurro.

"Hai. Espera un momento, sensei." Contestó Itachi, su mirada yendo instantáneamente a la mesa baja donde una bandeja esperaba a que la médico dijera esas mismas palabras.

Volvió con la bandeja y unas cuantas almohadas que amontonó bajo de ella para que algo la aguantara erguida. Le puso la bandeja en el regazo y calentó el okayu con un katon jutsu débil. Una vez empezó a salir vapor del bol tapado, metió la cuchara en la pasta de arroz, sopló para enfriarlo un poco, y la acercó a los labios de Sakura.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, sin importar lo débil que estuviera, Sakura no hubiera permitido que eso pasara. Pero a lo mejor era una debilidad en si misma que se permitiera ser tan débil en presencia del chico.

O a lo mejor una fortaleza. Nadie podía estar en guardia en todo momento.

Para cuando acabó de comer, estaba exhausta y se durmió de nuevo con un suspiro. Itachi la tumbó de nuevo con cuidado, sintiéndose extremadamente contento de que confiara tanto en él como para dormirse en su presencia. Por supuesto, la había visto dormir antes, pero todas esas veces eran diferentes, ya que había tenido un modo de defenderse por si sola. Entonces había sido fuerte, pero ahora no lo era.

_Voy __a __hacer __que __estés __como __antes, __sensei, __incluso __si __tengo __que __luchar __contra __ti __en __cada __paso __del __camino __para __hacerlo._

-:-

Hubo una clara mejora en el estado de Sakura. En menos de una semana, empezó a comer sola y sus manos dejaron de temblar del esfuerzo para hacerlo solo unos días después. Lentamente, pero sin pausa, su estado físico estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Pero su estado mental no iba tan bien. El abatimiento era difícil de luchar, especialmente en su casa, donde tenía que quedarse en su habitación mientras su clon actuaba en su lugar, dando órdenes a Toranosuke y Tohru y manteniendo a Satsuki entretenida para que la chica no sospechara que pasaba algo raro.

Así, Itachi llegó a la conclusión que sería en el mejor interés de Sakura salir de la casa durante un tiempo. ¿Pero a dónde ir?

Y la respuesta le vino con súbita claridad. Estaban en la _Tierra __del __Agua __Caliente_.

"Sensei, vayamos a un onsen."

"¡Qué idea tan completamente maravillosa!" Exclamó Gai felizmente.

"Si, _es_ una buena idea." Asintió Genma. "Después de todo _estamos_ en la Tierra del Agua Caliente. Es _obligatorio._"

Y así de fácil, quedó decidido.

-:-

Suspiros de satisfacción se podían oír por encima de los hilos de vapor que se levantaban del agua. Los hombres estaban satisfechos. Nada iba tan bien para los músculos doloridos como el agua caliente. Y así estaban relajados, esperando a que Sakura se les uniera.

Itachi estaba luchando contra si mismo. A penas podía quedarse quieto, esperando a que ella saliera de detrás de la roca que había usado como cambiador. Con los ojos desenfocados se la imaginó, saliendo de tras la roca con una toalla envolviéndole el cabello y otra alrededor de su frágil cuerpecito. Y entonces su visión se volvió realidad; a través del vapor, su pálida forma emergió con lentitud. No podía apartar los ojos cuando entró con cautela en el agua y finalmente se sentó en una cómoda roca plana al fondo del agua caliente.

Después de un rato, una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara y la tensa línea de sus hombros se relajó un poco. Solo entonces los demás exhalaron tranquilos la respiración que habían estado aguantando.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora, sensei?" Preguntó Genma, quien era quien más cerca estaba de ella.

"… Si…" Contestó ella después de un largo momento. "¿Pero por qué habéis venido? No valgo la pena."

"¡Tonterías!" Exclamó Gai indignado.

"Maa, esta vez tiene razón." Admitió Kakashi con pereza, luego procedió a esquivar el abrazo de oso que el experto en taijutsu decidió darle, con lágrimas saltándole de los ojos como una cascada mientras gritaba. "¡Ah, mi rival! ¡Por fin me has aceptado!"

"La valía de una persona no es decidida por esa persona, sino por la gente que la rodea y que la conoce lo suficiente para juzgarla." Dijo Itachi tranquilamente, ignorando la escena que estaba ocurriendo a su derecha. "Si estamos aquí es porque hemos decidido que vales la pena, sensei."

Todo parecía tan simple, tan verdadero, que las emociones se arremolinaron dentro de Sakura, dejando surcos por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba las rodillas contra el pecho con vulnerabilidad.

"¿Cómo lo hacéis? ¿Cómo podéis pensar que valgo la pena tan fácilmente si incluso yo misma me doy asco?" Murmuró llena de dolor, pareciendo más una niña que nunca.

"Ne, sensei, si estás demasiado cerca de algo, puedes perder la visión más amplia de la situación. A veces, tienes que dar un paso atrás para ver con claridad." Dijo Genma, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándosela a él para dejarla llorar todo lo que quisiera. "A lo mejor estás demasiado concentrada en la parte de ti que desprecias. No es todo lo que eres. Nosotros lo sabemos. Si no no estaríamos aquí. ¿Acaso no eres nuestra médico favorita, la que da unos masajes la mar de buenos y cura a cualquiera, la que decidió crear una aldea médica por esa misma razón?"

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio un largo momento y fue mucho después que el show de Gai y Kakashi acabara que murmuró, aún apoyada contra Genma, "Me odio. Mi falta de auto-control… Cuando descubrí que alguien habían envenenado a uno de mis pacientes, yo solo… algo se rompió dentro de mi. Yo era… odio y rabia todo mezclado en una cosa, y no había espacio en mi para nada más. Fue como dar un paso atrás y ver como alguien más controlaba mi cuerpo, solo _sabiendo_ que nadie lo está haciendo… Es tan… aterrorizante…"

La pequeña se abrazó a si misma, temblando con fuerza, recordando cuando había grabado el kanji de 'destino' en la espalda de Kazuo, justo antes de mandar la carta a la Anciana Chiyo. El placer que había sacado de ese simple acto le daba asco.

"Hey, hey, sensei, no vayas allí donde no te podemos seguir." Le llegó la grave voz de Genma, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y dándole más calidez que el brazo que la rodeaba mientras se la acercaba más a si mismo. Ella sintió como la subía sobre el regazo del jounin, con ambos brazos alrededor de ella manteniéndola sujeta contra su pecho.

Con la cara enterrada en su pecho, ella pudo soltar sus lágrimas, y se preguntó si la había puesto en esa posición particular para que pudiera dejar correr sus lágrimas por las mejillas sin que nadie la viera, aunque él, en concreto, podía sentir como corrían sobre su pecho.

Y con cada lágrima que lloraba, una pequeña parte de su dolor, odio a si misma y miseria desaparecían.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Itachi deseó ser mayor para que pudiera ser su cuerpo el que rodeara a Sakura de forma protectora, aunque sabía que el jounin mayor no era una amenaza para él. Algún día, _él_ sería el que recibiría sus lágrimas de ese modo, y sería _él_ quien la consolara.

-:-

"Ya he visto demasiado en esta vida… a lo mejor es mejor que ya no pueda ver nada."

Itachi no dijo nada durante un largo momento, peinando su cabello sin pausa.

"Lo dudo mucho, sensei." Dijo después. "Pero supongo que eso lo debes decidir tú. Aun así, te aseguro que no importa cuánto veas, siempre puede vivir con ello, sin importar cuánto te duela."

Entonces ella recordó que él ya había visto la guerra; los consejos que venían de alguien que realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando eran mucho más efectivos.

"Si no puedes soportar vivir por ti misma, sensei, hazlo por los demás. Hay tanta gente que cuenta contigo… sé que yo lo hago."

Una pequeña sonrisa, si bien llena de dolor, apareció en sus labios.

"Hai… supongo que lo haces. La Interior me ha dicho cuantas veces has intentado llegar a mi…"

Amarró una trenza rosa sobre su cabeza y empezó a hacer otra.

"No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Dejarte abatida y desolada nunca ha sido una opción."

Ella sintió algo sospechosamente cálido nacer en su pecho ante su tono certero. Por si misma, su mano derecha encontró la de él y la agarró con fuerza. Un momento después, él se acercó más a ella y entrelazó sus dedos. No dijeron nada durante un largo, largo rato cuando ella se recostó sobre él, su cabello ya olvidado mientras se regocijaban en el momento.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Itachi-san." Murmuró ella. "Tengo tanto miedo de haber destruido todo por lo que he trabajado. Quería que la gente respetara lo que estoy haciendo porque creen que es lo correcto, no porque tengan miedo de mi venganza. Pero creo que más que nada, estoy decepcionada conmigo misma. Me alegro de que vinieras por mi, para recordarme que soy humana."

Itachi la rodeó con sus brazos, feliz de que la pequeña no se apartara de él.

"Té conozco mejor que la mayoría, sensei, y mientras no eres perfecta, tu moral te hace mejor que la mayoría de la gente."

-:-

Itachi y Sakura pasaron más y más tiempo juntos, la mayor parte de él en silencio, pero habían veces que hablaban en voz baja. Casi siempre estaban sospechosamente solos, como si los demás hombres de la casa les estuvieran dejando a solas a propósito. Y así era como pasaban horas en compañía, normalmente en la veranda, envueltos en suaves mantas. Y al final del día, ella normalmente acababa durmiéndose en su hombro, haciéndole creer que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, tenía una oportunidad.

Una sonrisa pequeña, pero real apareció en sus labios. Y en la distancia, vio un punto naranja acercándose a ellos.

"Sensei, mira." Dijo, señalando a la forma, aunque sabía que ella no podía ver colores. Por lo menos podía sentir la presencia de ese ser.

"Qué extraño… Supongo que las invocaciones _si_ se sientes diferente, después de todo." Murmuró Sakura, enderezándose un poco para no estar apoyándose sobre él. "Hola, joven sapo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Dicho sapo paró frente a ella, frotándose los brazos para alejar el frío del invierno.

"El jefe quiere que me quede contigo una temporada, hasta que estés mejor. Estaba demasiado ocupado para venir, pero me ha hecho prometer que no me vaya hasta que estés mejor. Ahora, si no te importa, ¿puedo entrar? Me estoy helando el trasero aquí fuera."

"Por favor, entra. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té caliente?" Preguntó Sakura, abriendo la puerta shoji para dejar entrar al batracio.

"Si. Cualquier cosa para entrar en calor." Contestó el sapo.

"De acuerdo. La tetera todavía debería estar en el fuego. Por favor ven. Ano… ¿si me disculpas, Itachi-san?"

Asintiendo, Itachi le hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Ah, no me alejaría demasiado si fuera tú." Dijo el sapo. "Tengo el presentimiento que vas a tener visitas en poco tiempo."

"Oh, Itachi-san, ¿podrías darles la bienvenida en mi lugar, por favor? Voy a estar en la cocina."

"Por supuesto, sensei."

Y así cada uno fue por su camino. El Uchiha se encontró riendo discretamente mientras Satsuki adulaba el sapo – aparentemente, en su mente, los sapos enormes naranjas entraban en la categoría "adorable".

No fue mucho después que se escuchó un elegante toque en la puerta principal. Sabiendo que posiblemente era el visitante del que el sapo había hablado, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, inmediatamente evaluando el hombre parado en la nieve.

"Hola. Me llamo Akawa Satoshi. La gente del pueblo me ha dicho que si venía aquí, la doctora aceptaría que me quedara. Pensé que podía quedarme unos días…"

Itachi se apartó para dejar entrar al alto hombre.

"Pasa. Sensei va dejar que te quedes todo el tiempo que necesites siempre y cuando respetes sus normas. Esto es un hospital, samurai-san. Más importante, esta clínica acepta a cualquier paciente. No importa el origen, no importa el sexo, no importa la edad, no importa su alianza. Te sugiero que no rompas esas reglas, por tu bien. El último que lo hizo acabó en muy mal estado. Y por el bien de sensei, también. Si no respetas esas normas, _ella_ no va a ser la que te cace."

888888888888888

okayu: gachas de arroz, normalmente se hacen para gente enferma

onsen: manantial termal

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola! Hoy estoy especialmente feliz, no sé porqué. Así que he traducido un montón de cosas del tirón.

Os dejo aquí con este capítulo, que espero que disfrutéis leyendo, tanto como yo he disfrutado traduciendo (mucho).

Nos leemos ^^


	41. Chapter 41

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

88888888888888888

Aun con su corta edad, Itachi sabía como hacer una amenaza. Y sabía como llevarlas a cabo también, de eso Satoshi estaba seguro. El chico tenía la mirada de alguien dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para proteger a la sensei que claramente quería, igual que muchos guerreros. Era inesperado ver semejante mirada en la cara de alguien tan joven, pero no inaudito.

Se quitó las botas y siguió al joven por el pasillo, notando que no le había pedido que dejara la katana y wakizashi en la puerta – o el chico era un inocente estúpido lleno de confianza en extraños, o tenía los medios necesarios para defenderse si intentaba algo. Dada la bienvenida que le había dado, se inclinaba por la segunda opción. El hecho que alguien tan joven ya tuviera líneas de estrés en la cara probaba que no era un niño normal.

Delante de él, podía oír voces animadas – suponía que una de las voces femeninas pertenecía a la sensei de la que había oído hablar, pero parecían demasiado jóvenes para pertenecer a alguien con suficiente madurez y experiencia para montar una clínica como esa. A lo mejor estaba en silencio observando.

Su guía abrió la puerta, apartándose para dejarle entrar primero, y pudo ver por primera vez a los habitantes del lugar. Un chico rubio, un hombre alto y fuerte, una niña con pelo rosa y una chica adolescente. Junto con un gran sapo naranja.

"Sensei, te presento a Akawa Satoshi." Anunció su guía con voz fría y precisa. Para su sorpresa, la chica menor giró la cabeza hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Ah, así que tu eres mi visitante. ¿Qué te trae aquí, Akawa-san? No pareces herido."

Era solo gracias a las advertencias de los aldeanos de que no subestimara a la médico, aun con su inusual apariencia, que no dio un paso atrás al ser claramente juzgado por una niña ciega.

"Soy un rônin, sensei. Mi señor me ha liberado recientemente y he estado vagando desde entonces. No tengo un hogar al que regresar en esta fría estación. He ofrecido trabajar a cambio de un lugar en el que quedarme en la aldea, pero nadie tenía espacio para mi. Aunque todo dijeron que posiblemente tu estarías más abierta a mi propuesta."

Sakura ladeó al cabeza casi cómicamente mientras Satsuki la abrazaba desde atrás.

"Por supuesto, siempre puedo usar otro par de manos por aquí, Akawa-san, pero hay ciertas reglas en este lugar."

Él asintió aceptando.

"Ya lo había oído. Estoy dispuesto a seguirlas."

"Es fácil decirlo, pero menos de hacerlo. La neutralidad es un concepto muy bonito, pero no es tan bonito seguirlo. Pero te voy a dar una oportunidad, con la condición de que me digas por qué tu señor te liberó. Tienes que entender que dependiendo de tu respuesta, puede que no te deje quedarte. Y por favor no me mientas, todos nos daríamos cuenta inmediatamente si lo hicieras."

Aunque entendía las razones de la niña, ya que no sería lógico aceptar a alguien que podía ser un peligro para sus pacientes o para si misma, Satoshi tenía algo de dudas. Para un samurai, ser liberado era un gran deshonor, algo que no se hacía a no ser que el samurai hiciera algo tan intolerable que su señor no tuviera otra elección que desprenderse de él. Era, normalmente, el resultado de una traición.

"Mi señor era extremadamente homofóbico; se da el caso que no disfruto de la compañía de las mujeres. Al final, parece que mi competencia era menos que nada al lado de mi orientación sexual. Fui liberado hace dos semanas. La última orden de mi señor fue que no cometiera seppuku, y por eso empecé a vagar."

Su habla era formal, fría y distante, ya que no podía recordar los sucesos sin sentir un gran dolor si se permitía sentir emociones. Todo había pasado hacía demasiado poco tiempo para que las heridas hubieran tenido tiempo de curarse. Afortunadamente, sabía como enmascarar sus emociones; mantenerse frío costaba mucho esfuerzo, pero no era una misión imposible.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Sakura asintió con calma.

"Tienes mi gratitud, Akawa-san. Entiendo que esas cosas deben ser difíciles de discutir para ti. En cuanto a mi, tu orientación sexual no me molesta. Puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como desees a cambio de trabajo por tu parte. Mientras todos podemos vivir cómodamente aquí, debes entender que no soy rica y por ello todo el mundo tiene un rol que jugar para poder vivir aquí. Ishika-san es mi asistente en todo el tema médico; Tachibana-san me ayuda con las labores de la casa. ¿En qué me puedes ayudar tú?"

"No sé mucho sobre medicina, lo admito. Era el consejero de mi señor, pero era un samurai de gran lealtad e integridad primero. Si mis servicios en una de esas capacidades puede ser útil…"

"Así que tu señor ha perdido un consejero… vamos a hacer que se arrepienta de perder semejante recurso." Dijo la médico con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. "No sé mucho del mundo samurai, pero en los círculos ninja, la palabra ha corrido que voy a crear un aldea médica. Aunque no puedo salir todo el tiempo para vagar por el mundo buscando aparatos médicos, vendas y cosas así. De vez en cuando mando a Ishika-san a los pueblos cercanos para comprar y vender pomadas y demás. La próxima vez, vas a ir con él. Te va a enseñar como se hace, para que puedas ir solo la siguiente vez."

Esa muestra de confianza era más de lo que esperaba. En un sentido, era una prueba, y una que sentía que no podía fallar. Aun así había algo peculiar.

"Tú… pareces esperar que me quede mucho tiempo, sensei."

Sakura salió de entre los brazos de Satsuki, yendo al mostrador a por la tetera. Con movimiento cuidadosas, le sirvió una taza de té y se la dio con suavidad, deciéndole que le iba a hacer entrar en calor.

"Tu vida está sirviendo a los demás, Aikawa-san. Te puedes quedar tanto como quieras si estás dispuesto a trabajar para mi. Y necesito gente leal. Aikawa-san, trabaja para mi."

El rônin dejó caer su cabeza.

"La confianza que me muestras me hace humilde, sensei, pero mientras puedo trabajar aquí una temporada, no _puedo_ trabajar _para_ ti. El único por quien puedo trabajar es mi señor, así que por favor vea esto solo como una manera de pagar mi estancia aquí."

Sakura asintió pensativa, sirviéndose una taza de té. Hizo girar el té lentamente dentro de la taza, murmurando que eso podía ser un problema.

"Entonces déjame ser tu señor."

-:-

Era una situación bien curiosa, pensó Itachi para si mismo. Un ninja, señor de un samurai. Y uno mayor y educado, además. Uno que empezó a llamarla ojou-sama desde que juró servirla.

A su alrededor Gai, Genma y Kakashi a penas ocultaban su diversión al verle inquieto. E incluso Sakura se dio cuenta, aun con sus esfuerzos de mantenerse en calma delante de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Itachi-san? Pareces inquieto." Y entonces, como si una idea se le hubiera ocurrido: "¡Oh! ¡Navidad! ¡Es verdad, debes querer volver a Konoha por las fiestas! Por favor, no te sientas obligado a quedarte aquí. Realmente ya me siento mucho mejor. Sasuke-kun debe quererte ver también, ¿ne?"

Las risas de los tres shinobi a penas fueron ocultadas, irritando sus nervios severamente. Por supuesto que pensaban que era divertido.

"Ah, pero sensei, tu pretendiente está aquí. ¿Por qué no pasas la Navidad con él?" Sugirió Genma con una sonrisa traviesa y brillante.

"¿Mi _qué_?" Exclamó Sakura con fuerza, parando sus movimientos.

En el rincón más alejado de la habitación, el sapo colorido fumaba con su pipa.

"¿No es así como las hembras humanas llaman a sus amantes? Vosotros _estáis_ juntos, ¿no es así?"

"Yo – nosotros – eso no es - "

Mientras ella se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba, Itachi intervino con fluidez.

"Sensei me está poniendo a prueba antes de aceptar mi cortejo." Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡I-Itachi-san!" Exclamó ella, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada.

El Uchiha se giró en su dirección.

"¿Acaso no es así? Tengo toda la intención de conseguir que me aceptes."

Sakura suspiró, de repente sintiéndose mucho, mucho mayor y cansada.

"Itachi-san, no es cuestión de aceptar o no… Algunas cosas son simplemente imposibles."

"Lo que sea que no llega a tus estándares de mi juro que lo cambiaré, sensei."

Sakura sintió algo sospechosamente cálido en su pecho y se maldijo por verse afectada por sus palabras. ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Maldito fuera por hacerla sentir de ese modo y maldita ella por permitírselo!

_Itachi-san, __¿por __qué __puedes __hacerme __sentir __como __si __volara __y __me __ahogara __al __mismo __tiempo?_

"¿Por qué, Itachi-san?" Preguntó ella al cabo de un rato. "Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ganar mi afecto? ¿Acaso no hay suficientes kunoichi poderosas y bellas en tu clan? ¿No sería eso más fácil?"

El Uchiha se acercó a ella, notando cuan angustiada estaba, y la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos. Era como si fuera un pájaro asustado y estaba claro que estaba luchando por no apartarse de él – eso le hizo sonreír mentalmente. Confiaba en él; le gustaba. Solo tenía que hacer que perdiera el miedo.

"¿Es realmente tan difícil imaginar que quiero ser feliz contigo por el resto de mi vida?"

Su tono era tranquilo y su cara impasible, pero no engañó a nadie: la respuesta a esa pregunta era muy importante para él.

Sakura se sintió derrotada. A su edad, ¿seguro que iba a cambiar de opinión? Pero después de todo… Itachi era conocido por pensar en cada movimiento que hacía y por ser muy testarudo una vez decidía algo. ¿Era demasiado tarde para hacerle perder el interés en ella?

"Lo que es difícil de imaginar no es que tú quieras vivir una vida feliz conmigo." Admitió ella. "Más bien es pensar en mi teniendo un futuro."

Después de eso, todo el mundo se giró en su dirección, sorpresa clara en las expresiones de cada uno.

"¿Sensei?" ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Genma, deseando, como todos, que se explicara. Nadie podía entender por qué, a veces, ella sonaba tan ominosa.

Sakura se sentó en un cojín suspirando profundamente, se frotó las sienes cansada, y se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

"Mi existencia en este mundo es un error." Empezó ella ambiguamente. "Es algo antinatural. Seguro que habéis notado que la gama de cosas que puedo hacer es mucho mayor que la de un niño normal. Soy más madura y más inteligente de lo normal."

"Igual que yo, sensei." Contestó Itachi, preguntándose por qué ella pensaba que era necesario citar sus atributos; no era una persona vanidosa.

"Desde que vine a este mundo, he sentido que no viviría mucho. Por eso me escondí aquí; y entonces la gente vino a mi, y me vi incapaz de no ayudarlos. Aun así siento que voy a morir mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Y por eso empecé a preparar el camino para que esta aldea médica del futuro pueda existir sin mi."

Sonaba tan seria, tan convencida de lo que estaba diciendo… Aun así, Itachi no lo podía aceptar. El pensamiento de que ella pudiera desaparecer de repente de su vida era enfermizo.

"¿Pero y si pudieras vivir toda una vida? ¿Me rechazarías entonces?" Preguntó con total seriedad.

"Yo…"

"Si no te parece asqueroso pensarlo, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para acallar tus miedo y dejarte vivir hasta que seas una vieja arrugada."

Y una vez más, su traicionero corazón de apretó, mandando una humedad sospechosa a sus ojos – o mejor dicho, sus órbitas, que se sentían tan vacías como su corazón. ¿Podía llenarlo como sus lágrimas llenaban sus órbitas?

8888888888888888

Katana: espada japonesa

Wakizashi: espada corta usada generalmente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Ronin: samurai sin señor o lord


	42. Chapter 42

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

88888888888888

Navidad. Qué fiestas más molestas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo una fiesta durante fechas de celebración, de todos modos? Aunque solo con amigos, ya que cuando Sasuke se alejó de ella – de ellos, de todos ellos – no había tenido ningún tipo de vida romántica de la que hablar. Años, por lo menos. Las guerras nunca eran conductivas para jugar y beber toda la noche.

Y honestamente nunca había pensado que iba a pasar la Nochebuena con el grupo que estaba en su casa en esos momentos.

"Tachibana-san, Ishika-san, por favor id a la aldea a comprar algo de nori y arroz. Genma-san, Kakashi-san, Gai-san, os voy a dejar pescar nuestra cena. Akawa-san por favor prepara el comedor y haz algo de oyaku para mis pacientes. Voy a chequearles en un momento. Satsuki-chan, Itachi-san, vosotros me ayudaréis en la cocina."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, sensei?" Preguntó Itachi incluso mientras Satsuki gritaba "¡Yaaaaaaaay!" con fuerza, abrazando a la chica menor fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Bueno, es Navidad. He pensado que por lo menos podría hacer algo comestible – era un completo desastre en la cocina hasta que pasé unos cuantos meses como aprendiz de un chef de sushi – así que haré sushi e ikizukuri."

De algún modo, todo el mundo tuvo problemas imaginándola incapaz de cocinar nada decente mientras ofrecía tan libremente cocinar delicias para ellos. Y aun así, Sakura misma sabía que en un punto del tiempo había sido un caso imposible – casi. Si no hubiera sido por esa misión encubierta… Se preguntó si su viejo chef de sushi ya tendría tienda allí. A lo mejor le iría a visitar.

"¡Es un menú la mar de juvenil, sensei!" Gritó Gai.

"Maa, ¿habrá sake?" Preguntó Kakashi, consiguiendo sonar perezoso aunque tenía un brillo de interés y satisfacción en el ojo.

"Hai. No sé cómo, pero la gente ha descubierto que me gusta el sake, así que frecuentemente recibo botellas a modo de agradecimiento. Las guardo en una de las cuevas laterales."

Genma y Kakashi compartieron una mirada sabedora. No había muchas niñas de cabello rosado que frecuentaran bares como ella lo hacía. Y los rumores ninja corrían de un modo…

"Y tengo un poco de té, también, para aquellos que prefiráis una bebida sin alcohol. Bueno, vamos a empezar, que tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que llegue la noche."

-:-

Había tanto entusiasmo cuando Sakura puso el pescado aún vivo sobre la mesa que no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, con una sonrisa suave en los labios, mientras miraba a su familia improvisada. Después se quedó congelada cuando ese pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Familia? Otra mirada a los varios hombres y chica fue suficiente para ancorar el pensamiento dentro de ella. Si. De algún modo, se habían convertido en una especie de familia para ella. Con una risa, ella les dejó luchar por el ikirukuri, con los palillos chinos usados como kunai, mientras iba a chequear a sus pacientes. El bullicioso sonido de la fiesta sonaba tras ella, media ahogado por la puerta shoji.

Paró primero en la cocina para coger los platos de sushi restantes – era Navidad para todo el mundo – y fue directa a la habitación de sus pacientes, golpeando la puerta antes de entrar.

Los ocupantes de la habitación levantaron las miradas, poniéndose en pie para ayudarla a colocar los platos – buenos, los que podían.

"Aquí tenéis. Lo he traído para todos vosotros. Ah, muchas gracias." Dijo ella cuando le tomaron los grandes platos, dejándole las manos libres.

Se arrodilló al lado de la única mujer de la habitación.

"Lo siento por obligarte a quedarte en tu habitación, pero Satsuki-chan es muy sensible. Las misiones de seducción que acaban mal tienden a llevar a resultados que no necesita ver."

La mujer abrió los ojos cansada, mirándola con comprensión.

"Hn… Supongo que no. _Estaba_ bastante hecha polvo cuando me trajeron."

"Bueno… debería poder volver a casa para Año Nuevo, pero mientras he sanado tu cuerpo, te sugiero que vayas al psicólogo cuando vuelvas a tu aldea. Solo por si acaso."

La mujer se miró el techo sin pestañear, con una expresión muerta en la cara.

"Crees que me han roto interiormente, ¿ne, sensei?" Preguntó ella con un poco de amargura.

Sakura quitó unas cuantas vendas del brazo de la mujer, diciendo con calma y certeza que nadie sino ella (la kunoichi) podía decidir si estaba rota o no.

"Aunque es frecuente que cuando una misión de seducción va mal, las mujeres acaben en muy mal estado. Muchas de ellas cambian para siempre. Hagamos un trato: cuando tu psicólogo te diga que ya estás mentalmente sana, ven de nuevo a verme y beberé sake contigo hasta altas horas de la madrugada."

¿Picaría el anzuelo la mujer?

_Sé __que __te __gusta __el __sake, __tus __compañeros __de __equipo __lo __han __mencionado __antes._

La mujer se miró a sus compañeros de equipo, que deliberadamente les estaban dando espacio para que hablaran – nunca estaban tan concentrados en comer.

"Heh… De acuerdo sensei, voy a recordar esta promesa." Se encogió de hombros haciendo algo que podría haber pasado por una sonrisa.

En un rincón, los hombres empezaron a corear, levantando los puños en el aire mientras gritaban que iban a recuperar a su compañera.

"Che… supongo que os debo esto por haberme sacado de allí de una pieza." Dijo la mujer resoplando, incluso mientras sus compañeros se arremolinaban a su alrededor felizmente.

Como ya la había examinado, Sakura desapareció discretamente, recordando tiempos cuando ella también había formado parte de un equipo.

Pero ya no.

"Sensei."

La palabra en voz baja la sacó de sus memorias; se encontró delante de Itachi – o más bien, él estaba delante de ella, y claramente la había estado esperando.

Extendió su mano para que ella se la cogiera.

"Por favor, ven conmigo."

Algo inidentificable en su tono la hizo tomar su mano y seguirle. Anduvieron en un silencio cómodo hasta salir de la casa, sintiéndose como si hablar arruinaría el momento.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, ambos cubiertos con un haori calentito, se apartaron de la casa, con la nieve nueva crujiendo bajo sus pies hasta que empezaron a usar chakra para evitar perturbar el suelo inmaculado.

"Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, sensei." Dijo Itachi casi para si mismo, su tono tan introspectivo que Sakura no supo como contestar. "Y aun así, extrañamente, no me importa, mientras normalmente me mantengo alejado de la gente. No estoy acostumbrado a perseguir gente; normalmente es lo contrario lo que ocurre. Y tú… a primera vista, eres cálida y receptiva… y aun así eres más distante incluso que yo.

No había mucho que Sakura pudiera decirle a eso. Itachi era muy perceptivo, mucho más que un shinobi normal, aunque suponía que debía haber considerado sus palabras el día anterior plenamente, dándole mucho conocimiento sobre su modo de pensar.

"Entiendo que esperas morir pronto, aunque no sé porqué, pero voy a reiterar esto, sensei: me gustas y no te dejaré morir. Si te impides formar relaciones de afecto porque esperas morir pronto, si eso es lo que te impide aceptarme…"

"Las cosas son mucho más complejas que eso, Itachi-san." Contestó Sakura. "Aunque creo que te gusto – y eso es halagador. De todos modo, no hay nada que indique que te vayas a sentir del mismo modo en unos años – está probado que las hormonas pueden hacer que los sentimientos cambien durante la adolescencia. Además, una vez madures más, vas a despertarte un día y descubrir que no soy la persona correcta para ti."

"Eso puede pasar en cualquier punto de la vida de alguien. Como ninja, tengo una esperanza de vida más baja que la de los civiles. No quiero morir arrempintiéndome de nada. Me he decidido a ganarme tu afecto, Sakura-sensei." Dijo él, girándose para encararla. "Voy a esperar por ti, pero no me puedo ir sin antes darte una prueba de mis intenciones y seriedad."

_¿Eh? __Espera, __¿qué?_

¿Qué estaba ha-? ¿Por qué se estaba acercando? ¿Qué-?

Algo suave y firme a la vez, y muy, muy cálido estaba contra su mejilla. Y todos sus pensamientos se quedaron congelados.

-:-

Itachi dio un ligero paso atrás, abriendo los ojos para ver que Sakura se había quedado completamente quieta. Una sombra rosada floreció en sus mejillas aterciopeladas, rivalizando con su cabello. Qué adorable; aun con las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla de nuevo, frenó sus ganas de moverse, sabiendo que la situación era precaria y podía agriarse rápidamente si daba un paso en falso.

"Puede que no todavía no seas mía, Sakura-sensei… pero yo soy tuyo, hoy, mañana, y pasado mañana, y cada día después de ese hasta el fin de nuestras vidas."

_Hasta __que __muera __me __vas __a __gustar, __e __incluso __si __mueres, __seguirás __gustándome. __¿Lo __entiendes, __sensei?_

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojo brillante, y no por el frío. Y él – él sentía que no podía respirar, algo se estaba apretando en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo, algo cálido y brillante se estaba esparciendo dentro de él, algo más poderoso que cualquier jutsu que conociera.

Sin pensarlo, dio un paso adelante.

"Sensei…"

"¡Para!"

Si grito, más que sus manos extendidas, le hicieron parar instantáneamente todo movimiento.

"Yo… argh… yo…" Tartamudeó ella con incertidumbre, pasándose una mano por el cabello impaciente. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser simples? Reconocía muy bien la sospechosa calidez en su pecho; habían pasado años desde que lo había sentido; por el hermano menor del chico, de hecho. Y aunque le gustaba, seguía siendo alguien que iba a exterminar a su clan entero, ella seguía siendo una viajera en el tiempo que sabía demasiado del futuro. ¿Tendría que elegir de nuevo entre dejarse llevar o hacer lo que era necesario y esperar que pasara lo mejor? ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

_¿Acaso __cambiaría __algo __si __aceptara __esta __relación?_

-:-

Omake

"¡Juro que voy a pescar más que ti, mi eterno rival!" Gritó Gai exuberantemente, levantando los pulgares con un sol saliente tras él.

Kakashi a penas levantó la mirada de su libro. A su lado, su caña de pescar, clavada firmemente en el suelo congelado, se movió de repente.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué afortunado que has sido!" Gritó el hombre de verde, meneando su propia caña de pescar en el proceso – Kakashi pensó para si mismo que si seguía de ese modo, no iba a ganar de ningún modo. Iba a asustar a todos los peces.

En algún lugar a su izquierda, en un tramo más alto del río, Genma puso un pez en su cubo. Su silenciosa dedicación a su tarea definitivamente le hacía más exitoso que Gai, con sus movimientos demasiado entusiastas, o él mismo, con su apatía.

"Hn…" Hizo ausentemente mientras Junko seducía a otro ninja – con gran cantidad de detalles.

Pero… a lo mejor debería esforzarse más en cazar su cena. Tenía muchas ganas de comer el ikizukuri casero de Sakura, y ella no podría cocinar ese manjar con peces pequeñitos. Con un golpecito, cerró su apreciado libro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo – no sería bueno si su tesoro acabara mojado por la nieve.

Cogió su caña de pescar, poniéndose en pie, y asintió determinado.

"Vamos a pescar."

De algún modo, los tres consiguieron traer suficiente pescado para el grupo entero – y más – pero acabaron completamente mojados. De hecho, Gai se había tirado directamente al río para luchar contra un pez gigante, gritando algo en la línea de "juventud" y "probar su hombría" con relación a los peces. Había desaparecido por la cascada antes de reaparecer en el lago de abajo, aguantando el monstruoso pez victoriosamente por encima de su cabeza.

Y entonces Sakura tuvo que curar el ojo morado que Gai había conseguido durante su varonil búsqueda de comida – aparentemente, las aletas podían ser armas eficientes.

En conjunto, fue una sesión normal de pesca.

8888888888888888

Ikizukuri: una delicia japonesa que consiste en un pescado vivo siendo fileteado, sin las tripas, cortado en finas lonchas y servido en un plato con el corazón aún latiendo.

Notas de la traductora:

Wiiiiiii. He terminado otro capiiiii.

Se acerca la Navidad, y no sé si eso será algo bueno para el proceso de traducción o algo malo: por un lado tengo mucho tiempo libre, por el otro es Navidad y hay miles de cosas navideñas que hacer… Ya veremos qué pasa.

Como siempre, le doy las gracias a todos los que habéis pasado por aquí por los comentarios, por darle a favorito y a follow e incluso por leerlo y (al menos eso espero) disfrutarlo, que por eso hago esto, para que más gente pueda disfrutar de esto.

Nos leemos ^^


	43. Chapter 43

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

88888888888888888

Eso era peligroso. Mucho, de hecho. Y Sakura era lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocerlo.

"No te amo, Itachi-san." Dijo al cabo de un tiempo.

"Pero es posible que lo hagas un día." Completó Itachi, sonando demasiado seguro en sus palabras "si me das una oportunidad."

"Aa, es posible. O puede que no." Dijo ella, girándose para no encararle, sintiéndose fría de repente.

"Nadie conoce el futuro. Y aun así, me siento seguro cuando digo que puedo conseguir que me quieras."

"No te odio, Itachi-san." Contestó ella, incluso cuando sabía que no era lo que él había querido decir e incluso menos lo que quería escuchar.

"Pero tampoco me amas. No todavía, por lo menos."

De nuevo, no le quedó más que estar de acuerdo.

"Entonces dame una oportunidad para probar que soy la persona correcta para ti."

Era todo lo que podía pedir, en realidad.

Sakura estaba agitada. Hablando lógicamente, sabía que _podía_ ser feliz con él, si se lo permitía. Ella podía, pero… había que tener en cuenta todo el asunto de la masacre Uchiha. Y… su problema de 'soy-del-futuro' también, pensó ella riendo mentalmente.

"Aunque fueras el correcto para mí, seguiría siendo imposible que nada pasara entre nosotros, Itachi-san." Dijo al cabo de un tiempo.

El chico sintió como se le congelaban las entrañas de la decepción, y su siguiente pregunta le hizo sonar más como un niño de lo que hubiera querido.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, con la voz rota.

"Porque está enferma de muerte. ¿Ne, sensei?" Preguntó una voz adulta detrás de él, haciendo que ambos él y Sakura se giraran sorprendidos y, en el caso de la chica, con una buena dosis de miedo.

-:-

_¿Cómo lo ha sabido?__ Se preguntó Sakura, tensándose notablemente._

_"__Me he preguntado durante un largo tiempo qué era le suave olor escondido bajo el olor de hierbas medicinales pegado a ti. Y ayer lo entendí, cuando dijiste que sentías que ibas a vivir mucho tiempo. Estás muriendo, ¿verdad? Por eso te mantienes tan distante, aun con tu personalidad compasiva."_

"Kakashi-san…"

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose vulnerable. ¡Por supuesto que podía olerlo! Se regañó a sí misma. Tenía un olfato más fino que cualquiera, excepto los Inuzuka.

"Así que lo sabías…" Susurró ella, cayendo de rodillas sobre la nieve. En su estado insensible, no sintió el frío de la nieve. Aunque lo sintió con fuera cuando los dos hombres se acercaron a ella con cautela.

"Por favor, no. Odio la compasión." Murmuró rota.

"¿Qué te aflige, exactamente?" Se preguntó Kakashi en voz alta.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Debería contárselo? Aunque si no lo hacía iban a pensar que era algo mucho peor y extravagante de lo que ella quisiera que pensaran. Al final, se obligó a ponerse en pie y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran en silencio. No fue difícil para ellos colarse por la fiesta sin ser detectados e ir a su habitación, dos de ellos con curiosidad y una llena de miedo.

"Deberíais entenderlo de inmediato." Murmuró la médico mientras empezaba a desatarse el obi, maravillándose por el hecho que sus manos no estaban temblando.

El cordón decorativo cayó al suelo, luego la tela del obi, seguida del colorido kimono y luego el kimono interior. Y luego se giró. Su torso era una gigantesca cicatriz.

No se habían dado cuenta antes porque su cabello le cubría la espalda, pero lo que fuera que había causado esa gigantesca herida obviamente había atravesado su cuerpo. Había otras cicatrices, pero esa era la más prominente, e incluso ellos, quienes habían visto la guerra y las cicatrices que ello conllevaba nunca habían visto nada igual.

Por supuesto que no, pensó brevemente Kakashi para sí. Cualquiera con una herida tan grande normalmente hubiera muerto.

"Su primera pregunta fue "¿Qué pasó?"; la segunda, "¿Cómo conseguiste sobrevivir?".

Por un largo momento, Sakura se quedó en silencio, prefiriendo pensar en sus palabras mientras se vestía de nuevo. Se sentó correctamente, incitándoles a imitar su seiza.

El silenció reinó mientras los dos chicos esperaban aguantando la respiración a que dijera algo.

"No soy una chica resguardada." Empezó. "La guerra me ha quitado mucho, y este cuerpo mío es solo una expresión de ello. Como podéis ver, debería haber muerto – lo habría hecho, si alguien no hubiera usado un jutsu experimental en mí. Y no era perfecto. Más que nada, me montó como un puzle, pero mi cuerpo no es estable, cosa que quiere decir que yo, por falta de mejor expresión, me rompo en pedazos con frecuencia. Es como si parte del pegamento que me mantiene de una pieza se estuviera disolviendo, y por eso estoy cayendo hecha pedazos."

Los dos solo podían intentar entender el concepto, al no ser médicos.

"Y… ¿qué puedes hacer?" Preguntó Itachi inseguro, preguntándose si iba a perderla sin siquiera haberla ganado antes.

"Me curo a mí misma. Regularmente. Es lo único que puedo hacer."

"Pero… ¿Y ese jutsu? Debe ser milagroso si te pudo salvar la vida." Se preguntó Kakashi. ¿Podía ser que fuera Tsunade quien la salvara? Era la única en la que podía pensar que podía tener el conocimiento necesario para crear semejante jutsu.

Sakura negó con la cabeza negando con semejante firmeza que supieron que sus siguientes palabras eran unas en las que había pensado mucho tiempo.

"No se puede usar de nuevo. No sin matarme."

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Simplemente un día vas a morir, cuando tu cuerpo gane a tus esfuerzos por curarle? Preguntó Itachi, con las emociones pintando su tono normalmente inexpresivo.

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?" Respondió ella, dolida. "¡No puedo simplemente intentar revertir el jutsu, y mucho menos intentar usarlo en mi misma, incluso si lo mejoro! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es vivir lo mejor que pueda, hasta que un día simplemente no me despierte!"

Estaba claro que la conversación había acabado.

-:-

Sakura se despertó lentamente. Estaba cálida, contenta. No se quería mover, en realidad. Aun así, suponía que debería hacerlo, en algún momento.

Una suave exhalación le dio en el cabello de la nuca, haciendo que se tensara instantáneamente. ¿Qué co-?

_Itachi-san._

La calidez contra su espalda, esos brazos acercándola como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, los conocía.

_¿Cómo hemos acabado durmiendo en el mismo futon?_

Rebuscó en su mente, intentado recordar. Sin resultados.

_Qué inútil._

Bueno, no importaba mucho. Probablemente se había deslizado en la cama con ella en algún momento.

Cuidadosamente se aparató, consiguiendo no despertarle en el proceso. Tampoco a ninguno de los hombres desparramados en completo desorden por cada rincón de la habitación.

-:-

Itachi se despertó antes que nadie. Todo estaba en silencio en la habitación – excepto por los ronquidos. Pero en cuestión de momentos, se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba en ninguna parte. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón. ¿Se había ido porque estaba enojada con él? Ella no era una persona muy comunicativa y él y Kakashi le había sacado más de lo que deberían, dejándola con sentimiento de haber sido atacada cuando había estado más débil.

Apartó la colcha, poniéndose en pie con rapidez. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Tenía que encontrarla!

_Concéntrate, encuentra su signatura de chakra…_

Había mucha gente en la casa, la mayoría en la misma habitación que él. Y él conocía a la mayoría de ellos. Ahora solo quedaba saber ¿dónde estaba ella?

Al poco la encontró – fuera, al parecer. ¿Acaso amaba el frío? Se preguntó mientras salía a estar con ella.

-:-

Sakura no dio ninguna señal que mostrara que sabía que él se le estaba acercando, simplemente estaba sentada en la veranda.

"Buenos días, sensei."

"Itachi-san." Contestó ella asintiendo con la cabeza en su dirección.

El joven heredero se sentó con cuidado a su lado. Podía sentir que bajo el exterior tranquilo, su corazón estaba agitado. Sintió dolor, sabiendo que la mayoría era posiblemente por su culpa.

"Sensei, yo… quería disculparme por ayer. Fue tosco por mi parte husmear."

La médico le sonrió suavemente, con algo de tristeza. Se encontró pensando que dicha sonrisa no debería aparecer en una cara tan joven.

"Hn… No te preocupes, Itachi-san. Simplemente… me mostró que pueda que no haya aceptado mi muerte tanto como pensaba que lo había hecho."

"La muerte." Le dijo él rotundamente, "no es algo que quiero que aceptes cuando es la tuya, sensei."

De nuevo, una extraña calidez apareció en su pecho, una que no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad (por así llamarlo). Aun así, ella presionó una mano brillante contra su pecho, como si su chakra médico lo pudiera arreglar.

"¿Te duele el pecho?" Preguntó Itachi instantáneamente, claramente preocupado. Después de la discusión del día anterior, era comprensible, pero la hizo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Iie. No esta vez."

El sol se levantó sobre los árboles, iluminando la casa. Al poco tiempo, todo el mundo estaría despierto, muchos sufriendo de resacas, y ellos ya no estarían a solas.

"Voy a hacer algo de té que ayudará con las resacas de todo el mundo. ¿Vienes conmigo?" Preguntó Sakura en un obvio intento de distraerle.

Aun sabiéndolo, Itachi aceptó. Cualquier tiempo pasado con ella era mejor que ninguno.

"Aun con las últimas palabras que dije ayer, mi objetivo no ha cambiado, entiendes. Voy a conquistarte."

"Me muero por verte intentarlo." Dijo ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

"Soy muy bueno en entrar en desafíos y salir victorioso de ellos." Contestó él con su propia sonrisa ladeada. "Solo lo digo por avisar. Para ser justo."

"Por supuesto."

Fue con alegría que ambos entraron en la casa.

-:-

"No más sake para mí." Gruñó Genma mientras entraba en la cocina, guiándose más por tacto y olfato que usando sus ojos – la resaca realmente era algo terrible.

"Bueno, bueno, mira quien se ha levantado." Se mofó Sakura suavemente. "¿Qué te parece algo de té medicinal, entonces?"

"Si hay alguna posibilidad de disminuir este dolor de cabeza, entonces por favor, sensei." Dijo, cerrando las manos alrededor de una taza pequeña que ella le pasó.

Más y más zombis empezaron a entrar en la cocina, solo para revivir después de unos momentos y una cantidad respetable de té.

Eso, pensó Sakura, era vida. Sonriendo, bromeando, actuando tan libremente como querían. Ese era el tipo de vida que siempre había soñado con tener, la vida que le había sido robada por Uchiha Madara. Una vida que merecía la pena vivir, con gente a la que podía calificar fácilmente como amigos. Incluso Itachi se estaba abriendo. Un poco.

De verdad… Tenía que parar de mirar el mundo mientras pasaba a su alrededor, pensó mientras se reía del comportamiento de Gai.

_Ninguno de ellos mereces lo que pasa en el futuro._

Alguien se sentó a su lado con calma.

_De acuerdo, entonces. Más me vale poner el conocimiento a buen uso._

Alguien naranja.

_Puede que no sea lo mejor, pero es lo _correcto_. A la mierda las consecuencias. Estarías orgulloso de mí por plantarme finalmente, ¿eh, Naruto? ¡Mírame, voy a crear un mundo donde tú y Hinata-chan vais a ser capaces de vivir juntos y felices!_

"Parece que te sientes mejor." Vino la voz del sapo, lo suficientemente baja para que nadie más le pudiera oír.

_Esta vez, voy a asegurarme de no crear ondas sino _olas, pensó. _Como debería haber hecho desde el principio._

"Así es."

Y realmente era así.

_Finalmente sé qué hacer._

"Voy a patear traseros." Murmuró ella con fuerza, con intención. El sapo sonrió.

"Entonces me voy a ir en paz, ahora que estoy seguro que vas a hacer lo correcto. Jiraiya-sama será avisado."

"Dile que estará orgulloso de mi. Incluso cuando sienta las repercusiones de las cosas que voy a hacer."

_Oh sí. No más ir con cuidado, esta vez me voy a asegurar de desbaratar cada uno de tus planes, Madara. Empezando por la Masacre Uchiha. ¡Shannaro! _

88888888888888888

Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, he tardado mucho. No hay más que decir, podría inventar una excusa, pero sería solo eso: una excusa inventada.

En lugar de eso voy a decir la verdad: entre Navidad y Año Nuevo he querido descansar. Y ya está, ni más ni menos. Y ahora me toca estudiar, porque a partir del 8 de enero tengo dos maravillosas semanas de exámenes.

Así que sintiéndolo mucho, este capítulo sirve tanto de disculpa por haber tardado como de aviso de que voy a tardar aún más.

Como siempre, os doy las gracias a todos y todas. Si veis algún fallo que se me ha escapado, agradecería que me lo dijerais para poderlo quitar.

Espero que todos tengáis un maravilloso 2015.

Nos leemos ^^


	44. Chapter 44

Autora: StunningSunset

Traductora: nekoumori

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888

Sakura consiguió convencer a Itachi, Kakashi, Gai y Genma de volver a Konoha para la víspera de Año Nuevo con la ayuda de del sapo de Jiraiya. Ella apreciaba su compañía, pero sabía que eran ninjas competentes cuyos servicios serían necesarios tarde o temprano. Su consciencia no le permitía forzarlos a cuidar de ella mucho más. Y por eso les decía adiós mientras ellos corrían hacia su hogar, esperando que pudieran darle su mensaje al Jefe del Hospital de Konoha sin demora. Estaba bastante segura de que si alguien oía que estaba dispuesta a aceptar médicos, civiles y ninja por igual, y aprendices de medicina, los rumores se esparcirían rápidamente por toda la aldea.

Realmente iba a necesitar ayuda. Se estaba volviendo muy conocida y cada vez había más y más pacientes acudiendo a ella para verla. Reclutar a más personal era lo más lógico.

Y por eso mandó a Satoshi a conseguir más parafernalia médica, especialmente vendajes, a un pueblo cercano. Mientras tanto, mandó a todos los halcones a las aldeas con las que compartían nombre con el mismo mensaje que había mandado a Konoha. Ahora solo podía esperar mientras su aprendiz la ayudaba a curar a sus pacientes y Toranosuke se iba a viajar para hacer saber que estaba dispuesta a curar a cualquiera, que aceptaba a cualquiera como empleado siempre y cuando la persona respetara su política de neutralidad, y que podía mandar médicos a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda médica.

Bueno, al principio Toranosuke no había estado muy entusiasmado con su misión. Convencido que en cuanto se fuera de la casa de Sakura los hunter-nin le capturarían. Había sido un buen dilema, pero Sakura recordó en ese momento la palabra que había grabado en la espalda del único hombre que se había atrevido a desafiar sus normas.

Myou. Destino. Qué bien que quedaba.

Con una pequeña risa, pintó el mismo kanji en la espalda de la ropa de Toranosuke con pintura blanca que contrastaba mucho con los tonos oscuros que llevaba.

"Bien. La gente va a reconocer el kanji, estoy segura de ello." Dijo ella mientras le pasaba un rollo de pergamino donde había escrito el mensaje que le mandaba a esparcir, por si la gente no le creía. "La gente sabe que corté esta palabra en la espalda de _ese hombre. _Esto debería ser protección suficiente."

Con la promesa de ir a ayudarle en caso de necesidad, Sakura se despidió de él.

Debería tener por lo menos hasta unos días después de la Víspera de Año Nuevo antes de tener visitantes que no fueran pacientes. Eso debería darle el tiempo suficiente parta organizar donde iban a hospedarse los futuros ayudantes.

-:-

A Toranosuke no le apreciaban mucho sin importar donde fuera. No era una sorpresa, ya que era un nuke-nin, pero en los meses anteriores, siendo tratado como a una persona normal en la casa de Sakura, se había acostumbrado a ser aceptado. Había sido más hogareño que ningún otro sitio desde que había desertado. A lo mejor Sakura le había malacostumbrado.

Por eso le vino como una sorpresa ser bienvenido casi cordialmente en una de las aldeas donde paró. Incluso consiguió explicar en qué consistía su misión sin ser interrumpido por algún hombre que sospechara de él.

"Mi único hijo está muy enfermo." Dijo el alcalde. "Nuestro doctor no sabe qué le pasa. Si tu maestra es tan buena como dices que es, haz que venga. Si consigue curar a mi hijo voy a asegurarme de pagarla muy generosamente."

"Le mandaré un mensaje, aunque si está ocupada puede que mande a su aprendiz. Por favor dame tantos detalles como puedas sobre la enfermedad de tu hijo."

En su hombro, Konoha chirrió como si estuviera de acuerdo y batió las alas. Parecía que estaba preparado para llevar el mansaje a casa de la médico peli-rosa.

-:-

Sakura recibió el pergamino con una sonrisa y lo leyó con gran satisfacción, con la sonrisa ampliándose. Se lo pasó a Tohru, acariciando las plumas de Konoha suavemente. El rubio lo leyó con cuidado antes de devolvérselo.

"¿Vas a ir, sensei? Sería una buena oportunidad de darte a conocer entre los civiles."

"Lo sería, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó ella retóricamente con una sonrisa sabedora. "Pensé que lo verías de ese modo. Tachibana-san ha hecho bien. Excepto que _tú_ vas a ir en mi lugar."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó el joven sorprendido. "¿Qué pasa si no puedo curar al chico? Eso te pondría en una situación difícil."

"No te preocupes tanto. Eres mi aprendiz. Siéntete orgulloso de ello. Estoy segura de que puedes con ello. Aun así, entiendo tus dudas. Voy a mandar un clon de mi misma contigo, solo por si acaso es más serio de lo que anticipo. Aun así serás tú quien diagnostique al chico y le cure. Por ahora relee los síntomas que Tachibana-san ha incluido en la carta y prepara las medicinas que creas que vas a necesitar de mi almacén en la cueva. Te vas esta noche."

Se sintió mucho como una madre cuyo hijo se va de casa, pensó mientras veía a Tohru desaparecer con Konoha y su clon en el bosque nevado. Era un sentimiento extraño.

"¿Eeeeeh? ¿A dónde está yendo Tohru-kun?" Se preguntó Satsuki, con los brazos alrededor de Sakura como era habitual. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el cabello de la menor, tarareando pensativa.

"Se va durante un tiempo. Va a curar a un niño. Será solo durante un tiempo. Ahora, ¿te apetece una taza de té?"

La aristócrata fue efectivamente distraída y, con un grito de alegría, fue dando saltos a la cocina.

-:-

Para cuando Tohru llegó, bastante hecho polvo, al pueblo, Toranosuke había sido avistado por un hunter-nin que parecía no saber qué hacer con él – o más bien con su extraña situación.

De hecho, se había estado preparando para luchar cuando, para su alivio, Tohru apareció. Aunque no le gustaba y el sentimiento era mutuo, sabía que el rubio no haría nada que pusiera en peligro el estatus y la reputación de Sakura.

"Tachibana-san. Parece ser que te has metido en una situación peliaguda, ¿eh?" Preguntó el aprendiz con una sonrisa vacilona.

"Cállate, teme. Vete de aquí si no vas a ayudarme a salir de este embrollo." Rigió sin apartar la mirada del hunter-nin que había.

"Ya lo pillo, lo pillo." Dijo Tohru, levantando las manos en claro signo de rendición en la discusión.

Aun así, parecía estar a punto de irse, cosa que no divertía a Toranosuke para nada.

"Dejad de actuar como niños, chicos." Dijo una voz familiar, la que quería oír en ese momento, ya que podía traer buenas noticias para él.

Instantáneamente, todo mundo miró a su izquierda, encontrando de inmediato el cabello rosa de la médico diminuta.

"Puede que solo sea un clon, pero lo que digo, lo digo en nombre de mi original. Tachibana-san trabaja bajo mis órdenes. El que le ponga una mano encima se convertirá en mi enemigo. Tachibana-san lleva mi marca en la espalda. Es más, tiene un rollo de pergamino donde su misión y afiliación quedan bien claras. Si sigues sin poder creer la verdad y le atacas, tu aldea será la que sufrirá la pérdida de mis habilidades."

-:-

Sakura sonrió para sí misma cuando su clon dejó de existir y sus memorias llegaron a ella. Parecía que tenía la influencia suficiente para evitar que la gente atacara a su gente, después de todo. Eso era bueno. Quería decir que ahora era una entidad reconocida en el mundo ninja como muy importante – y con la misión en la que había mandado a Toranosuke, también en el mundo civil.

Y aun así se sentía fatal. No le gustaba la política y ser forzada a destacar en ella no la hacía mucho más feliz que cuando había sido la aprendiza de Tsunade.

_Será lo mejor. No lo estoy haciendo para avanzar mis ambiciones. Pero es sumamente molesto._

Si eso quería decir que podría marcar la diferencia…

Bueno, primero tenía que aplacar a cierto daimyo curando a su hija.

"¡Satsuki-chan! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tengo que darle una ojeada a tu cabeza ahora!" Gritó con fuerza.

"Ooooh, ¿con la bonita luz verde?" Preguntó la aristócrata.

"Aa. Te gusta, ¿verdad?" Contestó ella con una sonrisa, feliz de que por lo menos no tuviera que pelearse con la chica. Hacía su deber mucho más fácil, aunque se sentía frustrada de no hacer tanto progreso como quisiera. Por supuesto, tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir, pero eso… eso era importante, no solo por el bien de su futura aldea, sino por Satsuki también.

Y luego estaba Uchiha Madara y sus planes. ¿Cómo narices iba a empezar a ponerle trabas?

-:-

Itachi estaba extrañamente callado cuando regresó a su casa, hasta el punto que incluso su madre sintió que algo le pasaba. Estaba más silencioso de lo normal, más introspectivo, y parecía que algo le estuviera molestando.

Aun así, Mikoto conocía a su hijo lo suficiente para saber que era mejor dejarle solo mientras contemplaba lo que fuera que lee estaba estorbando. Ya hablaría con ella si era necesario. Solo tenía que esperar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo abrirle su corazón, cosa que la alegró mucho pero que encontró inusual.

"Okaa-san, te he fallado."

El bol de arroz se le cayó de las manos ante la tranquila admisión de su hijo, rodando por la mesa y desparramando su contenido por ella. En ese momento, se alegró de que los demás miembros de la familia no estuvieran cenando con ellos ya que Itachi nunca hubiera mostrado vulnerabilidad delante de ninguno de ellos.

"¿Itachi-kun? ¿Qué te preocupa?" Le preguntó ella, intentando no dejar que ninguna de sus emociones se viera reflejada en su voz. Si le sobrecogía nunca le abriría el corazón de nuevo. Esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

"Me has enseñado a ser un caballero, okaa-san, pero te he fallado. Sé que un hombre debería darle un regalo a la mujer a la que quiere por Navidad, pero no preparé ningún regalo para Sakura-sensei. He fallado mi deber hacia ella, he fallado como hijo y he avergonzado al Clan Uchiha. Por favor perdóname, okaa-san." Acabó él, bajando la cabeza.

No sabía si estar horrorizada de que se tomara el honor tan en serio o divertida de que estuviera preocupado por el hecho que no pudiera preparar un regalo para la chica a la que amaba.

_Qué adorable._

"Bueno, hijo mío, si quieres redimirte, piensa largo y tendido en un regalo apropiado. Entiendo que había circunstancias que te mantuvieron demasiado ocupado para que no tuvieras tiempo para buscar un regalo. Si le mandas uno, yo, como matriarca de esta familia y esposa del Cabeza del Clan Uchiha, te voy a perdonar por la falta de modales."

Mucho para su diversión interna, Itachi pareció considerar sus palabras muy seriamente antes de asentir firmemente, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos oscuros.

"Así lo haré, okaa-san. Voy a hacer que te enorgullezcas esta vez."

_Ya estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío._

8888888888888


	45. Chapter 45

**Autora:** StunningSunset

**Traductora:** nekoumori

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenece, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en caso de que haya un OC a StunningSunset.

888888888888888888

Hubo muchos cambios durante las siguientes semanas. Por un lado, Sakura tuvo que expandir su dominio, ya que bastantes medic-nin fueron a ella para ser educados en su ámbito. Ella apreciaba su ayuda curando a nuevos pacientes, pues había una ola de enfermedad que afectaba tanto a civiles como a ninja a causa del frío. Les pedía a todos ellos que fueran neutrales como lo había hecho con Toranosuke, Tohru y Satochi, incluso llegando a avisarles que si intentaban causar problemas no habría piedad. Aun así, si mantenían la promesa de curar a cualquiera que fuera a verles, compartiría con ellos sus conocimientos de medicina.

Y así creó clones para ayudar a construir dos pisos adicionales a su casa (que ya era grande), esperando que fuera suficiente hasta que el suelo se descongelara y pudieran construir otros edificios.

Satoshi fue de gran ayuda durante ese tiempo, ayudando a todo el mundo a asentarse y generalmente siendo diplomático con algunos de los médicos con carácter más difícil que ella no podía soportar. Afortunadamente podía contar en que él hiciera que todo fuera bien en la casa mientras ella curaba gente. Aun así había problemas que no tenía otra opción que afrontar.

"Ojou-sama, con la llegada de más gente vamos a necesitar otra fuente de alimentos, no vaya a ser que no tengamos lo suficiente para alimentar a todo el mundo." Le señaló él una noche, después que todo el mundo se hubiera ido finalmente a la cama y ella se quedara sola haciendo papeleo.

"Lo sé, he estado pensando en ello. Por ahora, hay una reserva suficiente de comida en la cueva, pero me gustaría que Tachibana-san e Ishika-san volvieran pronto con el dinero de la misión. Cuando llegue la primavera voy a comprar panales de abejas. La miel es a la vez un buen ingrediente en medicamentos y una comida que se mantiene en buen estado mucho tiempo."

"Sería ventajoso si algunos mercaderes se asentara por aquí. Podrían atraer clientes y podrían atender muchas de nuestras necesidades." Contestó Satoshi asintiendo, escribiendo 'panales' en su lista de cosas a conseguir/comprar/crear.

"Aa." Dijo Sakura, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Aun así esto va a ser difícil a no ser que establezcamos una aldea con los médicos suficientes como para justificar la presencia de los mercaderes. Aunque hasta que tengamos mercaderes aquí permanentemente, supongo que podríamos conseguir caravanas si creáramos una carretera para que pasaran por aquí. Con el número de ninja que vienen, la única razón que no tenemos mercaderes es que no pueden venir sin una carretera por la que ir. Mañana, si tengo tiempo, voy a quitar unos cuantos árboles en dirección al pueblo. Ya hay un camino que va al pueblo, así que simplemente podemos crear una carretera al pueblo usándolo."

Satoshi pestañeó. Por un momento, se había olvidado que tenía una fuerza inhumana y que era muy posible para ella arrancar árboles como si fueran malas hierbas.

"Eso es bueno, ojou-sama, pero por favor hazlo cuando ningún paciente requiera tu asistencia."

"'Su puesto. Los pacientes son mi prioridad." Contestó Sakura, moviendo una mano para apartar el pensamiento.

-:-

"Ne, ¿soy solo yo o hemos visto a muchos Uchiha parar por aquí durante las últimas semanas?" Preguntó uno de los médicos nuevos un día mientras cenaba.

Al otro lado de la larga mesa que habían colocado en el ampliado comedor, en algún lugar a su izquierda, Tohru levantó la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa. "Ah, eso es porque el heredero Uchiha está enamorado de Sakura-sensei. Nos visitó en diciembre, pero no le trajo un regalo de navidad a sensei, ya que no tuvo tiempo de preparar uno. Cuando regresó a su casa usó su influencia para hacer que todos los Uchiha que pasan por esta parte de los Países Ocultos se curen aquí y para que los compañeros de equipo de los que están heridos aprendan algo de medicina para poder curar a sus compañeros incluso sin médico en el equipo. Guai, ¿verdad?"

"Y una muy buena idea, también." Aceptó el médico de mediana edad. "De ese modo, no gastan tiempo viniendo aquí. A lo mejor debería mandar una carta a mi aldea para que hagan lo mismo…"

"Bueno, si se lo pides a sensei, estoy seguro de que te va a prestar uno de sus halcones encantada para mandar el mensaje."

"Creo que lo haré. ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó el hombre, mirando por la mesa y el comedor, frunciendo el ceño.

"Conociéndola, probablemente esté con uno de sus pacientes. Había un grupo de ninjas de Suna que ha llegado antes. Parece ser que estaban bastante mal. Ella estaba trabajando con los médicos con menos experiencia cerrando las heridas más leves mientras sus alumnos más experimentados sanaban las heridas más graves. Posiblemente todavía no haya acabado todavía. O podría estar trabajando con venenos y antídotos en su cueva de nuevo."

Ambos hombres se asintieron el uno al otro, pensando en la extraña niña. Entonces el mayor se levantó y, despidiéndose, llevó su plato, su bol y palillos a la cocina.

-:-

La siguiente vez que Sakura oyó algo sobre Akatsuki, tenía las manos en el estómago de un ninja de Kumo y estaba pinzando sus intestinos para evitar que sangrara internamente mientras uno de sus médicos le curaba.

"¡Sakura-sensei! ¡Hay un nuke-nin en la puerta!" Gritó una médico asustadiza joven, retorciéndose las manos al entrar en la habitación.

Sakura había confinado sus sentidos a la habitación para no distraerse por lo que pasaba en la casa. Frunciendo el ceño, amplió sus sentidos de nuevo, recibiendo una imagen mucho más grande en su mente.

_Ah, debería haber esperado que viniera._

Su compostura no cambió mientras le decía a la joven médico que le llevara al salón, le llevara sake y le informara que le vería tan pronto acabara de curar a su paciente.

"¿Sensei?"

"Ve. Te he dicho, me estás haciendo perder tiempo y la paciencia, y a él también, posiblemente. Conociéndolo, va a venir quieras o no a no ser que le distraigas hasta que yo vaya."

-:-

Unos momentos después, o así se lo pareció a Sakura, ella dejó la habitación, yendo directamente al lavamanos más cercada para limpiarse la sangre de las manos. En el (hall), muchas miradas ansiosas la seguían cuidadosamente, con cautela, mientras ella iba con decisión al salón donde podía sentir el chakra del nuke-nin ondulando dando impresión de peligro.

Se la miraron hasta que entró al salón y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"Hola, Hoshigake-san. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. Gracias por no atacar a nadie de mi gente."

El hombre azul, sentado relajado, dio una sonrisa ladeada y levantó su copa de sake un poco para saludar.

"Como va, chibi sensei. ¿Contenta de verme?"

"¿Debería estarlo?" Contestó ella levantando una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Qué fría eres, sensei." Dijo él mofándose. "Y mira que he venido en son de paz. Estaba pasando por aquí y he decidido venir a visitar a mi médico favorita. Felicidades por todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora."

"Qué triste es que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti." Contestó ella secamente.

"Heh. Si te dijera lo que mi organización está haciendo, no seríamos una organización secreta, ¿no?"

Sakura asintió, habiéndoselo esperado.

"Hn… No importa. Destruir el mundo para seguir las ambiciones de un hombre no tiene sentido. Y _tú_ vas a morir en el proceso de todas formas. Es una pena. En realidad me gustas. Bajo otras circunstancias, podríamos haber sido amigos, creo."

Kisame se encogió de hombros, bebiéndose el contenido de su copa de un trago.

"Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir, e incluso si no lo fuera, preferiría morir a traicionar a la causa en la que creo."

"Lo sé." Contestó Sakura, y la firmeza de sus sentimientos, mostrada por su voz, le hizo parar un momento. Que extraño. Parecía completamente convencida que él haría lo que había dicho, casi como si supiera cosas del porvenir. O como si confiara complemente en sus palabras.

"Este mundo de la verdad del que habla… Quiero verlo."

"Preferiría ver un mundo paz que un mundo que ha sido destruido por la infantil inhabilidad de un hombre de aceptar que puede que no fuera el hombre correcto para el trabajo que se le negó, cosa que prueba más que no era adecuado."

Kisame se movió ligeramente. El modo en el que ella lo explicaba como si su líder no fuera más que un niño frustrado.

Tenía que librarse de los hilos de duda que le estaba inspirando. No podía permitirse dudar de su líder, no fuera a ser que perdiera su fe en él, si eso pasaba ¿qué sería de él?

"Y qué tal es tu mundo de la verdad, ¿eh? ¿Crees que eres más apropiada para cambiar el mundo que él?" Preguntó él con punzante propósito. Si ella mostraba la más mínima duda…

"Por supuesto que no. Creo firmemente que _nadie_ debería dominar el mundo. Cómo el mundo debería ser gobernado no es una decisión que un solo hombre debería tomar, ya que los hombres, por mucho que quieran creen que son dioses, pueden tomar malas decisiones. Especialmente las que se toman con una mente codiciosa y el corazón enfadado."

Maldita fuera por hacer su decisión tan difícil. Y maldita fuera de nuevo por no dejarle mantenerse de hielo frente a ella. No podía mantenerse imperturbable y mucho menos odiarla.

A lo mejor debería matarla. Y a todos los que trabajaban por ella. A lo mejor eso evitaría que sus extrañas dudas no se enraizaran más en su mente.

Pero al mirarla, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

_¿Cuándo ha conseguido hacerse con mi corazón?_ Se preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de sus sentimientos por la niña. ¡Una simple _niña_, además!

Se sintió disgustado consigo mismo. Había conseguido matar a sus compañeros de equipo y a su líder sin sentirse culpable, ¿por qué no a ella?

"Chica, eren muy afortunada. No sé qué tienes que me impide matarte por estar en contra de mis ideales, pero te aconsejo que lo mantengas. Ahora ven aquí, todavía no me has dado un abrazo de bienvenida."

Los labios de Sakura se movieron para formar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Con lo que acabas de decir, ¿no temes que decida matarte? Podría hacerlo con un toque, como ya bien sabes. O podrías estar mintiendo y esperando por una excusa para matarme."

Kisame frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su masivo pecho.

"Si quisiera hacer eso." Gruñó, "Habría creado un sangriento camino hasta ti cuando he llegado y te habría decapitado. Ven aquí, pequeña, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que abracé a alguien, siéntete privilegiada."

Por un momento, Sakura ladeó la cabeza, pensando en sus palabras. Era verdad que habría hecho lo que había dicho si la quisiera matar, de eso estaba segura. También era capaz de hacerlo, así que podía tomarse la abstinencia como prueba que de que el hombre no tenía intenciones de matarla.

Ya puestos le podía dar el abrazo que pedía.

_Solo como recompensa por no matar a nadie_. Se dijo a sí misma, intentando cortar de raíz el pensamiento de que a lo mejor ella también se estaba apegando más de lo recomendable a él.

8888888888888888

Chibi: pequeño, pequeña


End file.
